A Deep Cry- NaruSasu
by ArtIAce
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a ghoul – a monster that feeds on human flesh and blood - and becomes one. He must deal with his heighten senses and his craving for human flesh, while keeping his identity secret from humans, including Sasuke, his one and only love. / Drama, Horror, Supernatural, Action, Romance, Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**A Deep Cry Summary**

**Title**: A Deep Cry

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Status**: On Going - Long

**Pairings**: NaruSasu (Main), ItaSasu, SaiSasu, ItaShi, OroSasu

**Genres**: Drama, Horror, Supernatural, Action, Romance. Tragedy

**Rating**: M - 16+ (Violence, Profanity, Yaoi)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: This fanfiction takes place in the modern age, where Sasuke and Naruto work at a famous computer company called Akatsuki Inc. as part-timers. Sasuke and Naruto are the same age and attend the same university. They became friends very fast and influence each other greatly.

Naruto is attacked by a ghoul – _a monster that feeds on human flesh and blood_ - and becomes one. He must deal with his heighten senses and his craving for human flesh, while keeping his identity secret from humans, including Sasuke.

Thanks for reading ~ Enjoy =)

* * *

><p><strong>A Deep Cry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1**

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I… dead?"<em>

* * *

><p>His body felt heavy. He was in his bed in his apartment. He was shivering in pain. His arm felt numb. He raised his arm, spread his fingers and stared. He felt alive. He let his arm fall back on the bed. His vision was blurred. He didn't know if he was awake or still asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened? How did I get here? Who brought me here? Sasuke?"<em>

* * *

><p>He couldn't move. He felt too exhausted to even breath. He shut his eyes slowly. He blow some air softly and just went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Just a dream…"<em>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. He was walking alone while reading a book. He stopped at the bakery and picked two freshly baked croissants. His lips had a lovely smile on them. His eyes were smiling. He rarely smiles like that.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe I'll add a treat for his hard work."<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke made another stop at the ramen place. He asked for a cup of ramen.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I know I shouldn't buy this so early in the morning but… oh well… I know it will make him happy."<em>

* * *

><p>He finally reached Akatsuki Inc. building, where Naruto and he work as part-timers. Akatsuki belongs to the famous Uchiha family. The current manager is Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi Father.<p>

Fugaku was always a strict man. Even though Itachi and Sasuke were his sons, he didn't accept them in his company until they proven that they have the skills and qualifications it takes to be part of the firm.

Itachi applied first, since he's older, and passed all the tests his father gave him with flying colors. He then joined as a one of the low-level employees. Year by year, Itachi got the promotions he deserved. He advanced at a very fast rate.

Itachi is now the second man in the company. He's his father's right arm. He makes almost all the decisions on behalf of his father. The company profits went significantly higher under Itachi's control. Even Fugaku admitted that his son Itachi surpassed him in many fields.

Sasuke, the younger son, had applied recently for a job at his family company. He passed the tests as well and the interviews but he was only assigned to a part time job since he was still a university student.

Sasuke walked to his desk. He placed the two bags he was carrying on the desk gently. He glanced at the corner of the office. He sighed,

* * *

><p>"<em>So he couldn't finish that. I knew it. I wonder when did he left though.<em>

_He hasn't call back yet… Looks like the dobe is still hugging his pillow."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat down. He started his computer and gazed at the screen. He blinked,<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>A message from Itachi! That can't be good…"<em>

* * *

><p>"From: Itachi<p>

To: Sasuke

Subject: Don't ignore this

Forwarded message:

From: Hatake Kakashi (Konoha Inc.)

To: Itachi Uchiha (Akatsuki Inc.)

Subject: Important!

Ohio!

Itachi san, the new computers are finally here! Send some of your free workers a.s.a.p. We need to install all of those computers and set the networks within two days max. This can't be delayed. It's for the university up coming finals.

Please give me a call when you get this. We need to discuses the payment details and such.

P.s: Make sure you send Sasuke! That guy knows how to get things done fast and simple. I really need someone like that right now.

Ja~"

* * *

><p>A look of irritation crossed Sasuke's face. He clicked over the reply button. He typed something angrily. He was stroking the keyboard intensely as if he was trying to break it to pieces. He slammed the desk when he finished typing and lowered his head. He was angry. He blew some air out and calmed himself down. He sighed and deleted what he just typed. He stroked his hair back and mumbled,<p>

"What a pain…"

Suigetsu, who just walked in, asked,

"What is?"

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with his dull eyes. He jerked his neck to the said, shut his eyes, buffed his cheek and said,

"I'm sure I'm going to hear you complain about the same thing in a moment."

"Oh? What is it? Don't tell me we have shitty work to do!"

"We have shitty work to do."

"No way! We just finished setting that troublesome lab at Konoha hospital yesterday! I haven't even got enough sleep last night! This is-

Sasuke mouthed the next word Suigetsu said,

"Troublesome!"

"Tell me about it. And we're going to work with Kakashi, of all people." Sasuke said while staring at the screen.

Suigetsu gapped his mouth. He shook his head repulsively,

"No! No! No! This is hell…!"

Sasuke slightly nodded. Suigetsu asked,

"When did you learn about this, Sasuke?"

"Just now. Itachi forwarded Kakashi's message to me today."

"I see. When did Kakashi send that?"

"After mid-night. At 2:10 exactly."

"Oh! That's way past working hours."

"True."

Suigetsu lowered his head. Sasuke smirked,

"To be honest, you're name wasn't mentioned in the message I received but I'm sure Itachi will sent you there with me."

"Why am I not surprised? Tsk… this is annoying..."

Suigetsu sat down and opened his food box. He asked:

"Never mind that for now. Did you have any breakfast, Sasuke? I have extra pancakes here if you like some. I even brought syrup and cream."

Sasuke turned to look at Suigetsu box. He blinked,

"It's true! You're even brought berries!"

Suigetsu nodded with a wide smile,

"Want some?"

"No thanks. I bought some croissants on my way here. I'm going to eat some of that."

"Would you be a dear and fix us some coffee then so we can enjoy this." Suigetsu grinned.

Sasuke turned to face his screen,

"Fix your own damn coffee."

"But you make perfect coffee! Please make me some!"

"No."

"You're going to make some for yourself, right?"

"So?"

"Make extra cup for me while you're at it!"

"No thanks."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Not happening."

Suigetsu snapped,

"And here I was being nice and offering you some of my perfectly baked pancakes! You're not getting any now!"

"I wouldn't want any anyway. I don't like sweets."

"It's not sweet until you make it sweet by topping it with some syrup and cream, smartass!"

"I'm sure it has sugar somewhere."

"You're being so childish, you know that? How can Naruto put up with you? I only asked for a cup of coffee! Why can't you be nice twice in a row?"

Sasuke totally ignored Suigetsu. He gazed at his phone screen quietly. He had a look of concern on his face. He unlocked his phone without lifting it of the desk. He navigated to the calls history. The last entries show that he called Naruto 3 times and got no respond. The last call was at 7:50 a.m.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's 8:30 a.m. now. Naruto still haven't call back or respond with a text. Is he okay?<em>

_Maybe he's sick or something… Should I go check on him?"_

* * *

><p>Suigetsu noticed the look on Sasuke's face and asked,<p>

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"You look troubled. Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about this upcoming job."

"Oh yeah. I need to check my inbox too. Maybe I'm not included in this shitty work."

"Heh, You wish." Sasuke smirked.

Suigetsu saw the pop-up box that was notifying him of an incoming message from the secretary. It was dancing on his desktop waiting for him to respond.

Sasuke glanced and giggled at Suigetsu who started hitting his head against the desk,

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"I'm sure Jugo received one of those too." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu continued reading the message. He suddenly shouted,

"What!"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke didn't seem surprised.

"This is…!"

"Yep."

"But…!"

"Well, life is unfair. Live with it."

"No way! This is hell! I'm sure of it! This is what hell is like!"

Sasuke grabbed the croissant box. He muttered,

"We should get ready for leaving then. We don't have much time to waste."

"Yeah… you're right… Let's eat." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>I was going to wait for him but he's running late so I guess I'll just have to start eating without him.<em>

_I really wanted to surprise him with this... I'll have to leave some for him."_

* * *

><p>Suigetsu mumbled with food in his mouth,<p>

"I don't think he'll ever show up today."

"What?"

"Naruto. He had to stay up all night so I don't think he'll show up today."

"You stayed with him last night, Suigetsu?"

"No, I left five minutes after you left but I saw the loud of work he had to do and he said that he wasn't going to leave until he get it all done."

"Yeah… I don't know for how long he stayed in here either. But it seems that he did get some of the work done. I don't see as many boxes left."

"Yeah. Maybe he's running late so that by some miracle someone else would finish this for him." Suigetsu chuckled.

Only the side of Sasuke's lips smiled. He was actually getting worried. Naruto does come late sometimes but he always sends a text or at least answers to Sasuke's texts and calls.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and called Naruto's cell one more time. The phone rang but nobody answered.

* * *

><p>"<em>For how long are you going to sleep, Dobe?"<em>

* * *

><p>He shut his phone and opened the croissant box. He was about to take one of the croissant but something inside him made him stop. He spaced out for a moment,<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this? Why am I feeling worried?<em>

_I know he didn't have enough sleep because of all the work he kept delaying all week… so it's only expected that he'd show up late the next day…_

_Still… I have this uneasy feeling… why? What is this?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the box and put it aside. He stared at the screen and sighed,<p>

"These two will be the death of me."

"Huh? You said something, Sasuke?"

"Just talking to myself."

Suigetsu stared at Sasuke's back for a moment,

* * *

><p>"<em>What's bothering him? Maybe it's better to leave him alone for now…"<em>

* * *

><p>Another message popped up before Sasuke's eyes. It was titled:<p>

"I thought I said don't ignore this."

Sasuke snapped. He displayed the message contents. It was from Itachi and it had no body. He only wrote in the subject field.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn you, Itachi!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke clicked his tongue. He shut the screen and walked out the office without saying anything. He took the elevator to the top floor. He walked to the large office that had the fancy sign that said,<p>

Uchiha Itachi

Executive

There was a red haired lady sitting on the desk near that fancy office. She had a name card that said,

Uzumaki Karin

Secretary

Akatsuki Inc.

She got up the moment she saw Sasuke coming. She called,

"Excuse me! You can't enter without permission, Sasuke. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"I need to talk to Itachi." Sasuke glared at her.

Karin forced a fake smile on her lips and said,

"I'll tell him that right away. Please wait. Don't get me in troubles. Please, Sasuke."

"Hurry."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was tapping his finger as if he was counting the seconds. That made Karin jumpy. She was trying to reach Itachi but he wasn't answering. He gave her a signal saying that he's busy at the moment and doesn't want to meet anyone.

Karin bent her lips. She gulped and said,

"I'm sorry but Itachi-san is busy r—

Sasuke didn't wait for Karin to finish that sentence. He slammed the door open and walked in.

"Why didn't you agree to Kakashi's request without even checking with me?"

"Sasuke. What a pleasant surprise." Itachi smirked.

"Answer me, dammit! You know we're short in staff. You know my team has been working like crazy this past week! You know we can't get that job done within the specified time. Yet you agreed to it! What the hell, Itachi? Do I need to—

Itachi gave Sasuke a glare and said in a cold tone,

"Lower your tone, Sasuke."

Karin appeared behind Sasuke with worried look on her face. She leaned and said,

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san. He just—

"It's okay, Karin. It's not your fault. Please shut the door."

"As you wish."

Sasuke was glaring at Itachi. Itachi glared back and said in a cold tone,

"Sit down, Sasuke."

"Just answer me."

Itachi sighed. He crossed his fingers. He stared at Sasuke's angry eyes and said,

"What did you expect me to do? Refuse? You know I can't refuse a request from Konoha Inc."

"Then negotiate with them! Ask for more time or something! Don't just force things on my team!" Sasuke leaned forward and hit Itachi's desk with his palms.

Itachi didn't move or shift his gaze. He stared at Sasuke's fuming eyes. Those eyes always reminded him of their mother, Mikoto, who passed away while giving birth to Sasuke. Those eyes were the reason why, their father, Fugaku couldn't bear to look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face was a constant reminder of Mikoto. He even inherited her smile and her laugh.

Itachi parted his lips. He shifted his gaze away from Sasuke's face and said,

"That's not an option. Apparently, the University exams start within three days. Everything must be set and ready before that."

"I don't believe this! What have they been doing all this time?"

"The computer parts they requested have just arrived. They had no choice but to wait."

"Seriously? Well that makes it even that makes it even worse! What if the parts arrived a week late? That's just irresponsible."

Itachi yelled,

"I know. I know that, all right?"

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow. He didn't expect Itachi to lose his calm that easily. He kept gazing at Itachi without saying anything.

Itachi lowered his hands,

"Anyway, the requested parts did arrive! and now they want to use them! There is no excuse to not use them! So get your ass there and do the things you're so fucking good at!"

Sasuke blinked. He slightly parted his lips. He then shifted his gaze away and asked in a lower tone,

"When do we leave?"

"Right now."

"Who else is going?"

Itachi sighed,

"The unlucky team: Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo."

Sasuke asked without looking at Itachi. His gaze was centered on the floor,

"That's it?"

"Yes. We can't send any more people to Konoha University."

"I see…"

"There will be some guys, from Konoha Inc., helping you with this. That's what Kakashi told me."

Itachi crossed his hands and said,

"The bus that will take the three of you there will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Get your team ready to leave within that time. Don't be late, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't respond. He turned his back and grabbed the doorknob. And before he shut the door behind him, Itachi added,

"I know you guys can do it. I would've never said yes if I hadn't known my brother's team."

"Hn."

Sasuke said nothing back. He walked out of Itachi's office and returned to his workplace. He was about to walk into the office when he saw Jugo, who was carrying two boxes, coming his way. He blinked,

"Those boxes! That's Naruto's task, right?"

"Yes."

"You're going to finish it instead?"

"No. I'm just bring those back to your office for him to redo them."

"What? Why? Don't tell me he messed up already!"

"Yeah. I was reviewing them since morning. They just won't do."

"That's… I don't get it! His task was simple! He was only sorting document!"

"And yet, he messed it all up."

"Nonsense! Put that down. Let me see how bad this is."

Jugo placed the box down and pulled a folder out,

"Well, here is one _"_sorted_"_ folder. Check for yourself."

Sasuke garbed the folder. He opened it. He went through the first few pages. He read few titles. He grasped the folder tighter unintentionally. He kept turning the pages in irritation. The deeper he gets the worst the look on his face gets. He dropped the folder over his desk and turned the pages even faster. He jerked his neck right and left. His eyes were widely open. He was in shock. He suddenly roared,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Jugo nodded,

"That's the exact reaction I was expecting to see from you."

Suigetsu patted over Sasuke's shoulder,

"I feel you, bro. I really do."

Sasuke totally was frustrated. He mumbled,

"This is horrible… This is horrible… This is horrible…"

Jugo put the folder back in the box and said while carrying it to the cornet,

"I don't even know if he meant this as a joke."

Sasuke sat down on his chair and sighed,

"It's almost as if he didn't understand any of my explanations at all!"

Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckle,

"This Naruto guy is killing me! Looks like you'll have to retrain him, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even replay to that. The look on his face was saying more than words.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it! I'm going to kill that dobe."<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>He was lying in his bed. He was still shaking. Every inch in his body hurt. He grabbed his arms and cried,<p>

"I can't take this anymore! This pain is killing me!"

His eyes were widely open. His mouth was dry. He was hungry. He couldn't think of anything else but how hungry he feels. He had to find something to eat. He dragged his body to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk bottle. He opened it and drained it in one go.

"Bitter! Bitter! That's awful! That's awful!"

He coughed up repetitively. The milk tasted really bad. His body was rejecting it. He felt as if his inside will come all out because of that milk. He vomited. The milk he just gulped came all out. He felt better when he throw up but the hunger didn't go away.

He threw his body over the floor and panted. He was tired. His body felt weak. His vision was blurred. He didn't know what was wrong with his body. He stared at the bread container that was on the table. He wanted to go get it but he was too tired to move.

His phone rang again. It sounded really annoying to his ears. He grated his teeth. He screamed,

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He raised his head and glared at his phone, which fell on the floor because of all the vibrating. He screamed hysterically,

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

He crawled to the phone location to crash it to pieces so it won't annoy him anymore. He couldn't stand the tone he himself set. It sounded like sharp squeaking noise to his ears,

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

He grabbed the phone angrily. His eyes landed on the screen. The photo that was displayed on top made him stop. It made him snap out of his anger. He mumbled,

"S… Sasuke…!"

He gazed at the photo. His mouth gaped. He opened his eyes widely. His hand started to shake. The phone stopped ringing. The photo went away. A note appeared,

* * *

><p>7 missed calls<p>

Sasuke 7:22 am

Sasuke 7:35 am

Sasuke 7:50 am

Jugo 8:20 am

Sasuke 8:35 am

Sasuke 9:03 am

Sasuke 9:26 am

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke… he must be worried… dammit… I can't… let him see me like this…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled himself together. He sat up,<p>

"I need food… I'm hungry…. I want to eat something…"

Naruto gathered his strength and walked to the kitchen again. He opened the kitchen faucet spout. He tried to drink some water but he couldn't. The water seemed disgusting to him. It was as if he was forcing himself to drink gasoline. He trembled. He stared at his open palms,

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

The memories of last night played in his mind again. He was working late at the office. Sasuke and Suigetsu were there. The two were exhausted from working all day. He remembers Sasuke's face clearly. It looked pale. His eyes were sleepy. He offered to help out even thought it was clear that he couldn't.

"That's a lot of work to finish in one night, Naruto. Why did you have to delay this until now?"

Naruto scratched his cheek nervously,

"Ah… ha… ha…"

Sasuke jerked his neck to the side and shut his eyes. He said angrily,

"Tsk! You're not going to make it if you keep doing this. Itachi will definitely kick you out. I sure as hell won't defend you when that happens."

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke sighed. He slightly leaned forward,

"You're hopeless, dobe."

Suigetsu was giggling in the background. Sasuke sighed again,

"Come on. I'll stay for a couple of hours with you. We can finish this faster if we work together."

Naruto jumped,

"No! I don't want your help! I can do this on my own! Plus, you look totally beat. You should go home and get some sleep."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!"

"I said I'm fine!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm,

"Please let me do this alone. It's my work. I'm the one who should be doing it."

"Naruto—

"Please, Sasuke. Let me finish this. I know I can do it."

"….."

Sasuke drew his arm away gently and walked to his desk. He grabbed his jacket and asked without looking at Naruto,

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you, Naruto? I could sleep over the couch."

"I'm sure. Please go get some rest at home. You need it."

Sasuke slightly nodded,

"Take care then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night."

Sasuke then left. Suigetsu left shortly afterwards. Before leaving he giggled and said,

"You should lock the door after I leave. This place feels lonely at nights. You might encounter a ghost or something."

"Hey! Don't say such scary things all of sudden! Dammit, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu laughed,

"See you, Naruto."

"Y… Yeah…"

The office did felt gloomy without them. Naruto locked the door and got busy doing his delayed work. The time passed fast.

* * *

><p><em>"I had to work on those annoying folders. There was a lot of work.<em>

_I couldn't finish it in one night no matter how hard I tried._

_Sasuke was right…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto left the office when he realized that he couldn't get the job done in one night. He decided to come early the next day and continue. He shut everything and walked out.<p>

It was a full moon night. The street was quite. Naruto glanced at his watch,

* * *

><p><em>"3:45 am! It's so late…"<em>

* * *

><p>He kept yawning. The road seemed long and scary. He walked faster. He felt uneasy about walking alone this late. Suddenly, everything around him seemed depressing. He felt anxious. The shadows drew his attention. Every sound he heard made him jump. He wanted to be home as soon as possible.<p>

Naruto broke into running. He suddenly had this disturbing feeling hunting him. He couldn't take his mind off of it. He felt something bad was going to happen if he doesn't get home soon. He kept running.

He jumped. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. He freaked out. He didn't stop running,

* * *

><p><em>"My imagination! My imagination! My imagination!"<em>

* * *

><p>He felt hot. He broke into sweating. His breaths got heavier. He huffed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I should've slept in the office! I'm never doing this again!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto thought he heard whispering,<p>

"What are you doing here in my territory, Human?"

"Huh?"

"What are you running away from, human?"

* * *

><p><em>"I… I'm… I'm hearing things!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you afraid, human?"<p>

"Whoaaa!"

Naruto panicked. He started shaking. He ran faster. His heartbeats were racing. He was huffing. He felt someone chasing after him! He mumbled in fear,

"No! No! No! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

He felt a warm blow near his ear. He gasped. He wanted it to scream. A sharp throbbing pain made him freeze. His abdominal hurt as hell. He wanted to scream but his voice died out. His blood splashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"A red fountain…!"<em>

* * *

><p>His vision was blurring. He fell on his knees. His body swayed back and forth. He gazed at the ground. He could see his phone soaked in his own blood. He could smell his own blood. He thought he'd call for help. That thought just passed his mind fast and seemed impossible to fulfill. His fingers twitched. His body was falling. He mumbled,<p>

"Sa… su…"

Everything started spinning around. His vision blurred. All light vanished. All colors died. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"I should be dead. If that was real, then I should be dead…but I'm not…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto touched his belly. It had no sign of any sort of injuries. He didn't even have a scratch on his body.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I had a nightmare where I died…<em>

_I woke up feeling sick…_

_Every inch in my body is hurting like hell…_

_I'm so hungry… everything tastes awful…_

_I should see a doctor…"_

_"Sorry for worrying you, Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The team Itachi sent was doing a great job. Its main task was setting up the computer labs. The team members were all fast and neat. They were working nonstop since morning. The already finished setting up two labs and were working on the third.<p>

The other team that Konoha Inc. sent wasn't as fast. Their main task was setting up the conference rooms' computers and projectors. They had nothing to do with the labs the other team was working on.

Kakashi came down himself to observe how everything was going. He was very impressed by team Akatsuki work. The labs looked neat. There were no dangling cables or unadjusted monitors. Everything was in place.

Kakashi smiled,

"You guys never fail to amaze me. I knew I could depend on you in getting this done before the finals take place."

"….."

Jugo answered when he realized that the other two were too frustrated to give any sort of response,

"Thank you, sir."

Kakashi walked closer to Sasuke, who was busy connecting one of the monitor's cables, and patted over his shoulder,

"You should take a break. You guys have been working nonstop since you arrived. That can't be good."

Sasuke didn't pause. He answered in annoyance,

"We don't have time for breaks."

Suigetsu justified,

"We were told that this has to finish within two days, sir."

Kakashi nodded,

"True. But you can stay late if you want."

"We are staying late." Sasuke's tone was cold.

"Oh…"

Jugo interrupted,

"Sir, we'll take a short break after we finish setting all the computers in this lab. Thank you for your concern."

"Good. I'll come check on you guys tomorrow as well. Take care."

"Thank you." Jugo said.

Kakashi said before leaving,

"Make sure the pretty boy gets some rest. He needs it."

Suigetsu and Jugo smirked while Sasuke snapped. Suigetsu shook his head,

"Stop feeling angry about this shitty job. Let it go already. You're only hurting yourself."

"I'm not angry." Sasuke said without shifting his gaze.

"Yeah, right… When was the last time you smiled?"

"…"

"Go back to work, Suigetsu. We don't have time to waste on pointless fights." Jugo said.

"Right…"

Sasuke's mind was busy elsewhere. His worry was growing for Naruto. He had this uneasy feeling bothering him as if something bad had happened.

* * *

><p><em>"He can't still be asleep! It's the middle of the day! Why didn't he call me back? Did he lose his phone?<em>

_I wonder if he showed up to work at all…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke finished setting the computer up. He exhaled,<p>

"To hell with this… Let's take a thirteen-minuets break. I'm so thirsty."

"Yay! Finally!" Suigetsu cheered.

"Yeah, we all need a short break. I'll go get some water and maybe some snacks." Jugo said.

"I'll come with you. I want to wash my face. I feel so sleepy." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke sunk in one of the chairs. He shut his eyes and mumbled,

"I'll just wait here."

Suigetsu smirked,

"Good idea. This might fix your foul mood."

"Leave him alone, Suigetsu. He's just exhausted."

"We all are."

"Let's just go, Suigetsu. I don't have energy to waste on calming the two of you down."

"Then just stop being so overprotective, will you? We're not kids!"

Sasuke opened one eye and called in a calm tone,

"Suigetsu."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Hey!"

Jugo patted Suigetsu shoulder and pulled him,

"It's okay. It's okay. He didn't mean it that way..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Although you totally deserved it.<em>"

* * *

><p>"But… he…!" Suigetsu felt like crying from anger.<p>

"I know. I know. I'll talk to him later about it. Let it go already. _You baby_…"

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed. He relaxed back in that chair. The only thing he was thinking about was why Naruto hasn't called back yet. He half-opened his eyes. He gazed at his phone screen. He unlocked his phone. He called the office,

"Sasori?"

"Yeah hi… Is Naruto around?"

"I see… Has he called or something?"

"Hmm…"

"If he happened to call, tell him to give me a call a.s.a.p."

"Thanks."

Sasuke threw his phone on the nearest desk. He sunk back in his chair and wiped his face with his hands. He puffed in frustration. He let his arms fall carelessly to his sides and stared at the ceiling with millions of thought running through his head. He then shut his eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

><p><em>"Damn you, Naruto…<em>

_I hate you for making me worry about you…_

_I'm going to kill you…"_

_"I have to go to his place and tell that to his face…"_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was falling. The two teams were standing at the University entrance. Team Konoha was waiting for the bus while team Akatsuki was… well, busy getting angry.<p>

Suigetsu kicked the ground,

"That bitch Karin didn't prepare a bus to take us home! I'm going to kill her with my bare hands!"

Sasuke jerked his neck to the side,

"Tsk."

Jugo looked at his watch and said,

"It's too late to call the office about this now. I'm sure everyone has already left. We should get a cab."

"Good luck finding one near the university, at night, during the vacation." Suigetsu mocked.

"We can always call a taxi service, you know." Jugo didn't smile.

The other team members over heard what Suigetsu and Jugo were complaining about, and one of them decided to get involved.

The Konoha team had three members this time, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. The three knew Sasuke. They were friends with Naruto, who worked with them for three years. They always saw Naruto as part of the team even though he wasn't officially one of that team.

Naruto's job was to deliver products, documents, messages, office equipment, and projectors. The company gave him some money to buy a bike and a phone so he could do his job. He used to volunteer to help out at the cafeteria in his free time. He was loved for his kind smile and his sense of humor. The office always felt bright and cheery when he was around. People would often stop and chat with him, buy him a cup of ramen or share a pizza with him.

Naruto left Konoha Inc. shortly after he met Sasuke. The people at Konoha Inc., especially Naruto's close friends, blamed Sasuke for that. They hated him for _stealing_ Naruto from them. They didn't think that he appreciated Naruto. To them, Sasuke was this arrogant, spoiled Uchiha, who always looked down on people. They always thought that he was using Naruto to satisfy his own ego.

Kiba stood few steps away from Sasuke's team and sniggered,

"You need a ride, Akatsuki brat?"

Sasuke didn't turn his face. He only crooked an eyebrow and shifted his dark pupils to the corner of his eyes. He puffed his cheek slightly and said nothing.

Suigetsu smirked. He looked somewhat excited. He leaned forward and mocked,

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us, doggy face?"

Kiba gritted his teeth,

"At least I don't have shark teeth… And I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to him!" he pointed at Sasuke.

"Ke ke ke! How scary! How scary! The stray dog is about to launch an attack on us! Help! Help!" Suigetsu faked shaking.

Kiba gritted his teeth,

"Who are you calling a stray dog? Take that back, fish face!"

Suigetsu was about to get engaged in a fight with Kiba when Sasuke stopped him without even moving from his place,

"Ignore him, Suigetsu."

"You scared, duck hair?" Kiba teased.

Sasuke smirked,

"As if. I'm just not in the mood for a game of "Go fetch" right now. That's all."

Suigetsu laughed so hard,

"Hilarious! Good one, Sasuke! Wahahaha"

Kiba snapped. He took two steps toward Sasuke,

"Why you little….!?"

Kiba was about to grab Sasuke's collar when Jugo stood in between them causing Kiba to back away. Jugo said in a serious tone,

"Please stop this. We don't want to get in troubles because of you."

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's jacket from behind,

"Same here. Sorry about this. It won't happen again."

Shikamaru tapped Kiba's back,

"Apologize."

"Wha—

"You started it. Apologize."

"… I…. I apologize…" Kiba bit his lips in anger.

Jugo nodded,

"It's alright—

Suigetsu smirked,

"Just stay away from us, and don't cause us any troubles, team Konoha."

Shikamaru said nothing more. He walked away quietly. Kiba followed Shikamaru in rage. He grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and asked,

"Why did—

"Not here. We'll talk later." Shikamaru had a serious look on his face.

"The bus has finally arrived." Shino said.

They got on their bus and left without making any eye contacts with the other team. Shikamaru said without shifting his gaze from the road,

"This isn't the place or the time. If you have some grudge against Uchiha Sasuke, then either keep it to yourself or don't be stupid about it. If you want to beat the crap out of him, go for it. No one will stop you." He glared at Kiba and added,

"Just don't get us involved!"

Kiba gabbed his mouth. He lowered his head and nodded,

"Understood."

"Good."

The time was passing slowly. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He sighed,

"I'll just walk home."

"You still have enough energy to walk? Amazing!" Suigetsu blinked.

"I don't want to stand here and wait."

"I guess I'll join you." Jugo said.

Suigetsu dropped his shoulders.

"Seriously!? Guys!"

"You can call a cab and wait here if you want."

Sasuke said that and started walking away. Jugo followed Sasuke's lead.

"Hey! Wait! Tsk!" Suigetsu joined the two,

"This is unfair. You guys are crazy. Are you trying to kill me? You are, aren't you? You want me dead. I know it."

"Shut up, Suigetsu." Sasuke said in low tone.

"You're doing it again! Damn you, Sasuke!"

"Please stop this the two of you. I really can't handle this now." Jugo sighed.

The three walked together until each one of them had to go on his separate way. Sasuke had to part first.

"Do you want us to walk you home, Sasuke-Chan? You know, it's late and all." Suigetsu teased.

"Go to hell, Suigetsu." Sasuke kept walking.

"You sure you don't want us to walk with you, pretty boy? You won't pass out or anything?" Suigetsu asked again.

"Shut up, shark face!"

"Ehh! How dare you call me that? Duck hair!"

"Drop dead, demon fish."

"That's enough you two! Stop shouting! You're seriously getting on my nerves!" Jugo sighed.

"Tsk."

Sasuke jerked his neck to the side. He then put his hands in his pockets and continued walking away.

"Be carful, Sasuke. If you needed anything, call us." Jugo said.

"Stop worrying, Jugo." He answered without stopping.

"Tomorrow we'll leave at 8:00, okay?"

"I know."

He knew he had to get up early in the morning but he didn't care. He had to go see him… He had to go see Naruto.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was finally alone. He was worn-out but he couldn't just overlook nor delay this. He was concerned about Naruto. He couldn't stop thinking of him all day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This is unusual…! Something is wrong…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto never disappeared like that before. Sasuke thought that maybe Naruto was sick. The best excuse he could think of, for Naruto not calling back, was that he -maybe- lost his phone somewhere.<p>

Sasuke found himself standing in front of Naruto's door. He had that concerned look on his face. He hesitated to ring the doorbell since it was a little late but he had no other choice. He pushed the doorbell button once. That doorbell sounded like screaming to Naruto's ears. He shut his ears with his hands and mumbled in frustration,

"Dammit! Who the hell is that? Who could it be?"

* * *

><p><em>"Not Sasuke! Please don't be Sasuke!<em>

_I look like shit! I don't want him to see me like this!_

_He's going to want to stay and take care of me if he sees me like this…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto halted,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"W… Why am I against that? Why do I feel like this?<em>

_Isn't that's what friends are for…!_

_I'd do the same for him… So why…?_

* * *

><p><em>…..<em>

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not myself at all!<em>

_I don't want to see Sasuke? What the hell…?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto crawled to the window. He hid behind the curtains and peeped.<p>

"He's alone."

Naruto leaned against the wall,

* * *

><p><em>"What should I do? Should I let him in? Should I pretend to be asleep?"<em>

* * *

><p>He looked at his clothes,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Should I clean myself a little? Maybe change…"<em>

* * *

><p>The doorbell resonated again. The noise stroked through Naruto's eardrums making a loud buzzing sound again. That made him snap,<p>

"DAMN IT! STOP IT! STOP RINGING THE DOOBELL!"

Sasuke heard Naruto's screaming. He got worried and called,

"Naruto? Are you okay in there?"

Naruto walked to the door and opened it in frustration,

"WILL YOU STOP PUSHING THAT FUCKING DOORBELL ALREADY!"

"…!"

Sasuke was surprised. He parted his lips in surprise. This was the first time he sees Naruto snap out at him like that. His glare was full of rage.

Sasuke froze for a second, Naruto looked horrible. His hair was a mess. His eyes were tired. His lips were dry. His face was dirty. He looked pale. He smelled bad. He had no shirts on and his pants were filthy.

Naruto blinked. The expression on Sasuke's face made him calm his anger down. He realized that he was roaring at Sasuke for no good reason. He shifted his gaze away from Sasuke's face. He felt guilty. He mumbled,

"S… Sorry…"

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto's place was a total mess as well. The floor was covered with spilled food, filthy clothes and trash. Sasuke had this painful look on his eyes. He asked,

"So you are sick! Why didn't you call me?"

Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke leaned to meet Naruto's eyes.

"This means that you have no excuse for not calling me back, you know…. You should've called, usuratonkachi."

Naruto couldn't avoid Sasuke's piercing eyes. They held a hint of sadness, but there was love behind that sadness. Naruto could sense Sasuke's feeling, and he knew Sasuke was worried about him. He found himself captivated by those dark, concerned eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Pretty… So pretty…!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke straightened his back. He crooked his head slightly to the side. He slightly parted his lips to speak, and before he formed any words, Naruto reached out and touch Sasuke's lips with the tip of his fingers. He noticed that Sasuke was breathing faster than normal and his heartbeats were racing.<p>

Sasuke leaned his head back and crooked his eyebrow,

"What are you doing?"

Naruto blinked,

* * *

><p><em>"What was that? What was that just now!?"<em>

* * *

><p>He lowered his arm slowly and shifted his gaze away from Sasuke. He blushed and muttered,<p>

"I… that was… the fever's fault… S… Sorry…"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto's profile for a second. He shut his lips and put a lopsided smile on his face. He reached out and pated Naruto's shoulder,

"Let me take care of you until you get better, Naruto."

* * *

><p><em>"Warm…"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was standing too close. Naruto quivered when Sasuke's smell reached his nose. He for some reason was drawn to it. He suddenly felt a craving for <em>meat<em>. His fingers started twitching. His body shivered. His mouth watered.

He opened his eyes widely. He looked frightened. He trembled in panic. He mumbled uncontrollably,

"No! No! This is crazy! I'm going crazy! This isn't me! No! No! Not true! Not true!"

Sasuke panicked. He grabbed Naruto's arm, gazed right into his blue eyes and called in worry,

"Calm down! Naruto! It's all right! It's okay! Just calm down!"

Naruto freaked out. Every inch in his body was longing for Sasuke. The closer Sasuke gets, the more he desired him. He could feel him. He could breath him. He could almost taste him!

Sasuke tightened his grabs and called out,

"Oi, Naruto? Snap out of it! What's happening to you? You're freaking me out!"

Naruto's eyes opened widely. He had this terrifying look on his face. He said in a cold tone,

"Leave!"

"What…!?"

"Leave! I SAID, LEAVE!" he shouted.

Sasuke bent an eyebrow. He shouted back,

"Leave? How can I leave when you look like that?"

Naruto shook Sasuke's arm off and grabbed his shirt. He looked right into his eyes and said in a dry tone,

"You don't understand! You have to leave!"

Naruto shouted,

"JUST GO ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!"

Sasuke was staring at Naruto's eyes in fear. He was shaking in his arms. His lips were shaking. He couldn't understand what was happening. He didn't know how to react. The look on Naruto's face was frightening. He was seriously asking him to leave.

Naruto felt warm all of sudden. He broke into sweat. His saliva ran down. His eyes burned. His heartbeats raced. He started shaking.

* * *

><p><em>"NO!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke back causing him to fall on the doorsteps. Sasuke's head hit the ground. He felt dizzy and couldn't move for a moment. His left elbow got scratched. His right arm got injured and started bleeding.<p>

Naruto glared. His fingers twitched more. His arm was reaching out for Sasuke on it's own! He grabbed his twitching arm. He felt as if something was gradually taking over his body.

"NO! NO! NO!"

He screamed! He fought against his own body. He slammed the door, locked it, pulled the key out and threw it away. He didn't look. He didn't want to know where it would land. He wanted to lock himself inside.

He crouched and grabbed his head with his hands. His abdominal hurt. His body heat was increasing. He was trembling. He shut his eyes and grabbed his arms. His fingers were twitching in a strange way. He couldn't stop his fingers from twitching. He bowed in pain and clenched his teeth.

* * *

><p><em>"This isn't normal…! This… is…"<em>

* * *

><p>His nose was drawn to one certain smell. His mind couldn't think of anything else except of how irresistible that smell was. His stomach made noise. He wanted to feed so badly, and the only thing that was mouthwatering for him at that moment was Sasuke's blood.<p>

He finally realized that every inch in his body was yearning not for Sasuke's smell only, but for his blood. When he noticed the blood on Sasuke's arm, he wanted to garb that arm and just suck up every drop of blood.

He cried…

* * *

><p><em>"I wanted it! I wanted it so bad!<em>

_I… need it!_

_I need some of that blood…!"_

* * *

><p>That thought made Naruto freak out. He struggled. He fought against his desires. He somehow was able to push Sasuke away and lock himself inside before he completely lost his mind. He trembled,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why? Why Sasuke? What's wrong with me?<em>

_That dream… that was a nightmare… was it real?_

_How come… Why?_

_Am I… a monster now…!?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't understand what just happened. He picked himself up and leaned back against the railings with his eyes closed. His mind was trying to figure out what he just witnessed. His heart was beating fast. He was still shivering.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell was that?<em>

_Why is he acting that way?_

_Is it the fever?_

_Is he even aware of what's he's doing?_

_That…. can't be right…_

_Naruto…."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat like that for few minutes. He then gathered his strength, grabbed the railings and pulled his body up. He pressed over his injured arm. He stared at Naruto's door silently. He had a sad look on his face. His gaze was deep. He patted the door gently and muttered,<p>

"You know where to find me… Naruto."

Naruto was lying on the floor. He could still feel Sasuke's present. He felt every breath and every heartbeat as if they were his own. He whispered,

"Please go… Just go… I don't want to hurt you… please leave…"

Naruto felt Sasuke getting further and further. He bit his lips and cried silently.

"I want to see him… I want treat his injury… I want to walk him home… I… I…"

Naruto couldn't help it. He crawled to the window and watched Sasuke leave. Sasuke looked depressed. He was walking slowly with his head lowered. He was grabbing his arm in pain. It was still dripping of blood.

Naruto wept,

"Yeah, go… Keep walking… Don't stop… Don't turn…

Don't even think of coming here again…

Don't come anywhere near me…

Please… just keep walking… I don't want to hurt you…

I'm sorry, Sasuke…."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke reached home, he went to the living room and threw his body on the couch carelessly. He was too tired to do anything. He wanted to just lie down for a little while. He was still in a shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. His mind never stopped thinking of Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Those eyes… that glare… what was that?<em>

_What happened to him…?_

_Where did all of that rage come from?_

_Am I missing something…?_

_This is… this is… painful…."_

* * *

><p>His exhausted mind finally shut down, and he fell asleep on the couch. The next thing he knew, it was morning and Itachi was sitting near him, lightly patting his shoulder. He blinked lazily.<p>

"Nii-san…"

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san…!? Did he just say, "Nii-san"? He's definitely not awake…"<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi gently stroked Sasuke's hair,<p>

"Wake up, Sasuke. You're going to be late."

Sasuke groaned. He was still feeling dizzy.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight o'clock."

"Tsk. I'm late for work…" he sighed and shut his eyes.

"Don't you leave at 8:30 a.m.?"

"Yeah… but the traffic is bad, so…"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes with his hands and groaned stressfully. He dropped his arms on the couch, and exhaled deeply. Itachi smiled. He then wiped his smile off his face and asked,

"What happened to your arms, Sasuke?"

"I fell."

"On the sidewalk? How did it happen?"

"I just tripped."

Itachi crooked and eyebrow and smirked,

"You tripped and fell on your back?"

"…"

"Was the sidewalk slippery, Sasuke?"

"Let it go already."

"Hn… Your right arm looks bad. Why didn't you take care of it?"

"I… was going to…"

Itachi sighed,

"You're still acting like a child, Sasuke."

"No, I'm not."

"In fact, you are a child."

"Shut up, Itachi."

Itachi patted Sasuke's arm,

"I took care of it while you were asleep. It wasn't very deep so I put some medicine and a bandage over it."

Sasuke blinked. He lifted his right arm up. It was carefully wrapped with bandages.

"It's true! I didn't feel a thing!"

"You were sleeping like a baby. You were exhausted. I get that."

"And whose fault is that?"

Itachi giggled and stood up,

"The maid made you some breakfast. You should eat before it gets cold."

Sasuke pulled his body off the couch and grabbed his forehead,

"I will…"

"You should take a show too. You have dust all over you."

"I will…"

"Don't be late for work."

"I won't…"

"And please make sure you drink some coffee before going to work."

"As you wish, father."

Itachi was surprised. Sasuke told what the two of them would pretty much agree to call "a very bad joke". That joke wasn't funny at all. It was painful.

Itachi knows that their father barely looks at Sasuke, and that he never has had a decent conversation with Sasuke. He knows that Sasuke used to greet their father when he was still a child, and that he slowly stopped. He also knew very well that Sasuke was hurting deep inside because of that, even though he has never said anything about it to anyone.

He didn't turn his face towards Sasuke. He didn't want to see that painful look on his brother's face. He just left in silence. He knew he couldn't say or do anything about this. He knew that Sasuke would pay any price to take that _joke_ back.

When he left, he frowned and muttered to himself,

"Coward… I'm a coward…"

At that time, Suigetsu and Jugo were already at the parking lot waiting for Sasuke to show up. Suigetsu was getting annoyed, as always.

"What's taking him so long? Is he pleasuring himself?"

"I'm sure he's on his way." Jugo assumed.

"How can you be so calm about this? If this situation was reversed, I'm sure as hell that Sasuke would've give us a hard time and some annoying glares."

Jugo ignored what Suigetsu just said. He shifted his gaze and jerked his neck,

"There he is."

When Suigetsu saw Sasuke, he complained,

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I overslept." Sasuke said in a dull tone.

"Oh! Was it because you spent the night play—

"That's enough, Suigetsu!" Jugo said in irritation. He then asked,

"What happened to your arm?"

"I fell."

"What? When? You were fine when we parted! No way! Did you faint and fell on the street?" Suigetsu blinked.

"I tripped."

"Seriously? How did it happen?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, man! I want to picture it! Tell me more!" Suigetsu was grinning.

"Drop dead."

Sasuke said that and resumed walking. He got on the bus, sank back in the seat and shut his eyes. The two traded a look then got on the bus as well. The second Suigetsu shut the door, Sasuke said,

"Drive."

He checked his phone. There were no texts or calls. He shut it then closed his eyes and exhaled. He wanted to go and be with Naruto but he couldn't. He wanted to, somehow, erase what happened last night.

That terrifying glare on Naruto's eyes never left his mind. He couldn't shake it off. The back pain in his head, and the fresh cut on his arm made him replay what happened again and again. It was tormenting him deeply.

* * *

><p><em>"How are you doing now, Naruto?<em>

_Did you get better?_

_Did your fever go away?_

_Are you okay now?_

_Can I come see you?_

_Would be happy to see me?_

_Would you let me be there for you?_

_Would you smile? Can… I…"_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>He felt a soft blow at his ear. His eyebrows twitched. He heard whispering,<p>

"Wake up, pretty eyes. I brought food."

He mumbled,

"Sasuke…?"

A dry laugh resounded in his apartment,

"How adorable. You just called my by your lover's name, didn't you?"

Naruto jolted. He opened his eyes widely. He was sleeping on the floor. He saw someone's feet right in front of his eyes. He shifted his eyes to see that person's face. He screamed,

"Whoaaa!"

He rolled away, sat up and took a defensive stance,

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in?"

He was shocked. A strange looking guy with creepy eyes was standing in his living room. The guy had pale skin and a long tongue. He was smiling in a chilling way with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"I said I brought you some food. Eat."

He dropped a paper bag on the floor. It was clear that the paper bag had something wet inside. Naruto looked at it then looked at the man.

"Why are you in my house? What do you want from me?"

"I'm here to make sure you feed."

"What?"

Naruto couldn't understand any of this. He ignored that bag and asked,

"Are you a thief? I've got nothing worth stealing!"

He giggled,

"That's funny, you know? Now that I think about it, I am a thief, kind of." He laughed,

"And I already got what I wanted from you."

"I don't know what you mean but if that's the case then why are you still in here, you freak? What do you want?"

"I told you, I'm here to make sure my test subject stays in shape."

Naruto gasped,

"What the hell—

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop playing dumb, Naruto."

"Go Away! Leave me alone!" he screamed.

"How is your abdominal? I'm sure it healed in an instant."

Naruto started shaking. He froze. He couldn't move. He was frightened.

"Oh and how is your craving? Who was it now…? Uchiha Sasuke, was it?" he pinched his chin,

"Yeah… he does look delicious."

Naruto glared,

"Sh… Shut up! Shut up…!"

"You know, I envy you, Naruto. Even thought you were new and starving to death, you somehow managed to throw your defenseless prey on the street. I mean, what a waste!"

"STOP! STOP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"See, I could never do such a thing. I'm weak against the fresh smell of blood, not to mention, the blood of a fine fledgling. Yeah, I can never do that."

"DAMN YOU!"

He roared out. He glared at the guy and clenched his teeth,

"You bastard! You made me like this! It was you! You were the one who attacked me that night!"

"Bingo." He clapped his hands and added,

"And here's your prize. Eat it before it goes to spoil."

"I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Naruto rushed toward the guy. He aimed a punch but missed. The guy was fast. No matter how hard Naruto tried, he just couldn't land a hit.

* * *

><p><em>"He's too fast and too strong! At this rate, I'm going to…!"<em>

* * *

><p>The guy grabbed Naruto's neck and lifted him of the ground with one hand. He was choking him. Naruto struggled but couldn't escape that tight grip.<p>

"Let go of me!"

"You pathetic thing. You don't even know what you're capable of."

"Let… go…!"

"A fool you may be, but I don't want you to die on me just yet. I still need you."

Naruto felt weak from all the energy he wasted. He stopped fighting back. His arms dropped down slowly.

"Good. You've calmed down. Now, SIT!"

He slammed Naruto's body on the ground. Naruto felt his bones crack. He gasped. He didn't move. The pain was killing him. He felt dizzy. He was fading away.

The guy leaned over him and glared,

"My name is Orochimaru. I, now, am your owner. So I have the responsibility of feeding you."

Orochimaru pulled the paper bag. He bit it and tore it then grabbed what fell out from it.

* * *

><p><em>"It's red… It's dripping… Is it…. a… a heart…!"<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to make you a real monster, Naruto. I'm going to make you a ripper!"<p>

Naruto screamed madly! Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's jaw. He leaned closer and said,

"You won't win against me unless you get stronger.

You won't get stronger unless you complete the transition.

You won't complete the transition unless you feed.

And, apparently, you won't feed unless I shove this down YOUR THROAT!"

Orochimaru forced the human heart down Naruto's throat. Naruto tried to resist but he just couldn't do it. His mind tried to reject it but his body desired it. He was weak and hungry. He hasn't eaten anything since that night. He was famished and at his limits. He had no chance against Orochimaru. He couldn't fight back anymore…

He swallowed hard with pain. His eyes soaked with tears. He hated himself for losing to his desires. He cried painfully for not being able to prevent himself from falling into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry….<em>

_I'm really sorry…_

_Sasuke…_

_Please…_

_Save me…"_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>The work wasn't going as well as hoped. Akatsuki team couldn't keep up with their schedule. Sasuke wasn't in his best shape. His damaged right arm was slowing him down, and his headache was getting worse. He was having difficulties with moving and connecting the computers parts, which is why he agreed to work only on the software part and leave the hardware part to Suigetsu and Jugo.<p>

He was grabbing his forehead with one hand, and moving the computer mouse with the other when Suigetsu said in annoyance,

"Just take a break already!"

"You should listen to him. You don't look well, Sasuke." Jugo said.

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed,

"Wake me up after 30 minutes."

Suigetsu blinked,

* * *

><p><em>"He listened! He listened to me! I can't believe it!"<em>

* * *

><p>Jugo answered,<p>

"Do you want someone to walk you to the infirmary?"

"No. I'll be fine. You two keep working."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jugo said.

Sasuke got off the chair and left the lab. He was walking slowly while holding the wall to keep his balance. The hall was noisy. The other teams were still working. Sasuke noticed that the number of people, which the university made contracts with, has increased.

"Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his tired eyes,

"Sai! You work here too? The university manager must be desperate."

Sai smiled,

"Classic, greeting me with an insult."

"I don't have time to talk right now, Sai."

"Oh? What's wrong? You look pale."

"It's nothing."

"I see…"

Sasuke continued walking toward the infirmary. Sai stared for a moment at Sasuke's back, then hurried after him,

"Let me walk you to the nurse room."

"No need. Go back to whatever you were doing."

"It's okay. I'm on a break, and the nurse room happens to be on my way."

"A break already? What are you working on? Replacing trashcans?"

"Real mature, Sasuke. Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"I know you've read that line in a book."

Sai smiled,

"When someone insults you, you should say something witty."

"It worked. You're pissed off. I can tell."

"Right now, your very existence pisses me of."

"Real mature, Sasuke. Is that really the—

"Shut up."

Sai chuckled then asked,

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you being rude to me, Sasuke?" Sai faked a smile.

"… You're really starting to get on my nerves, Sai."

"Sorry. I was only concerned about an old friend."

"We're not friends."

"True. We're lovers." He faked another smile.

Sasuke stopped, He snapped,

"Leave me alone, will you?"

"Sorry." He smiled.

Sasuke resumed walking without paying attention to Sai, who didn't stop following him. When they reached the infirmary, Sasuke walked in without saying anything to Sai, who continued walking in his own way.

He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He looked at his phone screen, hoping to see a text or a call from Naruto, but he found nothing of that sort. The phone fell off his hand on the bed, and he fell asleep.

Only few minutes later, someone walked into the infirmary with a cold look on his face. He quietly locked the door behind him and closed the windows. He stood near Sasuke and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>"That smell. It's irresistible. I'm only going to have some, so… don't hate me for this, Uchiha Sasuke."<em>

* * *

><p>He sat on one knee and leaned forward. He carefully tor the bandage, that Sasuke had wrapped around his arm, with his long, sharp nails. Sasuke crooked his eyebrows in his sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't wake up already. Sleep a little bit longer. <em>

_Don't make me kill you. I don't want to kill you…"_

* * *

><p>He placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth to prevent him from screaming. Sasuke woke up. He slowly realized that someone was sitting next to him and shutting his mouth. He tried to push whoever that was away. He tired to pull that arm off his face so he could pull himself from under it, but he couldn't move it even one inch. That grip was so tight that he believed it would break his jaw.<p>

The attacker seized Sasuke's wrist with his free hand and starched his arm. He opened his mouth widely and glared. He had red eyes! He dug his sharp teeth into Sasuke's arm and gashed it. Sasuke flinched. This was his injured arm. He groaned in pain.

He leaned his head over Sasuke's arm and started licking the blood. Sasuke gasped. He struggled to pull his arm away, but he couldn't. The attacker stopped licking and started sucking Sasuke's blood greedily. Sasuke shut his eyes and groaned. He quivered, opened his eyes and panted. He couldn't see anything but two red pupils.

* * *

><p><em>"Red… What's that?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke realized that he had no chance of escaping that man. He was way much more stronger than him. No matter how many times he punches, kicks or pulls, he could never escape his grasps.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"A beast…?"<em>

* * *

><p>The man never let go. He kept drinking the fresh blood like a real monster. Sasuke tried to punch the attacker's head and face again but that didn't seem to work at all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"His skin! It feels solid, just like bones… Is he wearing a mask? <em>

_I can't see a thing… only those red gems… what is it?"_

* * *

><p>His arm got numb and started shaking. He got dizzy from losing blood. He panted,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"S… stop… Please… stop this… I can't…"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes were half open. His vision was blurring. His ears were whistling. He felt cold and hot at the same time and stated shivering. He knew that he was fainting. He had to do something before he completely lost his consciousness. He searched for the emergency button with his shaky left hand. Once he finally found it, he pressed it with every bit of strength he had left.<p>

The alarm rang at the reception table outside, which locates in the main hall. A pair of two red eyes glared at Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>"Dreadful…"<em>

* * *

><p>The attacker was alarmed. He didn't see that coming. He heard the ringing and the footsteps getting closer and closer. He finally let go of Sasuke's arm. He grabbed Sasuke's head by his hands, lifted him up then sent his body flying.<p>

Sasuke knew that he was going to get punished for pushing the emergency alarm. He knew that doing so might get him killed immediately, but he did it anyway. He had no other choice. It was the only option he had left, and he preferred to take the risk.

* * *

><p><em>"This is it… huh?"<em>

_"… Nii-san…Naruto…"_

* * *

><p>His head hit the wall hard enough to knock him out. He let out a gasp and then a small cry of pain as he fell on the ground. The whistling sounds finally died out. Everything went all black. He could see no colors. He could hear no sounds. His head felt warm. He wanted to call out but he had no strength left. His fingers twitched. He was trying to reach out to someone but his body was failing him. He stopped moving, and his eyelids slowly shut down as his lips mouthed,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"…Sorry…"<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>The emergency alarm resonated in the hall where so many people of team Konoha were working. Everyone in the hall was able to hear the alarm. Neji was the first one to go check the reception table. He mumbled,<p>

"The infirmary?" he immediately commanded,

"Lee, Kiba, go check the infirmary! Now!"

The two responded instantly and rushed to the infirmary. Shikamaru stood near Neji and said,

"This is odd! Even the nurse is in a vacation."

"I hope everything is alright. I have a bed feeling about this…"

Sai appear out of nowhere behind Shikamaru and asked.

"What's going on?"

Shikamaru jumped,

"Whoa, you scared me. I didn't sense you coming."

"Sorry." He faked a smile.

"The infirmary emergency alarm suddenly went off. We still don't know why." Neji said.

"Really? I didn't know the nurse was working today."

Shikamaru crooked his eyebrows and said,

"She's not. Anyway, Lee and Kiba went to check it out."

"I see… I hope it's nothing bad." Sai said.

Lee turned the doorknob,

"The door is closed!"

"That's not possible?" Kiba knocked on the door,

"Anybody there? Oi? Answer me! Hello?"

"I hear nothing. Do you hear anything, Kiba?"

"No… but…" Kiba sniffed more,

"This smell… Blood! I smell Blood!"

Lee gasped,

"Blood! This is bad!"

Kiba kicked the door to break it down, while Lee took few steps back and shouted,

"Move out. Leave this to me. I'll break it down."

Lee ran toward the door and kicked it as hard as he could. The door broke down and fell on the ground making a very loud noise. The two rushed inside and found unconscious Sasuke, lying on the floor, with blood all over him.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What the hell happened to you?" Lee mumbled in a shock.

Kiba spaced out when he saw Sasuke like that…

* * *

><p><em>"This… this is Uchiha Sasuke!? Why do I feel sorry for him? I hate that guy!<em>

_So why…am I…? He deserves what ever happened to him!_

_But… still… I… this…It's just…."_

* * *

><p>"I'll get help! You cover his wounds with gauze or something, Kiba! Just stop the bleeding!" Lee said that while rushing outside to get help.<p>

"Wa… wai…" Kiba mumbled.

Kiba didn't want to help Sasuke, the one he hates the most, but he had to. Sasuke was fading away right in front of his eyes. He muttered while wrapping Sasuke's head with bandages,

"Ironic. I was so eager to beat you to pulps just the other day. And now, after seeing you like this, I really…. want to save you…"

He stared at Sasuke's pale face for an instant. Sasuke look like a dead doll without his natural skin and lips color. Kiba couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He hated that…

"Actually this is perfect, you know!"

He leaned and whispered,

"You owe me one now, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto's phone didn't stop vibrating. He only picked it up after it fell and hit the floor, which made him notice it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Suigetsu? What the hell does he want from me?"<em>

* * *

><p>He answered,<p>

"Hey."

"Fuck you! I've been calling for hours! Where were you, you piece of shit?"

"Calm down! I… just… found my cell phone… it was missing… sorry…"

"Who the fuck cares about that? I just want to let you know that Sasuke is in the hospital."

Naruto was shocked. The bad news struck him like bolt from the blue. He froze. Suigetsu continued,

"You might want to come out of you fucking cave and pay him a visit."

"I… Is he alright?"

"Is he alright? Is he all right, you ask? You piece of shit! You worthless piece of shit!"

"Just tell me about Sasuke! Is he okay?"

"We don't fucking know yet! So why don't you make yourself useful and go be there with him, you…. you… you…!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

Naruto gasped,

"I'll be there!"

Suigetsu cut the call by throwing his cell phone on the floor. Naruto thought he heard Suigetsu weep through the phone. He got up and gazed at his fists with sharp eyes,

_"I can do this! I'm not letting this evil beat me! I'm going to beat it! I won't fall."_

His heartbeat raced. His eyes were open widely. He rushed out without thinking and said while running away,

"I must go!"

He ran on the streets as fast as he could. His chest hurt. He was shaking. His eyes burned

* * *

><p><em>"What happened to you? Are you all right? Will you be all right?"<em>

* * *

><p>He was running like a mad man, crossing the streets recklessly. People shouted at him to pay attention but he didn't pay attention to any of that. He was only thinking of Sasuke. He only wanted to reach Sasuke. He only wanted to see Sasuke's face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't go! Don't leave me behind! No! You can't…! I won't let you!"<em>

* * *

><p>His phone rang and pulled him out of his madness. It was Jugo. He answered it immediately,<p>

"Is Sasuke okay?"

"I need you to calm down, Naruto." Jugo said in a calm voice.

"Just tell me about Sasuke! Please! Is he alright?"

"He's hanging it there."

Naruto stopped and leaned against a wall. The pain in his chest got worse. He huffed. Jugo called out,

"Naruto! Are you with me? Please listen to me!"

Naruto gasped and answered,

"I'm listening…"

"Sasuke is in a stable condition. It's just that he lost a lot of blood and that made him weak…"

Naruto started walking again. His balance was off. He was barely keeping his steps stable. His throat felt so dry. He asked,

"What happened to him?"

"We really don't know, but he was attacked at the university infirmary."

"The university infirmary?"

"Yes… listen, Naruto. I need you to control yourself. I know Suigetsu made everything sound worse than it really is, and that's why I called you. It's really not that bad. Sasuke is stable and he will be fine after he gets some rest. Just… just keep your calm, Okay?"

"I… will try too…"

"No! You must stay calm!"

* * *

><p><em>"What's with him? He's so worried! I've never seen him get so worried about me like that before…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Anyway, We'll try to come see you guys as soon as we're done here. Take care now, Okay?" Jugo said.<p>

"Ok…"

Naruto shivered when he reached the hospital. He remembered the moment he pushed Sasuke over the doorsteps. That was the last time they met. He lowered his gaze and tried to gather his strength. He had so many things in his mind. He didn't know where to start or what to do. He stood by the hospital entrance and looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><em>"This… this is a hospital… this is the worst place for someone like me right now… I can smell blood from here…<em>

_But… I really have to see him…No, I must see him no matter what!_

_That can't be our last goodbye! I can do this! I know I can do it!_

_For Sasuke!"_

* * *

><p>He pushed the door open and stepped into the hospital without thinking any further of the consequences. He had to go. He had to be there. He didn't care about the risks. He promised that he'd never hurt a friend no matter what, and he was determined to keep that promise.<p>

He walked in fast, wide steps. He realized that he didn't even ask about the room Sasuke was in but he kept going. He didn't need to ask. His nose already caught Sasuke's scent.

He followed it instinctively. That scent was his weakness. He couldn't fail to find it. He caught himself smiling when he get closer to that scent. He has been smiling all the way, but he only noticed it when he walked into the area where Sasuke was resting.

After last night, Naruto had said to himself that he'd never get near Sasuke again, that he'd forget about him and just find somewhere else to live. Somewhere else where he can't see, smell, breath, hear or feel Sasuke. He didn't want to hurt his cherished friend.

When he woke up the next day, the craving was all gone. He felt stronger and was able to drink water normally. He thought that he was fine now that he ate. He didn't feel the need to eat or drink since then. He showered, cleaned his place, and went out. He wasn't sure for how long his current stable state would last, but he wanted to say his last goodbye to his friend from distance, before the hunger comes back, so he walked to where Sasuke and he work.

When he reached the point where he was attacked, he stopped and spaced out. That's when he was suddenly grabbed from behind the bushes.

"Shh!" she said.

Naruto blinked. The one who grabbed him was a woman. She looked restless. He asked,

"Who—

She covered his mouth,

"Shh, I said! Lower your voice. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm an ally."

He nodded. She let go. He spoke in a low voice,

"Who are you? What's going on? Why are we hiding?"

"I'm Anko. I'm like you. I want to help you before you lose yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh, not now. Just follow me. Don't let anyone see you."

Naruto felt like believing her. He didn't know why but she had this reassuring feeling around her. He followed her as she requested without asking any more questions.

Anko guided Naruto to an underground hideout. She opened a lid on the ground and said,

"You go first."

Naruto hesitated but he went down first. Anko followed him immediately and locked the lid from inside. She exhaled when they claimed the ladder down,

"That was easy."

She took her jacket off and said,

"Feel free to sit down if you like."

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? And what did you mean by—

"Easy there! One question at a time."

"Who are you?"

"Anko, a ghoul, just like you."

"A… a ghoul?"

"Come on, you know you're not human anymore. Don't act surprised."

"…"

"Next question, please."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To teach you about your new body."

"Teach me?"

"I told you already. I want to help you."

"…. Why?"

"Because I'm anti-creepy ghoul."

"Sorry?"

"I'm Orochimaru's sworn enemy. I'm here to make sure he fails at everything."

"Oh…"

She laughed,

"What's that look? You don't believe me?"

"I just… thought… that you must be so strong to make and enemy out of the devil himself."

"I like the sound of that."

She straightened her back, looked at Naruto's eyes and said,

"I'm not alone in this. I have friends. They're all out right now, but you will meet them the next time I bring you here."

"Friends?"

"More ghouls. We're just like you. We don't want to hurt anyone. We try to live our normal lives with our loved ones."

She smiled and said in a low voice,

"We're the weak ghouls, I guess…"

"I don't get it… how?"

"I'll teach you. You can live a normal life too if you want, but there is a price for that."

"What price?"

"As a ghoul, you'd only be able to live by feeding on humans flesh and blood. But that doesn't mean that you have to kill humans to live!"

"I don't get it!?"

"You're not that smart, huh?"

"I…. ah…."

"You can feed on dead corpses."

"Really!?"

"Uh-huh. For example, you can feed on the ones who die in accidents, or the ones who comets suicide."

Naruto widened his eyes,

"That's….!"

"It's horrible. It's awful. It's disgusting. Well, my friend, you are disgusting. You're a ghoul after all. And don't be picky, you only eat to keep on living, not to entertain yourself."

Naruto lowered his head. He cried. Anko gazed away. She didn't want to see his tears. She mumbled,

"This, is the new you. There is no way out of this. You could always kill yourself and end it, but…"

She got off and turned her back. She picked a framed photo, gazed at it passionately and said,

"Your loved ones will suffer if you leave them behind."

Naruto had a flashback from last night. He saw Sasuke leaning forward and gazing at his eyes with that anxious, caring look on his piercing, dark eyes.

"What I'm saying is…"

She said as she walked to the kitchen,

"You'd eat whatever…"

She picked a cup out,

"You'd fight whoever …"

She picked the pot and poured some coffee into the cup,

"You'd endure whatever…"

She brought the coffee and passed it to Naruto with a smile,

"For your loved ones."

He looked at her with eyes full of hope. He accepted her coffee with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>"For Sasuke…."<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>He walked in wide steps. He wanted to run but he was in a hospital so he couldn't. He fought his urges. His smile got wider. His eyes shined. His face glowed like the sun. He dropped a tear of joy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I can hear you! I can see you! I can smell you! I can feel you!<em>

_I don't have to leave you! I can be there for you, and only you!"_

* * *

><p>He reached the second floor. He walked to room 205, where Sasuke was resting. The door was shut. He sat on the bench and leaned back. He shut his eyes and only concentrated on the smell that drove him here. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face. He sat there impatiently drumming his fingers on the bench.<p>

He could hear Sasuke's heartbeats. They were relaxed, balanced and in rhythm. He could fell his breaths. They were deep and calm. He could tell that Sasuke has open wounds. He could smell and almost taste his blood. It made him worry about losing his mind over it.

He made a fist and murmured,

"I won't lose. I can't lose. I will stay calm."

The door was finally opened. The doctor came out. She was smiling,

"Naruto-kun! You're here!"

"Yeah, Doctor Tsunade. How is Sasuke?"

"He's getting better. We bandaged his wounds and put more blood into him to make up for the blood he lost. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Can I see him?"

Tsunade smiled,

"Well, yeah but please be very quiet."

Naruto's eyes smiled. He nodded and immediately walked into Sasuke's room. There was a green shade over the bed. Naruto pulled it open and called out without realizing,

"Sasuke!"

Tsunade patted Naruto's shoulder and spoke in a low voice,

"Shh. He's still sleeping. I don't know for how long he will sleep but it's normal, so don't worry."

Naruto nodded. She continued,

"I have another patient to attend to. You're welcome to stay by his side during the visiting hours. If you needed anything, just hit the nurse button and I'll come as soon as possible."

"I understand. Thank you."

"Have a nice day." She said and left.

Naruto started walking slowly toward Sasuke,

* * *

><p><em>"Is it really okay? Is it really okay if I… just…?"<em>

* * *

><p>He swallowed and kept walking until he stood near the bed. He gazed at Sasuke's pale face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I can see every detail of your peaceful face.<em>

_I can smell your scent._

_I can hear your heartbeats._

_I can feel every breath your take._

_I can sense your aura._

_I… can…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto reached out and gently stroke Sasuke's cheek,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Touch you."<em>

* * *

><p>He smiled and his tears fell on his cheeks. He took a deep breath,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you, Anko. You saved my life. I'm grateful."<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto stroked Sasuke arm softly. He patted it gently,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry for every drop of blood that I spilled from your body.<em>

_I'm sorry for pushing you away from me and hurting you with an great amount of pain you don't deserve._

_I'll always be there for you. I will never leave you alone, Sasuke._

_I promise."_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was sleeping on the chair next to Sasuke's bed when he sensed a ghoul near by. He looked around for something to use as a weapon but nothing seemed to be useful in that room.<p>

The ghoul suddenly increased his speed. He was getting closer and closer to that particular room. It seemed to Naruto that the ghoul was coming his way.

He moved and stood in front of Sasuke's bed to protect him from whatever was coming. For some reason, Orochimaru's creepy image popped up in his mind,

* * *

><p><em>"I won't let you come near Sasuke! I won't let you hurt him!"<em>

* * *

><p>The ghoul entered Sasuke's room as Naruto predicted. Naruto took a stance,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It's too fast! I'm barely keeping up with it!"<em>

* * *

><p>The shades flew off. The light blinked. And the ghoul suddenly stopped! The shades rustled behind him. He was frozen from the shock.<p>

Naruto was shocked as well. He gapped his mouth in surprise and opened his eyes widely. His pupils wavered. He mumbled,

"U…Uchiha…Itachi!"

"Naruto!?" he murmured in a shock.

The two froze from the shock. They stood there and stared at each other's eyes with so many questions in their minds.

* * *

><p><em>"Why!?"<em>

_"When..?_

* * *

><p><em>"How…?"<em>

_"Who…!"_

* * *

><p>Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked,<p>

"You're new, aren't you?"

"T… that's… right…"

"Since when?"

"Two days ago…"

"Where?"

"Where? In the street…"

"I see…"

Itachi took a step closer. Naruto got defensive and leaned backwards instinctively. Itachi stood right in front of Naruto. He glared and said in a cold tone,

"Stay away from Sasuke!"

Naruto frowned, clench his teeth and said,

"I'll never hurt Sasuke, no matter what happens!"

"Did you do this to him?"

"What? Hell no! I'd never do such a thing! I will never cause him harm!"

Itachi stared sharply at Naruto's eyes and said in a serious tone,

"How can you be so sure of that?"

He put a determined look on his face and said,

"Because I made a vow, and I never go back on my vows."

Itachi glared at Naruto's eyes for a moment. He said nothing back. His eyes were piercing right through Naruto's soul. Naruto felt uneasy but he didn't waver. He returned that sharp gaze with an intense one.

Itachi felt the burning well through that gaze. He knew that he could trust those words, but he needed to make sure of that before he completely trusts them.

* * *

><p><em>"Those unwavering eyes. Can I really trust them? Can I really trust you around Sasuke?"<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi shifted his gaze away and was about to turn away, when Naruto asked,<p>

"How long has it been, Itachi? Or should I say, boss?"

Itachi didn't stop. He said as he walked past Naruto,

"Not here. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh… He's right… I don't want Sasuke to find out about me too… but, wait… this means that Sasuke doesn't know that Itachi is a ghoul!"<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi stood near his brother and gazed at his pale face. He smiled tenderly,<p>

"He's sleeping peacefully. You don't see that so often."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and drew a smile on his face as well,

"True. I wonder what's he dreaming about."

"I don't think he's dreaming at all." Itachi half smiled.

Naruto was still not okay with what he jut learned about Itachi. He was feeling nervous and was trying his best to not show it. However, Itachi could tell from what he was sensing, that Naruto wasn't calm at all, but he preferred to not say anything about it.

Naruto couldn't help but ask,

"I… I have so many questions I want to ask you… Would you—

"I want to have a talk with you too, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. He started thinking about the pain, the craving, the intensified senses and the disgusting diet. He was trying to picture Itachi going through all of that.

* * *

><p>"<em>When did it happen? Did he already feed?<em>

_What does he feed on? Does he kill to eat?_

_Does he know about Anko too? Did she approach him as well?_

_He doesn't seem evil… but… maybe he's just good at controlling his urges…_

_Wait, this means that, he too is struggling with his urges!_

_I wonder if Sasuke's unhealed wounds are tormenting him as well…_

_How did he complete the transition? Did he kill someone?_

_Did he feed on a dead body? How was it? I want to know all of it!"_

* * *

><p>The heavy silence was finally broken when Sasuke groaned in his sleep. His eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, hinting that he had finally regained consciousness.<p>

He frowned his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly to side without opening his eyes. He let a soft cry out,

"Uh…"

Naruto couldn't help but call out,

"Sasuke! You're finally awake!"

His fingers twitched. He reached out as if he was trying to grab something. He panted softly. Naruto sensed all of it. His breathes, his heartbeats, and his body heat. He got closer and held Sasuke's quivering hand. Sasuke loosely held Naruto's hand back with his eyelids still shut.

Itachi said in a loving voice,

"Open your eyes, Sasuke."

Sasuke responded by parting his lips and tilting his head slightly to Itachi's side. He finally opened his eyes, but only halfway. He blinked few times. Slowly, he was able to open his eyes but had to squint hard at the bright light shining close by.

His eyes adjusted and things came gradually into focus. He could see two loving faces gazing at him. They were smiling faces with pleasant eyes. He felt warm only by looking at them. His lips drew a faint smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Am I… still alive? Where… am I?"<em>

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.<p>

Sasuke stared quietly at Itachi's smile with his sleepy eyes and said nothing. He didn't look fully awake to Itachi. Itachi murmured,

"Looks like you need more sleep, Sasuke."

He felt something warm holding his hand. He shifted his eyes slowly to the other side. He could see Naruto's smiling face.

* * *

><p><em>"Bright…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey! You noticed my presence! I'm so glad!" Naruto grinned.<p>

Sasuke blinked lazily. He didn't say anything. He was only staring with tired eyes at Naruto's eyes. His lips drew a very faint smile again.

* * *

><p><em>"Is this a dream…? I don't want it to end…"<em>

* * *

><p>He blinked slowly more than once. He was trying to keep his eyes open but despite all his efforts, he fell back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Arigato…"<em> he whispered.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Naruto smiled into his squinted eyes. They could hear his whispering clearly. This was what they hoped for. They wanted to be there when Sasuke opens his eyes, and it happened.<p>

To them, a peaceful moment, such as this one, is what gives their new lives a true meaning. They both were fighting for a special someone. And that special someone was smiling.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's doctor, Tsunade, made him stay at the hospital under her observation, for a week. She refused to release him any minute earlier. She insisted that he wasn't ready to leave the hospital, and that she still has few examinations to run to make sure everything was in check.<p>

Sasuke, who finally regained his consciousness and memories, had to obey, since his brother and friends weren't going to oppose the doctor's decisions anyway. They too wanted him to take a break from work and everything else, especially after what he went through.

Itachi went as far as refusing to let any detective or reporter meet or ask his brother any sorts of questions about the incident. However, Itachi was forced to allow at least one official meeting with one of the detectives, who were assigned to investigate the university case, after Sasuke regained his consciousness. Itachi finally agreed to let them start their investigations, but on one condition. His condition was for them to send Uchiha Shisui, his friend who works for Konoha force, to meet Sasuke, with him in present as Sasuke's guardian. Konoha force had to accept for there was no other way to persuade Itachi on the matter.

As for Naruto, this was his best chance to meet with Itachi and have a long talk, without Sasuke noticing anything.

It was night when Naruto met up with Itachi on the roof of Akatsuki building. Itachi said that this was a perfect place to talk. Naruto arrived before the agreed time. He found Itachi drinking alcohol while gazing at the great view the building has.

Itachi seemed calm but lost in thoughts. He said before Naruto says anything,

"You're about fifteen minutes early."

"I couldn't help it. I want to know everything about this."

Itachi didn't turn. He was leaning on the roof railings with a fancy bottle of wine in his hand.

"Why don't you come join me? The view is beautiful and the weather is nice."

Naruto stood next to Itachi and asked,

"You can drink alcohols?"

"Yes. Want to try some?"

"No, I'm… fine."

Itachi took a gulp of wine, then said,

"So, tell me how it happened."

Naruto inhaled deeply. He sighed and fixed his eyes at the great view before his eyes,

"I was working late that night. On my way home, I felt like I was being followed. I looked around and I didn't see anyone there. Then I heard whispering and I got scared! I started running in fear. I wasn't even sure what I was running from, but I kept running."

Naruto grabbed the railing firmly and continued,

"The next thing I know, I was stabbed in the abdominal and my blood was scattering all over the place, just like a red fountain…"

Itachi didn't shift his eyes or even glance at Naruto. He didn't show any sympathy. He asked,

"Did you see who attacked you?"

"No. I… collapsed…"

"You died." He mumbled in a cold tone.

Naruto frowned in rejection. He didn't like Itachi's sense of humor. He snapped,

"I don't believe you! I'm telling you the worst story ever and you're making jokes about it? What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't the time to be telling jokes!"

Itachi straightened his back and finally looked at Naruto's face. He said with straight face,

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you this… but… I'm not joking."

Naruto jolted. He felt pain in his chest. He was shocked. His blood rushed in his veins. He broke into sweat and couldn't say anything. He totally froze!

* * *

><p><em>"No way! No fucking way! What's he saying? I'm… d…. d…."<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi patted Naruto's shoulder<p>

without looking at his eyes. He only reached out and placed his hand gently on Naruto's shaking shoulder and murmured,

"I'm sorry."

Naruto felt some sort of warmth from Itachi's hand. He was comforting him without trying to make any of this sound easy.

Naruto couldn't hold his tears. Everything was going from bad to worse. He grabbed his forehead to hide his teary eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Itachi, especially now that he knows that Itachi was also suffering, just like him.

Itachi pulled his own hand back and returned to his view. He said,

"We both are dead, Naruto. Being a ghoul means that you're a supernatural being who cheated death, somehow. We age much slower than humans, and we don't need to eat or sleep as much. Being a ghoul means that you now have an abnormal body."

Naruto leaned one the railing after wiping his tears of his face. He stared at the city from above and said in a low tone,

"I'm still unfamiliar with so many things about this… how do you do it, Itachi? How did you manage to live your normal life all these years?"

Itachi half smiled,

"It's not easy. I'm not going to lie to you. You will have to endure so much pain to live a normal life, especially when someone like Sasuke is apart of your daily life."

Naruto didn't smile. He felt sad for Itachi. He remembered the night he struggled to push Sasuke away just to keep himself from hurting him.

* * *

><p><em>"I still don't know how I manage to do it… but… that was the most difficult thing I was ever face with… I don't want to be in a similar situation ever."<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi took a gulp of wine. He was drinking greedily, which made Naruto realized that all of this was tearing his heart apart, and that he was drinking to ease the pain.<p>

"First, you need to learn about your body, Naruto. You need to accept the truth and find away to make your life meaningful. If you accept your new identity, then you can live a… less painful life…."

Naruto lowered his gaze. He had a sad look on his eyes. He was still trying to accept his new self.

* * *

><p><em>"A less painful life…. huh?"<em>

* * *

><p>"You have high physical abilities now, Naruto. You're much stronger than the average human. You can beat an average human by force alone. You can penetrate a human body with your bare hands. And, as if that's not remarkable enough, your body is now tougher than most of the regular solid materials."<p>

Naruto was surprised to know all of this. He had no idea. He opened his eyes widely and asked,

"Really? I… I didn't know anything about all of this!"

Naruto gazed at his palms with wide opened eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It sounded fictional to him.

* * *

><p><em>"I have powers! I have a strong body! So… I can… I can do it!"<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi smiled,<p>

"That's because you haven't tested your body yet. I would train you but… I don't have the time. Sorry."

Naruto eagerly asked,

"Then… then tell me everything there is to know about it! I will train myself! I will get stronger! I will do everything there is to do to get better at this!"

Itachi glanced at Naruto then shifted his eyes away. He wiped his smile off and asked in a serious tone,

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Huh…!?"

"Why would you want to train? Why do you want to become stronger? What do you hope to achieve?"

Naruto turned not only his head, but his body too and faced Itachi. He put on a pair of sharp eyes and said in a solid tone,

"For Sasuke!"

He made two fists and shook from the excitement. He added with the same solid tone and determined eyes,

"I'm doing this because I want to use everything in my power to protect Sasuke!"

Itachi gasped quietly. He felt the cold breeze hitting his face, making his hair dance beautifully. He drew a slight smile on his lips and called,

"Naruto…"

He took a step closer and reached out to Naruto. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, slightly leaned his back and looked right into those blue eyes,

"Can I really trust you on this? Can I really leave Sasuke to you? Can I relay on you? Would you protect him even if it meant putting your life on the line?"

Naruto lowered his head. He didn't say a thing for moment. Itachi was about to let go and take his request back when Naruto slowly raised his head showing Itachi his sharp, thrilled eyes and his eager smirk,

"I will protect Sasuke, even if it costs me my own damn life."

Itachi smiled pleasantly and shut his eyes. He murmured,

"Thank you, Naruto."

Itachi let go of Naruto's shoulder after he tightened his grasp a little then loosened it. He walked to his bottle, grabbed it and said,

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You can never stop devouring flesh. You must always eat enough. You can't starve yourself. Because… if you do…" He glanced at Naruto with his sharp eyes,

"You will lose your mind."

Naruto felt fear. That sharp eye was serious. He felt uneasy about it. He asked,

"W… what do you mean lose my mind?"

"You won't be able to tell a friend from foe. You would only want to eat flesh and drink blood. That's why you must never starve yourself."

Naruto sealed his lips and said nothing. He was willing to do anything. He already predicted that eating humans' flesh was a necessity for him to survive.

"I know." He murmured, then added,

"I already told you, Itachi. I will protect Sasuke until the day I die. I will pay whatever price to keep him safe. I will not let anyone take him away. I promise."

Itachi smiled. He turned his back and started walking away slowly,

"I have to leave now. Our time is up. We can meet again some other time."

"Looking forward to it! And… You still haven't told me your story."

"Yeah… maybe next time."

Itachi was hiding his tears. He was inspired by Naruto's strong well. He was happy, happy that his little lonely brother was able to find a loyal friend like Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll leave my precious little brother in your care, Naruto. Please, keep him safe."<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Shisui showed up by the hospital gate so early in the morning for his meeting with Sasuke. He was dressed casually, and he wasn't carrying a suitcase or anything fancy. The only thing he had in his hand was a cup of coffee.<p>

When he reached the floor where Sasuke's room is, he smiled. He walked toward room 205 and, as expected, found Itachi standing by the door with a smile on his face. The two bumped fists in a friendly manner. It was always part of their greetings.

"Long time no see, Itachi!"

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"How are you man? You don't call? You don't write?"

"Sorry, Busy. You?"

"Dying." He rolled his eyes.

Itachi smirked,

"I feel you."

"Yeah… Hey, How is the little Uchiha?"

"Grumpy."

"Ahh… that's not good. Looks like it's not going to go smooth, huh?"

"Well, it's Sasuke we're talking about, so… I don't think so."

Shisui smiled and scratched his head. He said sarcastically,

"How reassuring."

"But it's you who's meeting him so... I don't think it will be that bad."

"I hope so."

Itachi invited Shisui to Sasuke's room. Shisui raised his eyebrows when he saw Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked pale and somewhat thinner than the last time he saw him. His eyes were sleepy, but he seemed calm.

When Shisui walked in, Sasuke shifted his eyes and stared at him calmly. He was relieved to know that the one meeting him was Shisui.

"Hey, little Uchiha! How are you?"

"Shisui-san! It's…. been a while."

"Yeah. I missed you too, Sasuke." he chuckled.

"Still serving the law, huh?"

"Yeah." he pulled out his badge and showed it to Sasuke,

"Still fighting my battles."

Sasuke slightly nodded. He lowered his eyes and asked,

"So, what do you want to know?"

Shisui grabbed a chair and pulled it to the center of the room and made sure he faces Sasuke. He sat down and said,

"I need you to tell me what happened that day. Tell me everything you remember. Don't leave anything out. Can you do this now?"

Sasuke didn't shift his eyes. He joined his hands and answered,

"I wasn't feeling well that day, so I went to take a nap at the infirmary."

Itachi and Shisui traded a look. Shisui immediately return to gaze at Sasuke, while Itachi walked to the chair by the window. He adjusted it so he could see both Sasuke's face and Shisui's face too.

Sasuke continued,

"There wasn't anyone at the infirmary when I walked in; at least that's what I believed. I didn't really check anything in there; I just lied down on the bed and went to sleep." He tightened his grip and continued,

"The next thing I know is, someone was covering my mouth with his hand. I tried to pull his hand off but I couldn't. I tried to push him away from me but he was way stronger than me. He was like a wall. No matter how hard you push it, it just won't budge…"

He continued,

"Then... that… person grabbed my right wrist and secured it, preventing me from moving it…"

Sasuke stopped talking for an instant. His eyes shifted to the side while still lowered. He added,

"I felt… something… sharp digging deep into my arm and gashing it. I'm still not sure if they were knives, needles, or some sort of weapon. It just felt like a bunch of small sharp knives digging deep into my arm and tearing my skin off…"

Sasuke grabbed his right arm without realizing. His face turned red and his heartbeats rate increased.

Both, Shisui and Itachi, could tell that Sasuke just got so stressed, without even having to look at the reads of the monitor that was attached to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke continued,

"Then… I felt his lips on my arm… and… I felt my blood being socked out…. I felt every moment of it! It… was…" he shocked his head and continued,

"I couldn't push him away. No matter how hard I tried, he just wouldn't budge… so I had only one way out. I… searched for the emergency button… and once I found it, I pushed it…"

Itachi and Shisui blinked. They treaded another look but said nothing. Sasuke raised his eyes but gazed away,

"The last thing I remember is, his hands grabbing my head. He lifted me off the bed in one move… I couldn't believe his strength… I had no chance against him… he then threw me at the wall…"

He murmured,

"That's when the whistling I was hearing stopped… and… I just couldn't feel my body…."

"Whistling?" Shisui asked.

"My ears started whistling and my vision blurred after I lost some blood."

"I see."

He shifted his gaze to Shisui and said,

"That's all I remember."

Shisui was leaning forward with his hands joined and slightly touching his chin. His eyes were fixed at Sasuke's face the whole time. When Sasuke ended his statement, Shisui relaxed his muscles a little and said,

"I'm sorry I made you remember all of this, Sasuke."

"….."

"But I still have few questions that I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind."

Sasuke nodded without looking at Shisui's face. Shisui nodded back and said,

"Thank you, Sasuke. Here are my questions…"

He joined his hands again and asked,

"Did you see the shape of the person who attacked you?"

"Not really. It was pitch black in there."

"Did you hear his voice?"

"No."

"Did you catch some sort of smell?"

"I… don't think so… No."

"How did his skin felt to you?"

"Solid."

"Could you describe "Solid"?"

"Just strong… or rather, um… thick. Like the skin of someone who spent his life doing labor work... Or someone who lived in the wilds…"

"I see. That's a very helpful answer. Did you see any part of his body?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry to ask this, but how did his mouth feel when he sucked your blood?"

"What do you mean how did it feel?" Sasuke crooked an eyebrow.

"I mean his teeth, tongue and lips."

"Eh…?"

"Did you feel anything unusual there?"

Sasuke looked agitated. His teeth clenched softly and his eyebrows crooked. He shook his head,

"I Don't Know! What the fuck do you want me to say? The whole damn thing was unusual! There is nothing normal about this! You know what's really unusual? Huh? What's really unusual is, ME surviving this! That's fucking unusual!"

Sasuke was trembling. His eyes were glaring furiously at Shisui. He was grabbing his arm hard without even realizing it. Itachi couldn't just continue listening without doing or saying anything. He rushed to his quavering brother and hugged him without thinking.

This was also the first time Itachi hears Sasuke's story. He was holding himself back the whole time, but now that his brother completely lost his calmness, he just couldn't stop himself anymore. He's been dying to hug his little brother since the day he stopped calling him Nii-san…

This was the moment Itachi kept dreaming about. The moment he reaches out to his little brother's heart and shoulder his pain. The moment he shows him that he always cared. The moment he pours every bit of love he has into his brother's soul.

Sasuke was surprised. He gasped when Itachi hugged him. He felt Itachi's fingers digging into his back. His hold was firm yet it felt warm.

Sasuke didn't blink or breathe for an instant. His lips parted and his eyes widely opened. He felt Itachi's warmth overwhelming him. His heart raced. His eyes wet. He trembled. His tears started falling. He couldn't stop them. He didn't know why he was crying… he hasn't cried for years. He promised himself that he'd not shade tears anymore. That he'd keep his pain locked deep inside. That he'd not let anyone pity him.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. He reached out and gasped his brother arm. He couldn't hug him back but he could hold on into him.

* * *

><p><em>"Forgive me, Sasuke… I kept you waiting."<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt his brother's tears falling on his cheek. He murmured,<p>

"Why doesn't he want me?"

Itachi knew whom exactly Sasuke was talking about. He knew who made Sasuke like this. He knows who was the reason behind Sasuke's painful cried. He knew who was it that Sasuke wished to see when he opened his eyes in that room.

Itachi stroked Sasuke's hair gently and murmured,

"He does… he wants you… he's just bad at showing it…"

Sasuke murmured with his crying voice,

"… I… really… love him…"

"I know. He treasures you too. I'm sure he is."

Sasuke slightly nodded. Itachi's heart was beating fast. He felt warm. He was shaking. Sasuke felt all of that and it made him smile in his tears. He knew that Itachi was always watching over him, even when he acts strict or refuses to see him, he's still watching over him. Sasuke knew that very well. He didn't need anyone to tell it to his face. He could see it clearly in Itachi's smile, he could hear it clearly in his voice, and he could feel it in his breaths.

To Itachi, Sasuke was always his most important person in the whole world. He'd do anything for his brother's sake, including opposing his father wish to send Sasuke to live and study abroad instead of joining the company.

Itachi hugged Sasuke tighter as he remembered the talk his father and he had just after Sasuke's high school graduation ceremony, which they both missed…

"Why did you accept Sasuke to do a part-time job, Itachi? I told you I had plans for his future, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry father, but you didn't even have a talk with Sasuke about this."

"Have a talk with him? I'm his father! I know what's best for his future! I don't need to take permission from neither you or he!"

"I'm really sorry you see it that way, but… father, I can't let you force your decisions on Sasuke like this."

"Are you opposing me, Itachi?"

"I have to. I just can't stand there watching you crush Sasuke little by little… I won't allow it."

"Watch your mouth, Itachi! This is your father speaking, not some random friend of yours!"

"I apologize if I sounded disrespectful, but I really can't let you do this to Sasuke. You can't send him away just because…"

""Just because" what, Itachi? "Just because" what? Say it!"

Itachi shifted his eyes away and said nothing. Fugaku shouted,

"Say it! I want to hear you say it!"

"Father, please—

"Coward."

Itachi gasped softly. His chest hurt when he heard that word. He bit his lips and frowned his eyebrows. He gazed at his father and said,

"Just because he still reminds you of my deceased mother!"

Fugaku slapped Itachi's face. Itachi lowered his eyes and said nothing. Fugaku gazed at Itachi and said,

"That has nothing to do with this."

Itachi asked in a calm tone,

"Then why are you sending him away? Why are you sending him to study abroad when he's doing excellent here?"

"To develop his experiences and skills."

Itachi blinked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His lips parted and his pupils wavered.

"…!?"

Fugaku turned his back and said before leaving,

"I will allow it. I will allow Sasuke to work here until he graduates from the university. Then, I'll send him abroad to complete his studies." He partly turned his head and added,

"Until then, Sasuke will be in your care, Itachi."

Fugaku stepped out after he agreed to not interfere with Sasuke's life for now. Itachi didn't know if that conversation would make Sasuke sad or happy. He, for the first time, didn't know what to say or do, or how to deal with one of his father decisions. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't know whether this wish of his father's was a sincere or not.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. Shisui and Itachi were sitting at the bar having drinks just like the old days. Shisui invited Itachi as an apology for the tears he made the two of them, Itachi and Sasuke, cry so early in the day.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Itachi said.

"Are you kidding? This may sound odd, but that was one of the best moments one could ever wish to see! I'm glad I was there! I mean—

"I know what you mean. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Shisui."

"Right. But really… I'm glad I witnessed it…"

"I thought you invited me as an apology for that moment, but you seem really happy about it!"

Shisui chuckled,

"I'm sorry I made you cry, but I'm truly happy to see the bond you two share. What you and Sasuke have is priceless. I envy you, Itachi."

Itachi shut his eyes and said,

"I have to thank you for it too, Shisui."

Shisui smiled,

"For being able to break the proud Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Although I had to leave sooner to hide my tears from him."

Itachi chuckled,

"Why hide them from Sasuke and not me too?"

"I can't cry in front of Sasuke! He will laugh at me."

"No, he won't."

"I know. I'm just kidding. It's just that… Sasuke has this resilient character and those piercing, dark eyes. One wouldn't want to show any weaknesses near him."

Itachi filled another glass and said,

"You're afraid that he might lose his respect for you?"

"Well… maybe… I mean, he respects me, but he tends to rival us and show me that he respects you more, so… I have to keep my image polished when he's around. I'm not in a very good place if he's comparing me to you, you know."

"He respects me more because I'm his older brother. It has nothing to do with tears, Shisui."

Shisui laughed,

"I know. I know. Well, the truth is, when Sasuke smiles, you smile. This makes me happy. If I cry then Sasuke won't smile… it'll just be painful because he will think that I pity him… I don't want this to happen."

"That's too deep, Shisui. How many glasses did you have so far?"

Shisui slapped Itachi's back in a friendly manner and said,

"Cut it, man. I'm serious. Your bond is… beautiful. When I see you two together, I feel like I want to protect what you share. It's really beautiful."

Itachi smiled while looking at his glass of wine and said,

"I think so too."

"I'm sorry to break you too, Itachi."

"You didn't. Sasuke did."

Shisui stared at Itachi's face for a moment then lowered his eyes and said while circling the drink,

"When they assigned me to this case, I wondered, was it because I showed some interest in abnormal cases before? You know, ghouls cases. Or did I blow my cover somewhere without realizing? But when I learned that the victim was Sasuke, I knew that you were behind this, Itachi."

Itachi gazed at his glass and said,

"Sorry to put you in this position, but you're the only on that I can trust."

"I know… the agency itself is corrupted. I know some generals work with that fiend, Danzo. I want to stop this but I still need time..."

Itachi drained his glass in a gulp and said,

"Danzo's method is dangerous. We can't let him keep doing that to humans. It's just wrong. Someone has to stop him."

"True… it's just that… I need someone like you by my side to do this."

"I'm with you. But first, I need to make sure Sasuke is in safe hands."

"Your father's…?" Shisui said sarcastically.

Itachi didn't smile. He had a deep look on his eyes. He mumbled,

"Possible…"

"Possible? What do you mean "Possible"? No disrespect but, I know your father. I saw the way he treats—

Shisui bit his lips to stop himself from saying anymore. He said,

"I'm sorry… it's not my place to talk about your father like that..."

"It's not that…"

Itachi shifted his eyes to the side and added,

"When Sasuke applied to work at the company, my father came to see me. He was mad at me for ignoring his wish and accepting Sasuke to work with us. He said that he had plans for Sasuke's future, and that I must respect his wish… but I just couldn't let him do that."

"What were his plans? The army? I won't be surprised."

"He wanted to send him to live and study abroad."

"Okay, I know Sasuke doesn't really need any of that but, Why?"

""To expand his experiences and skills."… His exact words."

"Seriously?"

Itachi nodded,

"Seriously."

"So your father is really thinking about Sasuke's future now?"

"That's what it appears like."

"Wow… took him eighteen years to realize that this was his son too…"

"I was so shocked that I couldn't argue with him any further."

"I feel you. In fact, I'm having hard time believing that he said that line out loud."

Itachi crooked his head to the side and said,

"I don't know what to do now. Should I tell Sasuke about this? Should I let my father tell him about it himself? Should I wait and watch in silence?"

Shisui drafted for an instance then said,

"Give the old man another chance. Maybe he decided to come around and fix his past mistakes… if that's the case, then you wouldn't want to ruin this for him…. or for Sasuke."

Itachi rotated his empty glass with his finger without lifting it of the table and said,

"That's what I decided, and since you agreed, then I suppose I'll stick to that."

Shisui nodded,

"He will be fine. Don't worry about him. He's not a child anymore. He can take care of his own."

"I'm not worried about him… I'm worried about myself."

Shisui didn't say anything for a moment. He then finished his drink and said,

"I'm worried about myself too, Itachi. That's why I don't want anyone to become like me and suffer the way we suffered. I want to stop Danzo from sacrificing humans to create his unbeatable army… this isn't how the world should be…."

Shisui made a fist and gazed at Itachi's eyes,

"He is still ruining people's lives to reach his goal, just like he ruined ours. We can't let him go with this, Itachi. We need to stop him at all costs."

Itachi glared at the empty glass and said,

"We will stop him. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>"For Sasuke…"<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was finally back to work after spending three weeks away, due to the forced vacation Itachi made him take to rest and get done with the university makeup exams. He looked well but was, as expected, cranky.<p>

Sasuke was happy to see Naruto back at the office, but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't have to, because his smile told more than words can ever express.

Naruto passed some croissant to Sasuke and grinned,

"Thanks for the ramen you brought me the other day. Suigetsu told me about it. Sorry I wasn't there to enjoy it. I still regret it. Believe me."

Sasuke blushed. He jerked his neck side and said,

"Baka… I wasted money on that."

Naruto frowned his eyebrows,

"What? You're still mad at me for it? I can't believe this!"

Sasuke sat on his chair, leaned his head on his hand, stared at his screen and mumbled,

"I'm not mad."

"What do you call not accepting my treat?"

Sasuke reached out to the box Naruto was holding without shifting his head or eyes, picked a piece, brought it close to his mouth and took a small bite of it. Naruto watched intently then chuckled. He placed the box on Sasuke's desk and returned to his work.

Sasuke said with his eyes fixed at the screen,

"So… Did you fix you stupid mistakes, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto grimed his face and said in irritation,

"What? Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?"

Sasuke said without even moving,

"So you didn't fix a thing? You're hopeless…"

"Dammit, Sasuke! You've just returned! Why do you have to be so annoying on your first day back?"

"I'm not annoying. You're the one who's really annoying."

"Well I'm not the one offending other people, so early in the morning, and for no reason!"

Sasuke frowned. He got off his chair and walked to Naruto. Naruto was kneeling near some boxes he was trying to reorganize. Sasuke stood there and looked at him from above in annoyance,

"Did you just say, "for no reason"?"

"Eh…. Ah…" he blinked then smiled in a silly way.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! It's as if you haven't received any training at all! You fucked up so bad, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto clenched his teeth. He stood up, faced Sasuke and glared. He said,

"Maybe because I had a useless trainer watching over me! How about that, Sasuke teme!?"

Sasuke glared back and said in a dry tone,

"How dare you blame me for you incompetence, DOBE!?"

"Admit it already! You failed as a trainer big time, Sas-uke!"

Sasuke made a fist and clenched his teeth. He clicked his tongue and said,

"Tsk! There is no use in talking to a dobe like you!"

He walked back to his desk in frustration and added,

"You can be a dobe all you want, for all I care. Just don't get fucking fired from work."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's back and couldn't hide his smile. He could sense Sasuke's blood boiling over this. He could feel his unstable breaths, and hear his fast heartbeats. He wanted to embrace that concerned boy but he just couldn't. He knew that Sasuke would totally punch him right in the face if he did something like that right now. So he just went back to his work and kept that moment to himself.

* * *

><p><em>"I will always be there for you, Sasuke.<em>

_Even if I get fired, I will still be there. Because…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto could almost hear Itachi's word resonating in his ears,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Can I really trust you on this?<em>

_Can I really leave Sasuke to you?_

_Can I rely on you in this?_

_Would you protect him even if it meant putting your life on the line?"_

* * *

><p><em>"I made a vow to Itachi and myself, and I always keep my vows."<em>

* * *

><p>Only few days ago, Naruto met up with Anko again after his meeting with Itachi. He found her lurking around the hospital. It was just like the first time he met her. She was hiding herself behind the bushes. Naruto just went to her casually and said,<p>

"Yo! Still playing hide and seek?"

Anko jumped. She pulled Naruto behind the tree and said in irritation,

"Shh! You fool! Don't just give me away!"

"Sorry. Why are you hiding? It's the mid of the day. I don't think any g—

"Don't fucking say that word out loud!"

"O... Oh… Sorry."

She crooked and eyebrow and asked,

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem… happy."

He chuckled,

"I'm just in a good mood."

"How sweet. Now go away! You're bothering me."

"But I was hoping to see you. I want to talk to you, Anko-san."

"A date? Not a good time. Come back later."

"Just… what are you doing?"

"I sensed a ghoul around here. I want to see his face."

"His?"

"Just a hunch."

"I see. Where exactly did you sense it?"

"Just around the hospital. It's been lurking around for few days now, but for some reason, I can't pinpoint it! It's too fucking fast!"

Naruto hesitated then asked,

"Anko-san."

"What?"

"How many ghouls do you knew of?"

"A few."

"How many?"

"Just a few."

"I want a number."

Anko grabbed Naruto's collar and glared at him,

"I'll come get you tomorrow after midnight, and we'll talk about this, dammit! Now get lost before I pierce through your heart. I'm serious!"

"All right. All right. I'll wait."

"Good. Now leave!"

"Right…"

Anko kept her word and did come to pick Naruto up. She made him wear a cloak and guided him to the underground hideout as promised.

Naruto was looking forward to this. He wanted to meet the other ghouls and learn about their lives. He was surprised when he saw the number of ghouls in Anko's hideout. As he was surfing the faces, his eyes halted when they caught a very familiar face among them.

"Jugo! You too!"

Jugo had a sad smile on his face. He nodded slightly and said,

"Naruto. You're one of us now. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"You were a ghoul all this time and I had no idea!"

"A ghoul must conceal his identity to protect his loved ones, right?"

"True…"

Naruto was staring at Jugo in a shock and with so many thoughts crossing his mind. He asked,

"Who turned you? When? How? Who else knows about you? How is it? How are you dealing with this?"

"Calm down. I'll tell you everything about it, but first tell me this; do you have someone to fight for? Do you have a special someone to live for?"

Naruto blinked. He smirked and put his confident look on. He said in a solid tone,

"Yes, I do."

Jugo nodded and said,

"Good. That's all you need to survive this."

He then gazed at his hands and said in a calm tone,

"Naruto, that person will be your cage."

"My cage…?"

"You must never let go of that person. No matter what you do, or where you go, you must always be by their side."

Jugo gazed away and added,

"Because if you do lose your cage, you will lose yourself… forever."

Naruto felt as if a strike of thunder hit his heart. He never thought of it that way, but it was true. His loved one is like the prison of his cravings now. If he loses him, he'll set his cravings free, then he'll lose his mind, thus, losing himself to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"So Sasuke is my cage. He's the one who's keeping me... human..."<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled to himself. He had a tender look on his eyes. He felt safe thinking of it that way. He was happy that he met Anko, Itachi and Jugo. They saved him from losing himself to the darkness. They were like the hints that guide one's heart to the light.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, Naruto preferred to sit with Jugo instead of Anko since he knew him from work. He didn't know the other ghouls but he was interested in all of them. However, his interest in Jugo's story surpassed anything else, so he decided to just spend the night listening to Jugo talk.<p>

"When did it happen, Jugo?"

"Ever since I can't remember."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was a ghoul all my life."

"No way! You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Jugo wasn't smiling.

Naruto felt bad for Jugo, but also a little scared of him. He asked in curiosity,

"How was it? How did you live your life? I can't begin to imagine what you went through up until now! I'm… sorry…"

"I used to live in the caves, somewhere far from here. I was alone, so no body told me what to do, or how to survive. I had to learn by practice…"

Naruto gasped softly. He couldn't ask any more questions. He didn't want to hear the grim details. He didn't want to imagine it. He was already feeling nervous about this.

"I ate leaves, birds, animals, fishes even worms, but my body kept rejecting all of it. I was always hungry and searching for food. And then there was this man…"

Jugo had a deep, sad look in his eyes. He continued,

"The man was clearly a traveller. He was alone. I was able to smell him from far away. That smell… I still remember it. I was drawn to it. I didn't know why but I didn't hesitate. I hunted the man and surprised him from behind. I bit his shoulder and drained his blood until he collapsed and died. I then devoured his body and… I felt… joy…"

Naruto bend his knees and grabbed his legs. He lowered his head and said nothing. He had a painful look on his face and he was quivering.

"After that, I learned that in order to survive, I have to eat. And the only thing my body accepted was human flesh and blood. I began hunting humans even when I'm not feeling hungry. I was stocking their corps in a cave at first, but then I snapped and I became greedy. I started consuming humans' flesh and drain their blood just for amusement."

He said in a low tone,

"I… I became a real monster… and I like it."

Naruto opened his eyes widely. He pupils wavered. He was picturing himself going through what Jugo went through. The idea alone made him feel terrified.

_"Hell… True hell!"_

"However, even a devil may cry when he loses his purpose in life. You get tired and start searching for a meaning. You then feel guilty, and the pain of guilt starts torturing you. You keep sinking to the bottom, but that only makes the pain grow worse. Then you just lose all hope, and wish for all of this to just end."

Naruto's tear fell down. He couldn't hold back anymore. He mumbled,

"I'm sorry…"

He bit his lips and hid his face behind his folded arms. He mumbled in tears,

"I'm sorry to make you remember all of this. I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone. I'm sorry I'm crying like this in front of you… I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't cry now. I'm already saved." Jugo smiled.

Naruto sobbed and raised his face. He looked at Jugo and murmured,

"I'm glad that you found someone to save you, because… it would be unfair for you to just die without having a real chance to live a better life…"

Jugo smiled and continued,

"I was in my worst state when I met him. He was a young boy, who was part of some research team. The team was there to find the reason behind the mysterious death incidents that were occurring at that area, the area I was hunting in."

"I knew some humans entered my territory, but I didn't know why they were there, I didn't care. All I cared about was slaughtering them. So when the night came, I went to their camp to find an opening and kill them one by one." He continued,

"That's when I saw a white-haired boy coming out of the tent. He was searching for something; I then found out that he was searching for his water bottle to take his medicine."

Jugo paused and gazed at the ground quietly as if he was trying to give a moment of silence to someone dear. He then resumed,

"Anyway, I saw a chance and I jumped out of my hiding place and rushed toward the boy, who froze in his place. And just before I pierced his heart, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Next thing I know, I was caged in a special cage with my arms and legs secured by some sort of metal. I couldn't escape. I was finally captured."

"Who was it? Do you know who captured you?"

"Not at the time, no. I learned later that they were the Hebe research team. This is the team Orochimaru leads."

Naruto glared and asked,

"Orochimaru! He has a team?"

"Yes. He has more than just a team now. Anyway, Orochimaru took me to his hideout and performed all sorts of experiments on me. I was kept encaged all the time. It was dark and lonely, and the greedy diet, that I developed for myself, wasn't helping at all."

"Was Orochimaru a ghoul too?"

"No. Orochimaru isn't a ghoul."

"Even now? I mean… he turned me! How did he do that?"

"Orochimaru is the result of a lifetime of experimenting. I don't know what to call him, but certainly he is not a human."

Naruto frowned his eyebrows and started thinking about all of this,

* * *

><p><em>"There is a lot for me to learn…<em>

_I still don't know anything!_

_How am I supposed to protect Sasuke when I don't know what kind of evil is waiting out there?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked and asked in curiosity,<p>

"How did you escape?"

"I was suffering in Orochimaru's jail. He was torturing me physically and mentally because he was trying to create a monster that he can control as he pleases. He was trying to enslave me, and it was working. He then started testing me by releasing me at his prisoners."

He fixed his angry gaze at one of the burning candles that were lit to give a calming feeling to the hideout. He continued,

"I would kill each and every soul without hesitation. Then he began releasing me in the abandoned streets to improve my hunting methods. He wanted me to hunt without getting caught. I then learned to lure humans to the deserts and kill them without wavering. It became my usual routine… and it was killing me inside…"

Naruto swallowed his saliva and asked,

"How…? How did you stop?"

"I used to cry in pain when I was alone in the jail. That's when Kimimaro, the white-haired boy, became my friend. He used to come and ask me about my pain. And when I said that I was hurting, he'd tell me that it wasn't my fault and that he'll find a way to save me."

A thought passed Naruto's mind as he listened to Jugo's story,

* * *

><p><em>"What if Sasuke learned about me?<em>

_Would he also say the same things to me?_

_Would he try his best to prison my dark side?_

_Would he pull me up if I sank to the bottom?_

_Could he do it?_

_I have no doubts about this at all. I'm sure he can and he will._

_Which is why…. I…must…"_

* * *

><p>Jugo resumed,<p>

"I was influenced by Kimimaro's words. He was the only person to ever care about my feelings. I found light in his words. Later, I learned that Kimimaro was dying of illness and that he had only few months to live. I wanted to save him. I wanted to do anything for him, but I was jailed, and I had no medical experience whatsoever."

"One night, Kimimaro came down to my cell with restless look on his face. He looked weak and he was panting. He had the key to the cell. He opened it and whispered,

"Run! Go away as fast as you could! They will kill you if you stay here!"

"But... I can't leave you alone! They will punish you for letting me run!"

"I'm going to die soon so… don't worry about me. Just go, please!"

"I then heard someone coming toward us. I could smell him. I just couldn't leave Kimimaro behind. So I grabbed his hand and ran away with him. He didn't resist. He joined me willingly."

"We escaped and lived together away from Orochimaru. Kimimaro was looking for peace. He was happy to live in the mountains with me. He taught me all sort of things, like reading and writing. He took me to beautiful places to help me calm my urges. He healed me. I wanted to be a better being for his sake. I wanted to protect him. I stated following a new diet, where I don't kill to eat. I started eating small portions of dead corps until I was able to manage my craving and my desires. "

"Finally, my life had a meaning and I was really happy. The days I spent with Kimimaro were priceless. They were the best days in my life."

Naruto smiled. He had tears in his eyes. He lowered his head to hide his tears. Jugo glanced at Naruto and smiled.

He then sighed,

"Then, one day, Kimimaro just collapsed. I carried him to a safe place and thought of away to save him. And there was only one way that I could think of, a way that I didn't know about until I met Orochimaru. The only way was to turn him into a ghoul."

Naruto gasped. He didn't raise his head. He kept it lowered and couldn't help but picture himself going through the same thing with Sasuke. The thought alone made his chest hurt. He shut his eyes in rejection.

* * *

><p><em>"No. Not that, anything but that.<em>

_Please don't let something like that happen to… ever."_

* * *

><p>"I knew that he had to go through what I went through, but I was determined to help him just the way he helped me! I had no other choice. It was either that, or death. So I bite his neck, sucked a certain amount of his blood and feed him some of my blood to turn him into a ghoul, just like Orochimaru taught me. The process takes a full day. I had to wait for Kimimaro to rise. I was hoping he'd survive this…"<p>

Jugo cried,

"But… he couldn't survive… his body wasn't able to endure it. He was too weak to adjust. It was too late…. I wasted my chance… I... I let my…"

Naruto hugged Jugo in tears. He couldn't hold back. He let him cry deeply over his shoulder. He murmured,

"It's okay… he's resting in peace now… thanks to you."

Jugo gasped. Naruto continued in tears,

"Perhaps, Kimimaro was the one who choose death over becoming a ghoul… perhaps he was ready to go. Perhaps he wanted to die a human… perhaps he was satisfied by giving you freedom... maybe by doing that, his life found its meaning…"

Jugo opened his eyes widely. He never thought of it like that. He was only blaming himself for not saving his friend all this time. But now…

He hugged Naruto in tears and murmured,

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking with Sasuke to work. He felt different now that he met other ghouls and learned about their struggles. His heart was more determined than before. He started hanging out more often with the ghouls he met in Anko's hideout to learn as much as possible about the evil that's lurking around.<p>

He once asked Jugo,

"How come I never sense you in the office?"

"It's because I work in the stores and that's far from the offices. Also, I tend to avoid meeting up with other ghouls out in the open. When I sense one, I just keep a low profile."

"Why?"

Anko answered,

"It's too risky. Not all ghouls have morals. Some of them are pure evil, and some of them hunt other ghouls and devour them."

Naruto asked,

"Devour another ghoul? I don't get that! I don't find ghoul's flesh or blood appealing at all!"

Anko answered,

"Normally you wouldn't eat another ghoul. You will only attempt to do so when you're at your limits. As you already know, the hunger takes the mind away; it makes you a real monster. You wouldn't know right from wrong at all."

Naruto murmured,

"So they eat ghouls because of the hunger…"

Jugo said,

"Not necessarily. They might do it just to get insanely strong."

"Huh?"

"As a ghoul, if you eat your own kind then you become the worst kind of beings. But you become stronger as well, since you're feeding on superior beings."

Anko added,

"Another reason is, when you feed on ghouls, you lose to your dark side, thus you lose your feelings. You sank so low until nothing matters to you at all. Then you become a real beast."

Naruto lowered his eyes and questioned in a shock,

"I don't get it…why would anyone…?"

"There are ghouls out there hunting other ghouls as we speak. That's why we're always on the run." Anko said.

"I didn't know that…"

Anko leaned and stared at Naruto's eyes then said,

"If you sense a ghoul closing in, then prepare for battle. That's the rule here. Don't assume that they're friendly, because some of them aren't that friendly, got it?"

Naruto looked away and murmured to himself,

"I… will be careful from now on."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's profile. To his eyes, Sasuke seemed small and fragile. He felt as if he was looking at a little child. And he felt the need to protect that precious child.

"What are you staring so intently at?" Sasuke asked without looking back at Naruto.

"I wasn't staring…" Naruto looked away and blushed.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a deep tone.

"Huh?"

"There is something different about you."

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it! Did I blow my cover already?"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned and said in a higher pitched tone,<p>

"Oh? Are you referring to my hairstyle? Yeah, it's hot, right? I just—

Sasuke jerked his head and said in irritation,

"I don't want to hear it. And no, that's not what I meant. Why are you averting my question, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto faked sobbing, and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder,

"Why are you so cruel to me?"

"Get off! This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm being cute."

Sasuke leaned his head away from Naruto and said in annoyance,

"Just stop."

"Why? Don't you like me when I'm cute?"

"You're not cute, you're annoying."

"I can't believe you just said that to my poppy-eyes face!"

Sasuke made a fist and grated his teeth,

"I'm seriously going to…"

"You're so harsh, Sasuke. You'll push people away if you keep acting like that toward them."

"Shut up, dobe!"

Sasuke jerked his neck,

"Forget it, It doesn't matter. I lost my interest."

He continued walking with his hands in his pocket. Naruto gazed at his back. He had such a deep look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"He's sharp. I have to be careful around him. If I make one mistake then it's done.<em>

_Those eyes of his… they're… scary."_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked Sasuke home, even though Sasuke made it clear that he didn't need it. When they reached Sasuke's home, Naruto flinched.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Another one?"<em>

* * *

><p>He walked a bit faster than Sasuke and entered the main gate before Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see the way Naruto acted but he said nothing about it. He forgot to even comment about it when something else caught his full attention.<p>

When they walked in, they found Itachi waiting by the door with Shisui. Itachi glance at Sasuke and said,

"Oh! You're finally home. We've been waiting for you."

Sasuke blinked and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Shisui smile and said,

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to resume my talk with you."

"I already told you what happened."

"Yeah, but I still have more questions for you. Sorry about that."

Sasuke shut his lips and only gazed at Shisui. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and said nothing. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about that day anymore.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and said,

"We'll talk in the guest room. You have ten minutes to prepare. Don't keep us waiting."

He said that and walked inside with Shisui who glanced at Naruto and said,

"You can stay too, Naruto."

Naruto was surprised. The guy called him by his name even though they didn't know each other. He even went as far as inviting him to observer a private investigation session.

* * *

><p><em>"Why is he doing this? Why let me join them? Who is he?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke went straight to his room and prepared to take a shower while Naruto waited in the guest room with Shisui and Itachi. Shisui leaned slightly forward and said,<p>

"I didn't introduce myself to you. I'm Uchiha Shisui, a detective."

Naruto blinked and asked,

"Uchiha! Just like Sasuke and Itachi! So you're related?"

Shisui nodded. He grinned and joked,

"I'm their guardian."

"What?"

Itachi sighed,

"He's a friend who happened to be a detective. Don't let him miss with your mind."

"Oh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Shisui-san."

"Nice to meet you too. You're Minato's son, right? You look like him."

Naruto lowered his eyes and said,

"Yeah… I get that a lot…"

Shisui leaned forward and patted Naruto's shoulder with a smile. He said in a gentle tone,

"Don't put that gloomy face when someone mentions your father! You should put a proud face. Your father was a brave man."

Naruto gasped and asked,

"You know my father?"

"Not very well, but I know what he sacrificed himself to achieve. I highly respect him."

Naruto opened his eyes widely and repeated,

"Sacrificed himself?"

Shisui blinked. He looked at Itachi. Itachi shook his head negatively. Shisui leaned back and gazed away. He mumbled nervously,

"Ah… I messed up… Sorry… I… I didn't know…"

* * *

><p><em>"Huh? What was that? What does he knows? What's that look?<em>

_Why did he apologize? What did my dad do? What's he hiding?"_

* * *

><p>Just when Naruto was about to ask Shisui about his own father, Sasuke walked into the guest room. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. His hair was still dripping.<p>

Shisui smiled and said,

"As expected, not a second late."

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow and asked,

"Are you doing this as a favor for my brother?"

"Ha-ha… actually, the university manager asked us to investigate this further. He said that the students are spreading rumors about this, and it's getting out of hand. He wants a solution. That's why I'm here. Please take a seat so we can talk."

Sasuke asked while walking to the couch,

"Then why did you invite Naruto? He has nothing to do with this. Not that I mind him being here…"

"I learned from Itachi that he's your best friend, so I thought maybe him being here will help in keeping you calm."

"Keeping me calm, huh? So you plan on putting some pressure on me. Whatever…"

Naruto couldn't avert his curious eyes of Shisui. He wanted to know his story but he didn't even know the guy. It was clear that Itachi and he were close since they were addressing each other casually, but it wasn't clear what sort of relationship Sasuke and he shared. All Naruto could tell was that Sasuke seemed to trust that guy.

Sasuke sat in front of Shisui then asked,

"So, what do you want to know?"

Shisui talked while Naruto and Itachi listened,

"I'm really interested in this case. I want you to tell me everything you remember, Sasuke. I would like to hear it again but I won't force you to tell it if you don't want to…"

"What would going over it again change?"

"It helps with the investigation. I wouldn't ask if it didn't. Trust me. Also… you didn't finish telling it the last time… so…"

Sasuke gazed at Shisui's eyes for a moment. He the leaned forward, joined his hands together, rested his elbows on his thighs and said with half of his face hidden behind his hands,

"I wasn't feeling well that day, so I went to the infirmary to rest for a little while. This happened in the afternoon."

He lowered his gaze and continued,

"No one was there when I walked into the infirmary, not even a nurse. I just lay down on the bed and went to sleep. I did not lock the door or the windows or shut the shades. And the lights were already off. Next thing I know, some creature was grabbing my jaw. I tried to escape his grasp but I couldn't. It was so firm that I thought he'd break my jawbones."

Naruto found himself drawn to Sasuke's story more than anything else. He, in an instant, forgot all about Shisui and his story, and placed all of his attention in Sasuke's story. He didn't know what exactly happened to Sasuke in that room. All he heard was that Sasuke was attacked and that he was found unconscious. Sasuke only told this story to Shisui and Itachi, who kept it confidential even from Sasuke's friends.

Sasuke continued,

"He then seized my wrist, stretched my right arm over the bed and gashed it deeply with… no, wait… that's not right…" he gazed away.

"What's not right?" Shisui narrowed his eyes.

"I had bandages wrapped around my arm since the night before. When I woke up, they were gone. I just remember that…"

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the corner of his eyes and added,

"He must have took them off while I was asleep… I didn't feel a thing…"

Naruto swallowed. He lowered his eyes and bit his lips,

* * *

><p><em>"Bandages! I did that… It's because I pushed him off the doorsteps… sorry..."<em>

* * *

><p>"So, he knew that you were already injured?" Shisui asked.<p>

"It was clear. I mean, I was wearing short sleeves so anyone would've noticed the bandages."

"Uh-huh. Please continue."

Sasuke jerked his neck and said in a low tone,

"He… licked my blood of my arm… and I… I didn't know what he was planning to do with me. When I felt his lips on my arm, I flinched. I expected him to bite me and tear my skin off, but then I realized that… he was actually socking my blood dry…"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He opened his eyes widely and wavered,

* * *

><p><em>"A ghoul! Could it be a ghoul? Was it Orochimaru? Did he turn him too?<em>

_I can't sense anything different about his aura! His smell didn't change!_

_He's still human! How? How did he survive a ghoul attack?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke ignored the gazes that were fixed at his face and continued,<p>

"I tried to push him off, but I couldn't! Nothing seemed to work against him. He was too powerful. Then I felt dizzy… and my body felt numb. I was losing my strength at a very fast rate. That's when I realized that if I don't find a way out, I'd die from blood loss. So… I searched for the emergency button with my left hand and pushed it."

"Didn't he notice you searching?" Shisui asked.

"I was struggling to free myself all along, so it appeared as part of my struggling, I assume."

"I see. Then what happened?"

"What I did made him furious, apparently. He instantly let go of my arm and grabbed my head with his hands. He lifted me up and threw me at the wall. I remember my body was flying at a fast rate. At the moment I thought, "Just what kind of powers does he possess? Is this even real?""

Naruto stared at the ground with wide eyes,

* * *

><p><em>"It's a ghoul. That's certain! Sasuke has no idea!<em>

_Does he even know that ghouls exist!_

_He doesn't know about anyone of us, that's certain… but…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke continued,<p>

"I knew that my head hit something solid, I just… don't know what or… how was it. All I remember is, I couldn't see or hear anything. I thought that this was the end for me..."

"I'm sorry…" Shisui said.

Shisui was leaning forward and pressing his thumb against his own lips. He nodded and asked,

"But I have few questions for you, if you don't mind."

Sasuke slightly nodded. Shisui asked,

"What do you mean when you say "creature"?"

"I didn't' really see a face… it was dark… but…"

He shut his eyes and seemed like he was trying to remember something from the far past. He said with his eyes still shut,

"But... I think… he… wasn't really a…"

Itachi bit his lips and hid his mouth with his fist. Naruto shifted his gaze away and parted his lips, while Shisui gazed with narrowed eyes at Sasuke,

_"Come on, Sasuke. Give me something I can use. I'm depending on you."_

"... It's just that… there is something unusual about him..." Sasuke said.

""Unusual" how?"

"He didn't feel like a normal human at all…"

"Let me ask you this, Sasuke. Are you superstitious?"

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow and questioned,

"What does that has to do with anything?"

"It's because you used the word "creature"…"

He leaned his head slightly to said and said with a straight face,

"If a human is attacking other humans to suck their blood, then I can't call him a normal human, can I? That's just unnatural."

"Oh, that's what you meant…"

"Well, that and… His skin. He had a rock-hard skin! Why does he have a skin like that? Even if you spend your life in the wilds, I don't think you would develop such a rock-hard skin… that's just not normal…"

Shisui asked,

"Do you believe in supernatural beings?"

"Not really. And no, I wasn't attacked by a supernatural being."

"Are you sure of that? Is that really what you think?"

"Yes. Why would I hide what I really think?"

"Maybe because you're trying to make me reach some conclusion for you, without you saying it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe you want to know if I believe in such things as well."

"Still, why would I care if you believe or not?"

"So that I won't make fun of you, maybe…?"

"Hn, that's not possible. If I believed that a supernatural being attacked me, I'd just say so, but I don't."

"Okay, why are you rejecting that possibility of that?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

Itachi said in a firm tone,

"Show some respect, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lips. He leaned back and said without returning Shisui's gaze,

"I believe that there are spirits. But I don't believe in the reanimation of dead tissue. I don't believe in immortal bodies."

"Why?"

"It goes against logic. I find it fictional."

"I see…"

Shisui glared and asked,

"What if I told you that they exist?"

"Why do I have to react to that? It's your personal belief. It has nothing to do with me."

"What if I told you that I think that you were attacked by an immortal being?"

Sasuke blinked. He crooked his eyebrow,

"Do you want to keep investigating or do you want to waste my time on childish stories? I already told you I don't believe in immortal beings. Just move on already!"

Naruto couldn't help but signal with his arm to Shisui to stop asking. He asked without waiting for Shisui to allow it,

"What would you describe your attacker as, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto. He crooked an eyebrow and said,

"A wild human."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and asked,

"So you think this guy wasn't from the city?"

"That's right."

"Where do you think he came from?"

"Some cave maybe."

Shisui stopped Naruto and asked,

"Why did he attack you? Why didn't he attack someone in the street? Why would he attack you when you were inside a building?"

"Who can tell? Maybe he was near. Maybe I just happen to be there when he…!"

Sasuke stopped talking suddenly. He opened his eyes widely. He gasped softly. He froze for moment with his eyes wavering.

Itachi called in worry,

"Sasuke?"

"What, Sasuke? Say it. Just say whatever pops in your mind. Don't think about it, just say it." Shisui said.

"Dreadful!" he mumbled.

"Dreadful?" Naruto repeated.

Sasuke shivered. He didn't shift his eyes. He gasped. Shisui paid full attention to Sasuke's state and said,

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now, Sasuke."

"Cannibal!"

Everyone gasped softly and gazed at Sasuke, who continued,

"It's… it's my wound… It's my wound that lured him!" Sasuke mumbled,

"He felt the urge to drink blood because of the blood smell! It lured him to me…" He frowned his eyebrows and added,

"W… Why would someone like that be in the city?"

No one said a thing. They let Sasuke say what's in his mind. Sasuke frowned his eyebrows and asked,

"What if I never pushed the emergency button? What would've happened next? If he wanted to kill me then why didn't he kill me in my sleep? Why risk waking me up? I mean... He made sure that I don't scream or make a fuss by covering my mouth. He didn't want to be found; yet he delayed killing me?! He could kill me anytime he wanted, but he didn't."

He panted softly,

"Even after I set the alarm off. He knocked me out… but he still didn't make sure that I die…! I don't get it…"

"Why do you think that your blood lured him?" Shisui asked.

"I don't…. It's the only reasonable conclusion. If he was a cannibal then he could attack anyone in the street, why bother break into a building?"

Itachi finally joined in and said,

"It's possible that he didn't want to be seen."

"Possible… but still… he could kill me, yet he didn't… why? How can he tell that I didn't recognize him? Maybe I did! Why risk letting me live?"

"Maybe he only wanted to feed. Maybe he doesn't want to kill anyone."

"You're trying to say that he has to feed on blood but he has values?"

"Possible."

"That so fictional."

"That doesn't make it impossible."

"…"

Sasuke leaned his head to the side and shifted his pupils to the corner of his eyes. He said nothing for a while. He then said in a low tone,

"I'm surprised though…"

"Surprised?" Shisui asked.

"I've never expected you three to suggest that I was attacked by a supernatural being. That was strange."

The three flinched. They just notice that they all suggested the reanimation of the dead in a way or another, while only Sasuke kept rejecting it. It wasn't a normal thing to believe in. Only few _delusion_ people would believe in such a thing and actually talk about it out in the open as if it was a proven fact. Yet, three out of four suggested it. Sasuke didn't miss that.

Shisui broke the heavy silence and said,

"It's because your case is unusual… but yeah… cannibalism… I totally forgot about that…" Shisui added,

"Anyway, I'm going to stop here for now. I might need to talk with you again for more details. I hope you don't mind."

"I understand…"

"Thank you for your time. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days later, when Naruto was lying down on his bed with busy mind, he felt an unwelcomed presence closing by. When he got off, he found Orochimaru standing right in front of him with a smirk on his face.<p>

Orochimaru sneered and said,

"So, how is my little lab rat? Have you adjusted to the new you yet?"

Naruto jumped of the bed and trembled from the shock. He mumbled,

"Orochimaru! Why are you here! What do you want from me?"

Orochimaru folded his arms and said,

"I'm here to give you a private lesson. Be thankful, brat."

"Stay away from me! I don't want to join you! I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"How rude. I'm your master, you know. Show me some respect."

"Leave me alone! You've done enough already! What else do you want from me?"

Orochimaru unfolded his arms, raised his shoulders and said,

"Fine. You want to act wild. I get it. But I'm warning you, that's a tsk-tsk-tsk." He shook his head slowly.

Naruto stepped back and prepared to fight. He swallowed then made two fists and glared at Orochimaru's eyes.

Orochimaru moved at light speed. Naruto found himself standing only an inch away from Orochimaru. His eyes opened widely and he gasped loudly. He felt a tip of a sharp blade dug into his neck. He held his breaths and froze in his place.

Orochimaru's tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He leaned forward, licked Naruto's cheek then whispered into his ear,

"Behave, child. Don't make me kill you."

Naruto shivered. He mumbled in a shaky voice,

"W… what is it… you want from me…?"

"I told you already. I want to make you strong."

"W… why?"

Orochimaru laughed then said,

"Because you're perfect."

Naruto gasped softly. He didn't know what Orochimaru meant but he knew Orochimaru wasn't going to just let him go easily. He also knew that he was still no match for Orochimaru. He had no choice but to corporate, for now.

"I get it."

"What?" Orochimaru bent and eyebrow.

"I can never beat you. And I have nothing to live for… I will hear your plan."

Orochimaru laughed loudly in a hysterical way. He then wiped his laugh off and sealed his lips. He suddenly threw Naruto at the wall in an instant, then dashed at him, grabbed his collar, and said in a cold tone,

"Who do you take me for, brat? I can slice and dice your pitiful body anytime I want. You don't obey me because you want to! You obey me because you have to."

"Uhhhh…."

"You don't get it, do you? See, I happened to know about your weakest spot, Naruto. You know I can reach it anytime I want, right?"

Naruto huffed,

"My weakest spot? What are you…? —

He leaned his head forward, his lips slightly touching Naruto's ear, he whispered,

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto flinched. He suddenly pushed Orochimaru off, making him back off. He stood up and glared at Orochimaru and said in dry tone,

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Bingo! What a nice glare you have there!" he relaxed his stance and said,

"I will make you feed on his blood." He laughed loudly.

Naruto snapped. He felt the rage growing inside of him. He screamed in anger,

"I will kill you! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

His eyes turned their color to red. Orochimaru jumped back when Naruto rushed at him. He chortled,

"I hit the jack pot. It's working. You're awakening."

Naruto was trying to land a hit on Orochimaru, who was dodging Naruto's attacks with his fast, snake-like moves. Orochimaru suddenly swung hit arm and threw snakes at Naruto. The snakes were fast and hard to spot. They climbed Naruto's body and bit him on different spots, making his body feel numb.

Naruto, lost his balance, and fell on the floor. He couldn't move. He mumbled,

"What did you do to me?"

Orochimaru got closer and said,

"I poisoned you. You will feel numb for a while. I did it because you refused to behave."

"Damn you!"

"Lesson #2, how to turn a human into a ghoul."

He grabbed Naruto's hair and lifted his head off the floor and said,

"Step one, you suck some of their tasty blood until they almost die from blood loss, or you simply slay them. Step two, you feed them some of your disgusting ghoul blood, or transfer some ghoul's blood to their system in some other way. Last step, you wait for 12 - 24 hours until they raise."

Naruto gasped in a shock. He already knew about this from Jugo but he didn't know that he also could turn people into ghouls.

Orochimaru slammed Naruto's head by the floor and said before leaving,

"Now that you know, you will eventually turn at least one human into a ghoul. It's only natural to want to try it out. I hope you don't end up turning your beloved friend. That would be stupid of you. Even I would vote no to that."

Naruto's vision blurred then went dark as the concentrated snake's poison made him fall unconscious. The next thing he knows, it was daylight and his phone was making loud noises by vibrating against the table edge. He finally got off, shook his head slowly then started walking slow towards the table. He checked this phone screen and raised his eyebrows.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke? He's been calling all day! I made him worry over me again! Damn it!"<em>

* * *

><p>He answered,<p>

"Hey, Sasuke. Sorry, I'm not feeling—

He gasped in a shock when he heard the voice on the other side. It wasn't Sasuke's! It said in a dry tone,

"Come to the dumpster after midnight alone or he dies."

The call ended with that shocking line. Naruto froze for a moment, still trying to comprehend what he just heard. His eyes opened wide and his heartbeats increased.

* * *

><p><em>"What was that? S… Sasuke is…?"<em>

* * *

><p>His phone vibrated again. He received an image. He gasped then glared. The phone fell off his hand and hit the floor, making a loud noise. The noise his phone made was like the trigger that signaled Naruto's mind to start moving.<p>

His body started moving on it's own without thinking. He rushed out of his dark apartment. He, in a moment of nervousness, picked his phone and called Itachi while running aimlessly in the streets.

Itachi answered instantly,

"What?"

Itachi sounded disturbed. Naruto could tell. This wasn't how Itachi usually answers calls. To Naruto, this meant that he already knows.

Naruto mumbled,

"Sasuke…! Sasuke is…!"

Itachi gasped then asked in the same disturbed voice,

"They called you too? Those…!"

"Who are they? What do they want? Why do they? —

"Come to the house immediately. Don't tell anyone about this!"

Itachi cut the call. Naruto heard Itachi's phone hit a solid surface before the end of the call. He didn't know what to make of all of this. He rushed to Itachi's place.

* * *

><p><em>"What's going on? Why do they have Sasuke? What happened?<em>

_Who's targeting him now? What did we miss? Why was Sasuke alone?_

_What the hell is going on?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto pushed the door and turned the doorknob. The door was locked. He knocked on it nervously,<p>

"Open up! Hurry!"

Shisui was the one that opened the door. He shut it immediately after Naruto walked in and asked,

"Who called you? What did they say?"

"I don't know! I received a call form Sasuke's phone! I didn't recognize the caller's voice." Naruto looked at Shisui and said with worried eyes,

"They have Sasuke!"

"Tsk."

Itachi clicked his tongue. He was sitting on the couch with his head lowered and his hand garbing his forehead. His phone was on the table in front of him, and he looked miserable. This was the first time Naruto sees Itachi look like that. His shirt was unbuttoned, his sleeves were carelessly folded and his hair was untied.

"When did they call you?" Shisui asked.

"About five minutes before I called you guys…"

"I see… they're luring all of us there."

"They called you too, Shisui-san?"

"No… Itachi called me, but I'm sure they knew that he would…"

Itachi gabbed his head with his hands and said in frustration,

"They know!"

Shisui lowered his gaze and said in a low voice,

"That appears to be true… They've been watching us…"

Naruto, with concerned eyes, asked,

"What are you talking about?"

Shisui grabbed his forehead with his eyes lowered and side,

"They know about our plan. They know we're into them."

"Whose they?"

"Root. Danzo's secret organization."

"Who…?"

Itachi lifted his head and grabbed his jaw. He said,

"We have to go meet up with them. We have no other choice."

Shisui argued,

"Then what? That's a trap! They will either capture us or kill us on the spot!"

"They will not kill us if we surrender."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Itachi snapped,

"I'M NOT!" he shouted then added in a lower tone,

"But I have no other choice! They have Sasuke! I must save him!"

Itachi jerked his neck and bit his lip angrily until he made it bleed.

Shisui calmed his voice a bit and reasoned,

"We will save him. They won't hurt Sasuke. They're just using him to lure us out! If they hurt him, then they will lose the only bait they could use against all three of us."

Itachi shook his head nervously and said,

"We don't know for sure…. They might not kill him… but they… they might…"

Naruto shuddered. He, without thinking, grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Shisui noticed and asked in a try to stop him,

"What are you doing? What would calling them back serve?"

"I want to hear Sasuke's voice! I won't believe this until I hear him talk!"

"What are you thinking? They sent a photo of him to you too, didn't they?"

"It's not enough. I have to know for sure! I need to know that he's... still…"

Shisui froze when the thought of Sasuke being turned into a ghoul crossed his worried mind. He knew that if something like that happens to Sasuke, then Itachi would fall apart and possibly dies from the pain of guilt. He knew that Itachi swore to keep Sasuke away from the hell he went through, He knew that keeping Sasuke safe was Itachi's main reason in life.

Naruto called Sasuke's phone and someone picked up immediately and said,

"Finally, a response! That means you now understand the situations. Good."

"I want to hear his voice."

"What?"

"How can I be sure that you haven't already…?"

"What is this? Child's play?"

Naruto insisted,

"I need to hear his voice. I need to know that he's still alive."

"Tsk… Wait."

The call ended. Naruto trembled. The phone was shaking in his sweaty hand. The minutes felt like hours. Finally, Naruto's phone rang. He picked it up instantly and put it on speaker. A soft, weak, quivering voice murmured,

"It's... a trap… don't…—

They heard some noise followed by a soft cry of pain,

"Uuuhhhh…"

"Sasuke! That's Sasuke voice!"

Naruto called in worry. He trembled. His eyes glared. His blood boiled. His teeth clenched. He roared,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

The one on the other end said,

"He's fucking alive. That's all you need to know. Happy now?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Easy now. I still have your precious little friend here. Behave."

"Don't hurt him!"

"We wasn't going too but he made us hurt him… a little."

"DAMN YOU! Why are you doing this, you piece of shit!?"

"This is your fault. I suggest you go think about the mistake you've done until the time we meet."

"Wh… Wait! Hey!"

The call ended. The phone fell off Naruto's hand. He fell on his knees with his eyes wavering from the shock. He mumbled without realizing,

"What is this? Why is this happening to us? Why did I become a ghoul? We didn't know anything about this before that! Why is everything turning against us? What did we do to deserve this?"

Shisui wanted to calm Naruto but he was in a shock as well. He was blaming himself for bring that subject up during the investigation. He knew Sasuke was always a target, yet he went as far as talking about the taboo subject with another human. That was the trigger that set Danzo off, is what he believed.

"It's not your fault. I knew Sasuke was a target yet I put my guard down…" Itachi said in a low voice.

"No! Don't blame yourself! It's because I suggested it!" Shisui said.

"Not true. Danzo made it clear that he'd be hunting us until the day he dies. I let my guards down. I left Sasuke alone when I shouldn't…"

"Itachi…." Shisui murmured in pain.

Itachi got off and stood by the window. He glared and said,

"We must fix this, Shisui. We must fix this."

"I'm with you! I'll do anything to fix this!" Shisui said.

Itachi said without turning,

"Naruto. I need a favor."

Naruto snapped out of his shock and said,

"I'll do anything to save Sasuke! Name it!"

Itachi nodded then said,

"I'll explain my plan. Listen carefully. This must work."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Rating: M - 16+ (violence, profanity, soft yaoi)**

* * *

><p>He felt warm breathes near his ear. His eyelashes fluttered slightly in his sleep. He then felt a wet tongue licking his ear. He flinched and gasped with his eyes still shut. He could tell that there was something warm and heavy moving against his chest. He sensed the tips of someone's fingers touching his lips and rubbing his chest. He moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Before his mind could grasp his surroundings, he was kissed passionately on the neck. Someone was licking, kissing and sucking his neck.

He opened his eyes widely in surprise. His mind was slowly trying to adjust to the world around him.

Dim light… cold room… steel ceiling… dirty walls… awful odor… dry blood stains… hard floor… and a warm firmly built body rubbing against his chest.

He gasped loudly and moved his head quick in rejection. He couldn't move his arms and legs. He was secured to the floor with four chains. His heartbeats increased and his breaths huffed. He swallowed then mumbled,

"G... get off!"

"You're finally awake. Good. It's no fun when the partner is lifeless."

"What do you think your doing?! Get off of me!" he spurned.

The guy touched Sasuke's parted lips softly with his fingers while licking and sucking the tender skin of his neck and shushed,

"Shh… shhhhh…. Just Shhhhh…" He added,

"Don't be loud. I won't hurt you. You will enjoy it too."

"Stop! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

Sasuke struggled to free himself but it appeared that he was not tied but chained to the ground with metal shackles. He shouted,

"Stop this, you piece of trash! Don't touch me!"

The guy sat up. He had a half mask covering his eyes and forehead. Sasuke could see his eyes from the masks eyeholes. He looked displeased. Sasuke glared at him in disgust and said,

"Get off me you coward!"

"Coward?" he blinked.

"You're hiding your disgrace behind that stupid mask! You're just a coward!"

The man glared in anger. He made two fists and punched Sasuke right in the face twice at the same side of the face then said,

"How dare you call me a coward, you lowlife!?"

Sasuke let a cry of pain escaped his bleeding lips. He then glared at the guy with the same glare he gave him just a second ago, and spat blood on his mask and face in disgust.

The guy wiped his chin with the back of his hand and gazed at his hand with cold eyes. He suddenly grabbed Sasuke's neck with his hands and squeezed while eyeing him madly.

Sasuke chocked. He struggled under him. He cried and gasped to breath. His eyes reached the top of his head and his saliva drooled from his mouth and mixed with the blood on his lips. The guy leaned a licked Sasuke's chin moving upwards towards his parted lips. He slid his tongue through Sasuke's gaped mouth and licked his tongue. He then drew back and let go of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gasped loudly for air. He coughed repeatedly, swallowed his saliva and panted for air. His blurred vision slowly cleared up and he mumbled,

"Why… are you doing this… to me? What is it… you want from me?"

Just before the masked guy answers, a red fountain of blood spread all over Sasuke's face and chest. Then, a long, sharp, shiny blade appeared before his eyes.

Sasuke gasped loudly from the sudden shock. He trembled while watching the red fountain spraying blood all over his face and chest. He froze from the shock.

The guy that was sitting on top of his body just got his neck pierced with a sharp blade from behind. His head crooked and his body started falling down. The blade was still there. Sasuke gasped while watching the blade get closer and closer to his face. He shut his eyelids hard and held his breaths.

His eyelashes fluttered. He opened his eyes and blinked twice. The blade stopped in midair only few inches away from his face. He exhaled then started breathing again. He was quivering under the dead body, gazing at it with widely opened eyes, with blood covering his face, neck and chest.

He saw a shadowy figure standing behind the dead man, grabbing him to prevent him from falling all the way down. Sasuke didn't realize it but he was panting and trembling the entire time. He couldn't say a word. He only watched with widely open eyes in a total shock.

He saw the dead body flies in the air and smashes against the wall, making a sickening flesh smashing sound. Sasuke shut his eyes in disgust. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. He coughed then panted. He titled his head to the other side to avoid looking at the dead body. He kept his eyelids shut while tying to calm himself down a little. He then glanced at the one who just killed the half-masked man.

"...Another masked man… Who are you?"

He didn't answer. He got closer and kneeled. Sasuke felt uneasy. He asked again,

"Who are you people? What's your purpose?"

The guy didn't answer that either. He reached out, and before he touched Sasuke, Sasuke tilted his head away from him in rejection. The guy halted in midair for a moment, then suddenly continued and grasped Sasuke jaw hard.

Sasuke glared at him and angrily said to his masked face,

"Don't touch me! Just… fucking stop!"

"But you're bleeding. I'll make it stop." He murmured in a low voice.

"No! Don't—

The guy leaned over Sasuke's face, partly lifted his mask and placed his lips over Sasuke's sealed lips. Sasuke flinched and tried to escape the tight hold. He struggled to jerk his head away but failed.

* * *

><p><em>"It's… irresistible."<em>

* * *

><p>The guy kissed and licked Sasuke's lips then leaned back while putting his mask back. Sasuke panted. His cheeks blushed and he sweated. He frowned his eyebrows and clenched his teeth. He gave the guy a repulsive look without saying anything. He let his furious eyes speak for him. He didn't care if this guy was going to punch his face too.<p>

The masked guy let go of Sasuke's jaw. He got off and was going to leave. That's when Sasuke asked,

"Why am I here?"

"Because we need to deal with you properly."

"You…!"

Sasuke widely opened his eyes when he remembered the last details of what happened to him before he was knocked out.

* * *

><p><em>"This guy… he's the one who brought me here! <em>

_I remember… the disturbing call… the shattered glass… he's the one…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke crooked his eyebrows and asked,<p>

"Deal with me?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean? Why? What did I do?"

The masked man stood close to the iron door with his back turned to Sasuke and said nothing. Sasuke glared and asked again,

"Answer me, Dammit! Why are you doing this to me?"

The mask man stood there like a statues and said nothing. He didn't move or talk. He was just standing there. Sasuke asked again in anger,

"Why aren't you answering me, you coward!?"

"Coward…!?"

"You're hiding you face and changing you voice! I can tell that this isn't a normal human voice. I know about voice changing devises. You're using one of those and hiding you true face because you're just a scaredy-cat."

He trembled and said in a dull tone without looking,

"I'm not a coward!"

"This method you're using to reach whatever goal is the lowest of all! What are you trying to achieve anyway? Taking a hostage!? This is the worst of all! I pity you."

The guy's fingers were twitching and he was trembling with anger. But that didn't stop Sasuke, who kept going,

"I pity your kind. I pity the kind that hides their real faces behind fake masks. You don't trust yourself. You don't even hold any value for yourself. You're just a lost cause…! Do you even have a reason to exists?"

The guy snapped. He made two fists. He suddenly turned back and walked to Sasuke. When he gazed at Sasuke's pale bloodstained face and his furious eyes, he weakened a bit. He kneeled, reached out and was about to touch Sasuke's cheek again but Sasuke leaned away and said,

"Don't touch me! I don't want you near me! Go find your own toy! You miserable bastard! You're acting tough, killing others mercilessly, when you're no better. Why would you kill someone who's so similar to you? Should I be thankful to you for killing him? Why? You're just the same as him! I abhor both you! I hope you rot in hell together!"

* * *

><p><em>"Dammit, Sasuke! Why do you have to be so…! Damn you!"<em>

* * *

><p>He halted for a second and made a fist then suddenly reached out again and grabbed Sasuke's neck but he didn't tightened his grip enough. Sasuke murmured,<p>

"You're… just… the... same…. after all…"

The guy leaned and said in a dry tone,

"I'm not the same as that animal. I'm different. And I'll touch you whenever I want, because…" He whispered that into Sasuke's ear,

"I deserve you."

He let go of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke scorned before he even grasped his breaths,

"You've… just… proven me… right…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why… do people like you… even exists?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You don't deserve anyone. You deserve loneliness. You deserve death."

The guy wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck again but he didn't tighten his grip at all this time. He halted and gazed at Sasuke's face. It was clear that he couldn't bring himself to harm Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>"This bloodstained face… These sharp, furious eyes… That look of pity… <em>

_Those sealed lips with the blood on them... These red cheeks with the bruises... _

_and… a hint of fear… What is it you fear, Sasuke?! _

_It's not me…! What is it?"_

* * *

><p>The masked man gasped,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"He's…! He's worried! He's worried about his family and friends! <em>

_Is that why he's saying all of those horrible things to me…? _

_He wants me to… just kill him…!? Is that it?"_

* * *

><p>He said in a cold tone,<p>

"Are trying to make me kill you, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke scorned,

"You can't kill me. You're too pathetic to kill me. What's your propose anyway, you nameless piece of shit?"

Sasuke was digging his own grave with the insults he was heaping upon the masked guy. The guy finally lost it. He gazed at Sasuke angrily, and bit his lips in a desperate try to stop himself from killing the one his entire body was longing for.

Sasuke glared at the masked man with sharp, mocking eyes, showing him that he doesn't fear him one bit. The insulting glare Sasuke had made the boy behind the mask clench his teeth. He screamed and slightly tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck,

"Sasukeeeeee…!"

His hands were shaking. He was struggling with his emotions. He had mixed emotions inside of him and they were all intensified.

Sasuke didn't even blink. He smirked and scorned,

"That funny looking mask of yours. I'm going to break it to pieces."

He couldn't say anything back. He was burning inside and those words weren't helping at all. They felt like arrows aimed at his heart. He kept trying to ignore the piercing eyes that were fixed at him. They were the reason why he was losing control over his body. He made a fist and clenched his teeth hard. He aimed a punch at Sasuke's face but could stop himself an inch away from Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke still didn't move or even blink. His gaze didn't shift or waver. He was glaring at that masked man with sealed slightly rising lips.

* * *

><p><em>"He's looking down on me! Those eyes are looking down on me!<em>

_How… how could you! How dare you! I… I loved you! You… you… you… monster!"_

* * *

><p>That's when Sasuke put the cherry on the top and said,<p>

"You're just a hopeless tool, aren't you?"

The mask man broke. He screamed at Sasuke who still didn't bat an eye. He got angrier and angrier. The more he gazed at those eyes the angrier he got. He couldn't accept it. He roared, grabbed Sasuke's forehead, lifted his head up, and slammed it hard against the ground repeatedly until he heard Sasuke cry out in pain,

"Uh…uhhhh…. uhhhhh..!"

Sasuke felt dizzy. He moaned in pain. The masked man didn't stop. He gashed Sasuke's naked chest with his nails in one fast swing. Sasuke cried, shut his eyes and huffed. The masked man leaned over his face, covered his eyes with his hand and murmured,

"I will have you. I, the one you hate so much right now, will have you. It's a suitable punishment for all what you've done to me so far!"

Sasuke gasped with the man's hand still covering his eyes. He didn't know what that meant but for some reason he remembered the day he was attacked at the infirmary. He mumbled,

"You… it was you… you were the one who attacked me…"

"…"

"Why? Why didn't you kill me? Why are you hesitating so much? You could've killed me anytime you wanted… yet…?"

The masked man lifted his hand and grabbed his mask then took it off slowly. Sasuke opened his bushed eyes widely in a shock and shuddered. He finally showed a hint of softness. His bleeding lips quivered,

"Sai!"

Sai smiled. He leaned over Sasuke's and gazed at his eyes then said,

"Now you know who attacked you."

Sasuke shook his head in denial and mumbled,

"No! This can't be… this can't be real…!"

Sai covered Sasuke's eyes again with his hands and leaned over his neck and licked it. Sasuke was still in a shock. He was trembling and his eyes were still idly staring at nothing with Sai's hand covering them. He didn't even react to Sai's touches.

Sai licked and sucked Sasuke's neck tender skin and was slowly moving up to his face. Sasuke flinched and leaned away but Sai didn't stop. He grabbed Sasuke's head closer and kept sucking his neck passionately and went as far as biting it. Sasuke moaned and murmured in a quivering voice,

"Ahh… s… stop! Stop this! Please! Sai… This can't be you! Please stop…!"

Sai started sucking Sasuke's blood passionately. He was kissing him warmly while sucking his blood greedily. Sasuke quivered and shut his eyes. He tried to lean away but was losing. His cheeks turn red and he felt hot. He begged,

"Please… Sai… stop… I'm begging you… stop… Don't sink so low…"

Sai suddenly stopped and pulled back a little. He licked the bit mark he made then leaned away. He sat up and stared at Sasuke's blushing face. He leaned and kissed his parted lips tenderly then murmured,

"I loved you. I wanted you. I existed for you…"

Sai resumed his kissing. Sasuke shut his eyes and frowned his eyebrows. His dizziness grew worse. He shook his head slowly in rejection in a try to break the kiss. His eyelashes shinned. That's when Sai pulled back and gazed at Sasuke for a moment.

Sasuke, unlike before, looked fragile and in need for protection. All the angry he had just a moment ago melted and turned into pain and sorrow.

Sai put his mask back and got off. Sasuke sensed Sai leaving. He called in a weak voice without looking at him,

"Wait…"

Sai stopped and partly turned his head. Sasuke asked,

"Why?"

"Why…?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Did you want me to keep going?"

"Why didn't you kill me back than?"

Sai didn't answer. Sasuke added,

"Even now… you didn't kill me… why?"

"…."

"What purpose do I serve to you? Why can't you just…?"

"You don't want to know."

Sai walked away and ignored Sasuke's painful calls. He thought he heard Sasuke sob more. He didn't want to find out. He was done with Sasuke. He had to move on.

He shut the door of the storage room, which Sasuke was kept in, and joined his group, who was waiting for someone to show up to save Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>"It pains my heart to see you like this. It really pains my heart...<em>

_But I have no other choice… this is the new me now, Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p>He felt a stroke on his cheek. He flinched and gasped. He was quivering. He slightly titled his head and moaned. He just realized that he somehow fell asleep on the cold floor.<p>

When he woke up, he found his hands and legs unchained. But he was in the same filthy room with the awful odor that his nose refuses to adjust too. He shifted to his side and moaned. His head hurt. It was still spinning.

He sat up with much effort and scanned the place. The corpse of the guy that Sai killed was still there. He couldn't ignore it. He felt sick from looking at it and started throwing up.

The door opened up slowly. He raised his tired eyes and stared at it. A masked boy walked in. Sasuke knew him. He called,

"Sai?"

"….."

"Is that you?"

"….."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"….."

"I know it's you!"

"…."

"Answer me, dammit!"

"You have a phone call."

"Ha…!"

He blinked while following the masked boy with his eyes. The boy kneeled near him and said,

"Talk to him. He wants to know that you're still alive."

Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes widely. His eyebrows were lowered. He asked,

"Why are you doing this, Sai? Don't use me like this!"

"Tell him to come get you."

Sasuke shook his head and begged,

"No! Sai! Stop this! Please! You can't do this! You can't be doing this! This isn't you!"

"It's Naruto. Tell him to come save you."

"Why… why are dragging people into this? What's your purpose? Why Naruto?"

"Not just Naruto. You're brother too."

Sasuke jolted. He shook his head in rejection and begged more,

"Please don't do this, Sai! Not to my brother… not to my friend... Please… This isn't you… You can't—

"Shhhh. It's ringing."

Sasuke gaped his mouth and lowered his head,

* * *

><p><em>"There is nothing I could do about this… there is nothing I could say to stop them from coming… I'm helpless…<em>

_I don't even know why this is happening… I can't escape it…_

_I'm being used, as a bait to trap my brother and friend…!_

_This is the worst…!_

_Why did I let something like this happen…?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke murmured with his wide opened eyes starring idly at the filthy floor,<p>

"No matter what I say… no matter what I say or how much I beg… you just won't stop doing this… would you, Sai?"

Sai put the phone near Sasuke's cheek and said,

"Talk to him."

Sasuke gazed at Sai's eyes sadly. He then shifted his pupils slowly to the corner of his eyes and sealed his lips. He shut his eyes and let two lonely tears wet his eyelashes.

He could hear someone breathing at the other end of the line. He knew it was Naruto. Itachi wouldn't breath restlessly like that. Itachi was always capable of keeping his calmness.

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was terrified. He could picture his worried blue eyes wavering anxiously over this. He couldn't drag him into this. He shivered in tears, knowing that nothing he'd say would stop them from coming…

* * *

><p><em>"Why is this happening? Why did I let them take me hostage?<em>

_Why am I dragging everyone into this? What is this? What's going on?_

_Please… make it stop…"_

* * *

><p>He thought maybe if he at least warned them. Then they wouldn't come unprepared. It's all he could think of… It's all he could do… He murmured with a thin tear sliding against his sore cheek,<p>

"It's... a trap… don't…—

He couldn't even finish that line. His face was grabbed and his eyes were covered. He was pushed backwards until he fell on his back and hit his head against the cold floor. He let a cry of pain escape his lips.

"Uuuhhhh…"

He heard someone talk on the phone. It wasn't Sai's voice. He heard him say,

"He's fucking alive. That's all you need to know. Happy now?"

"Easy now. I still have your precious little friend here. Behave."

"We weren't going too but he made us hurt him… a little."

"This is your fault. I suggest you go think about the mistake you've done until the time we meet."

He didn't move. Sai's hand was still covering his eyes. He thought,

* * *

><p><em>"Mistake? What mistake? What is he talking about? Is this some kind of punishment? For what?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke asked in a voice full of pain,<p>

"What do you plan to do to them?"

"You need to go to sleep now. Your role is done."

"You will pay for this… Sai… I promise…"

Sasuke felt a cold needle piercing through his neck. His body started going numb instantly. He murmured until he totally last his consciousness,

"I'll never forgive you for this… Sai… I won't ever forget this… I'll make sure—

Sai could feel the pain in Sasuke's voice and breaths. He didn't move for a moment. His head was lowered and his hands were still covering the dark eyes he was so found of. His mask was coving his face but it wasn't covering his pain of guilt. He shut Sasuke's eyes and wiped his tears gently with his fingers.

* * *

><p><em>"Stop begging! Please just stop begging!<em>

_We have a code to honor._

_"If a human learns about our existence, then that human must either die or become one of us."_

_I must honor that code. It protects us…_

_And… I don't want to go with either of those options…_

_I want you to stay alive, Sasuke… I want you to stay human…"_

* * *

><p>Sai knew that, for the proud Sasuke he knows, being used to lure his brother and his friends was the worst situation he could ever be put through. He knew that he was ready to die for their sakes. He knew that he wished he had the power to stop this. And He knew that Sasuke wished that he had never answered that ominous phone call…<p>

Earlier that day, Sasuke received a call from an unknown caller. He ignored it but when the caller insisted. He answered,

"Yes?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Who is this?"

"A friend."

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow and asked,

"Don't you have a name?"

"I don't want to tell you my name."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Naruto."

"What about him?"

"Meet me outside."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm near your house. Come outside for a second."

"What the…? I'm not interested."

"Fine… Do you know who attacked you at the university?"

Sasuke opened his eyes widely in a shock,

"Who the hell is this?"

"It was I!"

"Who are you?"

"I have a proof too! Come meet me."

Sasuke crooked his eyebrows and asked,

"What's your propose?"

"You clueless fool!" he laughed.

"Drop dead. I'm not interested in meeting you. Some fucked up logic you have there, you foolish bastard. You're expecting me to come meet you when you've just confessed that you were the one who attacked me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you even sober? I can't believe I let a moron like you come near me! I'm so offended I think I'm going to cry."

Sasuke ended the call. Even though he was putting a tough act, he was still shaken. His knees felt weak and his throat felt dry. He sat on his bed and grabbed the water bottle that was placed on the nightstand. He suddenly felt too tired and wanted to just drop his body on the bed. He opened the bottle and the lid fell off his shaky hand and hit the floor. He ignored it and lifted the bottle to his mouth, gulped the water greedily, spilling some on his chin. He exhaled then he threw his body on the bed and threw the bottle on the floor carelessly.

* * *

><p><em>"What am I worried about? That was a bully…. Why am I so shaken by this?"<em>

* * *

><p>His phone rang again. He looked at it in anxiety. He glanced at the caller ID without touching the phone.<p>

"Unknown."

He swallowed and stared with sharp, doubtful eyes…

"That's the same guy… What does he want? Is he threatening me? What should I do about this? Call the police?"

Sasuke picked the phone and declined the call. He dialed Itachi's number instead of the police. He didn't know why he did that. Itachi didn't answer. Sasuke shut the phone, and before he called anyone else, his phone started ringing again. Sasuke had to put his phone on silence to shut it.

He kept wondering who was that and why was he doing this. He got off the bed and walked to the window. He peeked then he gasped and leaned back.

" S… someone is there…!"

He turned the lights off and peeked again. His eyes opened widely! He could see a masked man wearing a gray cloak. The man was clearly looking at his window. He noticed the phone in his hand and that it was lit. He glanced at his own phone. It was still ringing.

Sasuke picked his phone, declined the call and before he dialed Shisui's number, the glass behind him suddenly scattered to pieces. Sasuke shut his eyes and covered his head instinctively. He then felt a firm hit on the back of his neck. He gasped and halted. He felt his body go numb and his brain shutting down. He lost his balance and fell while losing his consciousness slowly. His vision blurred and he started falling.

His eyelids shut. His body numbed. All voices died. And everything went black…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p>A shadowy figure showed up in the distance by midnight surrounded by a cold wind. Everyone out there was drawn to his presence like the proverbial moth to the flame. They couldn't resist the desire to tear that body of his apart.<p>

Sai leaned and whispered to his master,

"It's Uchiha Itachi, he came alone."

Itachi had a pair of red, angry eyes glaring at the old man that was standing in the middle of the grouped ghouls. His long, dark hair and his long, dark cloak rustled gently while he glared angrily at the man who was behind all of this.

The old man spoke to Itachi,

"You came."

"What's the meaning of this, Danzo?"

"Where are the others?"

"I'm in this alone!"

"Are you telling me that you didn't call anyone else? Not even Uchiha Shisui?"

"This doesn't concern anyone else but me."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care about that. Give Sasuke back to me! He has nothing to do with this!"

"That's not how things works here."

"What are your demands, Danzo? And before you answer that, I need to know if Sasuke can see or hear us."

"He can't."

"I figured as much. This shows that you too know that Sasuke knows nothing about any of this. So why are you dragging him into this hell?"

"To make a trade. You and Shisui for Sasuke."

"I don't own Shisui, and I won't drag him into this. But I can surrender myself to you in exchange for Sasuke's life."

Danzo remained silent for a moment then asked,

"How do you plan on going about this, Itachi?"

"I need to see Sasuke first. I need to know if he's still alive."

"Can't you sense him? How thin and weak you grew, Itachi."

"I can tell that he's wounded. That's why I must see him."

"…"

Sai approached Danzo and whispered,

"Itachi is alone. We didn't find anyone near."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know but he's certainly alone."

"I see…"

Danzo ordered Sai,

"Bring Sasuke here."

"Yes, sir."

Danzo lowered his eyes and wondered,

* * *

><p><em>"How come Itachi came alone? Is he a fool! He can't face my group alone. <em>

_He needs back up, yet he came alone… something is not right. What are you plotting, Itachi?"_

* * *

><p>Sai came back carrying a wrapped, motionless body. Itachi gasped softly. He could smell him. He could feel him. He could almost taste him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hang it there for a little bit longer, Sasuke. I will get you out of this. I promise."<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi called from where he was standing,<p>

"Show me his face!"

"You still can't sense him?" Danzo doubted.

"I need to see his face…"

He swallowed, and he sweated. He was acting tough but his heart was burning in rage. He could sense all the wounds his brother had. He was angry that he missed that unexpected call from Sasuke, who rarely calls. When he saw the note that notified him of a call from Sasuke only minuets ago, he blinked and called back immediately with a look of shock on his face. His call wasn't answered, which made him wonder if it was an accidental call.

Itachi learned that Sasuke's call was actually a call for help when he reached home and saw the broken window. He rushed to Sasuke's room but it was too late. Sasuke was nowhere to be found and his cell was missing too.

Shortly later, Itachi received a call from Sasuke's phone. He answered in worry,

"Sasuke!"

"Come to the dumpster after midnight alone or he dies."

The caller only said one line and ended the call, leaving Itachi to struggle with the fact that his little brother was finally pulled into the hell he himself has been struggling with for years.

Sai placed Sasuke on the ground. He lifted his upper side, leaned him against his own chest, and grabbed Sasuke's chin to show his face to Itachi, who bit his lips and glared. His heartbeats increased, and his eyes burned with rage.

Sasuke was unconscious. He wasn't moving. His eyes were shut and his mouth was partly open. He looked pale and weary. There were dry bloodstains near his lips, on his cheeks and forehead. The rest of his body was wrapped with a ragged cape. Itachi couldn't see it but he felt it…

Sai let Sasuke's head lean back. He gazed at Itachi sharply with his hand grabbing Sasuke's neck. He was trying to bend Itachi by threatening to kill Sasuke.

Itachi wanted to kill every last one of that pathetic gang when he saw his brother's damaged face and body. He was doing his best not to break and rush out to kill everyone in there. He slowly raised his arm, placed the tips of his fingers near his lips and whistled as hard as he could. He put his rage and anger into that whistle. It resonated in the open space and echoed endlessly. It was too shrill that the ghouls shut their ears with their hands instinctively.

He said in a cold voice with a painful tear falling on his cheek,

"You will pay for this. I swear by my brother's soul that I will make sure you all pay for this."

Itachi stopped whistling and stood there like a statues. The wind blew strongly. Itachi's hair and clothes swooshed. His red, furious eyes never wavered. The ghouls felt intimidated by those eyes.

Danzo gasped. He felt a murderous presence nearby. He heard odd noises. He then saw the red-masks men shadows behind Itachi. They were coming toward them. He panicked. He shouted,

"Run! It's the ghouls hunters!"

Danzo's group abandoned the mission and started running away for their lives. The masked men were hunting Danzu's team members one after another and killing them like insects. They showed no mercy. They were known by their brutality.

Sai was still holding Sasuke. He didn't know what to do with him. He looked at Danzu and asked for commands,

"Master!"

Danzo was trembling. His team members were falling before his eyes. He grated his teeth and broke into sweating. He almost laughed when his worried eyes landed on Sasuke face. He rushed to Sai and pulled Sasuke off his arms violently, then grabbed his neck and shouted madly,

"ITACHI! I will kill him! If you don't tell them to fall back, I will kill him!"

Danzo was searching for Itachi to negotiate with him, but he couldn't find him. The only thing he could see was, the red masked men rushing towards him and killing everyone in their path mercilessly. They didn't seem to care about Sasuke's life or anyone else's.

It was known that these people only care about slaughter ghouls; no matter what price they have to pay. His plan had no chance against them. He needed to find Itachi for his plan to work. He gritted his teeth and cursed Itachi, the one who shattered his organization in one night.

"Curse you, Itachi!"

Sasuke suddenly groaned. Danzo glared at Sasuke…

"He's taking everything away from me! I must take you from him! If it's the last thing I—

Uhhh…." Danzo gasped loudly!

A pair of two red, enraged eyes glared at Danzo from behind. Danzo felt the murderous intents. He gasped in fear. He couldn't move. He completely froze in his place. Sasuke fell on the ground and a red fountain of blood sprayed over the place.

Danzo slowly realized that his left arm was cut off from the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"This is it!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sai came out of nowhere and jumped in between Danzo and Itachi. He blocked Itachi's next attack with all his might, and got injured while doing so. He then carried his master up and ran as fast as he could without looking back.<p>

Itachi didn't follow them. He had something else to take care of. It was his chance to be with his little brother. He kneeled to check on his brother. He suddenly felt one of Danzo's troops behind him. He didn't have enough time to block or counter his attack. He leaned over his brother to protect him.

Another red fountain of blood sprayed over the place. Itachi gasped. He turned and parted his lips. The Uchiha crest was proudly showing on Shisui's back, but it was covered in blood. Itachi mumbled,

"Shisui!"

"I will protect it! I made a vow that I would protect that bond. I won't let a lowlife such as this one destroy it."

Shisui smirked. Blood came out of his mouth. He counter-attacked and killed his opponents. He kneeled and murmured,

"Take him to a safer place. I will cover your back."

Itachi nodded and murmured,

"Thank you, Shisui. I'm sorry."

"Not at all. I'm the one who's sorry for dragging you along with me. Now go! Hurry! We don't have much time to waste."

Itachi cried and carried his brother in his arms. He moved to a safer place. He laid his brother on the ground and gently placed his head in his lap. He gazed at his pale face with tears. He stroked his cheeks and hair. He smiled that his brother was still breathing, and he was thankful that his brother couldn't see any of this.

With a sad smile on his face, and painful tears in his eyes, he gently poked Sasuke's forehead wit the tips of his blood stained fingers, and murmured,

* * *

><p><em>"Forgive me, Sasuke… it ends with this."<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke opened his eyes, he found Naruto sitting on a chair by his bed, and leaning his head on the side of his bed. He then felt the bandages wrapped all over his own body. His body felt heavy and his vision was a little blurred. His throat was dry and he felt so hungry. He raised his body with an effort and let a soft cry escape his lips,<p>

"Uhh…"

Naruto's eyelashes fluttered. He opened his eyes slowly. He notice that Sasuke had finally woke up. He lifted his head fast and called,

"Sasuke! You're awake!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with gray, drained eyes and said nothing. He seemed confused. He asked,

"Uh… What happened?"

Naruto lowered his eyes. He bit his lips. He then looked at Sasuke and said,

"What's the last thing you remember, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes, blinked few times and murmured,

"I… uh…"

He shook his head slowly, frowned his eyebrows, shut his eyelids and mumbled,

"What was it…?"

He grabbed his forehead. When he did that, he noticed the small cuts on his arm. He lowered his arm and stared in surprised. He then gasped and opened his eyes widely! He mumbled,

"I… was chained to the floor… in some filthy place…"

"That's all you remember?"

He remained silent for a moment. He then jolted and gasped softly. He trembled and swallowed. He gazed at Naruto with worried eyes and asked,

"Itachi! Where is Itachi?"

Naruto looked away. He seemed troubled. Sasuke's heart pounded. His eyes widened and his lips parted. He felt uneasy seeing that look on Naruto's face. He reached out with his shaky hand and asked,

"Where is Itachi, Naruto?"

Naruto bit his lips and lowered his head. Sasuke quivered. He asked in a shaky voice,

"Naruto? What happened to Itachi? Please, tell me."

Naruto jerked his neck and murmured in pain,

"He…. Itachi is…"

Sasuke panted. He leaned forward and pulled Naruto's sleeve, which he could reach from where he was sitting. He cried in worry,

"Where is he? Tell me! Please! Where is my brother?"

The look on Sasuke's eyes made Naruto cry two thin tears. He couldn't hold his tears. He was about to hit Sasuke's heart with the worst news possible. He couldn't just hit Sasuke with the terrible news he had, and Sasuke's concerned eyes weren't making it easy for him at all.

He shut his eyes and said in a higher pitched tone,

"He's… he's… gone…"

Sasuke gasped. He opened his eyes widely and parted his lips. He asked in quivering voice,

"W… w… What do you mean, "he's gone?""

Naruto tears fell down. He shook his head and said,

"Itachi is… dead."

"No!"

"I'm sorry…"

"No!"

"Itachi… is gone..."

"No! No! No!"

Sasuke gasped deeply. His pupils froze. His tears fell down. He trembled. His panted. He then clenched his teeth. His chest hurt so much. He let his tears fall freely. He shook his head, garbed his chest and murmured,

"No… no… no… no…. no… no! No! No! No! No!"

His voice shook and he broke down into crying. The pain in his chest grew fiercer and sharper. Ha grabbed his chest harder and screamed his lunges out. His voice didn't come out. Only soft moans escaped his parted lips.

Naruto hugged Sasuke strongly. Sasuke was shaking. He was in a deep shock that his voice refused to come out. He was chocking. He cried so hard when Naruto hugged him and his scream finally came out as soft cries that gradually turned into deep cries. He screamed in pain, calling out for his brother's,

"Nii-San! Nii-San! Nii-SAN!"

Naruto cried for Sasuke. He couldn't hold his tears. Sasuke's screaming was piercing through his heart before his ears. He could feel every second of Sasuke's grief. He could see every tear he cried. He could hear every gasped he took. And He could sense the soreness he felt.

Naruto hugged Sasuke closer and wrapped him with his arms. He let him cry on his shoulder all night long.

The time passed slowly. Naruto spent the night hugging Sasuke in a try to shoulder his pain while Sasuke kept crying deeply over his brother, blaming himself for his brother's death.

When he could finally speak, he asked in a weak, quavering voice,

"How? How did it happen?"

"We don't know… all we know is, he died a hero."

"I don't get it…. why? How?"

"We don't know…"

"How come you don't know…?"

"We only found you. You were unconscious and he was… already…gone..."

"I don't get it… what makes you think that he… he…"

"The investigation team confirmed it. Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi… are... already..."

Sasuke gasped. He shook his head,

"What? Shisui-san too! No! This can't be! This can't be true! They can't be…"

Naruto brushed Sasuke's hair and said nothing more. He knew this was coming. He was the one Itachi chose for this job. He had to meet Itachi's expectations. It was the least he could do for Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't stop crying. He was in deep pain. His brother was the last real connection he had left from his family, and now he lost that one last connection he valued so much. He leaned his head by the wall and shut his eyes and cried quietly but painfully. The memories he has of his brother were rushing back to his mind. The more he remembered, the more he cried.

He cried for losing Shisui too but his grief over Itachi was much deeper. His eyes landed on a framed photos he had in his room. All of the photos had Itachi in them. He murmured,

"He was smiling…. he was always smiling…"

Naruto was sitting near Sasuke and patting his shoulder. He gently pulled Sasuke to his side and let him lay down on the bed while resting his head in Naruto's lap. He brushed Sasuke's hair gently while Sasuke stared idly at nothing in particular with tears washing his cheeks.

He tried to calm himself, but he couldn't stop his tears. He kept biting his lips to stop himself from crying. He'd stop crying for a moment then break down and just let his tears fall again. He knew that crying wasn't going to bring him his brother, yet he let his tears wash his cheeks.

After struggling with his pains all night long, he finally got exhausted and fell asleep with his head resting in Naruto's lap. He was still sobbing in his sleep. His eyelashes were wet and his looked pale and tired.

Naruto placed Sasuke's head gently on the bed and covered his shivering body with the sheet. He turned the light off, sat by the window and gazed away.

* * *

><p><em>"Is this alright? Are you okay with this, Itachi?<em>

_ I guess we truly are monsters…_

_I'm sorry, Sasuke… I know you'll never forgive me about this… I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p>The next time Sasuke opened his eyes, he sat up and gazed quietly at the empty space. He was thinking of what happened. He couldn't figure things out. There were so many unanswered questions.<p>

Sasuke saw Naruto sleeping over the chair by the window. He got off the bed and went outside the room. When he passed by Itachi's room his tear started falling against his will. He patted over Itachi's door gently and murmured,

* * *

><p><em>"Are you really gone, Nii-san…? Am I supposed to just believe this…?"<em>

* * *

><p>He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and went to the living room. The place seemed sad and lonely. He couldn't stop his tears. He kept remembering the moments he had with Itachi in that house. He mumbled,<p>

"Dammit… Everything in here reminds me of you… why did you have to go, Nii-san? Why did you have to go so soon…?"

Sasuke leaned over the wall, shut his eyes and inhaled deeply to calm himself.

Every time he felt like crying, he'd bit his lips, hold his tears back and try his best to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to break down into tears. He was tired from crying.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. He gazed at it. And because of his shaky hands, his reflection reminded him of Itachi. He almost burst into tears when he saw that. He bit his lip again so hard that he damaged it.

He felt weak and tired. He sat over the floor and leaned against the fridge with his eyes shut and tried to calm himself a bit. He bent his knees, lowered his head and sat there with his pain and sad memories. He then heard footsteps getting closer. He gasped,

"Nii-san!"

He looked up and found Naruto standing by the kitchen door with a sad look on his face. Sasuek lowered his gaze and murmured,

"You don't have to babysit me… You can leave…"

"How can I leave you when you need me the most? What kind of friends would leave a friend in need?"

"…"

Naruto stretched his hand to Sasuke and said with a tender smile,

"Let me be there for you, Sasuke. Let me shoulder your pain."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's tender eyes. He almost cried. He reached out and held on into Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and hugged him the moment he stood on his feet. Sasuke was surprised. He wasn't expecting a hug. The deep cry that he was holding back since he woke up finally escaped his eyes and lips.

Naruto let Sasuke cry freely on his shoulder. He waited for him patiently to stop. He held him so hard and patted his back gently. When Sasuke finally was able to stop crying, Naruto leaned back while still holding Sasuke's shoulders and gazed at his eyes.

Sasuke had this deep, sad look on his dark eyes. He didn't gaze back at Naruto. His eyes were lowered. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wet cheeks and lifted his head. Sasuke shifted his eyes to look at Naruto's eyes. The moment their eyes met, Naruto leaned forward and touched Sasuke's lips with his.

He kissed the slightly parted, shaky lips gently. Sasuke didn't kiss back. He didn't pull himself away either. He was just standing there, panting and letting Naruto do whatever he wants.

Naruto slid his tongue between the parted lips. He pushed Sasuke's head closer to his, and slid his tongue deeper into Sasuke's slightly open mouth. Sasuke didn't react to any of that. He only shut his eyes. But that didn't keep Naruto from sucking and licking Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke tilted his head away during the long kiss, breaking it in the middle. He gently pushed Naruto away while slowly walking past him. He walked out of the kitchen with his arms dropped, and his head lowered, without saying anything.

Naruto halted,

* * *

><p><em>"What was I thinking? I went as far as…!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto touched his lips. They were wet. When he lifted his fingers, he noticed blood on them. He blinked. He checked his lips on his reflection on the fridge steel edge for any sort of injury, but there wasn't any track of injures.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Did it heal already? I didn't even sense it."<em>

* * *

><p>He went after, even though he knew it would feel awkward to look him in the eyes after that kiss. He couldn't leave Sasuke alone, not in his current state.<p>

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his head leaning backwards, idly staring at the ceiling, drifting away in his thoughts. Naruto blinked when he noticed that Sasuke's lip was bleeding.

* * *

><p><em>"Did I do that? Is that why he pulled away? I… didn't realize I did that to him…!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood closer to Sasuke and said,<p>

"You're lip is bleeding. Sorry about that."

He murmured without moving or shifting his idle gaze,

"It's nothing."

"Let me clean it."

"It's nothing. Let it go already."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Huh?"

"Just… let it go…"

* * *

><p><em>"What's he saying? I don't get it…? Is he mad at me?"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto hesitated then asked,<p>

"Are you mad at me, Sasuke?"

"No, Naruto. I'm not mad at you."

"That's good to hear…"

"…."

"C… can I ask—

Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish what he was about to say. He called in low voice,

"Naruto…."

"Yes?"

"Why was I kidnapped?"

Naruto blinked,

"I… don't really know."

"Why did they call you? The kidnappers. Why did they call you too?"

"I'm not sure… but… maybe because Itachi ignored them at first…"

"How did you know of this?"

"Itachi told me…"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were kidnapped and that he didn't know how to respond to the kidnappers. He then said that he and Shisui-san had to go find you…"

"Why did they tell you all of this?"

"Because I came to them when I received the call, and… because they wanted me to be there for you…"

"…They saw it coming… Dammit…"

He frowned his eyebrows, shut his eyes and bit his lips in pain. Naruto watched with sad eyes then murmured,

"Sasuke…"

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"For being here."

"Yeah… That's what friends are for, Sasuke."

"…..."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's profile with teary eyes. He was happy to be there. He was happy that Sasuke thanked him for it. The fact that his company meant something to Sasuke made his heart feel a satisfying kind of warmth.

He stared at Sasuke, who was leaning his head back on the couch and shutting his eyes. Sasuke had a thin line of blood drew from his lips to his chin. Naruto was struggling to avoid looking at that thin, red line of blood. He wanted to go there and just lick it off. He was doing his best to fight his urges while Sasuke wasn't helping at all. He didn't even wipe his lips or chin. He didn't care about that small wound. He was struggling with a deeper wound that was making everything else seem insignificant.

* * *

><p><em>"What's the worst that could happen? I can't hold myself anymore! <em>

_He's just luring me to suck his blood. Please wipe that off!_

_ Are you testing me? I'm losing my mind here…!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt Naruto getting closer. When he opened his eyes, he found Naruto leaning so close to his face. He felt Naruto's tongue licking his chin and moving upward to his lips. Sasuke didn't move. He didn't even shut his eyes. He just stared idly as if nothing has happened.<p>

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's eyes with his tongue still licking the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's eyes weren't really looking at him. They had a deep, sad, hollow look in them. Naruto felt as if he was invisible to those dark eyes.

He leaned back and grabbed Sasuke's head. He gazed at his eyes and said,

"Snap out of it, Sasuke. You will only hurt yourself if you surrender to you sadness. You need to bounce back on your feet. That's what Itachi would've wanted."

Sasuke raised his arm slowly. He placed his hand on Naruto's chest and pushed him away weakly. Naruto stepped back. Sasuke bent his back and leaned his head over his joined hands then muttered,

"I want to be alone."

Naruto blinked then murmured,

"I understand… I'll be in the other room."

"No, you need to leave."

Naruto said in a surprise,

"But I can't leave you like—

"Please. Just go home."

Naruto jolted. He felt rejected. His lowered his eyes and bit his lips. He swallowed his pain and nodded. Had a sad look on his face. He didn't want to be rejected. He couldn't be rejected. He knew that if Sasuke rejected him, then he'd lose himself to the darkness. But he also knew that Sasuke wasn't himself. He was under the shock of losing his only brother. Naruto couldn't blame him. He had to give him more time to heal.

He walked out slowly with Itachi's last words ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p><em>"I need a favor, Naruto."<em>

_"I need you to be the one to tell Sasuke about my death."_

_"I want you to take care of Sasuke. He's going to need you more than anytime before, especially after hearing this."_

_"It will break him down and tear him apart. That's why I need you."_

_"Help him bounce back on his feet. Be there to wipe his tears and calm his rage."_

_"Don't let him fall. Don't let the darkness consumes his heart. It will only destroy what's left of him..."_

_"Will you be there for Sasuke, Naruto? Can I depend on you?"_

_"Thanks you, Naruto. I'm leaving my younger brother in your care. Cherish him."_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Rating: M - 16+ (violence, profanity)**

* * *

><p><em>"Why can't I understand his? Why was I kidnapped? Why did Itachi and Shisui-san had to go? <em>

_What's happening? What am I missing?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Why was Sai involved in this? Why was Naruto involved in this? <em>

_Why did Sai attack me before? Why does he have all that power? I don't get it…?_

_Was he trying to scare me? He drank some of my blood! He… did it twice… Why? _

_Why is he like this? What happened to him? And what business did he have with my brother?"_

* * *

><p><em>"They were some gang, weren't they? They had masks and were ready for negotiation… then what? <em>

_How did I survive? How did I get home? _

_Naruto said that they found me? Who? Who are they? _

_The ones that confirmed Itachi's death… Shisui too… who are they?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Mercenaries? They were blackmailing Itachi by using me… but what for? Money? <em>

_Some business related matter? Is that why he called Shisui? _

_To help him deal with this properly? Then… why did they… die? _

_If the deal they proposed got rejected, then why didn't I die with them?"_

* * *

><p><em> "Is it possible? Did they have some score to settle? Was I the lure that made it possible for them to settle it? <em>

_But… I still…? Something is missing here…? _

_If they were killed and I was released then the only explanation I could think of is, that the kidnappers honored some agreement… My life for theirs, or something like that…!"_

* * *

><p><em>"What if they never killed them? What if they actually took them as hostages or something? <em>

_Maybe I was left there as part of some deal…? They never found their bodies… _

_Unknown end… no clear evident… then… is it possible that the two of them are still… alive?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Naïve… <em>

_But I don't see why would they hide their bodies after killing them…? To hide their tracks? _

_Fine… then why kill them if it was some blackmailing? A betrayal? _

_They never honored their words? They just got what they wanted from them and killed them? _

_Then how come they let me live? If they were that low then… wouldn't they kill all of us?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Was it Sai…? <em>

_Does he have something to do with me surviving this? _

_He couldn't kill me after all… he had the chance to do it, twice, but he never killed me… _

_I saw him struggle with his feelings when he tried to hurt me… was it him…? _

_Did he do it out of pity…?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke grabbed his forehead and sighed deeply,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I can't know for sure… this sucks…! I don't know anything… I was deliberately put into sleep… <em>

_That too was to keep me in the shadows of things… again, why? _

_It was Sai who drugged me… was he keeping me away from something? Why? Sympathy…?!"_

* * *

><p>"I don't want his sympathy! That lost cause will pay! I'll make him pay."<p>

He gazed at the ceiling and drifted away, not knowing anything about the evil that's been lurking around him since the day Itachi and Shisui were turned.

* * *

><p>Shisui was on an investigation field trip when it happened, while Itachi was supposed to be taking a vacation from work, but he decided to join Shisui after he learned about his unexpected trip.<p>

"A trip to the Land of Sound?"

"Not exactly the land of sound, but a valley that locates somewhere near."

"Why there?"

"For investigation. There are a lot of unsolved cases that has strong connection with that place. So they're sending me there to check it out."

"This sounds dangerous, Shisui. You're going alone?"

"No. I have a team of two with me."

"I see…"

Shisui leaned forward and said with a smile,

"Don't make that face, Itachi. I'll be fine. It's not like any of the registered incidents occurred there or anything! I'm just suspicious about that valley."

"… It's just that… you told me a lot of things about the forest that locates close to this valley… and none of them was pleasant…"

Shisui nodded and said,

"Yeah… that's why this is so important to me! I want to find out what's going on there. Maybe I'm right! Maybe this valley does have connection to the unsolved cases!"

Itachi remained silence and drifted in thoughts for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>"He always showed interest in supernatural cases even before he joined the forces. <em>

_He kept searching for facts, clues and even rumors, that relates to his field of interest."_

* * *

><p>Itachi asked,<p>

"Why are you so fixed on doing these things, Shisui?"

"It's what I do. I really want to see what's in there. Also, I recently read about Namikaze Minato's last assignment... I want to continue what he gave his life to prove…"

"Namikaze Minato?"

"Yeah. He was a brilliant detective, who had the same interest as me. The man went to the forest for investigation and recorded everything he saw… but, unfortunately, he couldn't really figure it out… also, for some reason, his research was kept secret from everyone, including us, the detectives! I can't look away from this. It's really bothering me."

Itachi lowered his eyes then gazed at Shisui's eyes and smiled,

"I won't stop you from following your heart, Shisui. Just… Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"…"

"This is the part where you hug and kiss me good bye." Shisui grinned.

Itachi half-smiled and said,

"No, it's not. I happen to have a trip to the land of sound as well. So I'll be close."

"Seriously?" he blinked.

"Well… no, but now that you're going there, then yes."

"I don't understand. Explain that riddle for me, please!"

Itachi leaned on the wall and said,

"Some guy named Orochimaru came to the company only two days ago with a business request. He confessed how much he admires our work, our gears, our warrant policies and our after-sale solutions. He wanted us to send a team to his place that locates in the land of sound, but I wasn't interested."

"Why?"

"He wanted us to work on a science lab called, "The Hebe Lab". I didn't hear about a lab called "Hebe" before, so I declined."

"Hebe? Where does is locates?"

"The land of sound. He said that they are a research group who want a lab suitable for their requirements. He said that Akatsuki Inc. teams always amazes him with their fast and neat performance, which is why he approached us, even though we're from a different city."

Shisui pinched his chin and asked,

"I see. So now you're going to do it?"

"I'll go check the place by myself first. If the deal worth the trouble, then I might accept it. If not, then I'll keep rejecting it. I won't send any of ours teams until I decide on this."

"I see, I see. That's so like you, Itachi."

"So, I'll be there and available, Shisui. If you need to grab a drink or something, then my place is always open."

"Thanks! That's exactly what I'll need to clear my mind after doing such task."

"Don't get killed, Shisui."

"I won't."

When they reached the area where the valley locates, Shisui's curious eyes glowed and he dived into investigating things. At the time, Itachi was in his meeting with Orochimaru, who was happy to finally hear a positive response from Itachi.

Orochimaru met Itachi in a portable storage that he claimed is his work place. Itachi was disappointed with the place. It wasn't the kind of places they usually do business for. When he entered it, he asked,

"Why are you in a portable storage house?"

Orochimaru smirked and said,

"Because the business we run is sort of illegal."

Itachi blinked at how frank Orochimaru was. He repeated,

"Illegal?!"

"I'm just kidding. We're explorers. We don't stay in one location for too long. That's why we have a portable lab."

"I see. And what do you need us to do exactly?"

"I want you to install a powerful computer that I can move easily. I want to use it for monitoring, evaluating and simulating purposes. So it has to be really fast and strong. I also want it to be secure and upgradable."

"We can do that but it will cost you a lot of money."

"Money is no problem. I also want it installed in our van. It will be easier for us to move that way."

"I don't recommend installing such high maintenance computer as portable device, but we'll see if we could manage to do that without effecting the processing speed."

"Good. Thanks. I knew Akatsuki was the answer. When will you start working on this? We're in a hurry."

"I'd say about ten days to two weeks from now. We have to order particular parts for your computer. We don't usual keep those in stock."

"I'll give you twenty days max."

"It's more than enough. I'll make sure it gets done sooner."

"We have a deal. Send the bills to Kabuto, my associate."

"Understood."

"Well then, nice working with you, Itachi-san."

"Yeah, thanks for choosing us."

Itachi was done with his business earlier than he expected. He thought he'd give Shisui a call to check on him, so he dialed Shisui's number. Shisui answered with a happy tone,

"Hey! Itachi! Miss me already?"

"Where are you? I'm free, so I thought I'd join you in your creepy interest."

"Wow! I'm so happy I'm going to cry! You finally showed some interest in what I do for a living."

"That's not funny. I'm was always interested, just not as much as you wished."

"I'll come pick you up! Where are you?"

"In my way to the hotel."

"Good. I'll meet you there."

Shisui took Itachi along with his subordinates to the valley of question. When they got out of the car, Itachi scanned the place and didn't see anything out of ordinary. He asked,

"What is it we're looking for anyway, Shisui?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see how horrible this place is!"

"Um… I didn't."

"Don't give me that dull look, man! This, right here, is the place that explains so much about the mysterious cases! Every now and then, we'd hear about someone going missing around here, but not once a trace of the missing person was found!"

Shisui picked a stone and added,

"I just had to come see this place with my own eyes. But, wow… it's like a hole of doom in here!"

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything suspicious. All I see is sand and some rocks."

"It's because you're not even looking. Come here, take a look at this."

Shisui showed Itachi the stone in his hand. It had small red stains on it. He said,

"This is dry blood. It's an evident that someone had bleed in here."

Shisui kneeled and pointed,

"You see the footprints on the sand? It looks like some battle took place here. Also…"

He took few steps away and dug a small hole then said,

"Someone was killed in here… I'm sure of it. Because, well… I think I see a broken human bone."

Itachi blinked and asked,

"Are you saying that if we dig a hole, we'd find a dead human there?"

"Not just one human… This place… it's a graveyard."

"What? How can you be so sure? I don't even see any trace of blood!"

"Because the sand was brought here to cover the nasty evident. This sand is from the desert. It's not even hard or wet. It's dry and soft. This came from some desert."

"I see… I haven't noticed it but now that you mentioned it, I do think you're right, Shisui."

"So yes, if we dig some holes then we might find few dead corpses."

"This is horrible! Who do you think did something like that?"

"I don't know… but the cases I read stated that the ones who have gone missing around this place, never returned. Also, they seem to always disappear without a trace. It's as if the ground opened up and swallowed them."

Itachi scanned the area and said,

"This is nowhere. Who'd live here?"

"My first thought was that maybe some wild animal was behind this but the covering of the evidence beg to differ. The one behind this is a human... a wile human, maybe..."

"And you think this wild human is living in the forest?"

"Yes, that's what I think. And Minato's researches confirm it. I also think it's not just one human, but a group of humans. And I think they're feeding on other humans. Which explains the hunting of anyone who passes from here."

"Cannibals?"

"Possible."

"Hmm…"

Shisui uplifted his head and said,

"I want to check the forest too, Itachi."

"You're going to visit the snake's nest? Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"What if someone attacks you?"

"Then you will protect me" he grinned.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Fine, I won't go. Happy now, dear?"

"Shut up."

Suddenly, Shisui pushed Itachi to the side, making him trip and fall, and pulled his gun out then pointed it at his subordinates, who suddenly pointed their guns at the two of them. He asked in resentment,

"What's the meaning of this?"

"You must die! You know too much!" one of them said.

"This was a fucking set up, wasn't it?"

"Good bye, Uchiha Shisui."

The two frauds started shooting at Itachi and Shisui. Shisui pushed and covered Itachi with his body while firing back at the two and said,

"RUN, Itachi!"

Shisui's left leg and right arm got hit with two bullets and his shoulder was grazed by a third. He aimed and shot one of the two mad men. He hit the man's right in the eye, making him fall dead instantly.

Itachi who was behind Shisui called in panic,

"Shisui!"

Shisui said without lifting his eyes from his opponent,

"Split! Keep moving! Don't get shot!"

The two went in two opposite directions to confuse the fake detective, who never stopped firing at them. When they split, he chose to follow Itachi, who had no weapon on him. Shisui clicked his tongue and followed the fraud detective with his gun pointed at the man's head. He couldn't fire since Itachi was in range.

_"I won't allow it! I won't let you touch him!"_

Shisui let a random gunshot resonate to grab the man's attention. The man dodged then turned to attack Shisui instead since he had good aim and was ready to fire at any second.

Shisui smirked,

"Come at me, you freak!"

Shisui kept trading gunshot with the other guy, waiting for a chance to blow his head off. He aimed at his leg and shot to cripple him but the bullet reflected. Shisui gasped,

"What?"

He aimed again and shot. The bullets kept reflecting. Shisui panicked and kept shooting at random points but none of is bullets were able to stop the rogue creature. Shisui found himself only an inch away from the murderous eyes of his opponent. He widened his eyes and parted his lips.

"Monster!"

Itachi screamed,

"Shisui!"

The man slashed Shisui's chest open, making him fall on the ground, then jumped over him and bit his neck violently. Shisui screamed and shook violently in pain. He struggled but he couldn't escape. His chest got slayed and his guts fell out of his body. Shisui was being slaughtered right in front of Itachi's eyes.

Itachi trembled in fear and anger. He was losing his mind. He grabbed a rock and rushed to avenge his friend, who screamed in his last breaths,

"Run, Ita...!"

Shisui's screams suddenly died. Itachi halted. He gasped and called in a shock,

"Shisui! Shisui! No! No! NO!"

Itachi fell on his knees from the shook. He trembled and huffed. His eyes were open widely and his mouth gaped.

"No… This can't be real… Shisui… Shisui…!"

The creature turned to Itachi. He roared with Shisui's blood dripping of his teeth. Itachi looked at him with hollowed eyes. The creature rushed toward Itachi who was frozen in his place. He kept getting closer and closer.

Shisui's screams echoed in Itachi's ears. He picked himself and stood on his trembling feet. He clenched his teeth and glared. His sharp eyes glared at the mad creature that was rushing towards him. He had a stone in his hand. It was the same stone Shisui picked a moment ago. He was trembling in rage. He screamed,

"YOU MONSTER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

The creature jumped at Itachi and bit his left arm. Itachi glared and started hitting the man's head with the stone he had as hard as he could. He put all his fury and sorrow in his hits and roared angrily,

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The stone smashed the creature's face and blinded his eyes. Unlike the bullets, the stone worked against it. The creature fell back and roared in pain. Itachi stood there with blood all over him, glaring and huffing in anger at the creature that slaughtered his friend. That's when a sharp gunshot resonated in the valley and echoed endlessly.

Itachi jolted. He saw a group of people standing nearby and staring at him. They were the ones that shot the creature that killed Shisui. Itachi watched the creature get blown to small parts at a blink of an eye. He froze at the horrible sight he just witnessed.

Itachi then shook his head and rushed to Shisui with desperate eyes. He mumbled,

"Shisui! No… Why did you… have… to go…?"

Itachi fell on his knees and bowed near Shisui. Shisui's was beyond saving… His chest was slashed open and his neck was slaughtered. Itachi shook his head and trembled. He cried over his friend's body.

Itachi suddenly gasped and choked. He felt a sharp blade piercing through his body from behind. He panted and opened his eyes widely. The cold blade went right through his back and came out from his chest mercilessly, and was dripping of blood over his dead friend body. He coughed blood then slowly lost his strength and fell on the ground unconscious.

His blurring vision captured an old man approaching him. His whistling ears heard the man say,

"This is as far as you go, Uchiha Shisui."

The next thing the two miserable souls knew was, they were sleeping, naked in two different cells. Itachi moaned and shifted to the side. He noticed Shisui sleeping in the cell next to him with his neck injury almost recovered. Itachi widened his eye in a shock.

"How come…? Am I dreaming?"

"You've raised. Good for you."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Danzo, your new master."

"What?"

Danzo threw a human heart near Itachi and said,

"Your breakfast. Eat."

Itachi gasped. His eyes opened widely and his lips parted. He didn't know why he desired that disgusting human heart. He fought his desire and looked away. He asked,

"I got stabbed! I know I got stabbed! How come I don't see any trace or feel any pain?"

"Because I just turned you into a ghoul."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to turn you into real warriors. Be thankful."

"What do you mean…? I don't get any of this?"

Shisui finally opened his eyes. Itachi notice and called in disbelief,

"Shisui!"

Shisui sighed and moaned,

"Uhh…. Itachi… Wh… what happened…?"

"You're alive!"

"Huh? How…? What's going on?"

Danzo threw another human heart near Shisui and said,

"I saved the two of you. I'm your new master. You're no longer humans. You're my ghouls now."

Itachi shook his head and asked again,

"What are you mumbling about?"

"You know you're not humans anymore since you both can't resist the dead human hearts I just threw at you."

Danzo added,

"You need to feed. It's the only way to survive."

"No way! Go to hell!" Itachi rejected.

"You will eventually come around. I suggest that you feed sooner than later. You don't want to lose you minds, do you, Uchiha Itachi?"

Before Danzo left he said,

"Your friend is so quite. Ask him why isn't he as shock as you are, Itachi."

Itachi's heartbeats increased and he shivered. He shifted his gaze to Shisui, who was lowering his eyes and shaking with tears falling on his cheeks.

"What's the meaning of this, Shisui? What's he saying?"

"I'm sorry… Itachi… I… I did this… it's my fault… I'm so sorry…" He cried.

"Shisui?"

"Hate me… I deserve it… I… I did this to you! I made you become one! I should've never brought you with me! Why? Why did I let this happen to you?"

Shisui broke into a deep cry while Itachi stared in a shock! He mumbled,

"No… Shisui! I… don't get… it…! What are you saying?"

"I… only wanted to find out… I… never thought that I'd become one…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Shisui lowered his gaze and asked,

"What do you feel when you look at that human heart, Itachi? I did this! I did this to you! I took away your humanity! I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Shisui grabbed his chest hard and cried painfully. The pain of guilt was tearing him apart. He gashed his chest with his fingers and cried deeply,

"Why did you have to turn too? Why is this world so cruel! Why did you deserve this? I hate this! It's so unfair! WHY!"

Itachi froze and started at the human heart with shocked eyes. he didn't know what happened to him, or how he survived. He didn't know anything about ghould. He only heard few unexplained stories from Shisui, but he never imagined that one day, he would have his own mysterious story.

He snapped out when he saw Shisui hitting the cell's bars with his arms and legs as hard as he could. When he heard Shisui's bones crack, he mumbled,

"Calm down, Shisui… maybe there is away out of this…?"

"You don't even know what happened to you…! YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! FUCK THIS!"

Shisui snapped out of his mind and hit the bars even harder while roaring in anger. His sharp, angry eyes were directed at Danzo, the man who turned them,

"I WILL KILL YOU! COME BACK YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY HANDS! YOU DID THIS! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Shisui broke his arms and legs and got himself severely injured. His arms bleed in pain and he screamed in grief. Itachi shivered and cried for Shisui to stop, he reached out from his cell and begged,

"Please stop! Please just stop! I don't want to see you like this! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please… stop this…!"

Shisui snapped out of his anger when he saw Itachi's tears. He crawled towards Itachi with crying eyes and reached out with his broken arm and said,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Pleas forgive me! I didn't want this for you! I never meant to get you involved! I… I…."

Itachi gasped in tears,

"It's alright. We'll figure something out… I'm sure."

"Itachi…"

"There must be away out… There has to be…"

"I… really hope so…"

"We… we'll survive… We must survive, Shisui. We must survive and take our revenge from the man who did this to us…!"

"Yeah… Yeah we will… I promise… we will survive this…"

The night the two managed to they escaped that hell, was the night Itachi finally returned home after spending months away. No body knew his whereabouts. Anyone who tried to reach him received a text from his cell phone saying that he was in vacation and that he doesn't want to be bothered.

When Itachi walked with Shisui into the house, the immediately sensed Sasuke sleeping in his room. Sasuke didn't seem to notice them as his door was shut and he was deep in his sleep.

They next morning, Sasuke noticed that his brother finally came back from his long trip. He also noticed that his brother had company.

Sasuke didn't bother the two. He did his daily routine and was about to leave for school when Itachi came down. He could tell that Sasuke was in the kitchen from his scent. When walked there and leaned on the door. Sasuke titled is head when he sensed his brother behind him and said with a look of surprise on his face,

"Itachi, when did you come back?"

Itachi's heart was pounding. He looked troubled. He answered with a pale smile,

"Yeah, you were sleeping when I came home last night. I didn't want to wake you up since you had school and stuff..."

Sasuke crooked his eyebrow and asked,

"How was your trip? Did you find the job worthy?"

"Job?"

Sasuke blinked and paused. He crooked his head and asked,

"Are you're alright, Itachi?"

"What?"

"You seem… exhausted."

"Yeah… the trip wasn't as fun as expected."

"Even though you kept sending us those "Don't disturb texts."…"

"Yeah… Sorry about that…"

Sasuke shifted his gaze away. He seemed doubtful. He then said while putting the food in the lunchbox,

"Hmm… you should take few days off."

"Yeah, I plan to do that."

Sasuke gazed for few seconds with doubting eyes without saying anything. He then looked away and said while he closes his lunchbox,

"I'm leaving now. I'll be late today. I have group work to do so I'll be home by nightfall… Don't wait for me."

"Okay… take care…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke passed near Itachi who held his breaths and froze until Sasuke left the house and shut the door behind him.

Shisui came and patted Itachi's shoulder with painful look on his face. He knew what Itachi went through. He knew what he was feeling. And he knew that it was crushing him.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry…"<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi shook his head slowly. His tears fell on his cheeks and he shivered,<p>

"I… I craved for my own brother's flesh and blood… I… I'm a monster…"

Shisui lowered his eyebrows and cried as he hugged Itachi,

"No! You're not a monster! Please don't say that…"

"Why do I want to drain his blood…? That's my brother! I don't want to hurt my little brother!"

"You won't! You won't hurt him! I'm sure of it… You're still a human… no one will take your humanity away from you…Itachi…"

"I can't hurt him, Shisui. I can't hurt Sasuke! And I can't let him know about this!"

"I'll make sure of it. I promise. I will protect the bond you two share. I will protect it until the day I die. I promise."

"…"

"I'm sorry… Itachi, please forgive me…"

"It's not your fault… it's Danzo's fault… he's the one… he…"

"I'll make sure he pays for this… he won't get away with this! I promise."

* * *

><p>Sasuke remembered the look his brother had that day. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He wondered if that was the day Itachi got involved with the kidnappers. He wondered if that was the day Itachi became a target.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What did they want from you? What did you do? I feel like I didn't even know you…! <em>

_The look you showed me that day screamed that you were struggling with something… you never said anything, but it was clear as daylight… what was it, Itachi? _

_What were you struggling with? Why didn't you tell me about it? Why couldn't you tell me about it?_

_Whatever it was… it took you away from me… And… I… I want to avenge you, Itachi… And I know you don't want me to do that..._

_I miss you, Itachi…. Did you know… that I love you more than life itself…?_

_Nii-san..."_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin and Naruto were standing with the rest of the company staff in the graveyard near Itachi's memorial. Everyone was there including Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father. Everyone was wearing black suits with red roses pinned to their jackets.<p>

Sasuke was standing next to his father. He had to. He couldn't let the ill relationship he had with his father show to the public eyes. Sasuke was so quite that day. He avoided looking at his father's face, or anyone's faces. He kept his eyes lowered and his lips sealed. And he made sure he doesn't drop any tears during the ceremony.

They didn't have a body. They only had a ragged cloak, which they assumed belonged to Itachi, since it was found carelessly folded under Sasuke's head. They placed that cloak in a chest and buried it under a tombstone. The tombstone was carved with few words,

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Itachi<em>

_A dear son_

_A precious brother_

_A true hero_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was staring at the tombstone with empty eyes when he suddenly felt his father hand patting his shoulder. His heart pounded and his lips slightly parted, but he did his best not to let his reactions show even to his father, however, his shivering was giving him out.<p>

He believed that his father's pat was only an act. He just stood there in silence and waited for that fake moment to pass. He then felt his father's shaky fingers digging into his shoulder. He glanced without raising his eyes and noticed how bad his father was doing. Fugaku was grabbing his own forehead to cover his crying eyes. He was trying to hide his tears from his son.

Sasuke has never seen his father cry before and it was tormenting him. He lowered his head and stared at the ground. He couldn't ignore his father's tears. He bit his lips in irritation, as he could feel himself weakening little by little.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you want me to comfort you now? Do you want me to help you pass through this difficult time… sir…?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't help but lift his right arm slowly and placed his quivering hand gently over his father's hand, that was still grabbing his shoulder firmly. His father's hand felt firm and cold. Sasuke's grip was loose but loving. He slightly squeezed his father's hand, as his father's tears were hurting his fragile heart.<p>

Fugaku gently slid his arm behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him close to his chest. He wrapped him with his arms. Sasuke gasped softly in surprise. His father has never hugged him before, not even as an act. It never happened before. This was the first time he experiences a father-son hug.

* * *

><p><em>"No… please don't… please stop…."<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke trembled in his father's arms. He did hid best not to burst into tears. He kept telling himself that this hug was an act.<p>

The father warmth overwhelmed his suffering soul. He parted his lips and opened his eyes widely. He felt a thin tear sliding against his cheek. He couldn't hold back. He shut his eyelids hard and clenched his teeth. He swallowed his tears and cries, and did his best to overlook the fact that his father was weeping uncontrollably while hugging him close to his chest.

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hugging me? You can't do that now… it's too late… You're too late… please, let go…"<em>

* * *

><p>He inhaled deeply to calm himself. He did his best to swallow his tears and pain. He did his best to break that hug. When his father calmed a little, he pulled himself away, breaking the unexpected hug. He didn't look at his father's eyes or say a word to his face. He just took a step back, turned, and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I can't do this. I can't let you be in my life now. I don't need you. You don't exist. You've never existed…"<em>

* * *

><p>Fugaku lowed his eyes and said nothing. He had no right to appear in Sasuke's life after all these years. Sasuke wouldn't allow it. He knew that very well, yet he couldn't stop himself from hugging his trembling little son. He knew that Sasuke was dying inside. He too was dying inside, which is why he needed that hug.<p>

That hug was real. This is why Sasuke struggled to break it. He couldn't let himself become attached to his father, not even in his moment of weakness. It wasn't an option. That's why he had to break free and go as far as he could, so he won't feel or even know what his father warmth is like.

When the ceremony ended, Sasuke and Naruto walked to the see together after parting with Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin who couldn't stay due to work matters.

Naruto was the one who suggested this to Sasuke shortly after witnessing the hug scene. He felt mixed feelings. He didn't know what to make of it. Sasuke seemed darker and sadder after that hug. Naruto had to be there. He approached Sasuke with a smile on his face and said,

"We should go watch the sunset, Sasuke."

Sasuke slightly nodded. He didn't mind it. He had a lot in his mind. He needed to be in a peaceful place. The sea was always his favorite place to be. His only request was that he pays Shisui's memorial a visit before leaving. Naruto approved and joined Sasuke in the moment of silence. They could only give a moment of silent to those two. It was all they could do.

Naruto kept watching Sasuke while walking to the sea. It was clear to Naruto's blue eyes that Sasuke was so deep in sorrow. Naruto didn't need to relay on his intensified senses to tell. Sasuke seemed so far way…

When they reached the beach, Sasuke climbed a boulder, put his hands in his pockets and stared at the calm sea with deep eyes. The breeze made his hair dance beautifully against his face. He stared quietly at the endless sea without paying attention to the time.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's profile. He could see the deep pain in his eyes. It made his chest hurt. He grabbed his chest hard.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry we had to do this to you, Sasuke… Would you ever forgive me? Would you even forgive us, Sasuke?"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto climbed the boulder and joined Sasuke. He wrapped Sasuke's shoulders with his arm in a friendly way, leaned against him and murmured,<p>

"You're going to be fine. That's what Itachi believed."

Sasuke slightly nodded and said nothing. He didn't shift his eyes. He kept gazing at the see with busy mind.

The time passed by. The sun went down, and the night was falling when they finally decided to go home. The two walked in silence most of the time until Sasuke suddenly broke the silence and asked in a low voice,

"Don't you have to go home?"

"Not really. No one is waiting for me at home, so…I'm sticking around for a little bit longer."

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment then said,

"I'll be fine. You can go. Don't babysit me."

"I'm not babysitting you. I want to be with you."

"You don't have to…"

"You don't get it. I need to be with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto's eyes, which were fixed on his eyes. He noticed the strong gaze Naruto had. He blinked slowly and parted his lips. Then he lowered his head and shifted his gaze away. He shut his lips and resumed walking. That's when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulled him closer and wrapped him with his arms.

Sasuke blinked. He was surprised. He slowly relaxed his tensed muscles and slightly lowered his head. He murmured,

"Thank you for being here… Naruto."

A tear of joy fell on his smiling face, as he hugged his one and only reason to live. He brushed the soft dark hair gently and murmured with a hint of happiness in his voice,

"I will always be there for you, Sasuke. I promise."

* * *

><p>Four strong looking men were standing in a graveyard late at night. Two of them had black and red cloaks and were wearing red masks hiding their faces, while the other two had only white animal-face masks on.<p>

"How did you know about Obito and me, Itachi? Or was it you, detective Shisui?"

"Every well-informed ghoul in the city knows about you, Madara. You're their cruelest enemy." Shisui said.

"I like the sound of that." Madara laughed and added,

"So why did you decide to risk joining us? You're ghouls after all, which means, you two could be one of our targets."

"We share the same goal. We want to put an end to this." Itachi said.

Shisui nodded,

"I want to stop Danzo and his troops. They're the ones behind the corruption that's spreading in the city."

Obito rubbed his chin and said,

"Danzo, huh? That lucky bastard managed to escape us. We can't let him keep doing that."

Itachi Added,

"We want to stop the Hebe team as well. Orochimaru is toying with humans' lives for the sake of experimenting. He ruined so many lives so far. He must be stopped."

Obito crooked his head and asked while cleaning his blade,

"How can we be sure that you two won't betray us?"

"Why would we betray you when we share the same interest?" Shisui said.

Madara folded his arms and said,

"They won't betray us. We have the upper hand, Obito."

"We do?"

He smirked,

"We've got nothing to lose, but they do. That's our insurance."

"I see. They have someone to protect. That someone is the real reason why they risked joining us."

Madara nodded and said with his eyes fixed on Itachi,

"We already accepted your proposal when we came to your aid against Danzo's troops. Now it's your turn to show us your loyalty."

"We won't fail you." Shisui said.

"I hope so."

Itachi said nothing. He knew exactly what Madara has in mind. He couldn't fool Madara's eyes by acting calm since he actually abandoned his life, asked for Madara's help, and joined him only to save his little brother. Madara already knew what Sasuke meant to Itachi and that was his insurance.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	26. Chapter 26

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p>He was staring calmly at the ceiling while lying down on the couch. When Naruto walked into the living room he asked,<p>

"Ready?"

"Yeah… sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes, Sasuke."

"… Yeah… I didn't fix any breakfast. We only have one bag of rotten bread… I'm going to need to buy some on the way back…"

"Yeah, sure. We'll go to the market."

"…"

"Are you sure you want to go to the university already? You can rest for few more days if you want…"

He sat up and lowered his head. He said with his eye shut,

"I need to go out. I can't stay like this for too long. I need to take my mind off of things."

"…I understand…"

They walked together to the university just like they used to do for the past half semester. The last time they walked to the university together was before the exams break. During the exams break, Sasuke got attacked at the infirmary and had to stay in the hospital for days. This caused him to miss few exams. Sasuke took his make-up exams during the summer break alone.

Naruto was peeking at Sasuke and smiling to himself. After months of waiting, he's finally walking to school with Sasuke by his side. He was happy that he still has Sasuke in his life, even though Sasuke was still feeling depressed. Naruto was happy that Sasuke survived the kidnap and that he's still a human. It was all what he, Itachi and Shisui wished for.

The university hall was crowded that day. It was the first day back and everyone was busy with registering and scheduling subjects. Sasuke seemed lost in deep thoughts all day. He didn't chat or even smile. Naruto was hurting to see Sasuke like that but he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Sasuke needed time to heal. He had to endure with Sasuke as well.

At the break, Naruto suggested they eat in the yard, near the swimming pool, on their favorite spot. Sasuke didn't mind. He nodded and walked with Naruto quietly to the bench, where they had their first encounter.

Sasuke sat down, leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Naruto leaned forward and stared at the pool. The water was clear and calm. The sunshine reflected beautifully on the water surface. Naruto spoke in a low voice,

"You should try swimming in that pool, Sasuke. You will love it."

"When was the last time you joined a swimming contest, Naruto?" Sasuke said without moving or opening his eyes.

"High school."

"That's too long, don't you think?"

"Yeah… I guess I got busy with other stuff."

"You should at least swim for fun sometimes."

"You think?"

"It's one of your hobbies, right?"

"Yeah… funny, I didn't like swimming one bit when I was little…"

"That's because you sucked at it."

"Give me a break! I had no proper training back then."

"You learned and improved. That's what matters."

"You're right."

"I'd love to see you beat some asses though."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why not? You worked hard to get where you are now. It would be really nice to see you beat your pairs."

"Wow… that's so… encouraging."

"I wasn't trying to encourage you though. I'm only speaking my thoughts out loud."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said in excitement,

"Race me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with crooked eyebrow,

"What?"

"Let's swim together! Let's have a competition!"

"That's not even my thing!"

"Come on! You've got to give me this!"

"No, thanks."

"Please, Sasuke! Please! Please! Please!"

"I… I don't even know how to swim like a pro!"

"I'll teach you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Go find someone else, Naruto."

"No! It has to be you!"

"No! I said no! Did I mention no?"

"Child!"

"You're the one acting like a child here!"

"Fine… don't do it. I'll find someone else. Geez."

"Tsk."

* * *

><p>Someone's voice cut the heavy silence that fell on Naruto and Sasuke. He said in a loud voice,<p>

"Well! Well! If it isn't Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto turned. He got off the bench, grinned and said,

"Kiba! Lee!"

"Hey, man! How are you?" Kiba said.

"We missed you, Naruto." Lee said.

"I'm fine! How are you? How is everyone else! It's been awhile!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, we haven't see you all summer long. How is work?" Kiba asked.

Naruto blushed and mumbled,

"Why bring that up… he he he…"

Lee crooked his head and looked at Sasuke, who wasn't even looking in their direction. Lee got closer, slightly leaned forward and said,

"I'm sorry for you lost, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at Lee with his deep, dark eyes. He nodded and shifted his gaze away. Kiba crooked an eyebrow. He got closer to Sasuke and said,

"Don't you have something to say to us, Sasuke?"

Sasuke murmured without looking at them,

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" Kiba blinked.

"Why did you bother do it?"

"Is that what you really want to say to us, Sasuke?"

"You should've minded your own business…"

Kiba gritted his teeth and said,

"You should be thanking us, you piece of shit!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with sad eyes then turned to Kiba and said,

"Not now, Kiba… it's not a good time… please just—

"Did you hear what he just said? We literally saved his fucking life! He can show some gratitude! That piece of shit deserved to die!"

"Kiba, please stop!" Lee held Kiba back.

"Drop dead, you piece of trash! I even wrapped your fucking wound with my own fucking hands!" Kiba shouted.

"….."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He crooked his eyebrows, leaned forward and said,

"I'm sorry. Thank you for—

Kiba shouted,

"DON'T! Don't try to cover for his mistakes! Don't fucking try to cover his faults! Hell, I don't even know what you see in him! He's nothing but a bad influence! Why are you even with this trash, Naruto?"

Naruto snapped and shouted,

"STOP IT!" He lowered his tone and added,

"Please… stop…"

Lee pulled Kiba away from Naruto and said,

"That's enough! You're making a scene…"

Kiba was glaring at Sasuke and clenching his teeth when Lee pulled him away. He jerked his arm off and said,

"No, Wait. I need to say this to his fucking face."

Kiba walked back to Sasuke who was sitting still, sharply gazing at the water. He stood in front of him and made two fists. Sasuke slowly shifted his gaze to meet Kiba's eyes. Kiba saw the deep, painful gaze Sasuke had. He bit his lips and trembled in anger. He ignored that gaze and said,

"You can be a jerk all you want. I don't care. But know this…"

He leaned forward and gazed right into Sasuke's eyes and said,

"I saved your ass and you owe me for it. Try to live with that, you garbage."

Sasuke only stared back at Kiba's eyes with deep, icy eyes. He said nothing. He didn't even blink. Kiba said what he had to say and smirked. He then drew back and walked away with Lee.

Sasuke didn't move. He only lowered his eyes and returned to gazing at the water. Naruto was peeking at Sasuke. He saw the rage in Sasuke's eyes. He knew Sasuke's heart was beating fast and his breaths weren't calm, but he didn't know what to say or do about it. He walked slowly and sat next to Sasuke in silence.

Sasuke muttered,

"Why did you quite Konoha Inc. Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. He looked at Sasuke then turned and faced the pool. He answered,

"I was following your advice…"

"That's a lie."

"It's not—

"I know it's a lie. Don't belittle me."

"S… sorry…"

"Tell me the real reason."

"To be with you…"

"Why?"

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's face and said,

"Because I'm your friend, Sasuke. That's why."

"….."

"You… always pushed people away… I didn't know why you'd push everyone away even though you could befriend anyone you wanted. Somehow… this made me want to know you better. I wanted to know why, the famous Uchiha Sasuke, who could have anyone and anything, would always sit alone."

"Did you find out?"

"I… had the wrong idea about you too. Just like everyone else. They thought that you pushed people away because you never thought that they were good enough for you. That's the rumor that's been going on around you since I don't remember."

"Maybe I am narcissist. You're just too blind to see it."

"No, you're not. I know you're not."

"How can you tell when you're blinded by my fake selfless acts?"

"Stop trying to make me doubt you. I know you're not what people think of you. You cared about me, Sasuke. You didn't even know my name, yet you cared about me. A rich, spoiled brat would never do that, not to me."

"….."

"That is why I left Konoha Inc., Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away and said nothing. His rage gradually calmed and his breaths slowly gained their balance. He stayed quiet for a moment then he sighed,

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto smiled when he noticed the faint smile Sasuke had on his face. He got up and stood by the pool with his blue eyes gazing at the peaceful pool. The air made his yellow hair dance beautifully and his clothes rustle gently. He said,

"The air feels nice here, Sasuke. Come join me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto from where he was sitting and said,

"I'm fine here."

"Oh, come on! Just for a little bit."

"…."

Naruto turned and walked back to Sasuke. He grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bench. Sasuke was dragged against his well.

"Stop! I said no!"

He tried to pull himself back but Naruto's grip was strong. Sasuke blinked.

* * *

><p><em>"When did he got this strong?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke tried to balance his steps and go with the flow. He realized, when it was already too late that Naruto was actually planning to throw him in the pool. He suddenly found himself only an inch away from the pool. His upper body leaned forcefully forward. He tried to stop himself from falling in the pool by leaning back, but Naruto pushed him from behind and made him fall in the water.<p>

The water felt cold but refreshing. He tried to push himself up but his feet didn't reach the ground. He searched for something to grab on into but he found nothing. He swung his arms aimlessly, trying to find something to pull or grasp. He got short of breaths. He wanted to get out fast and gasp for air. He covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from trying to breath under the water. He reached out to the light that was reflected on the surface of the water while sinking slowly deeper and deeper.

His head was suddenly grabbed and he felt someone's mouth on his lips. He knew it was Naruto's lips without even looking. Naruto gave Sasuke a Kiss of Life. He gently blew air into his mouth then gazed at his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and grabbed on into Naruto, who held him tight and started swimming to the surface.

When they reached the surface, Sasuke gasped deeply in Naruto's arms. Naruto, still grabbing Sasuke, moved to the side of the pool, where few students gathered. They were only watching, they didn't seem like they wanted to help out.

One girl passed through them while shouting angrily,

"I can't believe you people! You'd let the boy die just because you think he's arrogant! Fuck that!"

She reached out and help Sasuke get out of the pool. Sasuke was still huffing. He shook his head to get the water out his ears, and pushed his hair backwards. He then glanced at the girl and mumbled in his short breaths,

"You didn't... have to do this…"

"Yes, but I wanted to."

She shouted at the student,

"Nothing to see here! Get lost! I'm so disappointed in each one of you!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said to her,

"Thanks for your help, Sakura-chan."

"Don't mention it, Naruto."

Sasuke looked at them and asked,

"You two know each other?"

"We're neighbors."

"I see..."

Naruto reached out to Sasuke and helped him stand up. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and said,

"Thanks."

Sakura's eyes shined with a glance of happiness, as if she'd just accomplished something wonderful. She smiled shyly and said,

"It's nothing. This is what I do. I save lives."

"Sakura-chan is a medical student, Sasuke."

"I see. That's so noble."

Sakura smiled and introduced herself,

"Thanks. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes, I know who you are. Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura then waved her hand and said,

"I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you here, Naruto, Sasuke-kun too."

Naruto smiled,

"See that. That's someone who has the same idea as me. Someone who doesn't want to believe whatever people say. Someone who would give a person a chance before judging them."

"…..."

Sasuke jerked his neck and said in annoyance,

"You had to make a scene, dobe."

"Huh? You're mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!"

"Eh…?! And here I was being all sentimental and stuff."

"To hell with that. You're paying for this."

"Sorry… but you really seemed like you needed it." He smirked.

"You can make excuses all you want. I still will take my revenge."

"I didn't know you couldn't swim! You never told me!"

"That's irrelevant."

"It sure is! I would've never thrown you into the pool if I had known about it!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He swung his hand suddenly in a try to grab Naruto, who started running away after mumbling,

"Oh no you don't!"

Sasuke followed Naruto for a bit then stopped, huffed and sat down on the floor. He stretched his legs, leaned back and supported his upper body with his arms. He tilted his head backwards, then slowly lay down on the ground and shut eyes.

Naruto was watching Sasuke from distance with a smile. He walked to him and sat by his side. Sasuke opened his eyes and said,

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto."

"You don't seem that scary when you're panting like that, Sasuke."

"You… with this stamina… it's unusual. It's as if you were some sort of supernatural beings."

* * *

><p><em>"Shit!"<em>

* * *

><p>He grinned and said,<p>

"What are you talking about? I was always a strongly built guy."

"Not that strongly built."

"I'm a swimmer, Sasuke! A swimmer has strong muscles!"

"True, but you're also a dobe, so..."

"Hey! I swim well! I'd race and beat anyone!"

Sasuke smiled,

"I'm sure you would. Maybe I'll learn how to swim just to wipe that smirk of your face, Naruto."

"I really want to see you try, Sasuke."

Sasuke half-smiled. He got up and stretched his arm toward Naruto and opened his palm. He said,

"Let's go home. We need to change."

Naruto smiled,

"Yeah."

He took Sasuke's hand and got up. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand hard. He then grabbed his arm and pulled him as hard as he could. He swung then threw Naruto in the pool. Naruto realized what Sasuke was trying to do and could easily counter it, but he let himself be pulled and thrown in the pool by this human. He had to. He didn't want to look suspicious. He also wanted to be grabbed, pushed, tricked, and beaten by a human. He, for once, wanted to feel like a normal human.

When he fell in the water, he smiled. He remembered the first time he met Sasuke. They were in a school educational tour to Konoha University to learn about its features. They had a break during that trip, which Naruto and his friends wanted to spend near the university pool.

* * *

><p>At the time, Sasuke was sitting alone like he always does on that bench by the pool with a small book in his hand. A girl approached Sasuke that day with nervous look on her face. Naruto was chatting with his friends when they witnessed Sasuke rejecting that girl with an expressionless face. They stopped and glared in annoyance.<p>

"Look at him! I don't know what they see in him." Kiba said.

"Is he going to attend Konoha University too? I never thought he would." Neji said.

"Why?" Naruto blinked.

"The rich and famous Uchiha boy attending this university and not some fancy university abroad? Yeah, I didn't think such a thing would ever happen." Neji said.

"I didn't expect to see him attend our school too, but he did! At least for few months until he transferred to god knows where. This Uchiha kid is unpredictable." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone knows that he transferred because he didn't think that our school was good enough for him. This self-absorbed Uchiha." Kiba stared at Sasuke.

"That girl looks hurt… she's crying…" Lee pointed with lowered eyebrows.

"That bastard just rejected her! Just like he rejected every girl that asked him out before." Kiba said.

"Why is he rejecting them?" Naruto asked.

Sai smiled and said,

"Maybe he's gay."

"Sai… that's…" Naruto smiled in a funny way.

"Let's try something! Let's ask him out and see what he says." Sai faked a smile.

"OMG! That's a good idea!" Kiba laughed.

"Stupid idea. You shouldn't do such a thing. This isn't something you should make fun of!" Shikamaru said.

"He's right. I'm not participating in this. And I suggest you quite it." Neji said that and walked away.

"Hey, Neji! Where are you going? This is going to be fun! I was going to suggest that you do it!" Kiba said.

"No way in hell. I'm not doing this. And I'm sure as hell that you will regret this one day."

"I'm out too. This is too low. I don't want to be part of this." Shikamaru said that and walked away.

"But guys…" Lee called.

"Let them be. We don't need him." Sai said.

"Right! So, who's going to do it? Who should be the one asking him out? Let's vote!" Kiba said.

"I suggest Naruto or Sai to do it." Lee said.

"What are you trying to say, Lee?" Kiba gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Sorry… it's just that Sai has dark hair and eyes, just like Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto is just handsome." Lee giggled.

Naruto blushed and sweated. He mumbled,

"Lee… You…"

"Okay, I suggest you do it, Sai. You look more convincing to me than Naruto." Kiba said.

"Oh? You think so? Didn't know that." He smiled.

"Just go! Let's see what happens!" Kiba said.

"Okay. I'm going. I'm going."

Sai said that and walked to Sasuke with a smile on his face. He stood in front of him and said when Sasuke raise his eyes to look at his,

"Hi, I'm Sai. I'm from Konoha high school."

"What do you want?"

"Eh? I want to invited you to have a cup of coffee with me."

"Pass."

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell? He already rejected me!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sai didn't go away. He asked,<p>

"May I ask why?"

"Not interested."

"That's not acceptable."

"You think? Oh well."

"Okay, I don't think you understood me. I'm asking you out on a date here!"

Sasuke blinked. He glanced at Sai then lowered his eyes to his book and said,

"Pass."

"That's harsh."

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't reject people like that. That's rude."

Sasuke closed his book and crossed his legs. He gazed at Sai and said,

"So I should say "yes", join you, let you have sweet dreams and hopes, then I should just say, "okay I was just being nice, now go away, I'm not interested in you at all"? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Not exactly, but yes, you should go out on, at least, one date with me and then decide if you like me or not."

"What makes you think that I'm gay anyway? You don't even know me. Assuming thing that pleases you, that's enough reason for me to say no."

"I… it's because you keep rejecting girls, that's where I get the idea from."

"So what? You're stalking me?"

"Ah… no…"

Sai sweated…

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his book, shifted his gaze off Sai and said,<p>

"Please go away. I don't have time for this."

"…"

Sai walked away, after his failed try, without learning anything about Sasuke,

* * *

><p><em>"I'm actually really hurt. I didn't think he'd get to me!"<em>

* * *

><p>He joined the rest and said,<p>

"He rejected me."

"Is he gay?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say it. He actually despised me for assuming things… he accused me of stalking him too."

"Wow! All of that in like 2 minutes! That guy is terrifying." Naruto said.

"Duh! He's a Uchiha." Kiba said.

"Naruto should try asking him out." Lee said.

"Me? Why me?"

"You have a cute side, unlike Sai." Lee said.

"That hurts you asshole." Sai put a fake smile on.

"Sorry… it's true though…" Lee smiled.

"I agree! Naruto, you should do it!" Kiba said.

"What? Like now?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes! Go!" Kiba said.

"He'll know something is wrong! Sai just asked him out and all!"

"No, he won't. He'll know that everyone thinks he's gay because he keeps rejecting girls. It's a perfect timing!" Kiba said.

"I don't know…" Naruto hesitated.

Sai patted Naruto's shoulder and said,

"I can introduce you if you like. I'll say this kid has a crush on you and—

"No, don't! I… I'll go…"

Naruto inhaled. He took a step forward, then took is back and asked,

"What if he says yes?"

"Then you go out with him! We'll know what he's like! Will play until we get bored!" Kiba said.

"But that's just—

"He won't say yes, relax. We just want to see his reaction. Now go." Sai said.

Naruto swallowed. He walked slowly towards Sasuke. He was so hesitant and nervous that he tripped and fell just a step away from Sasuke. Sasuke gasped softly when Naruto hit the ground in front of him. He dropped his book and got off the bench. He kneeled and leaned his head to look at Naruto's face and asked,

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Naruto swallowed. He sat up and scratched the back of his head shyly,

"I'm okay… I'm okay... don't worry about it..."

Sasuke reached out and almost touch Naruto's chin but stopped only two inched away and said in concern,

"You're bleeding."

Naruto froze. He was gazing at Sasuke's face expression. Sasuke's eyes were sad and dark, and had a piercing gaze in them that made Naruto feel vulnerable. His lips were slightly parted and his eyebrows were slightly down. He said when Naruto didn't respond to his remark,

"You need to take care of that." Sasuke said.

"Ah! Yeah, I… I will."

"Can you stand up?"

"Um… I guess."

Naruto tried to stand up. His ankle hurt like hell. He kneeled, lifted his foot and whined,

"Ouch! I think I twisted my ankle!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's ankle. He asked while gently touching it,

"Does this hurt?"

"Ouch! Yes! Don't touch it!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face and said,

"Sorry."

He got up and added,

"I don't think you can walk to the infirmary on your own. I can walk you there if you like. I'm free."

Naruto blinked. He gazed at Sasuke's eyes and murmured,

"I don't… want to… trouble you…"

"… In that case, I'll go get one of your friends to come help you instead…"

"Ah… I… didn't mean it that way…"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm and wrapped it behind his neck. He held Naruto with his arms and let him lean on his shoulder. He walked with him to the bench. He helped him sit down then said,

"What's your friend's name? And do you know where I could find him, or her?"

Naruto picked a random name. He was so nervous. His heart was beating fast. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Lee! His name is Lee. He's… ah… I don't know where… he might be…."

"Lee, huh? What does he look like? Maybe I know him."

"Thick eyebrows, Black bowl-like hair, wide round-eyes. He's wearing a green shirt today…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in doubt. He lifted his right arm and bent it against his chest, pointed with his thumb without looking away from Naruto's face at Lee, who was just few steps away, and asked in annoyance,

"Is that he?"

Lee was standing with Kiba and Sai. He had a funny look on his face and was sweating from the awkward situation Naruto just created. He knew their plan was busted. Naruto acted as if he didn't know that, but…

"Ah… yeah, that's him. What a coincidence—

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow and eyed Naruto with eyes full of disappointment. His lips were sealed and his eyes weren't smiling. He sighed while walking away and put his hands in his pockets. He murmured in annoyance,

"Why don't you try calling him yourself?"

The feeling of guilt and regret tormented Naruto's heart since that day. He hated himself for participating in that stupid prank. He wished he had a better start with the guy who rushed to help him the moment he fell without a hint of hesitation.

He raised his head and murmured while gazing at Sasuke who was walking away after he succeeded at throwing him in the pool,

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Sasuke..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto kept walking Sasuke home from that day on, the day Itachi and Shisui disappeared. Although, Naruto tried to not let Sasuke know that he's been doing this for him. He kept hinting that he's only taking this long road home to train his body more. Sasuke didn't argue, he knew that Naruto was more athletic than he is, which is why he had to ignore his pride a little, and buy Naruto's obvious lie.<p>

Sasuke was standing at the cashier of the grocery store, paying for goods, when he tilted his head towards Naruto and said,

"You didn't buy anything. I won't pay for it, if that's what holding you back."

"Ahh… I don't need anything."

"Are you sure? I can land you some money, if that's okay with you."

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"I see…"

* * *

><p><em>"I don't think he bought that... this pride of mine..."<em>

* * *

><p>When they left the store, Sasuke suddenly said without even shifting his eyes of the road,<p>

"Come live with me, Naruto."

Naruto stopped and blinked. He gasped softly then asked,

"What?"

Sasuke stopped and glanced at Naruto who was standing behind him and added,

"I was thinking about asking you this for a while now."

Naruto looked away. He didn't look happy. He actually looked a little offended. He murmured,

"… I..."

* * *

><p>Naruto used to work at Konoha Inc. and spend almost his entire income on the apartment rent. He never had enough to spend on luxurious food or fancy clothes. His income wasn't that high, which is why Sasuke suggested that he joins Akatsuki Inc. instead, for it was known as one of the highest paying companies in the city.<p>

Naruto followed Sasuke's advice without hesitation and quitted his job only few days later. He then joined Akatsuki Inc. and was accepted as an assistant of team Taka; the team Sasuke formed himself, since that team leader was the one who recommended Naruto. Itachi accepted Sasuke's request and appointed him in charge of Naruto's training in return. Sasuke accepted the condition and went as far as staying late for extra hours just to supervise Naruto's training.

Naruto was grateful to Sasuke for all his effort. He wanted to make things easier for Sasuke by progressing as fast as he could, but doing that wasn't easy. He wasn't used to paperwork, and he leaked writing skills, which is why Sasuke moved him to work at the storage unit with Jugo.

Later on, Jugo and Naruto agreed to leave the categorizing and the small lifting tasks to Naruto, while Jugo does the heavy lifting, since he was a strongly built man. Sasuke didn't mind that. He even allowed Naruto to work at the office instead of going all the way to the storage unit.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was a brilliant programmer who happened to be good with both equipment and systems installations. He was good with both software and hardware, which is why he was giving the luxury of forming his own team. Sasuke was known by his quick and efficient work. He always took a sense of pride in his work and position, and was highly respected for that.

Naruto felt offended because Sasuke has been paying his rent since the day he knew him, even though he did ask Sasuke again and again to stop paying his rent. Sasuke didn't listen and kept saying the same line,

"I'm cutting it from your income."

But when Naruto receives his salary by the end of the month, he finds it untouched. This made him feel indebted to Sasuke. He didn't like that feeling, but Sasuke didn't seem to care about such a "trivial" thing. That's why when Sasuke asked Naruto to come live with him he felt a little offended …

* * *

><p>"Are you pitying me, Sasuke?"<p>

"No." he said that, then he lowered his eyes.

"Then, what's the meaning of this?"

"…..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with deep eyes. He sealed his lips and lowered his gaze again. To Naruto, Sasuke seemed lost of words. He drifted away with thoughts. Naruto thought that he saw a hint of hesitation in Sasuke's eyes. He crooked his head and asked,

"Aren't going to answer me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his back and started walking away quietly…

* * *

><p>"<em>What was I thinking? How selfish…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned his eyebrows and called,<p>

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke said while walking and without turning his head towards Naruto,

"I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

Naruto blinked,

* * *

><p><em>"What? And what was that look? Am I missing something?"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto wanted to chase Sasuke, grab his arm, look him in the eyes and tell him,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'd be happy to come live with you!"<em>

* * *

><p>But his pride kept him from doing so. Also, the fact that he's a ghoul meant that he'd have to act human like all the time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Damn this pride of mine..."<em>

* * *

><p>When they reached Sasuke's place. Sasuke partially tilted his head and said,<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto blinked,

"Ah… yeah. Take care…"

Sasuke went inside and shut the door behind him. He didn't invite Naruto inside. This was the first time he's done that since Itachi's fake death. Naruto leaned on the closed door and stared at the ground with a sad look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>"Is this your way of telling me that you don't need me to take care of you?<em>

_Are you refusing my help because I refused yours?_

_Why does it have to be like this? That pride… I hate it…"_

* * *

><p>Even though Sasuke didn't invite him inside the house, he couldn't just leave. He was entrusted with this boy. He could never leave his side. He was worried that if he left Sasuke's side for a second, then something bad might happen to Sasuke again.<p>

Naruto stared at the clear, blue sky and drifted away in his thoughts. That's when he felt a very familiar aura lurking around the house. He gasped!

* * *

><p><em>"Itachi!?"<em>

* * *

><p>A masked man appeared from behind the house. He had long, dark cloak on. Naruto stared at him with widely open eyes. The masked man gestured with his fingers, asking Naruto to follow him. Naruto knew that this was Itachi. He cautiously followed him to a narrow passageway somewhere a little far from the house.<p>

Itachi spoke in a low tone,

"I don't have much time. I need to tell you few things. I was waiting for a chance to meet you."

"Itachi? Were you watching over Sasuke all this time?"

"I entrusted Sasuke to you, remember?"

"... Itachi… Sasuke is…"

"Danzo is still in the loss. We don't know where he is. Be careful. He might approach the two of you anytime now."

"He managed to escape you!"

"He has one of Sasuke's old classmates helping him. A boy named Sai."

"Sai! I know that guy! He used to be a friend of mine!"

"A friend?"

"Not that close friend but yeah! We used to hang out, at least, until he transferred to another school…!"

"So you know that he's a ghoul as well? Who turned him? Was it Danzo? When did it happen?"

"Sai is a ghoul? Really? Since when?"

"I see. You don't know anything about this... Be careful of him, Naruto. This guy is dangerous."

"What's he doing with Danzo?"

"He's one of Danzo's dogs. He was able to escape as well."

"I see… I didn't know Sai was a ghoul…!"

"Naruto, Orochimaru is on the move as well. He knows that we're hunting him. He might approach you too. You need to be prepared."

"Orochimaru! That creep is strong! I don't know if I could…!"

"That's why you need to feed on human flesh and blood regularly, Naruto. You can't grow weak. You must get stronger fast!"

"…I get that… but…"

"It's a must. I'm sorry."

"….."

"One last thing. Seek Mitarashi Anko for help. She can be trusted. You know how to find her."

"You know Anko too! How? You never told me about this!"

"I know more than I should. I need to leave now. Please take care of Sasuke, Naruto. And… stay strong."

Itachi disappeared in an instant. Naruto sealed his lips and nodded,

"I… I will... No, I must!"

* * *

><p><em>"But I still have so many things I want to know…!<em>

_However... I know I want this!_

_I'm not letting this pride of mine take this away from me!"_

* * *

><p>He rushed back to Sasuke's place, not caring about the pride that kept him from accepting Sasuke's offer. He rang the doorbell repeatedly, letting the excited little child inside him show for once.<p>

Sasuke answered,

"Coming! I'm coming! Easy there! Who is it?"

Sasuke opened the door after peeping from the door hole. Naruto immediately threw himself on Sasuke, causing him to fall on his back, on the floor. He gazed at his shocked eyes and smiled. He grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms to the floor, then said,

"I would be happy to come live with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked twice. He tilted his head slightly to the side and sighed,

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto blinked. He realized that he was actually sitting on top of Sasuke and seizing his arms. He sweated and chuckled,

"Eh...?"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto with calm eyes and asked,

"What changed your mind?"

Naruto blushed,

"Uh… I… hehe… um…"

"...?"

Naruto shifted his eyes away and smiled shyly. Sasuke crooked his eyebrows and asked,

"I actually don't need to hear a reason. I'm just glad you accepted to come live with me..."

Sasuke's eyes showed a hint of pain. Naruto saw it clearly. he raised his eyebrows and added,

"W... why? Why did you do it, Sasuke? Tell me the real reason. Why do you want me to live with you?"

"... Why are you asking me this?"

Sasuke's eyes weren't smiling at all. He shifted his gaze away and murmured,

"This house... it's too big for me... to be alone in it..."

Naruto's heart pounded. He felt the pain in Sasuke's voice piercing through his heart. He grabbed Sasuke's head and gazed right into his deep, dark eyes with his lips parted and his hands shaking.

* * *

><p><em>"He wanted me to be there for him! He didn't want to be alone!<em>

_He wasn't pitying me at all! I was wrong!_

_Sasuke actually stepped on his own pride for this!_

_I couldn't see it that way! I was blinded by my own _pride_...!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke cut Naruto's trail of thoughts and said,<p>

"Aren't you going to get off of me?"

Naruto blinked. He blushed and mumbled,

"S…. sorry, I didn't mean to threw you like that."

"Just get off."

"But…"

"Hmm?"

"… just one thing."

Sasuke blinked when Naruto leaned his head over and kissed his parted lips. Sasuke for some reason started trembling. Naruto sucked Sasuke's lips passionately. Sasuke blushed and shut his eyes hard. Naruto licked and kissed those trembling lips as he pleased.

* * *

><p><em>"I will shoulder your pain, Sasuke. I will shoulder your pain, and die for you."<em>

* * *

><p>He felt Sasuke's hands grabbing his arms weakly as if to tell him not to stop. Naruto wasn't sure if that what Sasuke was trying to say but he didn't care. He wanted this. He showered Sasuke's lips with kisses and even slid his tongue through Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke wasn't really kissing back. he was only shaking and gasping.<p>

When Naruto pulled back, Sasuke gasped softly with shut eyes. Their saliva drew a very thin, transparent line that connected their tongues for a moment.

Naruto rested his forehead over Sasuke's and gazed at his eyes with smiling eyes. Sasuke had lonely tear sliding on on the side of his face. he opened his eyes and looked away. He was blushing and panting. Naruto smiled,

"I…"

"Shut it, usuratonkachi!"

"Eh?"

"Don't say anything..."

Naruto smiled. He murmured,

"I don't want to be alone, Sasuke. That's why I changed my mind."

"... I said, don't say anything! I also told you that... I don't need to hear your reason, remember?"

"Oops."

"You're heavy, by the way."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Naruto finally got off. He watched Sasuke pick himself up with that faint smile on his face. He was still panting and blushing. He got up and shut the open door after fixing his shirt. He then glanced at Naruto and said,

"I need to do my homeworks. Tell me if you needed anything."

"I will do that. Thanks!"

When Sasuke left to his room, Naruto hit his head with his hand in a funny way and hang his tongue out. He smiled to himself,

* * *

><p><em>"The hell was I thinking? I went way too far this time.<em>_"_

* * *

><p>Naruto lay down on the floor carelessly and reminisced about the moment he created a real bond with Sasuke, after their first awkward encounter by the pool. It was the day Konoha Inc. signed a contract with Akatsuki Inc. to upgrade their current computers and networks, since Akatsuki was always in the lead in the computer market.<p>

Itachi, Akatsuki executive manager, sent his brother's team to get the job done. He was sure that team Taka was more than enough for this job. Sasuke was still new to the company but was already doing great. Itachi wanted to show Sasuke how much he trusted him by sending him to do this job.

Sasuke, along with his team, reached Konoha Inc. on time that day. When they got off their van, they found Shikamaru and Neji waiting for them. Sasuke complimented them with a half smile on his lips,

"Right no time."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Shikamaru smiled.

"We're ready to start working immediately. Will you please show us your offices?" Sasuke said.

"You don't waste time, do you? Follow me." Shikamaru said.

"We have few labs too, so this might take a while…" Neji said.

"The contract is valid for five days from now. We will be done within five days." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked.

* * *

><p><em>"So confident."<em>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Neji took a fast tour with team Taka, showing them where they will be working. While they were walking past the hallway, Naruto spotted the Uchiha boy he's been wishing to meet again.<p>

Naruto had a small book that belonged to Sasuke. That book was the same book Sasuke was reading that day by the pool. Naruto picked it up after Sasuke left and kept it. He promised himself to return it whenever he could, but he couldn't bring himself to go to Sasuke's "_mansion_".

A mansion, that's what Naruto assumed. He assumed that there would be security systems, cameras and guards all over the place. He told himself that he would surely get kicked out if he even thought about staring at that mansion. So he decided to leave it to fate. If he ever meets up with Sasuke again, then he'd talk to him. If not, then he'll just keep Sasuke's book until someone asks about it.

When Naruto saw Sasuke walking with Shikamaru, Neji and some of his friends, he froze. His eyes didn't move or even blink. He was holding a tray filled with cups of hot coffee. The tray fell from his shaky hands and hit the floor, making a loud noise. The noise echoed in the hallway, and the coffee got splashed all over the floor.

The noise woke Naruto from his daydreaming. He flinched, then sat on the floor with trouble look on his face. He started picking the cups up and mumbled nervously,

"What have I done? Oh god! I waste all the coffee! I broke some cups too!"

Shikamaru asked without moving from where he was standing,

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

"I…I'm okay… I'm fine… I'm sorry about this… I'll clean it up in a second…"

"Go easy on yourself. It's nothing to worry about." Neji said.

"Yeah… Sorry… thanks… ahh…"

The two were about to continue their tour but stopped when they noticed that Sasuke and his team were still looking at Naruto with eyes full of concern. Sasuke remarked,

"I think the coffee boy got himself burned."

Karin added while walking to Naruto,

"I think so too...!"

She asked,

"Hey! Did you burn yourself with the coffee?"

He blushed and said,

"It's nothing. I'm okay…"

"You should at least run water on that."

"I will… when I'm done..."

"It will get nastier if you don't treat it now!"

"Don't worry about it…"

Suigetsu murmured,

"I can't believe this. It's clear that he's hurting…!"

That's when Sasuke walked towards Naruto with angry look on his face. He leaned and grabbed Naruto's arm to stop him from picking the empty cups, then said while sharply gazing at his eyes,

"This can wait! You should treat yourself first!"

Naruto completely froze and spaced out.

* * *

><p><em>This is Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke is taking to me! <em>_This boy hates me!_

_Those deep, dark eyes…! I can't look at them! They're piercing through my soul!_

__Those concerned eyes! Why do I keep seeing them?__

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled Naruto up and asked Shikamaru and Neji,<p>

"One of you should take him to the infirmary or something."

Neji and Shikamaru traded a look. Neji nodded as he walked closer and said,

"Yeah, sure. Come with me, Naruto. We'll take care of that."

Sasuke jerked his neck and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He walked past Shikamaru and mumbled,

"Let's get done with this tour already."

Shikamaru blinked then continued the tour. Sasuke team traded smiles when Sasuke wasn't looking. They were happy to be working with a leader like Sasuke. A leader who'd speak his mind without caring what others might think of him.

Three days after that incident, Naruto finally showed up at the lab Sasuke and his team were working on. He peeped from behind he door first. He was hesitating about going there. He didn't think he'd be that hesitant to meet up with Sasuke again. He frowned his eyebrows, sealed his lips and forced himself to walk into the lab.

"G… good work, everyone! I brought you some tea." he said.

"Oh! The coffee boy! How are you?" Suigetsu said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto said.

"Was it bad?" Karin asked.

"Not that bad. It's better now." He answered.

"Good. Be careful next time." Karin said.

"Yeah. I will."

Naruto walked to the closest table and put the tray he had on it. He kept glancing at Sasuke while pouring the tea in the cups. Sasuke was so engaged in what he was doing that he only glanced once at Naruto, and that was when he first walked in. Sasuke never raised his head after that.

Naruto gave each one a cup of tea and made sure he ends with Sasuke. He passed the cup and said,

"T… thanks."

Sasuke said without lifting his head,

"For what?"

"For scolding me."

Sasuke blinked. He halted for a second then resumed,

"It was nothing."

"Should I leave this here?"

"Yes, please."

Sasuke was connecting cables at that time. He was sitting on the floor and working under the desk. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face clearly. He put the cup on the desk and hesitated, then mumbled,

"I… I need to give something back to you…"

Sasuke finally popped his head up over the desk. He had surprised eyes. He asked,

"Give something back? I don't remember lending you anything."

"I don't have it on me right now. I… will go get it from the storeroom."

"What is it?"

"Um… I prefer giving it to you without telling you what it is…" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke shifted his eyes away and said,

"… Oh... Ok…"

"When is your break?"

"um… after two hours, I guess."

Suigetsu jumped and cried,

"What!? No! Are you trying to kill us, Sasuke! That's too much!"

"Here we go again." Karin sighed.

"We're almost done here! We don't have to show up tomorrow. I'm trying to give you two days off, you dense!" Sasuke said in annoyance.

Suigetsu blinked then smiled widely,

"Whoa! Two days off! Wow! I love you, Uchiha Sasuke! Marry me!"

Karin puffed her cheek irritably and mumbled,

"Who'd marry a dense head like you? You couldn't even figure the two-days-break trick?"

"Give me a break! I'm sure you too didn't know about it!" Suigetsu said in irritation.

"Calm down, you two. We still have a guest in here." Jugo said.

Karin asked with folded arms,

"What are you still doing here, coffee boy?"

Naruto blinked. He sweated and said,

"Ah… I thought… I'd take the empty cups along with me… hahaha."

Karin smirked and a crooked eyebrow, then said,

"Oh? You should come back later. This is tea you're serving. Tea must be sipped slowly in order to savour the flavour, right?"

"Oh… yeah, you're right… sorry about that." Naruto said.

"leave the tray. We will put the empty cups there so you could pick them faster, Okay?" Karin smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

Naruto left the lab with a funny look on his face. He shut the door and leaned against it with his eyes shut.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my god! I'm acting strange! God I'm sweating! I'm acting like a teenage girl...!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto left then came back again by the end of the day only to find an empty lab. He blinked and searched the hallway and the other labs for that team. He went to the receptionist and asked her,<p>

"Did you see the Akatsuki Inc. team?"

"They just left."

"Really?! When?"

"Just now. You can still—

Naruto rushed the door hoping to catch on to team Taka. He saw them standing near their van. He run down the steps and called,

"Hey! Wait!"

"It's the coffee boy again." Suigetsu said.

"What does he wants? He looks disturbed! I hope everything is alright." Karin said.

Naruto reached the team, bend over and huffed. They were all looking at him and waiting to hear what he had to say. Sasuke asked,

"What's wrong?"

Naruto straightened his back and passed the small book to Sasuke,

"I wanted to return this to you."

Sasuke looked at the book. He opened his eyes widely and parted his lips. He took the book and examined it with surprised eyes. He said while still looking at the small book,

"You found my book! Where did you find it!?"

"In the university, near the pool."

Sasuke was smiling. He seemed really happy to have that book back. Naruto couldn't find a good reason for Sasuke to look this happy about a book he could buy millions of copy of, unless it meant something special to him. He said,

"I didn't know this book meant so much to you. I would've returned it sooner."

"It's a gift."

"I see! It wasn't signed or anything so… I had no idea."

""Sometimes the words can't express the feelings." This why the book is unsigned."

Naruto's heart pounded. He didn't know why he loved that line so much. He loved the way Sasuke said it, the way his eyes smiled when he said it, and the way his hair danced when he said it.

"Thank you for keeping it all this time. I thought I lost it forever."

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"I want to thank you for this properly, but I don't know how. Would you help me with this?"

"Huh!? Wow! You really don't have to give me anything!"

"I want to. This means a lot to me. I want to thank you properly for this."

Karin joined her hands and said,

"Wow! A thank you from Uchiha Sasuke! You lucky brat."

Suigetsu said,

"Ask for grilled fish. He'll take you to this fancy restaurant where you could pick your own damn fish right from a window display! How fucking awesome is that!"

"No! Don't waste this on food! Ask for something else!" Karin said.

"Go to the park. Sasuke will take you to this beautiful flowers park. It's like a real paradise. You will love the calm atmosphere." Jugo said.

"Wow, beautiful. Better than Suigetsu suggestion." Karin said.

"Hey! The restaurant Sasuke knows has a beautiful lady playing the piano LIVE! You don't know what that feels like!" Suigetsu said.

"I'd say, ask for a full day out. This way you will get a breakfast, a lunch, and a dinner. You will also get to take a tour here and there. It's a day full of joy! You can't say no to that!" Karin smirked and fixed her glasses.

Sasuke signed,

"Okay, shut up all of you." he crooked his head slightly and asked,

"So, what will it be?"

Naruto blushed. He scratched his cheeks and shifted his eyes to the side,

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe this is happening. I could go out with this guy! I don't think I even deserve any of this! What should I do? <em>

_He seems really into it! Should I indulge myself for once? Should I accept and see how it feels to be rich for once? _

_This is a chance that comes once in a lifetime… Maybe I will..."_

* * *

><p>He murmured,<p>

"I… I'd… go with… a… um…"

"Say it already." Sasuke said.

"Ah… umm…"

"…."

Karin and Suigetsu traded looks and smiles then cheered,

"Date! Date! Date! Date! Date!"

Naruto blushed and gapped his mouth. Sasuke signed,

"Is it alright? Is a day out alright with you, coffee boy?"

Naruto blinked and said,

"Y… yes! And… my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Not coffee boy."

"Okay, Naruto, I'll pick you up on your next break. Give me the time and the location."

"Ahh… that will be two days from now. You can pick me from here. Umm… like 9 AM?"

"I'll be there."

"T… thanks for doing this… um…U... Uchiha…"

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Fate. Such a strange thing... after all these years of suffering, fate brought me you, Uchiha Sasuke.<em>

_The one boy that I've never imagined would even look at me._

_"The rich, arrogant brat" with "the foul mood."…_

_You cared, Sasuke…_

_You cared about the coffee boy, who you knew nothing about..._

_The boy who wanted to hurt you for no reason..._

_How can one not want to be with someone like you?_

_I'm so lucky I met you, Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>In that date, Sasuke suggested that Naruto join Akatsuki Inc. for a better job and payment. Naruto was so influenced by Sasuke personality and ideas that he quitted Konoha Inc. and joined Akatsuki Inc. immediately. Almost everyone thought that the arrogant brat tricked Naruto into this. They thought that the Uchiha kid was only using Naruto to please his ego. And since then, their hate towards Sasuke, grew more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>


	28. Chapter 28

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

****Rating: M - 16+ (violence, profanity)****

* * *

><p>Itachi was standing with Shisui on top of a high building. They both had cloaks and masks on, and seemed ready for something big. Itachi was gazing at the horizon when he said,<p>

"I think Orochimaru left the city and moved to another hideout again."

Shisui was sitting on one knee, beside Itachi. He rubbed his chin and said,

"That snake senses danger from miles away. He even burned down their lab! He's so cautious. No wonder he's still alive."

"He's after Naruto. I don't know why he's letting him wander around though… I don't get it. What do you think about this, Shisui?"

"No clue. I hardly know the guy, but I know that he's one of those mad scientists. I'm sure he's running some kind of experiments on Naruto. But I can never guess it."

"I wonder if he's only interested in observing Naruto from a distance?"

"Possible. I mean, he turned him, fed him a human heart, then let him walk around freely, when he could easily capture and imprison him."

Itachi lowered his gaze and mumbled,

"Observing how he'd turn out…? But why Naruto?"

"Who knows what's in that freak's head."

"Naruto has to become strong fast to be able to, at least, escape Orochimaru…" Itachi added in a low tone,

"I'm worried about them, Shisui…"

"I know, but let's leave this to Anko and concentrate on Danzo for now. If we end Danzo, then we eliminate one threat."

Itachi nodded and said nothing. Shortly later, Obito appeared out of nowhere and said,

"It's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, we are." Shisui said.

"Good. You two are the decoys. You will engage with them first. We will back you up after you succeed at pulling their attentions. We will ambush them and get done with this in one night. Let's go."

The three disappeared at a blink of an eye. They had a mission to clear. It was a mission to massacre a group of ghouls that Madara assumed belongs to Danzo's organization. The attack was to take place just outside the city, which is where Madara spotted few of them.

Itachi and Shisui appeared close to the ghouls gathering point. They made sure someone notices their presence. They succeeded at luring some ghouls out. They got engaged in fighting with their own kind. They had to slaughter those ghouls mercilessly to protect humanity. This is their life now. This is what they faked their own deaths for. This is what they threw everything they had for. Killing their own kind for the humans.

* * *

><p><em>"Cruel… This life is so cruel …<em>

_Slaughtering those who think that they're serving humanity, by becoming ghouls who protects humanity…_

_What a life… what a harsh logic…_

_Becoming a ghoul. Train to fight and kill criminal humans and ghouls in the name of justice…_

_But at the same time… attack innocent humans and turn them into ghouls just to build an invincible army…_

_Using people against their own will. Make them unbeatable. Make them feed on, not only humans, but ghouls as well. Make them fight their own kind…_

_Cut any connections they have… kill every emotion they have… use them as tools… This is like using real beast as deadly weapons…_

_This has to end… the world can't go on like this… it's cruel… it's wrong..."_

* * *

><p>The plan was a success. The ghouls kept falling one after another. They screamed, cried and begged for mercy, but none of them was left alive.<p>

"They had to go." is what Madara said.

"They are evil creatures. They're uncontrollable. They are nothing but deadly weapons. If such an army existed, then humanity will vanish little by little. The nasty ghouls will role and the moral humans will die… That's when the humans will lose the war of good and evil. That's when the darkness will cover the world, and kill every glance of hope… if that happens, then this world will lose everything and will turn into a real hell."

Itachi and Shisui fought back to back. They knew that this was the best way for them to survive this with fewer damages. They always knew that they're invincible that way.

When the battle ended, the two stood there with their backs to each other and panted. They were still shaking. This wasn't easy at all. Their souls were suffering from the feel of guilt.

* * *

><p><em>"So many ghouls died. So much blood spilled. So many lives ended… <em>

_That's the worst price to pay to retrieve balance… This life… is cruel..."_

* * *

><p>Madara and Obito brought the fuel and lit the flames. They burned the dead bodies without showing any hint of regret or sympathy. They were used to these kind of things. It's as if they were dead inside. Itachi and Shisui didn't like it. They didn't want to lose their feelings. They didn't want to kill with cold blood. But this was the only way to fight this. This battle required great sacrifices, and they were aware of that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"But I will gladly pay that price even if it meant completely losing my humanity… <em>

_I will keep your world safe…. Because… I love you, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Orochimaru and his team were hiding in a cave outside the city. His current team had five main people. Kabuto, a mad scientist that was turned to a ghoul based on his own desire. Kabuto is good with examination and analysis, and is Orochimaru's right hand. Jirobo, a strongly build ghoul that only feeds on male humans or ghouls. Kidomaru, a ghoul that feeds on living humans or dead ghouls. Sakon, a ghoul that only feeds on living humans by butchering them until they die in his arms. Tayuya, a ghoul that prefers to kill her own victims by sucking their blood dry, then feed on their flesh.<p>

Orochimaru was the one who turned everyone in his Hebe team into a ghoul. He ran all kinds of experiments on them and got different results for each case. This made him grow more interest in ghouls, which is why he kept turning certain people into ghouls after observing them for a while.

Kabuto said while mixing come medicines together,

"Orochimaru-sama, what are we going to do about our test subject "Naruto"? He's under Itachi's watch now. It'll be dangerous to approach him recklessly."

Orochimaru sank back in his chair and said,

"Uchiha Itachi joined the ghouls' hunters and is now hunting not only Danzo, but us as well. That's a problem for my researches. I have to do something about this."

"What do you have in mind, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I'm thinking of Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kabuto blinked and said in worry,

"That's dangerous! Itachi won't let us near Naruto! You think he'd let us near Sasuke? No way!"

"Don't insult me, Kabuto. I'm not called a snake for nothing."

"Sorry…but…"

"The best bait to lure Naruto and Itachi out is Sasuke. Sasuke is a human. He's fragile and easy to capture. The only thing we need to do is, get him away from Itachi's watch."

"That's true… But… How?"

Orochimaru shut his eyes and relaxed back. He said,

"I don't need Naruto right now. I want him to grow a little bit more."

Kabuto stopped working and asked,

"What do you have in mind for Naruto, Orochimaru-sama? You still haven't told me…"

Orochimaru chuckled,

"I want him to get attached to his humanity to the point that he nearly forgets that he's a ghoul."

"W… why?" Kabuto shivered.

"Because I want him to fall deeply in love with a human and actually thinks that he could live a happy life with that human, ku ku ku."

Kabuto gasped,

"Fall in love with a human? Don't tell me...you…!?"

Orochimaru chortled,

"You're still soft, Kabuto."

Kabuto lowered his gaze. He was feeling nervous. His hands were shaking. He fixed his glasses and mumbled,

"I want to witness it."

"Hmm?"

"I want to see what happens with my own eyes. I can't miss it."

"You will see it. When the time comes."

"… Yeah…"

"I'm directing a play about real lovers! A real tragedy! It's going to be marvelous!"

Orochimaru's dry laugh echoed endlessly in the gloomy hideout, making everyone hearing it loses their calmness and shake in fear.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sleeping on the couch when Sasuke walked into the living room. Sasuke leaned forward near Naruto and said,<p>

"We're going to be late, dobe. Get up already."

"Ahh… Sasuke? What are you doing in my house?"

Sasuke sighed,

"I'm going to leave without you if you don't get up soon."

Naruto half opened his eyes. He looked around. He jumped,

"Whoa!"

"D…! Don't scream like that when you just woke up, usuratonkachi!"

"S… sorry." Naruto shyly scratched his head.

Sasuke frowned his eyebrows and shut his eyes,

"Hurry up and get ready. We don't have much time to waste."

"Right! Right! I'll be ready in five minutes!" he said while running to the toilet.

Sasuke looked at the room in irritation. Naruto's things were all over the place. His bag was dropped on the floor. It was open and some papers and books fell out of it. The tea table was also messy and had few coffee drops spilled on it. There were few things dropped here and there, like a notebook, a pen; some used napkins, and used cup with some coffee in it. As for Naruto's clothes, they were thrown carelessly on the floor and the couch.

Sasuke sighed,

"How can one cause all of this mess in one night?"

He walked to the window and stared outside in silence.

* * *

><p><em>"Is he really okay with this? Or is he doing it for my sake? Is he pitying me…?"<em>

* * *

><p>Before they walked out of the house, Sasuke asked,<p>

"Did you bring your breakfast, Naruto? I made you a sandwich while I was at it."

"Oh! Really? Thanks. I'll go get it."

Naruto smiled painfully when he found the breakfast Sasuke made him. He dropped a tear while picking it up. He wiped his tear and rushed out.

* * *

><p><em>"It's painful… this is painful…"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke locked the door and walked with Naruto to the university. He was checking his phone in silence while Naruto was struggling with his emotions all the way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I want to eat it… I want to enjoy it… Sasuke made it for me… these little things... they're… priceless… I really missed them…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Sasuke suddenly asked.<p>

"Huh?" He gasped.

"You don't look well. What's wrong?"

"Ah... it's nothing. Really!" he said in a higher pitched tone.

Sasuke bent his head slightly and said,

"It's clear that something is bothering you. But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"Ah… it's… really nothing…"

"I understand."

Sasuke shifted his gaze away and walked in silence. Naruto felt even more hurt now that he couldn't tell Sasuke, the closest person to him, any of his secrets. He couldn't share his pain. He couldn't even show that he's in pain.

* * *

><p><em>"This is what being a ghoul is like… it is hell…<em>

_I want to share everything with you, Sasuke…_

_I want to tell you all of my secrets… __I don't want to lie to you… _

_I… I want you to know how much I appreciate this food you prepare for me… I… I really... miss it…."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke suddenly stopped before they walked in to the university hall. Naruto was behind him. He blinked. Sasuke muttered without turning his face towards Naruto,<p>

"You know where to find me... Naruto."

Naruto gasped softly. He felt the air hitting his face and whooshes his hair. He remembered the last time he heard Sasuke say that line. It was in that night, just shortly after he pushed him away and made him fall off the doorsteps, causing his arm to bleed. That night, Sasuke patted Naruto's door gently and murmured that same line he just muttered now, then left with a broken heart.

Sasuke walked inside without looking back, while Naruto watched him with wide-open eyes and drifted mind. His chest hurts again. He grasped and clenched his teeth in both pain and anger.

* * *

><p><em>"He's hurt! This hurts him as well…! We both are in pain… I'm not the only one…"<em>

* * *

><p>For some reason, Itachi's image popped in Naruto's mind. He lowered his eyebrows and bit his lips,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It's true… Having someone like Sasuke in a ghoul's life is not easy… I… I hate this… It's painful… <em>

_I don't want to lie to his eyes… I don't want to break his heart… I don't want to cause him pain…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't in the same class as Sasuke. Sasuke was taking advanced courses, while Naruto was still struggling with the basics. He knew he didn't fit in that field but he wanted to try his luck.<p>

After two month of struggling, Naruto decided to change his track to an easier one. He chose to concentrate on hardware installation and maintenance instead of dealing with codes and ciphers. It wasn't as easy as he expected, but his grades got better and he could finally keep up with some effort.

When the next semester begun, Naruto had to attend his classes at the workshops, while Sasuke attend his classes at the new laboratories, which he and his team set shortly before the end of the past semester.

Naruto stood there for a moment and watched Sasuke leave to his class, then walked to his own class as well in wide paces. He had a sad look on his face. When he entered the class, he sat in his chair and leaned his head on his desk.

* * *

><p><em>"Why? Why did this happen to me? Why me? Dammit! I… I can't take it! I don't want this! I'd… rather… die…."<em>

* * *

><p>The tears he was holding back fell down on his lap. He bit his lips and tried to stop himself from crying in public. He shut his teary eyes and blew softly to calm himself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I shouldn't be crying… Not here. Not now. Calm down… <em>

_Everything happens for a reason… just… stop think about this for now… please, give me strength, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto would almost always meet at break time in the yard, but that day, Naruto didn't show up. Sasuke was sitting alone on that bench and staring at the calm water patiently. He then checked his phone, hoping to find some note from Naruto, but he was disappointed. He put the phone down, shut his eyes and leaned back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is wrong with you? What are you keeping from me?<em>

_Did you know that you're a lousy liar, Naruto?"_

* * *

><p>At that time, Naruto was sitting alone on the roof and letting the tears he kept holding since so long out. He was leaning at the wall and just crying painfully. He was holding the small box Sasuke prepared for him. The more he looked at it, the more his chest hurt, the more he cried.<p>

He opened the box and grabbed the sandwich. He brought it close to his mouth and tried to force himself on eating it, but his body was rejecting it so bad only from its smell. He cried. He opened his mouth and took a bite forcefully. He couldn't even chew it. He covered his mouth with his hand and forced himself to swallow that bite.

"It taste awful… it's awful, Sasuke… I'm sorry… but... it's really awful… It's...really… really… really… awful…"

He dropped his arm and cried. His body was rejecting what he just had. He couldn't stop himself from throwing up. He bowed in sorrow and hit the floor with his fists so hard.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

* * *

><p><em>"Why couldn't I have that croissant you brought me?<em>

_Why couldn't I have that cup of ramen you bought me?_

_Why can't I have these little things?"_

* * *

><p>He raised his head and looked at the sky with his tears washing his cheeks,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you doing this to me!?<em>

_Why are you torturing me?_

_Why did you have to think of me?_

_Why did you prepare this for me?_

_Why? Why are you making this harder than it already is?_

_You're… hurting me… STOP HURTING ME!_

_This isn't what I want! You clueless... monster!_

_I… I don't want this food… I can't eat this food! _

_What I want is… What you could give me is… is…_

_I want you… Sasuke! I…. want you…."_

* * *

><p>Naruto bowed and cried his eyes out in pain. He mumbled,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not a monster… You… you're the real monster…. You… The way you act… This food!<em>

_You're the one who makes me miss being human the most… _

_I... really… h... ha…. Hate…!_

_Dammit...!_

_I can't even say it… I can't even hate you…_

_You… heartless monster…"_

* * *

><p>That day, Naruto felt a new type of impulses that he've never experienced before. He felt more drawn to Sasuke than before. He wanted to not only touch Sasuke's body and kiss his tender lips, but also suck his blood dry.<p>

Every nerve in his body was suddenly yearning for Sasuke's blood and flesh. He didn't know why he got that way suddenly, but he knew that he must stop his crazy urges somehow before he sees Sasuke or even senses his presence.

* * *

><p><em>"No... Not this! Not now! Why is this happening to me? <em>

_STOP! STOP IT! STOP!_

_... Sasuke... I really... want... you...!"_

* * *

><p>He mumbled uncontrollably,<p>

"What the Hell Am I feeling? This is wrong…! I... need to feed… I'm hungry… That's it… I… haven't fed for days…! I can't do this! I can't feel hunger…! Help me! Anyone… I… just want…"

Naruto's ghoul nose captured the scant he's in love with. He opened his eyes widely and trembled. He wrapped his chest with his arms and mumbled in total panic,

"No! No don't! Go… go away! Leave! Don't do this! Don't do this to me! Please! Just go! Run! Just Fucking Run!"

He gasped and his breaths got shorter and heavier. He grabbed his head and shook it hard in rejection. His urges overwhelmed him and he was losing his mind slowly. He made two fists and started hitting his leg as hard as he could with his hands! He was trying to break his leg so he won't be able to move for a while! He kept hitting his own flesh again and again until he got himself injured. His injury was healing almost instantly. He roared and grabbed his leg then bent it forcefully while biting his shirt in pain! He took his shirt off and folded it carelessly then bit it to hide his screams. He screamed from the horrible pain he was feeling, but his screams didn't pass the folded shirt. He broke his leg then gasped deeply. He then reached out to his phone with his shaky hands.

* * *

><p><em>"Anko-san… she… she can be… trusted…. I… need to call her…"<em>

* * *

><p>The phone fell off his shaky hands. He shouted,<p>

"Dammit! I can't… please…! Just…let me... call her..."

He leaned and picked the phone again. He scrolled through the contacts list with his shaky fingers and was finally able to find Anko's number. He finally pressed the call button. Anko answered almost immediately,

"Naruto! I've been expecting—

Naruto said in a gasping breaths,

"Help! Help me! Get Sasuke... out of here! Now! Hurry! I… I can't… I can't stop this! Do something! NOW!"

"Where the hell are you? Where is Sasuke?"

"Kon—…. Konoha Unive—… UUHHH… Please… Hurry… get… Sasu…ke…! HURRY!"

"Okay! Okay! Just try to stay where you are! I'm coming! Keep talking to me! Keep your mind of him!"

"I… can't! ... I can feel him! I know…. I know where he is… I know exactly where he is...!"

Naruto heard Anko speak with someone else while still talking to him,

"It's an emergency! Call Uchiha Sasuke! Take him away from Naruto! He's at the University! Hurry, Jugo! GET THAT BOY OUT OF THERE FAST!"

Anko ended her other call and returned to Naruto. She said,

"Count numbers!"

"What?"

"Start counting! Do it NOW!"

"… What are… you…?"

"Start Fucking Counting Out Loud! JUST DO IT! It will help you calm your urges a little!"

"O… one…. t… two…."

"Good! Good! Keep counting! I'll be there before you reach ten."

"Th… three…"

* * *

><p>At the same time, Jugo called Sasuke, who blinked in surprise, then answered,<p>

"Jugo?"

"Sasuke! Come to the main gate! It's an emergency!"

Sasuke gasped softly and asked,

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just please hurry! I'm waiting outside. Hurry!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em>"What's going on? Why is Jugo here? Why do I feel really bad about this?"<em>

* * *

><p>When Anko reached the university, she asked Naruto, who was still counting,<p>

"Where are you, Naruto?"

"The roof!"

"Stay there. Keep counting. I'm coming."

At that moment, Anko and Sasuke crossed paths. Sasuke was rushing outside the gate while Anko was rushing inside. She glanced at Sasuke then smirked.

* * *

><p><em>"Discriminating taste."<em>

* * *

><p>Anko entered the hall and moved to where her senses led her. She went behind the building and climbed up, after she made sure no one was there. When she reached the roof, she bent one arm against her wiste. She smirked and said with squinted eyes,<p>

"Gourmet."

Naruto shifted his popped out eyes to look at her. She threw a small portion of human flesh near Naruto and mumbled,

"Hope you like my cheap treat. I'll give you more when you get a little better."

Naruto grabbed the flesh with shaky hands and eat it greedily. He was gasping and panting while eating. When he finished eating that small portion, he gasped deeply. He mumbled,

"T... thanks…"

"Don't mention it. Come with me. We need to clean you up."

"… Yeah… Where is Sasuke?"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! It's still too early for you to learn where he went. You're stuck with me for now."

Naruto lowered his eyes and murmured in pain,

"I… wanted... to…"

"Hush. Not now. Let it go for now. Get up, we must leave."

Anko grabbed Naruto and covered him with her cloak. She noticed that his leg was already healing, she remarked,

"Your healing ability is amazing! It trumps mine! Are you into sports or something?"

"… Yeah… I… I'm a swimmer…"

"Oh! How cool. You have a strong body already. I envy you."

"…..."

"Sorry, not a good time. Anyway, we'll jump now, so hang on tightly."

Anko grabbed Naruto, jumped with him of the roof and sneak out with him to her small truck. She put him in the back while she drove the truck away fast.

Naruto was surrounded with corpses. He didn't wait for a signal from Anko to start eating. He grabbed a corps and dug his teeth into it and started eating gluttonously. He hated the state he reached so suddenly, but he hated the treatment even more. He kept eating and eating with tears in his eyes. His face and body were covers with blood. He gasped and screamed painfully in that truck!

"This is horrible! I'm hideous! I'm a real monster! I'm feeding on dead humans! Damn you! Damn you! I'll fucking kill you! YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! You fucking made me this way! I hate you!"

Anko was quite. She was listening to Naruto's scream in pain. She couldn't say anything to calm him down, for she was also suffering from the same pain.

* * *

><p><em>"It never gets better… it only gets worse… I'm sorry…"<em>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke reached Jugo in his car, he leaned and asked in worry before he got in the car,<p>

"What's wrong, Jugo?"

"Get in the car. I'll tell you in the way."

The moment Sasuke got in the car; Jugo drove away, before Sasuke's door is completely shut. Sasuke crooked his eyebrows and asked,

"What is it? You're freaking me out!"

"I… I just missed a really important folder up… I don't know what to do… I don't want to get fired… I... I had to bring you since you're the one who worked on those papers… I… I'm out of options…"

Sasuke sank back in his seat and exhaled with his eyes shut then said,

"You almost gave a heat attack over some papers…! I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry! I… It's because the managers asked for them today! They need them for a meeting that will take place within two hours from now! I was supposed to bring them to the conferences room… but… I accidently spilled some water on them… I don't know how it happened! It just happened!"

"Oh, I see. Still… I thought someone died. You don't show these kinds of emotions usually unless something very disturbing is going on, Jugo. That's why I got so worried."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to worry you like that, Sasuke."

"It's alright. Um… I still have about 30 minutes until my next class. I hope it's enough to fix that folder. I'm sure I have a backup copy in my computer."

"Yeah, please do your best. I'm hanging on a thin thread here."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and said,

"You're fine. You're making a big deal out of this."

"Really? I really thought that this was the end of my career…!"

Sasuke gazed at Jugo and said in a calm voice,

"Jugo, you're in my team, which means no one can kick you out without talking to me first."

"Oh! I… I don't know that!"

"Now you know. So, relax."

"Thanks! I feel at ease."

"Yeah…"

Sasuke titled his head and gazed outside the window. For some reason, Jugo felt uneasy about the gaze Sasuke had on his eyes. He wondered if Sasuke really bought that entire fake act. To Jugo's eyes, Sasuke seemed a little worried.

The folder Jugo talked about was soaked in water as he explained. Sasuke dealt with the issue and reprinted the papers without a moment of delay. He even helped Jugo organize the papers in a new folder and label it properly.

Jugo finally placed the folder in the conferences room and smiled,

"Thanks, Sasuke. I really appreciate this."

Sasuke wasn't even looking at Jugo's face. He seemed troubled about something else. He said,

"Yeah, it's nothing."

He then shifted his eyes to look at Jugo and said,

"I need a ride back. Can y—

"Sure! It's the least I could do."

"Thanks."

By the time Sasuke returned to the University, Naruto was already so far away from there. He was out in nowhere, screaming his pains to no one, and crying his tears over his lost humanity.

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

* * *

><p>After Naruto finally calmed down, Anko took him with her to one of their hideouts, where he washed all the blood along with the pain of guilt off of his body. He cleaned his clothes and shoes, then sat there silently and tried to calm his mind.<p>

He was sitting near the mini bar with a sad look on his face. Anko passed him a glass of wine and said,

"Drink. It will help you forget a little about this."

"I don't want to forget this…"

"Sorry?"

"I want to remember it like my name. I want to keep it in my mind."

"I don't get it? Are you being sarcastic?"

"This is the most effective way for me to keep feeding on dead humans without wavering. I now know for sure, that if I stopped feeding, then I'll totally lose my mind."

"I see…"

Naruto lowered his eyes and murmured,

"I don't want to hurt my friends… and I sure as hell don't want to hurt Sasuke…"

"I know. That's why you must learn to deal with your body urges properly. The sad truth about this is, those urges differ from one ghoul to another. There is no granted process to deal with them. All we have here is a bunch of advices, opinions and some tactics, which we learned through experiences. There is no instructions book or anything of that sort."

"I will learn how to control my urges… No, I must learn how to control them! I must learn how to fight as well! I want to train my body for battles, Anko-san! Teach me!"

"Hold your horses. I'm not a combat type. Well, I am, but I don't like it. I prefer doing other stuff, like observing. However, if you need to train then I recommend that you go find the legendary, white-haired samurai."

Naruto's eyes shined with excitement. He asked,

"Who's that? Where can I find him?"

"His name is Jiraiya sensei. He's a traveler, so he's hard to find."

"Should I ask someone about his whereabouts or something?"

"Hmm… I'll see what I can find. So, anyway, don't you have to go home? I think Jugo is waiting for you to show up, so he can leave Sasuke-kun to you."

Naruto remained quiet for a moment. He then nodded,

"Sasuke must be worried too."

"I'm sure he is. Also, your phone is out of reach. There is no signal here."

"I'll go now. Please let me know if you find anything about that samurai."

"I will. Oh! Wait! I totally forgot!"

Anko pulled two tiny chips out of her pocket. They were placed in a sealed transparent box. She showed them to Naruto and said,

"I need to implant these into your bodies."

"What are they?"

"They will help me locate you easily."

Naruto frowned his eyebrows and said in a firm tone,

"Locate us? Those are tracking chips? I can't allow it!"

"Why? It's for your own safety!"

"This is spying! I can't let you spy on Sasuke!"

Anko grabbed Naruto's collar and said angrily,

"I'm a pro, you miserable ghoul! Everything about this is confidential!"

He insisted,

"I still can't let you do it!"

"What a child! What if someone attacks the two of you?"

"I will be there! I will do whatever I can to protect Sasuke!"

"What if a group attacks you? Then what, tough boy? What if they attacked Sasuke now? You're not there! How would you know?"

Naruto gasped then said,

"Then only insert one in my body. I will always be by Sasuke's side. That way you will know his location all the time."

Anko rolled her eyes and tilted her head impatiently,

"I'm talking to a real fool! It won't hurt him! It won't bother him! He won't even feel it! It will just be there inside his body! Why are you so against this?"

"You're asking me to let you spy on Sasuke? No fucking way!"

"I can't believe this! Fine! I'll let you think about it, okay! I'll ask again tomorrow."

"I don't need to think about it. No means no."

Anko clenched her teeth. She grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall then say in a cold tone with sharp eyes,

"You feel this? You feel this weakness? You can't beat me! You can't even breathe! This is why I need to insert this protection into your friend's body. In fact, I only need to insert it into his body. I just thought I'd do the same for you as an extra service, but I changed my mind. You don't even trust me! You can go to hell for all I care. But I won't let you interfere with my business. Got it, blockhead?"

Anko let go of Naruto, who was finally able to breathe. She said without looking at him,

"Leave."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I'm sorry."

"….."

"I trust you… I really do… it's just that… Sasuke has no idea… he won't know that he's being watched all the time."

"Sasuke spent his entire life being guarded by Uchiha Itachi. Why is this any different? It's Itachi-san who asked me to do this."

Naruto blinked,

"Itachi asked you to do this?"

"Uchiha Itachi is one of my best clients. We've been doing business together for years now. He, unlike you, trusts me."

"… I had no idea Itachi agreed to this…."

"Not agreed. He's the one who suggested it. I've been watching over the Uchiha residence for a while now. I'm not always watching it though. I only guard it when Itachi asks me to. He rarely does though."

"You've been protecting Sasuke all this time?"

She sighed,

"No. Don't go sentimental now. I only do this for the money. It's what I do."

"I… I see…"

"So, here is the thing, I wanted to ask for your help since you're living with Sasuke-kun, but I don't need your help anymore. I will ask someone I can trust." She tilted her head and added,

"Don't you dare interfere with this."

"You have to forgive me. I had no idea…"

"I'm so mad at you for not trusting me after all we went through."

"I trust you! I even called when things went out of control didn't I? I even asked you to take Sasuke away from me! I trusted you around Sasuke! If that's not enough proof for you, then I don't know what is!?"

Anko gasped softly. She smiled to herself then mumbled in a calm voice,

"Thanks."

Naruto smiled, Anko wiped his smile by adding,

"But I still won't give you one of my chips."

"Eh…?"

"Go home, Naruto. It's been a long day."

"Yeah… Thanks for saving me. I'm grateful to you."

"Yeah, just go."

Naruto smiled then left. Anko smiled and walked to the mini bar. She grabbed the glass of wine and murmured with smiling eyes,

"You don't want to forget, huh? Well, don't break down then."

When Naruto reached home, he sensed Jugo leave. He smiled,

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks, Jugo. Sorry for this…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto used his keys and got inside. It was late at night. He expected to find Sasuke sleeping. He could tell that Sasuke was in his room and that he was either relaxing or is already sleeping. He went to check on him and see his face before he goes to sleep.<p>

Sasuke's door was open and the lights were still on. Naruto blinked then walked inside the room. He found Sasuke sleeping in his chair, by the window, with his head placed on the table. He had open books, some papers and a laptop on that table. It was clear that he fell asleep while working on his assignments. Naruto smiled.

"Were you trying to stay up until I come home?"

He gently stroke Sasuke's hair, then leaned and whispered in his ears,

"I'm home, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyelashes fluttered. He opened his eyes lazily. He saw Naruto's blue eyes gazing at his eyes. His lips parted slightly. He mumbled without lifting his head,

"You're back. Where did you go? Your phone was off… what happened to you?"

"Sorry. I was busy doing some thinking. I didn't notice my phone."

"I was worried… I had to go to your annoying classroom…"

Naruto blinked,

"Oh! Sorry you had to go there! Was it bad?"

"Don't ask…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"You seem so tried. You should go to bed, Sasuke."

"Yeah, about that… you shouldn't sleep on the couch. We can share my bed until we buy an extra bed."

"Thanks! I'd love to sleep by your side."

Sasuke drew a faint smile and mumbled,

"Okay, I'm already regretting this..."

Naruto chuckled,

"You can't change your mind now. It's too late."

"I won't, Usuratonkachi…"

Sasuke was speaking with his eyes shut. He was so sleepy. Naruto loved how calm Sasuke's face looked. He didn't want that moment to end. He wanted to spend the rest of his life gazing at that calm face quietly, watching every twitch, and feeling every breath. It was enough reason for him to love his life again.

They slept facing each other. Sasuke fell asleep almost instantly, while Naruto gazed calmly at Sasuke's sleeping face with a smile on his face, Thinking about the irony of his faith.

* * *

><p><em>"What if I told you that I really wanted to tear your body apart today?<em>

_What if I told you that I really wanted to suck your blood dry today?_

_What if I told you that I really wanted to feel every inch of your body today?_

_Would you let me sleep by your side, Sasuke? Would you still accept me?_

_Would you still trust me? Would you let your guards down around me? __Would you seek me…?_

_I love you, Sasuke. This is the worst part about being a ghoul. _

_I really love you, and I want to always be with you, until the end of time."_

* * *

><p>He felt a tender a stroke against his cheek. He murmured,<p>

"Just a little bit more."

"Why do you love to get up late? Because you're a dobe?"

He opened his eyes and said,

"Hey! Don't be mean to me so early in the morning!"

"It's your fault I'm cranky. You kept kicking me off bed."

"Really?"

"You shift a lot in your sleep. I'm buying you a new bed today."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Few times, yes."

"Oh… sorry about that." he chuckled.

"Don't laugh. It's not cute."

"It's a little cute."

"It's annoying."

"Next time, I'll sleep on the floor. Happy?"

"That's cute."

"Why are you teasing me so early in the day?"

Sasuke smiled as he walked outside, then mumbled,

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Naruto blinked. He swallowed when he remembered what he went through the day before. He then said,

"Coffee. Coffee is good."

"No snack?"

"Just coffee."

"Ok."

When Naruto went to the kitchen. He leaned on the door and watched Sasuke prepared the coffee. He smiled,

"You move so gracefully."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Nothing. I like the way you move. It suits you."

"Stop staring so intently, and stop saying weird stuff to my face. You can keep them in your mind. Nobody wants to hear them."

"I can't, because I also love the way your cheeks blush."

"Okay, this is really annoying."

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"Child."

"I am a child. I'm allowed to stare."

"Ugh…"

"There is something that I always wanted to ask you about. How come you don't have a house maid, Sasuke?"

"We don't need a house maid. I'm the one who voted no to that."

"Why? She will clean and cook for you…"

"I don't need someone to look after me. I can take care of my own. Plus, I never liked the idea of having a stranger living with us in the house."

"Hmm? So you'd rather cook for yourself than having some stranger look after you?"

"Pretty much."

"You've been eating only snacks almost all the time since… um… a…"

"Since Itachi's death. Yeah… I should cook for a change."

"You can cook?"

"What's so strange about that?"

"I didn't say it's strange!"

"It's written all over your face, dobe."

"I don't know how to cook, so… I was only amazed."

"….."

"I really want to tell people that Uchiha Sasuke cooks his own food. I want to see the looks on their faces."

"Do that, and I will kill you."

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke wrapped thing up. He passed a cup of coffee to Naruto casually. Naruto was actually enjoying every bit of those innocent moments. They made him feel calm and at ease.

* * *

><p><em>"I'd live forever like this. I don't want anything else.<em>

_Only you. I only want you. That's all. I don't need anything else._

_I'd live only to see your smiling eyes and blushing cheeks."_

* * *

><p>At their way to school, Sasuke asked,<p>

"What happened to your old apartment, Naruto?"

"I still has it until the end of the month."

"I see."

"By the way, you didn't cut the rent yet. You said you would."

"I will."

"I feel that this is a lie."

"It's not."

"How about I give you cash?"

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"Well, would you like it if I paid your house bills for you?"

"... I will cut it from your income."

"I hope you do it this time."

"I hope so too."

* * *

><p><em>"What? What kind of answers is that?! This guy will be the death of me! I'm sure of it! <em>_He's really dangerous!_

_He keeps showing me this beautiful human inside of him… He's so precious… How can I not want him…?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's phone rang and cut the silence. He checked it and gasped. He stopped and gazed at it in disbelief. Naruto noticed and stopped. He noticed the sudden increase in Sasuke's heartbeats and the sudden raise of his body warmth. He stopped and looked at Sasuke's face in worry. It was clear that Sasuke was in a shock. His eyes were widely open and his lips were parted. Naruto frowned his eyebrows and asked,<p>

"Is everything okay?"

He raised his eyes slowly and mumbled,

"It's… my… father!"

"…?"

Naruto didn't know why would Sasuke be in such a shock to receive a call from his dad. He didn't really know about the ill relationship Sasuke had with his dad. Sasuke never talked about it with anyone, not even with his brother. He only mentioned it once when he lost his calmness during the investigation at the hospital, but Naruto wasn't there.

* * *

><p><em>"Why is he so shaken by this? Is his father sick or something?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke swallowed. His hand was shaking and his coffee was spilling on his fingers. Naruto got close to Sasuke and hold the cup in his hand, then asked,<p>

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You're shaking."

The phone kept ringing in Sasuke's hand. His eyes were fixed at the caller ID.

* * *

><p><em>"Unknown"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto wondered,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Unknown? Why wouldn't he have his father's number stored in his phone's contacts list? That's odd… is it a new number?"<em>

* * *

><p>He asked,<p>

"Why aren't you answering him, Sasuke? Is something wrong? Do you want me to answer this for you?"

Sasuke slightly shook his head then shifted his thumb and pressed the answering icon but his press wasn't strong enough to activate the answering button. The phone almost fell off his hand but Naruto grabbed it and held Sasuke's hand at the same time. He lowered his eyebrows and asked again,

"What is it, Sasuke? What's wrong? Why are you so nervous about this?"

Sasuke bit his lips and pressed the answering button again. He placed the phone near his ear and spoke,

"Y… Yes…?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

"I want to have a talk with you. We need to discuss something very important."

"….!?"

"When is a good time for you to come to my office?"

"…!"

"Hello, are you there, Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

"Can you come today after you're done with your classes?"

He swallowed and answered,

"… Yes…"

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for you in to my office, son."

"…!"

Sasuke gasped and froze. He didn't lower his arm or even shift the phone. He was in a total shock. This was the first time his father called him "_Son_".

Naruto was staring at Sasuke in worry. He noticed that the call has ended already yet Sasuke didn't even shift the phone away from his ear. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He gazed right into his eyes and called in anxiety,

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke blinked and gazed back at Naruto's worried eyes. He gasped softly.

* * *

><p><em>"I must look so bad right now? His eyes…! He's so worried…"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed his lips and shifted his eyes. He lowered his arm and put his phone in his pocket while mumbling,<p>

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing? You call that nothing? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I just… didn't expect a call from him… That's all."

"So what? You were over reacting! That's what you're saying?"

Sasuke said irritably,

"Let it go already."

Sasuke resumed walking but Naruto grabbed his arm and stopped him,

"No! I'm not letting it go! Tell me what's wrong!"

Sasuke pulled his arm off violently and side in annoyance,

"It's none of your business, okay! Just stop asking about it already!"

Naruto was shocked to see the glare Sasuke had. He seemed really mad, yet there was so much sadness in his eyes. Naruto felt that if he touched Sasuke or even speak another word, Sasuke would break down and may even cry. He lowered his eyes and nodded. He walked past Sasuke and murmured,

"You know where to find me, Sasuke."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in angry and lowered his head. He stood still while Naruto kept walking. His pupils wavered. He bit his lip, frowned his eyebrows and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"No… I can't… I won't…"<em>

* * *

><p>He raised his head, opened his eyes and glared at the sky for a moment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't need that man in my life. I'm not letting him break me down anymore.<em>

_ I can face him. I can do it. He's the one who should be feeling nervous about this, not me…"_

* * *

><p>He then shut his eyes and swallowed his pain. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't wait until after school hours. He had to go see what that man wanted and get done with this fast. He didn't want to keep thinking about this all day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I need to face this alone. It's my weakness, not yours. <em>

_I need to overcome this on my own… please, understand…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't follow Naruto to the University. He walked past him and said without stopping or looking at his face,<p>

"I have something very important to take care of."

Naruto didn't turn of shift his gaze. He only stopped and stared at Sasuke's back, as he ran fast away. He frowned his eyebrows, glared at Sasuke's back with serious eyes, and bent his lips.

* * *

><p><em>"Like I could leave you alone…"<em>

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke reached the company, where his father is. He stopped by the door and huffed. He has never hesitated to walk into the building before. He stood by the door, raised his head and gazed at the high building. It seemed higher than usual to his eyes hesitant. He inhaled deeply, sealed his lips, narrowed his eyes and walked in.<p>

He walked in wide steps and avoided making any eye contacts or engaging in conversations with anyone. He walked straightly to the elevator, lifted his trembling arm and placed his quivering finger on the top-floor button and pushed the button that he'd never pushed before.

He waited for the elevator to get him there impatiently. His heartbeats were racing, and he was panting without realizing it. He felt hot and nauseous, and his throat felt so dry. He was looking at his reflection on the elevator door. He had a sharp gaze on his eyes that was full of pain, anger, and anxiety.

The elevator door finally opened slowly. He held it open with his hand and blew some air nervously, then walked out. He fixed his eyes on the office door and the sign that was on it while walking towards it in wide steps.

* * *

><p><em>Manager<em>

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Akatsuki Inc._

* * *

><p>He walked past the secretary office without even glancing at her. He didn't even notice her. He could only see one thing, and that one thing was that sign that was on that door. And behind that door, sits the man that never acknowledged his existence for the past eighteen years.<p>

The secretary called,

"Excuse me! Do you have an appointment, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't stop. It was as if he didn't hear her. He grabbed the doorknob with hesitant, shaky hand. He narrowed his eyes, frowned his eyebrows, bit his lips and turned the doorknob open. He then slammed the door open, making it hit the wall hard, creating a small crack on it, and stood there with his eyes angrily glaring at his dad's.

Fugaku raised his eyes slowly and looked at Sasuke's face. He saw the angry look Sasuke was giving him. He noticed that Sasuke was panting as if he had just run a marathon. This angry boy was nothing like the Sasuke he hugged at the day of the ceremony. This boy is showing his resentment so openly.

Fugaku lowered his eyes and said,

"Come on in."

Sasuke didn't move. He didn't want to get near that man. He didn't want to lose to his weakness. He couldn't let that man be in his life. He just stood there and glared in anger without saying a word. Fugaku shut his eyes and sighed,

"Please come inside and shut the door behind you. Don't act childish, Sasuke."

Sasuke clench his teeth and hit the open door with his palm so hard that his hand hurt and the crack he cause increased. He asked in a low, cold, shaky voice,

"How dare you call me? What do you want from me?"

Fugaku raised his eyes and looked at Sasuke's dark eyes. He slightly parted his lips in a shock. He could see his beloved wife glare on Sasuke's eyes. It felt as if she was standing there by her son's side, glaring angrily at the man who rejected her beloved son all of these years. It's as if she came back to life to show that man how much she resents him for breaking her little child's heart. That strong, independent woman, who always talked about justices and humanity, would absolutely be enraged if she ever knew about what happened to her little child after she was gone.

Fugaku trembled in his chair. This was the first time he feels that way.

* * *

><p><em>"Mikoto… Those eyes… the same eyes… the same glare… the same pose… This anger! This hate! This resentment! I did this…!"<em>

* * *

><p>Fugaku lowered his eyes and wiped his forehead nervously. He remained quiet for a moment then said with a slightly shaky voice,<p>

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke..."

"About what?" he said in the same cold voice.

"Please come inside, Sasuke. It's important. I need to talk to you in private."

Sasuke finally let go of the door he was pushing so hard against the wall, and walked inside without shutting the door behind him. He asked with his sharp eyes fixed at his father, who was still lowered his head and hiding his face with his hand,

"What did you want to talk about?"

Fugaku exhaled softly and moved his hand away from his face. He got up immediately and walked past Sasuke in silence, then shut the door and said,

"You, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart skipped a bit. He opened his eyes widely. He was still facing the empty desk and his father was standing a step away behind him.

* * *

><p><em>"No! Don't…!"<em>

* * *

><p>"I want to talk about you."<p>

His eyes wavered,

* * *

><p><em>"Please… stop…" <em>

* * *

><p>"I want to discuss your future."<p>

His lips parted and his eyes narrowed,_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>"You… can't…!"<em> _

* * *

><p>"I want to make sure you get the best education."<p>

He trembled and bit his lip,

* * *

><p><em>"… This… this isn't… happening…!" <em>

* * *

><p>"I want you to develop your skills and experiences further."<p>

he lowered his head, clenched his teeth and shut his eyelids,

* * *

><p><em>"Please…. Just stop!" <em>

* * *

><p>"I want you to take Itachi's position."<p>

Sasuke plugged his ears with his hands and screamed,

"STOP!"

Fugaku gasped and stared at Sasuke's back. Sasuke was shaking. Fugaku took a step closer and patted Sasuke's back while murmuring,

"Sasu—

Sasuke jolted when he felt his father's hand on his back, he brushed it off of him instinctively, and snapped at his father,

"JUST STOP THIS! What do you think you're doing? You… you have no right! You… you… just can't… you can't do this now! It's too late! It's way too late! Why are you doing this now? You can't do this! You can't!"

Sasuke had tears in his eyes. His face was red and his eyes were full of anger and pain. He frowned his eyebrows and jerked his head to the side, then shut his eyes hard. He was trying to stop his tear, but they kept falling.

Fugaku felt deep pain in his chest. He saw Sasuke shuts his eyelids in pain and tries to swallow his pains. It was clear to his eyes. It made him tremble.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Sasuke… I'm sorry...<em>_Mikoto… _

_I'm so sorry… I cause you so much pain… _

_I was a horrible father to you… I… refused you… when you… were…my…"_

* * *

><p>He started shaking. He reached out to hold his son and hug him to his chest, but Sasuke brushed his father's arms off again and took a step back. Fugaku lowered his gaze. His tears washed his face. He shook his head and murmured,<p>

"I'm sorry… I… I'm sorry… I… did horrible things to you... Please… Please… Please… Please give me a chance…."

Sasuke bit his lips while struggling with his emotions. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He kept blinking and fighting his urge to cry, but his father's tears made it so difficult for him.

* * *

><p><em>"This man… You can't do this… you can't show me your weakness… you can't cry in front of me… <em>

_You can't do this to me… You can't look broken in front of me… You always looked strong to my eyes..._

_Why are you showing me this weak version of you…? Stop it… Please..._

_I don't want to see you like this… I don't want to see your tears…_

_I can't take it... It hurts... it hurts so much..."_

* * *

><p>Fugaku mumbled,<p>

"I don't deserve your forgiveness… I was a horrible father to you… I… I betrayed Mikoto's trust… I… can… never…"

Fugaku hid his eyes and cried. Sasuke couldn't take it. His heart was yearning for the father he never had, but his mind was against allowing this cruel man to enter his life after all these years of rejection.

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you? <em>

_You're heartless! Stop this! _

_You… you…. I... really…. Really loved you…. _

_Why couldn't you... just… For once… look at me...?"_

* * *

><p>Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's face and mumbled in his tear while ignoring Sasuke's weak try to pull back,<p>

"You're all I have left… I don't want to lose you before even having you… Sasuke…!"

Sasuke shook his head and gasped with his eyes fixed against his will at his father's. He lowered his head and made two fists, then slowly raised his hand and gently patted his father's hand without saying anything. Fugaku looked at Sasuke's eye with eyes full of regret and sorrow. Sasuke shifted his eyes way to avoid looking at the sad eyes his father had. His tears washed his father's hands. Fugaku called out in a crying voice,

"Sasuke… my son… the only family I have left…"

He wrapped his shaking son with his arms and embraced him dearly and never let go. He hugged his little son tight and hard until he broke him down to tears, and made the deep cry, that Sasuke has been holding back since he was a little child, finally out.

Sasuke didn't want to lose. He didn't want to accept the man who refused him all his life, and abandoned the two of them just to avoid looking at his face. He wanted to escape his hug. He wanted to push him away, but his weak heart wanted this. Even though he kept telling himself that he'd not get attached to that man, his heart wanted to be acknowledged by the same man.

He felt weak. He noticed that he's been hitting his father's back weakly as if to say to him that,

* * *

><p><em>"you hurt me deeply, I can't forgive you"<em>.

* * *

><p>He turned his weak hits into a hard gasp that said,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're important to me."<em>

* * *

><p>He cried on his father's shoulder. He never felt father warmth before. He never experienced a father hug before. But he finally realized, that the hug his father gave him at the day of Itachi's ceremony was real.<p>

He couldn't stop his tears. He knew his father was deeply crying too. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see his father's tears. He kept his head buried and wished that his father would stop crying before he breaks that hug.

Fugaku brushed Sasuke's hair gently. He broke the hug, then leaned over his son and kissed his head. He then murmured,

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really don't deserve you…"

Sasuke couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He never expected that this would ever happen. His father voice was shaking. He knew that his father was still in tears. He wanted to stop his father tears. He knew that he couldn't stop the tears of guilt no matter what he says, but he tried to stop them anyway.

"It's… all… in the past… now…" he murmured.

Fugaku gasped. He smiled in his tears and tightened his hug. He said,

"Forgive me, Sasuke… I… was at fault all these years…"

Sasuke slightly shook his head and said nothing. He still remembers the suffering. He couldn't just forget all about it in an instant. But he didn't want to see his father's grief. He only shook his head to ease his pain without saying anything. Fugaku smiled painfully and continued,

"I want to fix my past mistakes… I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but… I…."

He cried and said in a crying voice,

"I will do my best… to earn your forgiveness… then maybe one day… you… might… just might… forgive some of my mistakes… my son."

Sasuke nodded. He stopped his tears and sealed his lips. He couldn't cry anymore. He was tired already. Fugaku leaned his head over Sasuke's and murmured,

"Please let me be your father, Sasuke…. It's the least I can do…"

Sasuke let one lonely tears slide against his cheek and nodded. All the deep buried pains, all the sad concealed tears, all the painful repressed memories… float up to the surface in that deep father-son moment.

Somewhere out there, Itachi, the lost son, was standing alone, where the wind was blowing gently at his hair, staring at the sky with his tears washing his face, smiling pleasantly to himself and murmuring softly to his beloved family,

"You made it, Sasuke. You finally made it.

Thank you, Father, Mother… Thank you for everything.

I love you."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke walked out of his father office, he wasn't smiling or crying. He was just quite. His eyes were red, his lips were sealed and he was walking slowly with his eyes fixed on the floor.<p>

He pushed the elevator button and waited for the door to open. He suddenly gasped softly and turned. He thought he heard a sound behind him, but he didn't find anyone there. Even the secretary wasn't there. It was break time, and everyone was supposed to be taking their breaks away from their offices.

He scanned the hall in doubt, but found no one. He, for some reason, didn't like that feeling, but he tried to ignore. He walked into the elevator, went to the ground floor and left the building in silence.

His vision was slight blurred from all the crying. His eyes burned and his head hurt. He walked on the side of road on small, slow paces. It was still early and he could still make it to class, but he didn't feel like going on back to his daily routine. He needed a break from everything, which is why he decided to return home. He wanted to lay down his tired body and just shut his weary eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

The road felt long, crowded and noisy to him, even though it wasn't rush hour yet. He kept his eyes lowered and his lips sealed and wished that he could just shut his ears and stop hearing any sound, that when a caring voice muttered his name beautifully.

"Sasuke."

He raised his head and looked with eyes full of pain, then lowered his eyes and murmured,

"Naruto…"

Naruto was standing at the same spot Sasuke left him earlier that day. He was smiling in a loving way. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Naruto somehow guessed what just happened between him and his father. Naruto murmured,

"Let's go home, Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his eyebrows and bent his lips. He swallowed his tears, lowered his eyes and put on a forced, gentle smile, then nodded. He then walked towards Naruto with lowered eyes. Naruto wanted to hug Sasuke the moment he got closer, but he didn't. He knew that if he even touched that exhausted Sasuke, then he'd break him down into tears.

The two walked together. Naruto was lowering his head and drifting in thoughts, while Sasuke was struggling with his emotions silently.

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for being here for me, my one and only friend..."<em>

* * *

><p>When they reached home, Sasuke went straight to his room without saying anything, while Naruto stayed in the living room. He lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't know this… I didn't know Sasuke had ill relationship with his dad… he never showed it… he never talked about it…<em>

_What is it like? To have a father? I guess I could never ask him that…_

_I was so envious of him for having a family around him… _

_Now that I think of it… having a father that refuses you is probably worse than having a dead father… maybe…_

_I'd hate my father for refusing me… I'd hate him so much… I'd really… hate… him…_

_Dad… Why did you have to die? This is so unfair…."_

* * *

><p>"Naruto…" Sasuke called in a weak voice.<p>

Naruto snapped out of his moment. He wiped his eyes and answered,

"Yes?"

"Why did you skip your classes? Did something happen?"

Sasuke's voice was so low. He looked so tired. His eyes were still red. His gaze was empty. Naruto thought Sasuke would collapse at any second. He was happy that Sasuke actually came out of his room in his state just to ask him this. He couldn't hide his smile. He answered,

"Not really... I just couldn't bring myself to ignore you... I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Sasuke didn't reply to that. He just lowered his eyes then turned and walked away towards his room. Naruto jumped off the couch and followed Sasuke before he climbs the stairs, and wrapped his arms around that broken boy from behind. He leaned his head slightly to touch Sasuke's and murmured,

"I will always be there for you, Sasuke… I will never leave you alone."

Sasuke trembled. His heartbeats increased. His breaths lost their balance. He grabbed Naruto's hand hard with shaky hand and gasped. Naruto tightened his hug and mumbled,

"It's better to let your tears out when you're in a deep pain."

Sasuke trembled then lost to his tears again. He cried deeply but quietly in Naruto's arms. He didn't scream or shout. He only let his tear wash his face, after so many years of holding them back.

"I'm so weak…. I can't even—

"Shuu… You're allowed to surrender to your pain every once in a while…"

"Naruto… I…"

"It's okay… I won't see them… You're tears, I won't see them… You can let go of them now.."

Naruto shifted his hand and covered Sasuke's eyes from behind. Sasuke let a cry escape his lips. He surrendered to his tears deep pains and cried. Naruto murmured as he felt Sasuke's tears washing his hand,

"I will shoulder your pain."

* * *

><p><em>"I will shoulder your pain and I will die with you."<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto hugged Sasuke and cried for him in silence. The Sasuke that he was hugging in his arms reminded him of the painful moment they shared before. The day Sasuke learned about his brother's death. The day Sasuke realized that he had lost the last family member he had. The day Sasuke blamed himself for his brother's death and for Shisui's death... To Naruto, that day was the hardest of all...<p>

Sasuke raised his head, with Naruto's hand still covering his eyes, and gasped softly until he stopped his tears, and swallowed his pains. He murmured,

"I'm tired… Naruto… I'm so tired…"

"I know… You need to rest now…"

Naruto walked with Sasuke to his room, so he could go to sleep and rest his mind. Sasuke lay down on his bed and pulled the cover over him. Naruto stared for a moment at Sasuke, wanting to hug him in his sleep as well, but he didn't want to break Sasuke into tears again.

Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke went through. He followed him. He could easily follow his scent. He followed him to the top floor and thought that he'd wait for him there. But when he walked out from the elevator, he saw Sasuke pushing the office door so hard with his hand, and panting in anger. He couldn't let Sasuke know that he witnessed that. He immediately hid in the control room. But that didn't keep him from hearing what the two talked about in that office.

His intensified hearing made him hear every word they spoke. His intensified sense made him feel every breath they took. He could almost see them hugging and crying… he cried alone in that room.

He cried for learning about this. He cried for hearing all of this. He cried for not being able to talk about this. He cried for Fugaku's grief and for Sasuke's pain. And he cried from the pain of guilt that stroke him the moment he saw Sasuke panting in anger by that door.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry I followed you… I'm sorry I learned about this… I'm sorry I didn't respect your wish… <em>

_I'm sorry I crossed the line… I'm sorry for betraying your trust… I'm so sorry… _

_I'm so sorry for not letting you keep your secrets… I'm sorry I did this… I… was wrong… _

_I deserve this! I deserve all of this…! Please… Forgive me… I made a mistake… A Horrible mistake… I can't forgive myself…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to the bed and quietly lay next to Sasuke. Sasuke was slowly falling asleep. His breaths were deep and his heartbeats were steady. Naruto kept staring at Sasuke's back. He patted his back gently with the tips of his finger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I have so many secrets to tell you, Sasuke… will you hear my secrets? <em>

_When will I have the chance to say that line to you? _

_I really want to share my secrets with you, Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Rating**: M - 16+ (Yaoi)

* * *

><p>Sasuke slept like a baby that day while Naruto couldn't sleep at all. What he did was troubling his mind. He felt guilty for sticking his nose into Sasuke's personal life. He wished that he'd never followed Sasuke. He wanted to ask for forgiveness but he couldn't. He knew very well that Sasuke would totally kill him over this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I already have so many secrets kept from you now, Sasuke. <em>

_Why did I add yet another one to my pile of secrets. _

_Do I even deserve to be a friend or yours? _

_Can I even call myself a friend? _

_Why couldn't I just wait for you to tell me your story? _

_Why did I have to ruin even that? _

_I hate him… this new guy I turned into… I hate him…."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up at night and was surprised that he managed to sleep all day. He found Naruto sleeping next to him. He half smiled then he got off of bed quietly. Just before he left the room, Naruto mumbled,<p>

"How are you feeling now, Sasuke?"

"Sorry, I woke you up."

"It's alright. I wasn't planning on going to sleep yet anyway. Feeling better, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine. I just need some coffee. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry about you. It's in my blood." He grinned.

Sasuke drew a faint smile and said nothing. Naruto sat up and asked with serious look on his face,

"Will you tell me about it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and shifted his pupils to the corner of his eyes in silence. Naruto shifted his gaze away and said,

"It's alright. I understand."

Sasuke murmured while walking out of the room,

"Come to the roof, Naruto."

Naruto gasped softly. He almost cried a tear of joy.

* * *

><p><em>"This means…! <em>_I can't ruin this! _

_I will be there for you, Sasuke! I will always be there for you!"_

* * *

><p>Naruto heard Sasuke murmur to himself while walking down the stairs,<p>

"You better hurry before I change my mind though."

Sasuke made some coffee then headed to the roof. When he reached there, he found Naruto carelessly lying on the small rug with his arms and legs spread, forming a star with his body. Sasuke sighed with a smile on his lips and said while walking closer,

"What are you doing on the floor, usuratonkachi?"

"Thinking while gazing at the beautiful sky."

"How dreamy. What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Sasuke blinked,

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What about me?"

"How you never tell me anything about you!"

Sasuke wiped his smile off and lowered his eyes then said in a low tone,

"What would you possible want to know about me that you don't already know?"

Naruto raised his head, looked at Sasuke and said,

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I know nothing about you! And I want to know everything about you!"

"…..."

"Tell me a little about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke placed one of the cups down gently, then brought the other cup close to his mouth and murmured before taking a sip,

"There is nothing interesting about me."

Naruto jumped. He sat up and said,

"Everything about you is interesting! Even the way you just placed that cup near me! It's all so interesting to me!"

"... Then I have a problem here."

"Hehe…"

Naruto blinked. He blushed and scratched his cheek,

* * *

><p><em>"Why am I acting like a teenage girl?"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke remained silent for a moment and gazed at the sky calmly. His gaze was deep and mysterious. Naruto couldn't shift his eyes away from Sasuke's profile. He kept wondering why would his heart start pounding whenever Sasuke put that look on his face.<p>

Sasuke was always this mysterious guy that rarely speaks about himself or complains about his life. He was always quiet and mostly expressionless. However, his eyes were always telling more than he would want them too. They always had this hint of sadness in them.

* * *

><p><em>"Deep, dark, angry and sad… like a moonless night…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto finally cut the silence and said casually,<p>

"How can one not be so interested in you? I mean, you have this kick-ass telescope on your roof and you've never even talked about it! You don't even talk about those awesome things you have! This is just an ordinary topic that anyone would bring up in a friendly conversation, yet you've never brought it up."

"That's not an ordinary topic."

"I don't think that you could tell the difference between personal and non-personal topics, Sasuke. Everything is personal to you."

"… maybe that's true…"

Naruto blinked. He didn't expect Sasuke to agree with him. He was actually trying to provoke him with that line, but Sasuke didn't seem bothered by it at all. Naruto tried to lure Sasuke and get him to speak more about himself. He said,

"I didn't know you like watching the stars. This means that you don't even talk about your hobbies."

Sasuke slightly leaned his head to the side and said in a calm voice,

"I sometimes watch the stars. They're beautiful. However, watching the stars isn't one of my hobbies."

"Right, right, whatever… Can I take a look?"

"Sure. Just don't tilt it carelessly. It's broken."

"Oh, Okay."

Naruto sat on one knee and peeked into the telescope. He gasped with a wide smile,

"Wow! This is so beautiful!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smiled. He raised his eyes and gazed at the starry sky with his lips drawing a faint smile. Naruto said while tilting the telescope,

"I love this! I could spend my life gazing at this."

"Yeah. It is amazing."

"Can you tell me about the stars, Sasuke?"

"I thought I told you that this isn't my hobby, Naruto."

"Right! So you have this awesome telescope, on your roof, but you never tried to learn even one thing about stars?"

Sasuke sighed,

"That's Itachi's field of interest, not mine. That's his telescope you're playing with."

Naruto blinked and gazed at Sasuke. Sasuke lowered his loving gaze and said with a pleasant smile on his lips,

"I used to join him when I was a child. He'd title the telescope and show me the planets and the moons one by one. He'd talk about their shapes and sizes forever."

Naruto let go of the telescope and sat next to Sasuke while gazing at his smiling face.

* * *

><p><em>"This is Sasuke! He's talking about his past with Itachi! This…! This precious! I can't miss any second of it! I won't!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke said with his eyes staring at the moon,<p>

"I always loved hearing him talk about the moon in particular. He was amazed by it the most. There is this time when he was talking about some comet. I don't even remember its name. I wasn't interested in seeing it at all. So I told him that I want to watch the moon instead, and he said that this was an event that happens every once in a while, and that he didn't want to miss it. I waited until I lost my patience. I was just a 4 years old child. I didn't know why watching that comet was suddenly so important to him. So I crawled there, titled the telescope without releasing the holder and I broke it."

Sasuke smiled and let a soft chuckle escape his lips,

"Itachi never scolded me for it. He smiled after poking my forehead and said,

* * *

><p>"Forgive me Sasuke, maybe another time."<p>

* * *

><p>"He then fixed the telescope and watched that event, while I sat back there quietly, feeling guilty for breaking the telescope Itachi loved so much. No wonder he loved it so much though, it was a gift from Shisui-san."<p>

Sasuke continued,

"After watching the comet he was so interested in, he titled the telescope and fixed it to point at the moon. He then told me to come watch the moon with him to cheer me up, so I won't feel down for the rest of the day."

Naruto smiled. He was picturing little Sasuke and Itachi sitting by the telescope and watching the stars together. He felt jealous. He wished he had a brother to live such moments with. That's when he peeked at Sasuke and wondered if this was something his cruel fate is giving him after all these years. A loving moment that his lonely heart have never experienced before.

Sasuke looked at the telescope and said,

"And since that day, Itachi would always fix the telescope to point at the moon after he's done watching the stars. So that I could see the moon whenever I wanted…"

A thin tear slid fast on Sasuke's cheek. Naruto saw it shin under the moonlight. He gasped softly then turned his head away and clenched his teeth in pain. He shut his eyes and lowered his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to hide the truth? <em>

_I don't want to see him suffer… I feel awful… that's the cruelest thing one could ever do… _

_I hate it… I hate it so much…I hate the fact that we had to take Itachi away from Sasuke… _

_It's not easy… It's never going to be easy… _

_What did we do…? Why?"_

* * *

><p>He felt a gentle pat on his back. He blinked in a surprise. Sasuke was comforting him by softly patting his back. He froze. That pat felt warm and tender. It wasn't shaking or pressing hard. It felt more like a gently touch to calm his pain.<p>

"What's bothering you, Naruto?" he murmured.

* * *

><p><em>"He's comforting me! Why are you comforting me? I should be the one comforting you! <em>

_This feeling…! This warmth…! This caring…! It's… I want this!"_

* * *

><p>He bit his lips hard. He couldn't answer that question. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He swallowed his tears and anger. He faked a smile and said,<p>

"N… nothing… it's nothing… really…"

Sasuke didn't lift his hand off of Naruto's back. He reached out with his other arm, partly turned his body and kissed Naruto's lips tenderly. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He raised his hands, grabbed Sasuke's head closer, and kissed him back. Naruto was happy that Sasuke kissed him on his own. He kissed back passionately. His body reacted to every moment of it. He leaned over Sasuke, causing him to fall on his back. He grabbed his face and kept kissing those tender lips that were kissing back passionately.

He broke that kiss suddenly and gazed at those beautiful, deep dark eyes and murmured,

"I need you, Sasuke."

"I'm there for you, Naruto."

"I can't live without you… I really need you in my life…"

"I'm always there for you…"

"I… I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cheeks and pulled his head closer to his eyes, then murmured with smiling eyes,

"I love you too."

Naruto smiled then kissed the lips that murmured those precious words affectionately. He pinned Sasuke's hands and rubbed his chest against Sasuke's. He felt his emotions overwhelming him. He couldn't break his deep kiss, or let go of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke wasn't resisting or anything. He was kissing back and gasping between the kisses.

Their deep emotions grew little by little. Naruto's intensified senses perceived every small detail of that moment and responded intensely. The way he kissed Sasuke's lips. The way his tongue slid into Sasuke's mouth. The way his chest moved against Sasuke's. The way his hands rubbed Sasuke's body. The way he licked and sucked Sasuke's neck. The way his fingers touched and slid into Sasuke's parted lips.

Sasuke found himself totally overwhelmed with emotions and feelings. He felt weak and vulnerable. He was surrendering to Naruto's moves and touches. He shut his eyes and blushed. He let soft cries escape his parted lips. The more Sasuke moaned, the further Naruto went. The two bodies accepted each other's love. They danced together beautifully under the moonlight.

The pleasure, the pain, the desires, the yearning… it all mixed up in one moment of deep, pure love under the starry sky, creating one beautiful night to remember until the end of time.

* * *

><p>That night, Sasuke let Naruto sleep on his chest. He knew that Naruto wanted this. He didn't want to take that moment away from him. He felt Naruto's calm breathes on his naked chest.<p>

He gazed at the sky and wondered about the pain he keeps seeing in Naruto's eyes. It was clear to his eyes that Naruto was in pain. He's been seeing that pain grow deeper since that night, the night Naruto acted unlike himself and pushed him away. That night never escaped his mind. He kept repeating it again and again to himself. He couldn't ignore it. Something about it kept bothering him.

He murmured in a very soft voice with eyes full of doubt,

"What are you hiding from me, Naruto?"

Naruto's ears heard the whispering clearly, but he kept his eyes shut. He didn't want Sasuke to know that he was awake. He wasn't ready to answer his question. He didn't know if he could ever answer that question. He wished that he could just tell everything to Sasuke and have him stand by his side in his moments of pain, but that wasn't an option. He wondered why he couldn't break his secret to the most important person in his life…

He couldn't ignore the beating veins he was feeling beneath him. He was trying to keep his calmness by listening to Sasuke's heartbeats. His body desired those human feelings, this love, this warmth, this care, and this human heart that was beating in balanced pulse. He couldn't get enough. He did all he could to not lose to his mixed desires. He didn't know how to deal with all of those emotions, with the one causing them laying under him, hugging him tightly and gently patting his back.

* * *

><p><em>"I can hear you. I can see you. I can feel you. I can smell you. <em>

_I want you. I really want you. Every inch in my body desires you. _

_How are you doing this, Sasuke? How do you always succeeded at capturing me? _

_You're torturing me, you know that? _

_I'm not the one who keeps pinning you down, you're the one who totally captivated me since that day by the pool."_

* * *

><p>Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke stayed up all night watching the sky with calm eyes and drifting mind, trying to find an answer. He was tired himself, but he didn't want to end that moment for Naruto. He felt that Naruto needed this. He needed to live pure, loving moments like this one, so he could reminisces about them in the future, when the ones who created those beautiful moment and no longer there.<p>

He gazed at the moon quietly…

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san, are you still watching over me from the moon?<em>

_You told me so when I was little... and I believed it…_

_You said that you're always watching over me from the moon, to keep me safe…_

_I kept coming up here and gaze at the moon to escape my fears…_

_It's funny… now that you're gone…. I really want to believe it…_

_I love the moon… I always loved the moon…_

_Because… you're… always… watching over me from there…Itachi…"_

* * *

><p>...<p>

That night Sasuke stayed up gazing at the starry sky and thinking about his father, his future, his friends, and Naruto. He kept glancing at Naruto who seemed happy and peaceful.

Sasuke smiled and murmured,

"I have to get up early, you know. And my whole body feels numb… it hurts."

He felt sleepy but he didn't want to wake Naruto up or break his moment of peace. He shut his eyes and went to sleep after resisting for so long. The two souls slept under the moonlight, in a moment of peace, until sunrise.

When Naruto woke up, he blinked few times, trying to remember the details of what happened last night. He lifted his head and gazed at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was deep in his sleep. His mouth was slightly open. He was breathing from his mouth and whistling very softly. Naruto smiled. He crawled carefully over Sasuke's body to reach his face. He stared at that face with a tender smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's lips. Sasuke moaned with his eyes still shut. He didn't move. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was even awake yet.

Sasuke murmured with his eyes still shut,

"You're heavy."

"You need to build a stronger body, Sasuke."

"Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"When it come to health and body shape, then yes, you're so weak and so thin. I could break you with on flick."

"Is that so, tough guy?"

"Yep."

"Is that why you keep pinning me down? To show me that you're superior?

"What? No! That has nothing to do with superiority!"

Sasuke smiled and openedd his eyes,

"Then get off already. My body feels numb. It really hurts."

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke and mumbled,

"Sorry!"

Sasuke didn't move for a moment. He gazed at the sky and said,

"I have a meeting with my father today."

Naruto blinked. He knew that. He knew that Fugaku asked Sasuke to come see him again so they'd discuses few things together. They couldn't finish their talk in their first meeting because of the deep feeling that overwhelmed them. They were both tired. So they agreed to meet again when their hearts calm a little.

He was happy that Sasuke finally brought this up. He asked,

"When? We should get ready to leave immediately. The boss is so strict when it comes to meetings. You must arrive on time or you're dead."

"hn. It's not a business meeting. It's a father-son meeting."

"Oh… I see."

Naruto just notice that Sasuke never said that he had a meeting with his father before. He wondered if what he witnessed was actually the first private meeting between the two.

Sasuke finally sat up, he starched his arms the grabbed the back of his neck and mumbled,

"My back hurt really bad, my neck too."

"Let me give you a fast massage. I give good massages."

"I'll say yes to anything at this point. It really hurts so bad."

Naruto crawled behind Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders. He pressed and rubbed his figures firmly. Sasuke shut his eyes hard and mumbled,

"This hurt…. but it's working... somehow… uhhh…"

"Don't insult me. I'm a sport guy. I'm used to get and give massages all the time."

Sasuke said under the pressure of pain,

"You… keep bragging… about… being a sport guy, I actually… feel like becoming… one… just to shut… you up… Dammit, Naruto! This really hurts!"

"Endure it a little, you child! You will feel better once I'm done with you."

"What wrong with those fingers! Damn! They're like claws!"

"You know I'm doing this for you, yet, you keep offending me. Maybe I should start punching you instead. You'd feel better after I'm done. It's a win-win."

"Stop making me feel indebted to you about it already. It's just a massage."

"I know you're thankful, so it's alright if you keep acting otherwise."

"Dobe."

Naruto suddenly stopped and leaned his head on Sauske's back and mumbled,

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I'm sorry."

Sasuke lowered his eyes and sealed his lips. He knew what Naruto was apologizing for. He didn't need to ask. He just knew. He murmured,

"Let it go. Don't think about it for now. You can tell me when you're ready. I'll wait."

Naruto smiled and almost cried. He was somehow very touched by those words. He needed to hear them from Sasuke mouth. He knew that Sasuke was waiting from him to open his heart up all this time, but he needed to hear those words just to make sure that Sasuke was still willing to wait for him. He murmured,

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>"No… Thank you…"<em>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Naruto received a call from Anko just a moment after he parted with Sasuke, who was on his way to his father office. He answered,<p>

"Anko-san?"

"Where were you, you miserable ghoul?"

"Eh… What's with that attitude...?"

"We're in a fight, remember?"

"I thought that fight ending with my apology!"

"Yeah, right. You still disgust me, so, it's still on."

"You can be so harsh sometimes, Anko-san…"

"I was expecting a call from you, but you failed my test so, go to hell."

"Huh? What test?"

"What were you doing anyway? Sniffing some humans?"

"Seriously, stop! You're making me uncomfortable."

"What a weak ghoul, you are."

She then asked,

"We're going to kidnap your boyfriend for a moment so don't panic."

"What? Why? For that chip?"

"Yeah."

"You will scare him like that!"

"He won't know what happened, so…"

"So, NO! Don't do it that way."

"Well, well. You dare complain about my plan B when you refused my plan A?"

"I'll do it! Tell me what you need me to do! Just don't harm Sasuke."

"I wasn't going to harm him. I was going to drug him."

"I'm not sure about this… I still…"

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. Fine, I will stop trying to include you in this. What was I thinking?"

"Why are you making this so difficult for me?"

"I'll give you one last chance. Where is your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?"

"I used that accurate term just a second ago, but you were busy being so stupid to notice. So, where is he?"

"Stop insulting me, will you? And… Sasuke just entered the building. He said that he has a meeting."

"Oh. They boy is busy at the moment. Okay, we'll wait until he's done."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You will drug him. I need to install this soon. Itachi is giving me a hard time about it, you know."

"He is?"

"No. But he will."

"I don't want to drug Sasuke. I'll feel like I'm deceiving him."

"I know that this is so wrong. But we're doing this to protect him. You don't get it, do you? This boy is targeted more than before because of his brother's dangerous actions. You need to understand this. If something happens to Sasuke, then Itachi will lose it. If Itachi lost it, then I don't know what a dangerous ghoul like him would do to this world."

Naruto halted.

* * *

><p>"I've never thought of it this way...!"<p>

* * *

><p>He lowered his eyes and murmured,<p>

"I… understand…"

"Good. Meet up with Jugo. He knows about this. He'll tell you the rest. I need to go now."

Naruto walked to the storage unit with drifted mind…

* * *

><p><em>"I really never thought of it this way… <em>

_Itachi would totally lose his mind if something bad happens to Sasuke! _

_I know that very well, because… I would lose my mind if __something bad happens to Sasuke because of my actions__!_

_ I can't imagine what kind of horrible crimes I'd commit! I might become a real beast because of it…! _

_I… never thought of Itachi… How selfish of me… _

_I only thought about being loyal to Sasuke, when being loyal means telling him everything… _

_And not acting all moral only when it suits me… I was wrong…"_

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, Sasuke." Suigetsu said while patting Sasuke, who just walked into the building after parting with Naruto.<p>

Karin heard Suigetsu, sniffed Sasuke's scent from where she was standing, tilted her head and fixed her glasses with a happy look on her face,

"Sasuke is here!"

She came rushing to the entrance while saying in excitement,

"It's so good to see you, Sasuke! How are you?"

Sasuke crooked his eyebrow and asked,

"Karin? Why aren't on your desk? Are you on a break?"

Karin blushed,

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, he's concerned about me."<em>

* * *

><p>She lowered her eyebrows and sighed,<p>

"I have a different job. I'm a receptionist now."

"What? How? You went from high to low… What happened? I didn't hear anything about this!"

"Yeah, I know! If you knew, then this would've never happened! Those two who took Itachi's position happened! Pain and Nagato happened… ugh."

"Pain and Nagato…? So what? You're not good enough now?"

"Oh, you make me blush, Sasuke. You know my skills, right! Those two don't! They said that I'm always behind schedule! They wanted that she-devil to be their secretary! I know it's only a fucking act so they'll have that girl work with them."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked,

"Who? What's her name?"

"Konana -Slash- bitch."

He pinched his chin and lowered his eyes,

"I see…"

Suigetsu smirked and said with a soft tone,

"So Karin is a receptionist for now, but she'll work as your secretary soon, right? That's what she's been telling everyone. That delusional B—

Karin smashed Suigetsu face with the board she was carrying and mumbled in irritation,

"Shut it, dumbass."

"Ow! Bitch!"

"What did you just call me? Do you want me to smack you again, moron?"

"You almost broke my nose, you cow!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a cow, shark face?"

Sasuke sighed and walked away from the two. Suigetsu called,

"Wait, Sasuke! Don't leave me behind!"

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait! We're not done talking!" Karin said while pushing Suigetsu away with her board.

"I don't have time for you two now. We'll talk later."

He said without looking back and kept walking to the elevator. He pushed the top floor button again, but this time he was calm and prepared for the meeting. He walked to his father's office, stopped at the secretary's office first, and said,

"He knows I'm coming."

"Yes. I was informed. Please go inside. He's waiting for you."

Sasuke knocked on the door twice. He walked into the office when he heard his father say,

"Please, come in."

Fugaku looked at Sasuke and smiled. He nodded and said,

"Good to see you again! Have a seat, Sasuke."

Sasuke slightly nodded then walked closer and sat down on the chair, that was placed in front of the desk, and avoided eye contact with his father. His eyes scanned his father's desk curiously. He noticed the framed photos that were on the desk, but he couldn't see the pictures in them. They were turned to the opposite side. He was so curious about them. He wanted to pick them and take a look, to see what photos his dad keeps looking at during his working hours, but he couldn't do it. Part of him didn't want to see his face missing from those photos. He liked the idea that the little him is somewhere in those photos. He wanted to believe it and just move on without checking.

He waited patiently for his father to start the conversation, since he was the one who called him there. Fugaku put his pen down and spoke,

"How are you today, Sasuke?"

"Better."

"How is your studying going?"

"Fine."

"Are you happy with the level of the courses you're taking?"

"I prefer taking more advanced courses."

"I see. So Konoha University isn't that much after all."

"Konoha University is fine. It's just my interest in exploring some other subjects."

"You need to skip a level and advance to the next maybe?"

"Not that. I prefer taking more specialized course. That's all."

"I see. That's nice to hear."

"…..."

"Have you considered studying abroad, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gasped softly and raised his eyes to meet his fathers for the first time since he walked in,

"Studying abroad?"

"Yes. There are a lot of highly ranked universities out there. You could enroll in one of them and get the level of course that fits your skills."

"…..."

"I'm willing to send you to any country you want. I will take care of everything for you. Just name it. Where would you like to go, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at his father's eyes with wide-open eyes and parted lips. His eyes were wavering. He realized that he's been staring at his father's face without saying anything fro a while now. He blinked, shifted his eyes away and lowered his head.

Fugaku continued,

"I'll give you time to think about this. But if you want my opinion, then you should go continue your education in a better university. You will get more life experiences as well. I think it's a good idea. You will learn a lot from it, not to mention the self-confidence you'll gain, and the language you'll learn while studying abroad."

Sasuke remained silent. This was so sudden. He wasn't expecting to hear this from his father. The only reply he could give was,

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Sasuke left his father with that answer. He didn't show any sign of approval or rejection. He only asked for more time and left.<p>

When he left the building, he found Jugo by the entrance. Jugo greeted Sasuke with a smile,

"You have an emergency or something, Sasuke? Did we mess something up again?"

Sasuke half smiled,

"No, Jugo. This has nothing to do with you guys."

"I see."

Sasuke pinched his chin and said in concern,

"I think I've been gone for too long. There are some updates that nobody told me about. I'm not sure how they are dealing with Itachi's absence too..."

"Yeah. It's a little mess in here. Did you hear about Karin?"

"Yeah, she told me. She won't fit with those two anyway. It's better that she keeps her distance from them. But I don't accept the made-up complaints they used against her. I need to find time to deal with this..."

"Don't push yourself, Sasuke. The manager knows Karin's capabilities. That's why he didn't lower her income or anything. He only changed her position, and she said, it's temporary."

"Still… those two are not allowed to misuse their new positions."

"You're right. So when are you going to come back to work?"

"I work in the holidays only now. It's temporary though."

"So that's why I don't see you often. I didn't know you changed your working hours."

"I didn't. That's what my original contract says, "Weekends and holidays". With a funny condition Itachi slid in there saying, "No work during exam weeks"."

"I see. So you were only visiting."

"More or less."

That's when Naruto finally showed up. He waved his arm and said,

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sasuke!"

"It's alright. Where did you go anyway? You don't work today or anything. I really don't know why you're skipping classes...!?"

"You skipped two school days in a raw and I didn't say anything about it. You don't get to lecture me on this."

"I skipped one class that I can easily ace, and I still can catch up to my next class, so, shut it, usuratonkachi. I'm not like you."

Jugo asked,

"Do you need a ride? I happen to have a delivery to make."

"That would be great." Sasuke nodded.

"Give me a second. I'll just get the van."

Naruto and Sasuke stood there in silence. Naruto was wondering what happened in that meeting. Sasuke's face was expressionless. He couldn't guess what happened, but he knew that this meeting wasn't as emotional as the first one. There were no signs of tears or angry in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's curious eyes but he said nothing about it. He lifted his head and gazed at the sky quietly,

* * *

><p><em>"It means that I won't see any of them until I'm back… I won't see Naruto… for years…<em>

_Should I do this? Do I need this? What is it… what do I want? What do I really want…?"_

* * *

><p>When the night came, Naruto started getting upset. He was told to actually drug Sasuke into sleep. Even though he knew the reason why he must do this, he couldn't get over the thought of sneaking up on Sasuke.<p>

Naruto was told to give Sasuke the drug somehow without Sasuke noticing a thing. Anko thought that the best time to do this is late at night, when feeling so sleepy is considered is something normal. She didn't want Sasuke to suspect anything. She had to make it seem natural.

That night, Naruto insisted on cooking something for Sasuke, using some funny excuse that fits his personality, so he wouldn't sound odd to Sasuke's ears.

"I'm going to cook you something good, so you'd get stronger, Sasuke! Be thankful!"

"You don't cook. I've never seen you cook before."

"I do cook! Making noodles is cooking, you know."

"You only open a cup and pour some boiling water into it to cook the noodles. This isn't cooking."

"You shouldn't make fun of me, teme. I'm making you my special noodles."

"What's that like?"

"It's a secret. I'm not telling you my cooking secrets."

Sasuke tried to hold his laugh, but he couldn't. He bursts into laughter. Naruto grimed his face and said,

"I'm regretting this already."

"Sorry… it's just, that phrase you used, "cooking secrets"? That was funny. You've got to admit it."

"Okay, It's a little funny. Now go wait in the living room. Don't bother me!"

"Right, I'll go. Try not to poison me with whatever you're making."

* * *

><p><em>"Funny you should say that…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto's placed the ramen bowl in front of Sasuke with shaky hands. His eyes weren't really smiling. He avoided sitting in the opposite side of Sasuke. He sat by his side, feeling nervous about all of this.<p>

Sasuke looked at the noodles and commented,

"It smells good."

"Thanks. I hope you like it…"

He picked the chopsticks, picked some noodles and leaned to eat. When he opened his mouth to eat, Naruto suddenly said in a loud voice,

"It's still hot!"

Sasuke halted and said,

"Yes, I can see that. I prefer eating it while it's still warm."

"Oh… Okay. I just didn't want you to burn your tongue..."

Sasuke resumed. Naruto struggled with his urges, that were dying to stop Sasuke from eating that. He looked away so he won't throw that poisoned bowl off of Sasuke's hands. He could hear Sasuke silently chowing his noodles. He felt pain in his chest. That was the pain of guilt that he's been struggling with since so long.

Sasuke cut the silence and said,

"I have something very important I want to talk with you about, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. He shifted his gazed to Sasuke in surprise. He asked,

"What is it?"

"It's about my father… and my future."

Naruto's eyes wavered. He was watching Sasuke eat his poisoned food and hearing him talk about personal matters. He hated himself so much after that night.

* * *

><p><em>"He's sharing his deepest secrets with me, and I keep paling secrets away from him.<em>

_This hurts. I don't want to do this. I don't want to sneak on you._

_I don't want to keep you in the darkness. I want to share everything with you…!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke commented,<p>

"Aren't you hungry, Naruto? You haven't touched your food..."

"I'll let it cool a little bit..."

"I see. It's unexpectedly good though. What's in it?"

"..."

Naruto lowered his eyes and sealed his lips. He let a tear slides on his cheek. Sasuke suddenly put the half-full bowl down near the edge of the table, and then dropped his arms. The chopsticks feel off of his hands and hit the floor, making a soft noise, telling Naruto that he made it, he drugged his friend to sleep successfully.

He started blinking frequently, then shut his eyes slowly and murmured,

"Huh…? maybe...I… should… go…"

He dropped his head, completely shut his eyes, and started falling down. Naruto turned to Sasuke and grabbed him with his arms before he fell on his face and hit the table. He hugged him in tears and murmured,

"Betrayal, Sasuke. That's what's in it… Betrayal…"

He leaned Sasuke back on the couch and cleaned his mouth with A kiss of apology, which was full of pain, shame, and guilt. He leaned his forehead on Sasuke's and murmured while staring at his peacefully closed eyes,

"I'm so sorry for all of this… I don't deserve you… I don't deserve someone like you… I'm not being honest with you… This is wrong… everything about this is wrong… I hate this… I hate it so much… I hate myself so much, Sasuke... because I love you…. I love you so much it hurts… I don't want to lose you… That's why… I… can't…tell you anything about this... and it's killing me..."

* * *

><p>Naruto felt Anko standing behind him. He straightened his back and said without turning to face her,<p>

"You're turn."

"I'm sorry you had to so this, Naruto."

He lowered his head, shut his eyes, frowned his eyebrows and murmured in pain,

"Just…. get done with this fast..…"

Naruto shook his head and stepped away from Sasuke. He walked out of the living room and leaned on the wall, with a painful look on his face. He didn't want to see Anko implement that chip into Sasuke's body. He knew that he wouldn't be able to watch without trying to stop her. He had to leave. He's done enough already. He didn't want to witness anymore secrets. He was already feeling like a complete stranger to Sasuke, who had no idea about any of this.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, the one who told him that he'll wait for him to open up his heart when he feels like it… The one who has never attempted to stick his nose into Naruto's personal life… That boy, who's so far away of reach, but so close to his grasp… Sasuke, the one and only…<p>

* * *

><p>Anko slid Sasuke's t-shirt down to his right shoulder and held his shoulder with her hand gently. She brought an implant gun and placed it carefully on the end of his neck. She murmured,<p>

"This will hurt a little. Bear with it."

Anko pulled the trigger and release the holder. The implant gun dug deep into Sasuke's skin. Sasuke jolted and gasped in his sleep. Anko held the gun still for a moment and watched Sasuke's face. He started sweating and his cheeks turned red. Anko Slowly pulled the gun out. She looked at the small wound the gun made. She wiped the drops of blood with the tips of her fingers and then licked her fingers. She smiled,

"High quality."

She placed a Band-Aid on the small wound then fixed Sasuke's t-shirt back. After She gathered her stuff, she said to Naruto, who was still waiting outside,

"I'm done here. The drug should wear off in about 30 minutes or less. Make sure you take that Band-Aid before he wakes up. It's not a deep wound so it will stop bleeding in a sec."

Naruto was listening from outside with a sad look on his face. He didn't answer. Anko added while leaving the house,

"I'm sorry you had to do this to someone very dear to you…"

Naruto walked back to the living room. He found Sasuke placed on the couch, covered with a blanket, with a pillow placed under his head. He dropped his eyebrows and smiled,

"I'm sure this isn't a part of her job."

Naruto lifted the blanket and took a look at Sasuke's shoulder. He carefully removed the Band-Aid and threw it away. He stroke Sasuke's shoulder gently and murmured,

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder what could happen if I just told you everything. <em>

_You're already targeted. What would change if I told you? I really wonder…_

_I also wonder... for how long I will be able to keep this secret from you..."_

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't remember how he fell asleep on the couch. He remembered the ramen and the talking, but he couldn't remember when did he lay down and went to sleep carelessly on that couch. He sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily. His head felt so heavy. He was getting up, when he heard Naruto's snore in his sleep. He peeked at the side of the couch and found Naruto leaning back on the couch and sleeping like a baby. He took the blanket that was placed on him off and put it gently on Naruto, and then he walked out of the living room quietly.<p>

He didn't wake Naruto and he was careful not to make any noises. It wasn't a school day and they weren't supposed to show up to work yet, as it was still exams period. But Sasuke had to leave so early in the morning to take care of few things that he's been too busy to deal with.

Sasuke went to work that day. He didn't have a meeting or anything. He just had to go to clear few things up. He entered the building and walked towards Karin, who was still fixing her makeup. When she saw him coming, she wrapped it up fast, and then she greeted him with a smile,

"Good morning, Sasuke. It's nice to see you again!"

"Yeah. Is Nagato and Pain here yet?"

"Huh!? Pain is here, but… why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Wait, Sasuke! Is this about me? You don't have to do this for me!"

"It's not about you, Karin. It's about Itachi."

Karin watched Sasuke walks away with worried eyes on her face. She didn't want to see Sasuke get in troubles for her sake. She wondered if she should notify Sasuke's father about this.

Sasuke reached what used to be his brother's office. It had two names on it's door now. And the secretary that stopped him from going in there this time wasn't Karin, it was Konan.

"Excuse me, Uchiha Sasuke. Do you have an appointment?"

Sasuke glanced at her and said,

"Don't interfere."

She blinked then frowned her eyebrows. She knew what this was about. She watched Sasuke slams the door without a hint of hesitation. Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned arrogantly against the doorframe. He crooked an eyebrow and put a very faint smirk on his lips, then said,

"Yo!"

Pain was the only one there. He blinked in a surprise when he saw the Uchiha kid by the door. He asked with crooked eyebrows,

"Uchiha Sasuke. What a surprise. How can I help you?"

"By showing some respect to Itachi's legacy." He said with expressionless face.

Pain narrowed his eyes and asked,

"What do you mean by that?"

"How dare you kick Karin of her job without even talking to me?"

"I only complained that she wasn't keeping up with the loads of work! I demanded someone more capable so we could stay on schedule."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I actually spoke to your father about this. He was the one who approved our decision to have Konan work with us instead of Karin."

"My father, huh? What did you tell him? That Karin wasn't good enough?"

"I told the truth."

"I can't believe you just said that to my face."

Pain narrowed his eyes and said,

"Fine, Uchiha Sasuke, we didn't find Karin good enough to work with the two of us. She was used to Itachi's way, not ours."

"I see. I wouldn't want Karin to waste her skills and talents on those who don't appreciate her. However…"

Sasuke walked into the office, hit Pain's desk with his right palm, leaned and gazed sharply at Pain's eyes and said in a dry tone,

"I will always find those who mistreat any member of my team for no good reason. I also will not forgive showing any sort of disrespect toward Itachi's legacy."

Pain only stared at Sasuke's eyes. He didn't say anything back. He couldn't say anything back! He was at fault and it was clear. Karin could sue him for what he did to her and win her case so easily, it's just that she didn't want to make a big fuss about this, for she herself, wasn't that happy to work with those two after spending years training and working as Itachi's secretary.

Sasuke turned his back and said before he walked out of that office,

"If you want to have your partner work with you, then do yourselves a favor by doing it the right way."

He then left that office and went to meet his father. His meeting with his father was so short. He had to give an answer to his father offer so his father won't feel that he didn't care about his try to fix his past mistakes.

When Sasuke was done with all of the hanging matters he's been too busy to deal with. He returned home and found Naruto still sleeping the way he left him. He smiled then came and sat near him. He leaned his back to the wall and shut his eyes,

* * *

><p><em>"When will you tell me what you're hiding, Naruto? <em>

_It's clear that something is wrong with you..._

_This sad look on your face… Is it because of that kidnap? Are you afraid that it might happen again? I don't think so..._

_What do you know that I don't? Why won't you tell me everything already? You don't trust me…? _

_This is really bothering me… I don't know how much longer I would put up with it… It hurts, Naruto… It really hurts…" _

* * *

><p>Somewhere out there, where the night is darker and the despair is greater. Itachi and Shisui were risking their lives to create a better future, so noone would ever go through what they went through. A future where Sasuke, one of their loved ones, would live a normal life, away from the horrible things they've been dealing with since the day they were turned into ghouls.<p>

"Get ready to attack from the front gate. We'll cover the back door. We can't let him escape this time!" Obito said.

Itachi responded,

"Got it."

Shisui looked at Itachi and nodded. The two rushed in light speed towards the old prison. They had evidence saying that Danzo was hiding there with what remained of his troops. They had to go check it themselves.

Itachi and Shisui were to attack while Madara and Obito back them up. Shisui smashed the front door while Itachi jumped inside almost instantly and started attacking anyone that his eyes capture. Shisui covered Itachi's back. They had, not only special swords, but also special type of bullets that could pierces through ghoul's body. They were firing continually without thinking about the "Who" or the "How". All they cared about is finding Danzo and ending his criminal acts.

There were a great number of ghouls in that hideout, who were secretly training in there. This was their training camp. The camp Madara and Obito spent years searching for. They finally found it and weren't going to let it exists any longer.

Madara and Obito joined Itachi and Shisui after they knew for sure that this was the right place. They backed each other, just like always.

A massacre took place in the hideout. Madara and Obito were skilled and they showed no mercy. Unlike Itachi and Shisui, Madara and Obito only saw ghouls as evil beings that must vanish from the face of the earth. They've never thought of them as humans. To them, ghouls were the reason behind the darkness that's wrapping the world.

Shisui and Itachi were trying to kill the ghouls in one hit so they won't suffer much, while the other two made sure the ghouls suffer. They weren't only killing them. They were punishing them. Madara commanded while piercing a ghoul's heart,

"Shisui, go find Danzo!"

"Roget!"

Shisui parted away from Itachi's back and concentrated on his search while Itachi covered Shisui's back. There were so many cells in that prison. Shisui had to check all of them. And Itachi wasn't going to leave him alone. He knew that if they parted, then they wouldn't be able to fight that number of ghouls.

The search took too longer than it should. There were no traces of Danzo's whereabouts. Shisui resorted to threatening and torturing with some of the ghouls, but they never talked.

"They'd rather die than talk. It's as if they had their tongues cut off." Shisui gasped impatiently.

"Keep looking. He has to be somewhere here." Itachi said while taking a stance.

After searching an entire floor, Shisui kicked a pipe in frustration,

"Where the fuck is he hiding?"

Itachi gasped when the sound of the vibrating pipe reach his ears,

"The sewer!"

Shisui blinked. He nodded,

"That's got be it! It's the only way out that's left unguarded!"

They rushed to the lowest floor and searched for a manhole, or an opening that leads to the underground sewerage in the open hall. The ghouls were after them. Itachi engaged in a fight and said,

"Keep going! I'm right behind you, Shisui!"

Shisui followed. He kept slashing the ghouls with his blade and shooting with his gun without hesitation. He was going a little too fast and wasn't making sure of the ghouls' deaths. He had to find Danzo no matter what. It's all he could think of at that time.

* * *

><p><em>"This mission must be accomplished. We cannot fail! Danzo must die!"<em>

* * *

><p>He finally found a lid near the main control rooms. He shouted,<p>

"I found it! Itachi!"

But Itachi didn't answer him. He looked back and couldn't find Itachi. He clicked his tongue and checked the manhole before rushing back. He couldn't keep advancing without Itachi. He rushed back and called,

"Itachi! Can you hear me?"

His shouting lured the ghouls towards him. He engaged in fights with so many of them. He kept aiming at critical points to end his fights as soon as possible. But the number of ghouls increased. Five ghouls grouped and attacked him at the same time. He fought back and got hit several times in different spots, but in the end, he managed to kill three out of five. Some of his wounds were so deep. He got pierced in the shoulder and lost the accuracy of his aim. The two remaining ghouls attacked simultaneously and from opposite sides. Shisui countered the first ghouls and killed it, while expecting an attack somewhere in his back from the other, as he knew that he could never block both attacks no matter how fast he moved.

He glanced at his attacker, which was all he could manage to do at that moment, and found the last ghoul only an inch away from crushing his skull. Shisui smirked,

"So this is how it ends? Heh…"

The attack he was expecting never reached him. It was blocked. He saw the Uchiha symbol proudly dancing on the back of Itachi's cloak. He opened his eyes widely in admirations and mumbled,

"Itachi...!"

Itachi partially tilted his head and smiled,

"Don't mention it. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Shisui was bleeding deeply. His balance was off but he kept going. Itachi landed Shisui a hand. He grabbed him and ran with him to the manhole.

"There it is. It was partially open. I think he did use it."

"Good. No one else seems to have thought of it yet."

Itachi helped Shisui lean on the wall and went to open the manhole. The lid was heavy but not for a ghoul. He lifted it and returned to pick Shisui up. He helped him garb into the ladder and waited for him to climbed down,

"Can you do it?"

"Yes. Yes… I can… do this…"

Itachi climbed down after Shisui. He made sure he shuts the lid to buy sometimes before the other ghouls figure out their whereabouts. Shisui leaned on the wall and huffed deeply, then asked,

"Can you smell ghouls here? Can you sense any of them?"

"I don't sense anything worth noticing here. Let's keep moving."

Shisui panted,

"There are two directions… which… which way? Choose a direction... Itachi..."

Itachi grabbed Shisui and said,

"You need to feed. You'll grow weaker if you don't feed. You can't go on like this!"

"I'm alright… I can do this… I just… need time to heal…"

Itachi tore his sleeve and said,

"You must feed! That wound won't heal until you feed!"

"Itachi… I can keep going…"

"Please! I need you to stay strong! We must find Danzo! Don't waste time! Hurry!"

Shisui had to obey. He was losing his strength gradually and this mission was still far from done. He grabbed Itachi's arm and murmured,

"I'm sorry…"

He dug his teeth into Itachi's arm. Itachi bit his lips in pain. Shisui sucked some of Itachi's blood until he felt a little better. He pushed Itachi away violently to stop his greedy thirst for blood and huffed. Itachi wiped his arm and asked,

"Do you feel any better now, Shisui?"

Shisui nodded and huffed,

"Yes. It's healing… it's healing…"

"Can you move yet?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll take the right, you take the left."

Shisui shook his head and gasped,

"No… we go together. He went left. He surely went left. I can sense him."

"How can you be—? Oh!"

Itachi blinked. He noticed that Shisui's eyes have turned all red. He nodded and said,

"I trust your instincts."

Shisui smirked. He stood up and leaned on Itachi. The two finally moved. They ran side by side in the sewerage toward the other end. Itachi suddenly blinked,

"I sense few ghouls upfront!"

"I knew it! He's with them! You're not running away this time!"

The ghouls sensed Itachi and Shisui coming towards them and prepared for battle. Shisui mumbled,

"Four… no! Five ghouls! Danzo is with them."

Danzo was there with four members of his troops. They all have masks on. They immediately engaged in a fight with Itachi and Shisui. They were on a different level than the previous ghouls. Itachi and Shisui fought back to back. It was the only way to beat those four that were protecting Danzo's back, while he makes his escape.

"One down!" Shisui said when he cut his first opponent in half.

"Two down." Itachi answered after piercing his opponent's heart.

Shisui got stabbed in the chest, as his wounds weren't fully healed and were slowing him down. He threw blood out of his mouth. He struggled to keep his balance and stay focused. He stabbed his opponent before he let himself fall on his knees, ending up killing him.

"Shisui!"

Itachi called while fighting the last opponent of Danzo's troop. He was about to cut off that ghoul's head when his body reacted to the blood loss, causing him to miss his aim. He ended up only breaking the ghoul's mask. He mumbled in a shock when he saw the face behind the mask,

"Sai!"

Itachi coughed blood, but he didn't let his guard down. His vision was slightly blurring. Shisui wanted to jump and fight Itachi's opponent but his wound was too deep and severe that he had to sit to catch his breaths. He gazed at Itachi while pressing against his open wound to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p><em>"The side effect kicked in fast! That's not good! He needs to feed…!"<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi panted. Sai was fast and well trained, and the dizziness wasn't helping. He fought Sai but was also distracted by Shisui's state. He needed Shisui by his side. Shisui clenched his teeth. He crawled to one of the dead ghouls, opened his mouth and dug his teeth deep in the ghoul's flesh<p>

A lonely tear slid over his cheek. He always despised the idea of eating another ghoul, but he had to, no matter how painful it may be. He knew Itachi was struggling to keep his balance. He had to do something before it was too late.

Sai managed to escape from Itachi. Itachi clenched his teeth,

"Tsk! He has good moves! He's too fast!"

Itachi ignored Sai for a moment and rushed to Shisui. He asked,

"Are you okay?"

Shisui raised his head. His eyes were red and black. He had blood all over his face and body. He wiped his mouth, stood up and said,

"I'll be fine in a moment…. Let's not waste this! Let's kill that bastard."

Itachi nodded. And before they start moving again, Shisui said,

"You need to feed too, Itachi."

Itachi gazed away. He frowned his eyebrows and bit his lips. He nodded,

"I know…"

"I'm sorry… but I really need you by my side. This must end today."

Itachi sat near the dead ghoul and grabbed its arm. Shisui slapped that arm off Itachi's hand and stretched his arm instead. He pulled his sleeve up and said,

"I need to return a favor to you."

"You can't do this! You're already wounded!"

"Yes, I can. I just fed. I'll be fine… Now, hurry."

"Shisui…."

"Please. You can't feed on those ugly ghouls. I won't let you."

Itachi had teary eyes. He grabbed Shisui's arm and leaned down to his his face. He dug his teeth into Shisui's arm and sucked some of his blood while crying. Shisui patted Itachi's shoulder gently. Itachi released Shisui's arm after he had a little amount of his blood and murmured,

"I… I'm sorry… it had come to this..."

"No, I'm sorry, Itachi. I made you do this, even though I know how much you hate it... forgive me..."

"...It's not your fault..."

"Can you move now?" Shisui asked.

Itachi nodded. Shisui nodded and glared,

"Let's end this today."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>They rushed after Sai and Danzo, who were at the other side of the sewer. When they got out of the sewer, their noses caught Danzo's smell. Shisui smirked,<p>

"There is no point in running away now, Danzo. I can see you."

Danzo sensed Shisui a few steps away from him. He had to stop. Shisui was right. They already reached them and were ready to face them. He turned and prepared for the long awaited battle. Sai was on his side taking a stance, ready to fight and die for his master.

Itachi and Shisui rushed like two gunshots towards Danzo. Sai, who jumped suddenly between Itachi and Danzo, blocked Itachi's way. Itachi stepped back and said,

"I'm not interested in you, Sai! Fall back!"

Sai didn't listen. He rushed towards Itachi and said,

"I won't let you hurt my master."

The two engaged in a fight. Itachi asked,

"Why are you with him? He's only using you!"

"I'm a soldier! Nobody is using me!"

"I'm going easy on you because of the connection you share with my little brother! I could kill you anytime. Don't make me kill you, Sai. I don't want to kill you!"

"What connection? You're brother doesn't acknowledge that connection you're talking about!"

Itachi blinked. He drew back and glared at Sai. The two were on guards and ready to attack anytime.

"I'm giving you a chance to escape. Take it!" Itachi said.

Sai glared back and shouted,

"I won't leave my master's side no matter what! I will stop you at all costs."

Itachi disappeared and reappeared suddenly behind Sai. He mumbled,

"That's a shame."

He knocked Sai with one attack and pinned him down. Sai struggled to escape Itachi's hold but he couldn't.

"If only you had someone special in your life…"

Itachi said that and stabbed through Sai's legs, pinning him down to the ground. Sai screamed in pain. Itachi murmured,

"Don't interfere."

Itachi showed Sai the true strength he had. He pinned him down in one fast move. He stabbed his legs to prevent him from moving and then rushed to aid Shisui, who was struggling against Danzo's crazy powers.

When Itachi stabbed Sai's legs. Sai screamed in pain. His screaming distracted Danzo and created an opening for Shisui to finally land a critical hit. He cut Danzo's arm off just like Itachi did before when they abducted Sasuke.

"No matter how many times you heal or implant your body parts. We're going to keep cutting them off." Shisui said.

Danzo stepped back and huffed,

"Curse you, Shisui!"

"You will die today!" Shisui smirked with blood dripping out of his mouth.

Shisui was bleeding. His body was full of open wounds. He was struggling against Danzo, who kept piercing his body again and again. He rushed to attack Danzo when he saw that opening. When he felt Itachi behind him, he smiled. The two finally seized Danzo, who couldn't keep up with the two Uchiha ghouls, and slashed him in half at the same time and from both sides. Danzo, the one who ruined their lives, crushed their hopes, and destroyed their dreams, finally fell on the ground in pieces…

Sai screamed crazily. He crawled horribly to his master while crying. His eyes were opened widely. He was in a shock.

"No! No! No! No!"

Shisui fall on his knees and huffed. Itachi's kneeled and grabbed Shisui before he fell on the ground. He wrapped his arm around him and carried him. He then partially turned his head and said to Sai,

"Why are you accepting this devil as a master? Why are you giving your life for his sake?"

Sai sobbed and screamed painfully,

"Just kill me already! Just end this miserable life of mine!"

Shisui murmured in a faded voice,

"You were a good human… Why did you turn out like this?"

Itachi looked at Shisui and said,

"Stop forcing yourself, Shisui… You need to rest."

Itachi was about to walk with Shisui away when Sai shouted,

"Am I a human now? Huh? Do you see a human? What's the point in acting like one? Huh?"

Itachi glanced at Sai's angry eyes in silence. He then said in a low tone,

"Do you even know why it's so hard to kill you, Sai?"

"…." Sai only grated his teeth and glared in tears.

"It's because you were one of Sasuke's friends… Do you know what that means?"

Sai shouted in anger,

"Sasuke doesn't even see me as a friend… He doesn't care about me… That connection you keep talking about IS DEAD!"

Itachi stared for a moment at the sky then murmured,

"If only you had someone in your life… you would've never turn out like this…"

Sai sobbed in pain. Itachi continued,

"Is Sasuke he? Is Sasuke the one you wanted to protect? Are you suffering because he never looked at you the same way you looked at him? Is that it…. Sai?"

Sai clenched his teeth,

"What do you know about me? You know nothing about me! You always had your family and friends!"

"True. I know nothing about your life. But I know that you were a good human once."

"Stop saying that! I'm not a human anymore! This is the horrible part! I'm a ghoul! I feed on humans! I'm only an enemy to them!"

"I'm sorry… maybe if he knew then… maybe…" Itachi's murmured painfully to himself.

Sai blinked. He shivered. Shisui murmured,

"You should feed to heal your wounds… then go live a better life… with the humans..."

"Just kill me already! Don't leave me like this!"

Shisui smiled,

"I have no reason to kill you now that I accomplished my goal."

Sai gazed away in tears. Itachi said while walking away with Shisui,

"We're letting you live for that human you wanted to protect. You can either accept and live a better life while protecting that human, or refuse and just wait here for Madara an Obito to come finish you off. Just know this… You were spared because of that human. You owe him your life."

Sai screamed,

"YOU CAN'T SO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! COME BACK! I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE! END THIS FOR ME! HEY! DON'T GO!"

Itachi and Shisui disappear in an instant. They left Sai to decide his fate. They couldn't kill him. It was too hard. Which is why they let him choose his own fate.

He cried painfully…

* * *

><p><em>"You're letting me live for Sasuke's sake…?<em>

_He has never looked at me… he… he doesn't even care about my existence…_

_Why? Why can't he… just… acknowledges me... why...?"_

* * *

><p>Away from the horrible massacre and the painful screaming, the two desperate ghouls sat by a tree and struggled to treat their open wounds in tears, as they knew that some wounds are just unhealable...<p>

He stretched his arm and pushed against his friends face and begged,

"Please! You need this! You need to feed!"

Shisui tilted his head away and smiled,

"It's no use… Itachi… It's no use..."

"You have so many deep wounds… you must feed!" He shivered.

"Yeah… This hurts like hell…" he smirked then coughed blood.

"Shisui… please…" he begged in tears.

Shisui reached out with shaky hand and patted Itachi's shoulder. He smiled,

"Don't make that face, Itachi…"

"..."

"We… we finally… did it!" he smiled and let a tears of joy fall on his cheek.

Itachi looked at Shisui's smiling face. He had blood all over his face and body but he was smiling and his smile was real. He continued,

"We finally put an end to Danzo's horrible plans…. This was all I asked for…"

"Shisui…"

Itachi couldn't hold his tears. He was pressing against one of Shisui's wound, trying to make the bleeding stop. Shisui coughed again then gasped. He raised his head and stared at the starry sky. He murmured,

"I… leave the rest to you… Itachi… I'm sorry to leave you alone in this…"

Itachi trembled. Shisui shifted his gaze to Itachi's face and smiled beautifully. He said in a loving tone,

"Protect Sasuke, Itachi… Protect the bond that I gave my life to guard…"

"Please, stop…. Don't do this to me!"

Shisui murmured in a very low voice,

"I love that bond… It saved me from losing myself… So... please…."

"Shisui…"

Itachi gasped in tears. Shisui added,

"…For me."

Itachi shook his head with teary eyes. He murmured,

"I… will find away… to save you…"

"It's okay. This… is where… it ends… I've just engraved my name along with the legends… I admire so much…"

"Please… Don't…. die…"

Itachi hugged Shisui and gasped. He cried in pain. He mumbled,

"Thank you… Itachi… It was an honor… to fight… side by side… with you…"

"I won't let you die… I can't…"

"I'm sorry…. I'm leaving you… alone in this… but…"

"No! Please! Don't give up! Please just…!"

"I know you can… handle this…"

"SHISUI…!"

"I love you… Ita…"

"No! No! No! SHISUI? SHISUI! NO! DON'T! DON'T! DON'T! Don't do this to me…. Please… no!"

His neck crooked and his breaths died. Itachi trembled. He gasped. He shook Shisui's motionless body, begging him to respond to his calls. He mumbled his name again and again and again, but Shisui never answered. His tears fell down. He clenched his teeth. He embraced his friend and cried painfully.

* * *

><p>"This cruel fate… this unfair life… I hate all of it… Just as much as you did…<p>

You… you can't leave me alone in this… I NEED YOU! … I still need you…

Why are you leaving me behind…? We swore to do this together! Did you forgot?

That day… we bumped our bloodstained fists together and promised….

We promised to put an end to this cruelty… together…

But… now… you… you're leaving me alone in this…

Shisui… I love you so much… I don't want you gone... I don't want you gone..."

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**A Deep Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Rating:** M - 16+ (Yaoi)

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke parted at the university. They both were drifting in thoughts. Naruto was concerned about all of the secrets he has piled up until now, and the fact that Sasuke is always under surveillance now without him knowing anything about it was bothering him. The pain of guilt and betrayal was getting the best of him. He's been more depressed lately and he didn't know how to deal with all of this. He wanted to shout all of his secrets to Sasuke and have him calm his pain, just like he tries to calm Sasuke's pains. Sasuke showed him how much he trusts him when he shared his deepest pains and secrets with him, and he wanted to do the same for Sasuke, his one and only real connection.<p>

That Sasuke, the one who poured his tears on Naruto's hands, was thinking about his father's offer, and how to tell Naruto about it.

The day was slow and boring for both of them that they didn't really engage in any conversations or show any interest in any activity. They were waiting for the break time to just sit there with each other and enjoy the moment, not thinking about anything.

At the break time and before Naruto could leave the class, Kiba and Lee called him and requested to have a talk with him. He couldn't say no as they wanted to talk about the day Sasuke was attacked at the infirmary. Naruto had to join them along with the other two concerned people, Neji and Shikamaru, who thought that maybe they could do something about this.

They gathered in the empty classroom and shut the door for privacy. Naruto sent a note telling Sasuke that he has group work to do during the break, and that he might not be able to show up. Sasuke went to the bench by the pool anyways, and let his mind drift away in silence. At that time, Naruto's body was there with the four people, that were there at the University when the attack happened, but his soul was out there with Sasuke, watching over him and keeping him company.

Shikamaru started the conversation,

"It seems that the investigation about Sasuke's incident stopped since Uchiha Shisui's death. Nobody asked us any more questions or even showed any interest in the case since that day. I think they closed the case and put it with the other unsolved cases."

Neji nodded,

"Uchiha Shisui is the only detective that really showed interest in the case. He was the one who talked to all of us, and really cared about the details."

Naruto blinked,

"I knew that Uchiha Shisui was working on this case, but I didn't know that he met up with you guys. You didn't say anything about this before."

Kida said,

"We barely see you, Naruto. And when we do, you always seem drifted and not in the mood to talk. It's as if you're not the same person anymore. I blame the Uchiha kid for this."

Naruto said in irritation,

"Don't get started with this, Kiba. Sasuke is way better than you think."

Lee commented with a faint smile on his face,

"We don't know much about him… right, Kiba? Maybe Naruto is right…"

Kiba looked away and said nothing. Shikamaru cut in and said,

"Anyway, The rumors that's been going on about that case are getting seriously dangerous. People are throwing accusations at the ones who were working there on the day of the attack."

Neji added,

"Yeah. They even asked us if we were the ones who did it! Even though it was clear that we were at the hall with everyone else when it happened."

Naruto said,

"How come I know nothing about this?"

Neji said,

"You weren't there, Naruto. They're not interested in talking to someone who wasn't there. What they're interested in, however, is bothering Uchiha Sasuke about it."

Naruto blinked,

"What? How? What do you mean?"

Shikamaru said,

"We're at the same class as Sasuke. We see people ask him all kinds of questions about this all the time. But, Sasuke, being himself, never pays attention to them. He keeps blowing them off. However, sometime they just turn the class to an investigation session, and they try to pull Sasuke into it by making "the attack" a main topic!"

Neji added,

"It's really annoying when the instructor joins the play! The students get really into it when the instructor doses that. They go on and on about the incident as if Sasuke isn't there, hearing every word they speak!"

Naruto frowned his eyebrows and tilted his head to the window, and stared at Sasuke, who was sitting there, alone with his eyes shut and his head leaned to the back.

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't know any of this! Sasuke never talked about this…!"<em>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru added,<p>

"Some of the students would object to the topic sometimes calling it "inappropriate" and that would put an end to the awkwardness. But sometimes things get out of hands and results in Sasuke leaving the class in silence after losing his patience. I got to say though; Sasuke has been really patient about this. If I was in his shoes, I would've raise complaints and make everyone shut about this by force! This actually made me respect him."

Neji added,

"It's amazing. Sasuke would sit there and listen to other people discuss what they heard about that incident. Like this time, a girl said that she thinks that maybe Uchiha Sasuke got raped without realizing it during that attack! I couldn't take it! I snapped at her and shut her up! She never brought it up again, but still…. That was really out of line..."

Naruto grabbed his chest and lowered his eyes in pain,

"Why? Why are they giving him a hard time about it? He was the victim of this! He did nothing wrong! Why can't they leave him alone?"

The heavy silence filled the room. At that moment, Kiba felt a little sorry for Sasuke, the one he wasn't on good terms with. He mumbled to change the mood a little,

"So they're now playing this investigation thing. They're spreading rumors and lies about it. They once made a list of the ones who weren't in the hall at the time of the attack and called it, "The Main Suspects"."

Shikamaru lowered his sharp eyes and added,

"It's disgusting when you think about it. They even slid a copy of that stupid list in Sasuke's desk."

Naruto gasped softly. He asked,

"I can't believe this! It's as if they're purposely mocking him about it!"

Lee made a fist and said,

"They are… They're jealous of him… and some of them hold grudge against him for being so direct in his opinions… We all know that Uchiha Sasuke always speaks his mind without paying attention to what others may think or feel about it…"

He added with lowered eyebrows,

"And some of them are the girls he rejected with a straight face. Things aren't going so well for him. I'm surprised that he's still attending this University."

* * *

><p><em>"This hurts… It hurts so much… why did you keep it to yourself?<em>

_It's that pride again… I didn't know you were struggling with this… _

_I'm so sorry this is happening to you…"_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru said,<p>

"The main suspects that they listed were, Suigetsu and Jugo from the Akatsuki team, Sai from the delivery service, and believe it or not, Kakashi sensei, our boss!"

Naruto blinked,

"Kakashi sensei? Why?"

Kiba said,

"He was on supervising duty that day, and he wasn't there when the attack happened. So… they're suspecting him now!"

Neji said,

"They don't suspect the Akatsuki team much since they know that they were working somewhere else and that we witnessed it. However, some of those want-to-be investigators say that those two could've done it then just returned to make it look like they know nothing about it! People are going insane about this. It's impossible for them to make their escape from the infirmary and back to the lab they were working on in such a little time!"

Naruto said,

"This is crazy. Sasuke's team would never hurt him. That's just stupid talk."

Shikamaru said,

"Which leaves Sai and Kakashi sensei… I really hope this doesn't affect Konoha Inc. business."

Naruto asked,

"So the rest were all in the hall at the time of the attack?"

Lee said,

"Not really. This is where Sai's name pops up. He actually talked to Sasuke and walked with him shortly before the attack. But Sai was with Neji and Shikamaru when we went to check what was going on after hearing the emergency alarm. That's why Sai was pushed down in the list of the suspects."

Kiba added,

"Also, Sai isn't a strongly built guy. And isn't much taller than Sasuke. He wouldn't be able to carry Sasuke and threw him at the wall. I don't see how is that possible."

Neji said,

"The thing is, Sasuke himself doesn't know the shape of the one who attacked him. When Lee and Kiba got there, they found him covered in blood and unconscious. We learned later that Sasuke was the one who pushed the button, which means that he got slammed by the wall afterwards, that's while Kiba and Lee were on their way to see what happened."

Shikamaru added,

"In that little time, the attacker managed to carry Sasuke of the bed, slam his head by the wall, and escape from the window. This took about 10 minutes? Maybe less. What I'm trying to say is, the attack is a pro."

Lee nodded,

"No fingerprints. No hair. No blood. No trace. The attacker was careful to hide all leads. The closed door helped to buy more time too."

* * *

><p><em>"Sai… Itachi told me to be aware of him… was he the one behind this? Was he the one who attacked Sasuke?<em>

_He was there with Danzo… They kidnapped Sasuke to lure Itachi… was that a message to threaten Itachi so he'd surrender himself to them?_

_Horrible! This Danzo! Why is he doing all of this? Why is he so obsessed with Itachi and Shisui-san? What are they to him? His worst enemies?"_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru said,<p>

"Even though we eliminated the possibility of Sai being the attacker, Shisui-san never did. He examined the depth and the height of the point Sasuke's head hit on the wall and said that it could be anyone. Also, Sai never showed up to the investigations. This made him top the list of suspect again. The only excuse he has is his body shape. But then there was this possibility…"

Shikamaru joined his hands and said,

"We only assumed that there was one attacker because Sasuke thought so. However, Sasuke also said that the place was dark and that he only sensed that attacker when he got near him. He didn't see a face or a shape. It's pretty much possible that he was attacked by more than one person. That's what Uchiha Shisui was arguing about."

Naruto lowered his eyes and mumbled in a shock,

"More than one person? That's… possible…"

Neji said,

"Shisui-san also assumed that the attacker wasn't necessary among the people that were in the University that day. He suggested the possibility of an outside person, or group."

Kiba said,

"Shisui-san stopped showing up to the University when the manager complained about the fuss his visits makes. Only few people know of this. Everyone seems to think that Shisui-san stopped the investigation because the case reached a dead end."

Lee said,

"Naruto-kun. We decided to talk to you about this because we heard that there is a group of students who are planning to revive this dead case. They are planning to build a webpage and display pictures, notes and anything that relates to that incident in that webpage! They want everyone to join up and write their opinions and comments openly. They say they will discover the secret and warn the public about this."

Naruto frowned his eyebrows,

"A webpage? What would that solve? It will only start rumors and build more lies!"

Shikamaru said,

"This will put more pressure on Sasuke in particular, and on us, the ones who were there at that day."

Neji said,

"The photos are supposed to be classified. I don't know how these people got their hands on some photo's but… Naruto, those people can spread anything and related it to that day… People are naïve. They will likely believe anything they hear. You know what this means, Naruto?"

Naruto's heart pounded,

"They could destroy Sasuke with that webpage! I can't let this happen!"

Lee said,

"Any story the publish will be heard. Any lie the make will be held as possible truth. Any photos they post will have an impact. This is a place where you could toy with Uchiha Sasuke's life without even revealing your real name."

Shikamaru said,

"If the incident didn't happen, then maybe a page like that won't capture anyone's attention. But the incident did happen, and Sasuke didn't deny it… this fact is now used against him."

Naruto made two fist of his hands and punched a desk in anger,

"Why are they doing this to him? What did he do wrong? I've never seen him hurt anyone! I don't know where you got your stupid rumors about him! You don't know anything about him! You're clueless! You only spread hate towards him to crash him because he was beating you in everything! You couldn't stand it! You made him look like this arrogant, selfish, rich brat who saw people as insects, because you could never beat him in a decent way! You played a role in this! You all played a role in this!"

He hit the desk again with his eyes shut and mumble in pain,

"I too played a role in this… I… was one of the people who held grudge against him for no reason… I was a fool… we were all fools!"

He raised his angry eyes and said in a dry tone,

"Which is why we must fix this! We made this! We build this pile of hate toward that guy since we were little! It's us who started this and we must end it!"

The heavy silence fill on them… flashbacks of the past crossed their minds, making them feel a deep pain of guilt for everything they did through the years that resulted in heaping this hate toward Uchiha Sasuke, the one they hated for being rich and famous.

Naruto's phone let a short tone out. Naruto gaped his mouth. He knew who that was. He looked at the screen and read the text with his eyes,

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't do your homework during your lunch break, dobe."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto almost cried when he read that. He bit his lips and lowered his eyebrows. He then rushed out of that classroom so suddenly without saying anything. He ran fast and went out of the building. He was rushing toward the love of his life, towards the one and only love in his life, towards the one who's keeping him human… He ran so fast towards that quite boy that was sitting on the bench waiting for him to show up patiently.<p>

Those beautiful eyes he loves so much noticed him coming and open widely in surprise. Those lips he never get tired of kissing parted slightly in doubt, that scent, that gaze, that heart that was beating calmly regardless of all the fuss that surrounded it… This human, this beautiful human… this pure human…

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him of the bench then rushed away while pulling that boy behind him. Sasuke almost fell; he didn't know what was on Naruto's mind. He balanced his steps and tried to keep up then asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Just come with me."

"Where?"

"Somewhere quite."

Sasuke glanced at the bench they always sit on and thought,

* * *

><p><em>"That bench is quite… it's why I like sitting there…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto ran across the halls, towards the stairs. Sasuke blushed and said,<p>

"Let go on my arm! This is embarrassing!"

"No, it's not."

"It really is! People are looking!"

"Who cares about them?"

Sasuke blinked and parted his lips in surprise.

"...!"

Naruto climbed the stairs with Sasuke until they reached the roof. He took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Sasuke blinked,

"You have the keys to the roof! How did you get them?"

"I borrowed them from the handyman."

He leaned his head slightly to the side and said with crooked eyebrow,

"You borrowed them?"

"Yeah, I borrowed them… but he doesn't know that I have them."

Sasuke sighed,

"I know it. You stole them."

"Just for a little bit. I'm returning them."

"You better."

"I will. I will. I promise."

He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the roof,

"Let's just get out there for now."

Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke hand. He turned and locked the door while still holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke scanned the roof while Naruto locks the door. He's never been there before. When he turned to face Naruto, Naruto immediately grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips deeply and passionately.

Sasuke blinked. His eyes wavered in surprise. He didn't move or react for a moment, something about that kiss made him freeze and wonder about its meaning. He slowly lifted his hands and gently held Naruto's hand; he then shut his eyes and kissed back.

Unlike Naruto's, Sasuke's kiss was soft and tender. It was more of a soft touch rather than a kiss. They couldn't break free from kissing each other's lips and feeling each other's warmth. They panted, blushed, sweated, quivered and gasped.

Their lips parted, and their foreheads touched. Naruto gazed with smiling eyes at Sasuke's eyes that were still lowered. He felt Sasuke's soft breaths on his lips. He felt his warmth heating his cheeks, turning them red. He murmured when Sasuke's eyes looked at him,

"I love you, Sasuke."

Those beautiful eyes gazed for an instant then smiled. The thin lips murmured,

"I love you too, Naruto."

That moment, that priceless moment, that precious moment… everything about it, His eyes, his hair, his lips, his cheeks, his scent, his heartbeats, his breaths, his smile and his voice, It all got imprinted instantly into Naruto's heart and soul. He smiled from the bottom of his heart and kissed those lips that made his heart melt again. He showed them with kisses and mumbled between the pauses,

"I love you so much.

I love everything about you.

I want you in my life forever.

I could never get enough of you."

Sasuke chuckled during that kiss and stopped kissing back. Naruto stopped in response but never parted his lips. He mumbled,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me. What?"

"It's just this thought that crossed my mind. There I was sitting alone waiting for your stupid group work to finish when I could sent that text message earlier and make you come out so we could do this."

"That's actually so cute! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Shut it."

"Those lips say the most unexpected words. I love them."

"Hey—

Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips again deeply and quietly. This kiss was full of regret, sorrow, shame, sympathy, guilt and love. He kissed him until his tears fell down and washed their faces. Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto's tears. He didn't know why he would cry during a kiss. He wondered if those were tears of joy, but something in his heart couldn't see them that way. Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and kissed him deeply, asking for his forgiveness for the past mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't deserve you… I know I don't deserve someone like you… But I really love you… <em>

_I want to be with you until the last day of my life… I want to die for you, Sasuke… _

_That's my real wish… I don't want to live one day without you… I need you…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally broke the kiss by tilting his head slightly to the back. He lowered his eyes and blushed. He was smiling. Naruto gazed at Sasuke's face with loving eyes. He pinched his chin, raised his head and said,<p>

"Sasuke—

Sasuke stopped Naruto and called in a low voice,

"Naruto…"

Naruto opened his eyes widely when Sasuke interrupted him. He wasn't sure if that was intended or not but the look on Sasuke's eyes had something deep behind them. It's as if he suddenly fell so deep in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"What's that look…?"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto answered,<p>

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shit his eyes and put a very faint smile on and said,

"It can wait. Let's enjoy this moment."

"Sasuke…?"

He gazed away at the far horizon and murmured to himself, but with the intention of letting Naruto hear it,

* * *

><p>"Take me away, Naruto."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eye opened widely. The way Sasuke was standing with his head slightly raised and his eyes staring at the far horizons, his rustling hair, his faint smile, and his deep gaze…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Where do you want to go, Sasuke? What do you wish for? <em>

_What are your dreams and hopes? Where do you want to be? What are_ you yearning for?"

* * *

><p>He tilted his head and looked at Naruto with smiling eyes,<p>

"Would you take me away from here, Naruto?"

"Where do you want to be?"

"Somewhere quiet…"

Naruto sealed his lips and slightly frowned his eyebrows. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and said,

"Fly with me."

A look of surprise crossed Sasuke's face when Naruto grabbed his hand and rushed back inside. Naruto ran with Sasuke across that halls and without caring what others might say. They left the building and ran fast freely. Sasuke had a smile on his face. He felt the air hitting his face and swishing his hair to the back. He loved that refreshing feeling Naruto brought him.

They ran away without a care in their minds. They needed a break from life, a break for themselves, a break from all the pain, the secrets, the lies and the hardships, A break for them to remember, a break to celebrate their love.

Naruto took Sasuke to a beautiful green hill by the sea. He climbed the hill while pulling Sasuke and almost carrying half of his body. Sasuke felt as if he was flying. He didn't know how Naruto managed to run so fast while climbing a hill. He was amazed by that strength, and was wondering if that was even possible.

* * *

><p><em>"This is a dream, isn't it? This feeling…! I've never felt that way before!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped when they reached the top of the hill. Sasuke was taken by the beautiful view that surrounded him. His eyes shinned with amazement and his heart pounded in excitement. His lips parted in astonishment and smiled in joy. He stepped closer to the edge and gazed at the dreamy horizon, where the sunshine reflected brightly on the sea surface.<p>

He murmured,

"Beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love it!"

"How did you know about this place? It's really… amazing!"

"I used to come here to practice swimming."

Sasuke blinked,

"You used to swim here? This looks really dangerous!"

"Not if you knew how to swim."

Sasuke leaned and looked down the hill then said,

"Amazing! I didn't know you were that good!"

Naruto blushed,

"Thanks."

"You make it look easy! I feel like giving it a try myself."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's back and smiled,

"You don't have to know how to swim, Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head and looked at Naruto, who suddenly wrapped him with his arms and jumped with him of the edge while shouting,

"You only need to know how to fly!"

Sasuke gasped in surprise, as they fell down together towards the deep sea. He opened his eyes widely when he felt the wind hit his face hard, making a loud sound. His heart pounded in both fear and excitement, and his eyes never blinked. His lips parted and his arms grabbed into Naruto instinctively, looking for protection. He could hear Naruto's excited heart, see his shining eyes, feel his warm body, and sense his thrill.

* * *

><p><em>"So bright…!"<em>

* * *

><p>He couldn't shut his eyes. He didn't want to miss a moment of this. He felt his fear melting little by little just by looking at those blue eyes. He felt calm near that warm chest. He didn't know why he felt as if he was a small child in Naruto's arms, at that moment, but he didn't hate it. He, for some reason, felt safe in those arms and wanted to fully trust them.<p>

Naruto smiled as they descended fast towards the water. He shouted,

"Take a deep breath!"

Sasuke obeyed and shut his eyes, then leaned his head on Naruto's chest and tightened his grip around Naruto's body. Naruto felt some kind of satisfaction when he felt Sasuke's tight grip around him. He wondered if that was his ghoul's ego reacting to Sasuke's need for protection in that short moment of fear.

Their bodies dived deeply into the warm waters of the calm, summer sea. They lost the feeling of gravity or weight, and let their arms and legs dance, slowly under the impact. Sasuke couldn't feel Naruto's chest near his face anymore. He searched for Naruto with arms and legs. He suddenly felt lost and insecure without him there.

His eyes were shut and his lips were sealed. He swayed his arms aimlessly; searching for that warm body he was shielding himself under. Before he knew it, Naruto was holding him from behind under the water and pulling him up towards the surface.

When their heads rose over the surface, Sasuke gasped deeply and loudly, then mumbled,

"I can't believe you did this! You surprised me!"

His heart was racing and his blood was rushing in his veins. He felt mixed feeling of thrill, fear, fragility and delight. He didn't know how to react to this, but he knew that he, for a moment, felt so free.

"Sorry. I wanted you to fly in your first time here just like I did in my first time here years ago. Although I wasn't holding on into anyone, and I actually jumped on my own, then dived deep under the water, and enjoyed watching the beautiful world under there. The free fishes, the dancing plants, the glowing surface… It's a magical world under there."

Sasuke was gazing with amazed eyes at Naruto's blue eyes with his lips slightly parted. He could see the beauty Naruto was talking about thorough those blue eyes that were shining brightly against the sunset.

* * *

><p><em>"Those blue eyes. They're so deep and mysterious, just like the sea. <em>

_But some other times, they just look so plain and bright like the sky. _

_Those eyes make me feel free only by gazing at them… I love them_…"

* * *

><p>"Teach me!" He said with glowing eyes,<p>

"I want to learn how to swim!"

Naruto smiled,

* * *

><p><em>"This little child in you… I love him so much… This level of excitement… <em>

_You don't show that to anything… it's the little boy in you that's doing this! I love him!"_

* * *

><p>He smiled and said,<p>

"You don't get to swim, Sasuke. You're only allowed to fly." He then grabbed Sasuke hands and stretched his arms,

"Don't fear the water. Let your body float. Let your legs float out behind you."

Sasuke relaxed his tensed body and let his legs float. He smiled when he felt half of his body being pushed up slowly.

"I feel so light!"

"Alright, let's try something else, roll!"

Naruto suddenly turned Sasuke's upside down, making him lose his balance. He grabbed him from behind and said in his ear,

"I got you."

"Stop surprising me like that! At least, give me a warning or something! What a lousy trainer you are, Naruto."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's jaw, turned his face partially toward his and kissed his lips while holding him to his chest. Sasuke kissed back and leaned back on Naruto. He slowly turned his body and grabbed Naruto's arms to hold himself up, then kissed Naruto's wet lips passionately.

Their lips overlapped, their chest meet, their bodies touched, their cheeks blushed, their heart pounded, their blood rushed, and their breaths gasped.

Naruto felt his body burning up,

* * *

><p><em>"I want you. I want to feel you! Let me feel you… let me love you…"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto suddenly started swimming towards the dry land. Their lips parted, but their eyes never parted. Sasuke's eyes smiled beautifully as he gazed at Naruto's blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck gently, as his body was being pushed by Naruto's force alone, and murmured with his smiling eyes fixed at Naruto's,<p>

"I'm so happy I have someone like you in my life, Naruto."

Once Naruto reached the sand, he put Sasuke down, making him lay on his back then slid his body over Sasuke's as if the were still under the water, and kissed his lips deeply. He then parted his lips and murmured,

"I will live like this forever, Sasuke. I want you in every moment of my life. I want to see you, hear you, smell you, and…"

He moved down and sucked Sasuke's neck, and continued,

"I want to feel you."

He sucked the wet neck passionately and kissed it deeply. The beating veins urged him to bit that neck and suck some of the pure, human blood he always yearned for. He moved his attention to Sasuke's sweating body and rubbed his warm chest then slowly slid his hands downwards. When he touched and rubbed those tender parts, his urges couldn't let go.

Sasuke jolted and let few soft cried of pleasure escape his lips. He blushed and gasped loudly, as he shut his eyes and dug his fingers into the wet sands, grasping it hard. His whole body was reacting to Naruto's kisses and touches. He felt so captured that he shut his eyes and surrendered to his body urges.

Naruto touched Sasuke's body like never before. He let all his long held urges out and let his body dive freely into Sasuke's warm body. They shook together, danced together, shivered together, sweated together, gasped together, jolted together and released together. At that moment of sweet pain and pleasure, Naruto unintentionally bit Sasuke's neck and sucked some of his warm blood. Sasuke felt mixed feeling of pain, pleasure and weakness. Naruto was giving him more than his body could handle. He shut his eyes and gasped.

Naruto stopped himself from sucked more than he should when he noticed the look on Sasuke's face. For his eyes, Sasuke seemed like he's about to lose his consciousness. He raised his head and gazed at Sasuke's face while holding his cheeks,

"Sasuke? Did I hurt you?"

"A minute … I need a minute..." He gasped in short breaths.

Naruto smiled. He leaned and kissed Sasuke's forehead then murmured,

"I'm sorry but you can't go to sleep yet, you need to wash your body first."

"umhh…" He murmured, as he was falling asleep already.

Naruto chuckled then said,

"I'm going to be annoying now, but it's for your own good, so… don't hate me for it."

Sasuke didn't respond to that. He was too tired to resist falling asleep. Naruto got off then pulled Sasuke by his legs to the sea. Sasuke murmured with his eyes still shut and his eyebrows lowered in annoyance,

"Let me sleep… please…"

"I will. I'm sorry. This is really important though."

Naruto let go of Sasuke after he dipped the lower part of his body in the water. He then mumbled,

"You can sleep like this. Just don't get drifted into the water, Okay."

"Hmmh…" He hummed. It's all he could manage to give as a respond, as his body felt numb and his head felt heavy.

"Damn you're so cute right now."

Sasuke didn't answer that. He didn't even hear it. He was already softly whistling in his sleep. Naruto smiled then laydown next to Sasuke and relaxed his body and eyes as well.

Under the blue sky, by the calm sea, near the green hill, after the sunset, they shut their sleepy eyes, relaxed their struggling minds, clamed their exhausted souls, and innocently, went to sleep by the sea, where half of their beat bodies were covered by the warm waters of the calm sea.

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**A Deep Cry 35**

**Rating**: M - 16+ (Hard Yaoi)

* * *

><p>When Naruto opened his eyes, He found Sasuke gazing calmly at the starry sky. Sasuke didn't move or even shift from where Naruto placed him when he dragged him before he went to sleep. He was still in the same spot, on the same pose, but with open eyes and calmed breaths.<p>

Sasuke partially turned his head and said,

"You're finally awake. Took you a while."

Naruto smiled and said,

"You really made me go crazy, you know that? I've never heard you moan like that before! That was… wow!"

Sasuke blushed, turned his head away, and said,

"S… Shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not even sure if it was his soft moans or my ghoul's intensified senses that made me go crazy like that…! <em>

_I'm not sure if he's okay… I can't ask him though. He will kill me if I did."_

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned then stared at the sky and asked,<p>

"Don't you feel cold, Sasuke?"

"A little bit. I was waiting for you to get up so we could go home."

"You should've woke me up earlier! What if you catch a cold?"

"I won't. Are you cold, Naruto?"

"Nope. Unlike you, I'm used to swimming in the sea, and walking naked out in the open."

Sasuke blushed and mumbled shyly with his eyes shifted away,

"I get it. You're a swimmer and I'm not. You don't have to keep reminding me about it."

Naruto shifted to the side and grabbed Sasuke's chin. He turned Sasuke's face to his side and kissed his lips gently. He then looked into his dark eyes and murmured to his face,

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. He then lowered his eyes and muttered,

"I… need to tell you about something, Naruto…"

"What is it?"

When Sasuke saw the change in Naruto's eyes he shook his head slightly and said,

"… It can wait…"

"What is it? You can tell me anything, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and said,

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, he gabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him closer then kissed his lips deeply.

_"I could live like this forever."_

He almost let a tear out during that kiss. He was so happy to have this boy in his life. He couldn't believe it himself. The Uchiha boy, the one he's never thought would even look at him, is here in his arms, kissing his lips and wrapping him with his arms.

* * *

><p><em>"You… I can't get enough of you! What are you? How do you do it? Why do I feel so attracted to you? I lose my mind around you! <em>

_My urges overwhelm me when I touch you! I didn't know being in love meant losing to your senses and body urges so easily."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke parted his lips and murmured when he felt Naruto's hands randomly touching and rubbing his body,<p>

"You're being greedy. I'm not sure I can take it."

"I'll slow down. Just… let me hug you… and kiss you… and touch you… I won't hurt you… I just… This is so…."

Naruto showered Sasuke's lips, cheeks, neck and chest with kisses. When he kissed Sasuke's neck, he noticed the mark his bit. It was still there but was so faint. He liked it then sucked it passionately again, as the smell of that warm blood was pulling him to get more and more. He then felt Sasuke's palm pushing his shoulder weakly and heard him murmur,

"I… really can't… take it…!"

Naruto wanted to stop for Sasuke's sakes, but he couldn't. His body was already absorbed by all of this. He murmured

"Don't worry… I won't force you to do it again."

"Then… stop…!"

"I can't."

Sasuke gasped and shuddered. He shut his eyes and let a soft moan escape his lips. Naruto kept kissing and sucking Sasuke's neck while rubbing against his pale skin. Sasuke gripped Naruto's arms and moaned between his gasps. His soft moans were irresistible to Naruto's ears. He started rubbing his body faster against Sasuke's while pulling him out of the water. Sasuke was losing to his urges as well. He wanted this, even though he knew that his body couldn't handle going through the whole experience he just had again in such a short time.

Sasuke grasp encouraged Naruto to thrust into his warm body again. Naruto felt that grasp asking him to answer those burning urges again. He didn't hesitate or wait, as he was already taken by his ghoul's desires. Once he felt what he thought was Sasuke's way of asking him to thrust into his warm body, he answered to it by shoving into him hard.

Sasuke dug his fingers into the wet sand, gripped, gasped loudly and jolted in pain. Naruto jolted and gasped in response to the flinch he felt. He didn't know that a soft flinch could make him react like that. He liked it. He enjoyed it. He moaned then started moving back and forth, while watching Sasuke's blushing face.

He kissed, licked and sucked Sasuke's neck again, as it was his weakest point. Sasuke jolt and gasped in pain. Those jolts made Naruto feel some kind of pleasure that made him start moving faster and go deeper, ignoring the fact that Sasuke's body wasn't ready yet for all of this. He felt every thing about that moment, the tender flinches, the soft jolts, the sudden twitches, and the slight shivering.

He murmured as he shoved uncontrollably in his deep moment of pleasure,

"Oh Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasukeee..."

* * *

><p>When he woke up from his insanity, he noticed that Sasuke was still shaking, gasping loudly and swallowing with effort. He pulled out gently and murmured while staring at the details of Sasuke's face,<p>

"Sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"… haa… haa.. haa…" He panted.

"I even made you cry! I'm sorry…"

Sasuke huffed his words with closed eyes,

"… I'm… fine… haa… Just… shuu…"

* * *

><p><em>"I really need to learn how to control this…! He's struggling to catch his breaths!<em>

_Those desires… everything is intensified! It's hard to resist them…"_

* * *

><p>He lay his head down on Sasuke's chest that was rising and falling repeatedly. He could hear his racing heartbeats and feel his gasping breaths. He could feel his shivering and he could sense his emotions calming little by little.<p>

"I wasn't planning on doing this to you… it just..."

"…I know…"

"Does it hurt?"

"…A little…"

"Your face begs to differ."

"… Just… shuu…"

Naruto blinked then shut his mouth and listened to Sasuke's body calming itself down, and felt his tensed muscles relaxing back. He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"I should get off of him before I cause him anymore pain… This body of mine can't get enough… I need to learn to control this fast."<em>

* * *

><p>He rolled off of Sasuke and leaned next to him, then watched him inhale deeply and exhaled softly. He murmured,<p>

"You're going to drive me crazy, Sasuke?"

"I am?" he gasped.

"Yes! You're so… beautiful."

Sasuke chuckled with his eyes still shut and said nothing back. When his breath finally calmed he opened his eyes and said,

"We need to go home, Naruto. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Although, I don't want this night to ever end."

"I do. I'm starting to get cold. And my clothes are wet. And I'll have to walk in them all the way back. In case you haven't notice already, we're in a big mess."

"Sorry about that..." he chuckled shyly.

Sasuke picked himself up and started picking his clothes of the wet sand. He complained as he put his shirt on,

"It's covered in sand, just like my whole body."

"You need take a dip into the water before and after putting your clothes on to get some of the sand off."

"Yeah… but I won't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to walk soaked wet."

"You're already soaked wet!"

"Not that soaked wet."

"Okay… suit yourself."

Naruto stood up, picked his clothes up, put them on then said,

"Want me to hug you all the way back so you won't feel cold, Sasuke?"

"Shut up."

"I didn't know you had this cute boy in you, Sasuke-chan yo."

"Drop dead, Naruto."

The two walked side by side home. Sasuke was shivering a little all the way back. Naruto was worried that Sasuke might get sick after this. He also was walking slower than usual and seemed really tired to Naruto's eyes. Naruto wanted to land him a hand be he knew that Sasuke would punch him right in the face if he even touch him right now.

When they reached home, Sasuke commented as he climbed the stairs,

"Bring extra clothes and some sheet next time, or don't even think about sitting near me."

Naruto grinned and said,

"I'll make sure I do that, boss."

The deep bath Sasuke took that night felt so warm that he had to drag himself to get out of it. He felt clean and warm after it. He then went straight to bed, even though he was so hungry that his stomach started to make noises. He couldn't bring himself to get up and make a fast snack to shut his stomach up. All he wanted to do is lay down and go to sleep in his warm bed.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room after taking a shower and said while drying his hair with a towel,

"You're starving, aren't you?"

"Yeah." he said with his face buried in his pillow.

"You're still hurting too, aren't you?"

"A little, you bastard."

"Sorry about that. Let me make this up to you. I'll get you something to eat."

"I don't want your ramen. It's makes me extra sleepy."

Naruto felt as if an arrow priced through his heart. He said,

"First, my ramen doesn't make anyone sleepy. My guess is, you were already feeling sleepy when you ate it. And two, what's wrong with feeling sleepy when you're already tired?"

"I won't be able to get up early in the morning."

"Fine, I will make you a sandwich then."

Sasuke muttered without opening his eyes,

"I don't think I could eat… I have this thing in my mind that I really want to tell you about, but I'm barely able to speak now… I just want to sleep…"

"That's right. You keep saying that but you never told me what you had in mind, Sasuke. What is it?"

"Not now… I don't think I'm fully awake…anyway…"

"You will damage your body like this, Sasuke."

"No, you'll damage my body if you keep going crazy like this, Usuratonkachi."

"Alright already! I'm sorry! I will try to go easy next time…"

"…."

"Is it me, or are you really mad at me right now?"

"You're damn right I'm mad."

"Wow! Why? It's not like I meant to hurt you!"

"That's not what I'm mad about."

"Then… what are you so mad about?"

"You left so many marks on my body, dobe! Why did you do that?"

"Oh!" He blushed then said,

"I'm sorry… I… didn't… really think about it…"

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and showed his neck to Naruto and said,

"You're telling me that this wasn't intentional?"

"Um… not really…"

He shut his eyes and turned to the other side and mumbled,

"I'll have to wear a high collar shirt or put a scarf on to hide it anyway."

"You look cool in both." He grinned.

"You don't even sound sorry, you animal."

"That actually hurts! But I'm really sorry. You have to forgive me."

"…."

"I really didn't mean to leave any marks on you..."

"…."

"I was so in the moment that I lost my senses…"

"…."

"You were making those sounds and—

"Shut up already. I'm not mad anymore. Let me sleep."

"Really? That's a relief!"

"…."

"You sleep a lot, by the way."

"No, I don't."

"I think you do."

"That's it! Get out."

"Huh?"

"You keep waking me up, you know that? And then there is the kicking… ugh"

"I'll stop talking." He jumped in the bed and lay down.

"Why didn't we buy you a bed yet? I hate it when you jump like that into the bed. Stop doing that, will you?" Sasuke sighed.

"One, we don't need another bed. Two, I love jumping into the bed as it reminds me of jumping into a pool. I'm a swimmer, you know."

"Ugh, for fuck's sake…!"

He snuggled Sasuke and said,

"Shuu! Calm down! Just shut your eyes. I promise that I won't do anything funny. This is it. Just cuddling. Now go to sleep."

Sasuke sighed and said nothing back. His eyes were already shut and he was really struggling to stay up. He immediately fell asleep the moment Naruto stopped talking and moving. His breaths got deeper and his head felt heavier. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's warmth overwhelming him gradually. He went to sleep while embracing Sasuke to his chest.

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for saving me again and again, Sasuke. I love you."<em>

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>


	36. Chapter 36

**A Deep Cry 36**

**Rating**: M - 16+ (Profanity, Violence, Soft Yaoi)

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto woke up and didn't find Sasuke next to him, but he sensed him in the kitchen. He got up, get dressed and rushed to the kitchen. Before he got there, Sasuke walked out from the kitchen with a fancy travel mug in his hand. Once he noticed Naruto coming down the stairs, he half smiled and mocked,<p>

"And you had the nerves to say that I sleep a lot."

Naruto grinned,

"I have a good excuse for sleeping this much!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Last night, you drained every ounce of energy I had, so…"

Sasuke blushed,

"S… Shut up!"

"Cute~" he sung.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said irritably.

"Cute as hell." He teased.

"That's enough!"

"You really shouldn't yell so early in the morning."

"And whose fault is that?!" he yelled.

"Sorry." He grinned.

He passed the travel mug with twitching eyebrow,

"Here, I hope you burn your tongue."

"Why are you being so mean to me when all I show you is love?"

"I hope you burn your throat too."

"It just keeps coming, huh?"

"I hope you spill some on your hands and burn them."

"Oh god. This isn't the same boy I had sex with yesterday. Where is he? Where is my cute Sasuke? Did you bury him alive or something?"

"Don't fucking call me cute."

"You're not cute right now, so I won't even think about calling you cute."

"Good."

As they walked out of the house, Naruto commented,

"Such a nice mug you have there."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, so neat."

"You can keep it."

"Really? But this is your favorite mug!"

"And I'm giving it to you. You don't have one of those, do you?"

"No."

"You have one now."

"Thanks! I really like it!"

"It's used, but I think freaky you would love to have a used mug."

"True. Your tender lips touched this thing. I'll be thinking of your lips with every sip I take."

"I'm starting to regret giving it to you already…"

"You can't take it back. It's mine now. You now need permission to touch it."

"Usuratonkachi."

The happy soul mates parted at the university, where each of them went to his classroom. But this time, Naruto had a look of concern on his face when he parted from Sasuke, as he now knows why Sasuke never misses his breaks by the pool. It's because he didn't want to miss the chance to escape from his burdens and clear his mind up a little. It was a real break for him, a break where he pours his pains into the calm waters quietly.

* * *

><p>Naruto met with Lee and Kiba that day and asked about what happened after he left them the day before.<p>

"Shikamaru and Neji said that they will talk to the supervisors about this issue." Lee said.

"What could the supervisors do about this?" Naruto asked.

"They could ban the web page. Stop the ones who are trying to create it by explaining the disadvantage and the troubles a page like that could cause, not only to Uchiha Sasuke and his family, but everyone who has a connection to that incident, not to mention, the University itself." Kiba said.

"They also think that the supervisors can stop the instructors from encouraging discussions about this issue during classes." Lee said.

"I see… I, however, don't see how this could solve everything…" Naruto said.

"It's all we could think of. Do you have a better idea, Naruto?" Kiba said.

"I… I feel like telling Sasuke about all of this…" Naruto said.

"What? Why? Wouldn't that upset him even more?" Lee asked.

He lowered his eyes and said,

"I'm not sure… but I don't want to leave him out of this… I…"

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want to hide things from him anymore… I want to tell him everything…"<em>

* * *

><p>"It concerns him the most… so... I guess it's only fair that you tell him about it…" Lee said.<p>

"I don't think this will change anything. What would he do about it? He can't stop it! He's powerless against this! Whether he knew about it or not, he can't change a thing!" Kiba said.

Naruto snapped,

"Still! He has to know! Even if you think that it won't change a thing! He still has to know!"

Kiba looked at Naruto in a shock. Naruto stormed past Kiba and added before he left,

"Don't ever underestimate Sasuke, Kiba. He's more capable than you imagine."

Naruto rushed out of class and went to meet Sasuke by the bench, but he didn't find him there that day, which was unusual. Naruto knew that Sasuke never uses his break for homework, group works, or anything like that. He always takes a real break and rests there by the pool.

Naruto couldn't even sense Sasuke near the pool that day, so he called him on his cell. Sasuke answered,

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Just a sec. I'll come down there in a sec."

"Okay."

Naruto waited patiently by the bench. When Sasuke got late, Naruto started getting nervous. He called again but this time Sasuke didn't answer. He crooked his eyebrows and mumbled,

"What's keeping him in there?"

Only a second later, one of the class's windows got shattered and a chair came out falling out of the window and got crushed on the ground right before Naruto's eyes. Naruto raised his surprised eyes to look at the shattered window,

"That's Sasuke's classroom! What's going on there!?"

The smell of the blood his tongue tasted reached his ghoul nose. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes glared in a shock. As he raised his eyes again, trying to realize what was going on, two boys appeared by the broken window, where one of them was trying to choke the other while pushing him out of the window.

The dark hair that fell down beautifully, the pale skin of the hands that were struggling to grape on into the window frame, the dark blue high collared t-shirt…!

Naruto gasped loudly and felt his heart jumping in his chest. His blood boiled and his eyes glared with rage. He rushed to that window like a crazy beast. His glaring eyes could only see one thing and that's the face of the one that was hurting his precious boyfriend. Under the shock, he climbed the building crazily from outside rather than using the stairs! He went out of control and could only think of slaughtering that guy. He roared madly while claiming up to that window,

**"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

The guy that was attacking Sasuke saw Naruto coming fast like a real monster from behind Sasuke's head. He got frightened when he saw the crazy way Naruto was using to get to him, and let go of Sasuke immediately. He fell back and rushed away to escape the beast he just saw, as the beast eyes pierced through his soul and frightened his heart.

Sasuke pulled himself back and fell on his knees, coughing and gasping for air. Behind that beat boy, appeared an enraged beast with fuming eyes that were burning with utter hate. Sasuke halted when he saw Naruto flying in the air over him and landing right in front of his shocked eyes. He parted his bleeding lips and quivered in surprise,

"Naruto? How…?"

Naruto, the furious ghoul, titled his head partially and glanced at Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor, gasping for air, coughing painfully, starring in a shock at the beasts eyes with only one half-open eye, as his other eye was so damaged that he couldn't open it. Half of his face was bruised and swollen, and his breathing sounded labored. His lower lip was bleeding, and his open eye was red and teary. The shattered glass made few cuts in his arms and hands. That fragile boy, with the teary eye, made Naruto lose the last bit of his sanity.

He stormed out of that classroom while roaring in anger, making everyone freez in fear. He ran so fast behind the one who did this to his Sasuke. He felt pain in his chest and wanted to shut it down by killing that guy. That time, Naruto rushed out after the one that hurt Sasuke with the intent to kill. He was fast, crazy fast! Which made him catch on to that guy easily.

He grabbed the boy's neck from behind and slammed his face by the wall so hard that he almost knocked him out. He turned around and begged,

"Please don't kill me!"

The boy shook his head and raised his hand, surrendering to that beast,

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I won't hurt him again!"

Naruto grabbed him by his collar and slammed him by the wall again then said,

"How dare you touch him? You piece of trash!"

"Please… let me go! Don't hurt me..!"

A girl begged from behind Naruto's back,

"Don't hurt him! Please! Don't hurt my brother!"

Naruto didn't pay attention to anyone. He could only see how broken Sasuke looked to his eyes. His rage shut his ears and blinded his eyes. He punched the boy's face again and again so hard that the boy fainted and started swaying in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Please stop! You're killing him!" she begged painfully in tears.

The roaring, the screaming, the cries and the moans that resonated in the hallway woke Sasuke form his shock. He gasped then he picked himself up with much effort, and rushed out of the classroom in out-of-balance steps, to find Naruto. He halted and gasped when he saw Naruto smash the boy's face mercilessly and roar angrily like a real beast. He started walking faster and faster, as it was all he could mange to do in his state. He had a sad look on his face that was full or worry, fear, pain and disbelief. He mumbled uncontrollably in his shock,

"Naruto….? What are you…? Stop…! No…! Stop…! Please… stop!"

His voice was low and faded, his throat felt sore; he had dirt in it, and it was blocking his voice from coming out, as he was having troubles screaming. He was murmuring without realizing it.

Just a second before Naruto completely smashes the boy's face with his foot, Sasuke cried from the depth of his soul,

"Narutooo!"

Naruto halted when the painful plead reached his ears. He then felt pure warmth wrapping him, holding him from falling into the depth of the darkness. Two fragile, quivering arms surrounded his chest affectionately and seized him tightly, forcing his anger to fade away like dust in the air.

He felt his rage calms down and escapes his body, and he felt his tensed muscles relax down and lose all strength. Those weak arms that held him were stronger than they looked; they stopped him and prevented him from falling any deeper. They were like chains to his urges. They shifted his rage to peace with their tight, caring embrace.

He murmured with wide-open eyes, under the shock of what just happened,

"Sasuke?"

"Please, stop! Don't do this! Don't sink to his level." Sasuke begged.

Naruto raised his arms and gazed at his bloodstained hands in a shock,

* * *

><p><em>"I almost killed a human with my bare hands!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was shaking in fear and worry. He leaned his forehead on Naruto's back and murmured,<p>

"Please calm down, Naruto…"

Naruto nodded. The boy that Naruto beat up didn't move. He was sitting there and gasping. Sasuke glance at him with a hint of pity and said nothing. He looked away and pushed Naruto's back to urge him to walk away with him. Sasuke noticed the girl that started this whole thing falling on her knees near her brother and crying in worry. He shut his eyes, lowered his eyebrows, and walked away with Naruto,

"Let's disappear for now…" he murmured.

Naruto was walking with Sasuke like an obedient child. He didn't even blink or shift his eyes. He had wide opened eyes and parted lips and was following Sasuke's leads without any resistance.

Sasuke was trying to get Naruto out of there before any of the supervisors show up. The only safe place he could think of at that time was the roof. He knew that Naruto still has the keys, and that this was the place that no one would think about searching, at least for now.

* * *

><p>He shut the door then said with his face turned away from Naruto, who was still in a shock,<p>

"It's alright now… Don't beat yourself over it…"

Naruto shocked his head slightly with raised eyebrows and said with lowered eyes,

"I'm not."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto continued at the same pose,

"I don't regret it at all!"

Sasuke frowned. He partially turned his head while still hiding it from Naruto and said,

"You almost killed the guy! How can you say that so easily!?"

"He deserved it. He deserved all of it." he said without a hint of regret in his voice.

Sasuke gasped. His heart was beating fast and his breaths were racing,

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"You should, because if I ever to go back in time and witness the same thing, then I'd gladly do what I just did again. I don't regret it, Sasuke. He was hurting you! He was trying to kill you! He deserved to die. He's lucky I didn't kill him the moment I got my hand on him."

Sasuke shook his head in rejection and said,

"How could you say that!? Are you even aware of what you're saying?"

"Yes. The next time that trash attempts to hurt you, I'll make sure he suffers then dies a painful death."

Sasuke finally turned around in a shock. His half-damaged face, his teary left eyes, his almost shut right eye, his bleeding lips, his shaking body, his messed up hair, his damaged hands, and his racing breaths and heartbeats, were all in pain for hearing Naruto's cruel words.

"How could you say something horrible like that with a straight face!? What's wrong with you? Why are you like this? Who are you? This monster you're showing me is nothing like you!"

Naruto woke up from his state of mind when he saw the pain in every bit in Sasuke's face and body. His heart pounded so fast and so hard. His chest hurt like hell, and his eyes opened widely in realization.

* * *

><p><em>"Selfish! I'm so selfish!"<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto shook his head when he saw a tear falling from Sasuke's closed eye. He reached out to wipe it, but Sasuke jerked his head away and brushed Naruto's hand off. Naruto blinked in response. He mumbled,<p>

"Why?"

"I don't want your pity."

"I'm not pitying you!"

"Yes, you are! How dare you pity me?"

"I'm not! Really! I'm not pitying you, Sasuke!"

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a child! Why did you have to get involved in this? Who asked for your help?"

"I'm sorry it bothers you so much, because I really can't control it. My body moved on its own when I saw him hurting you and trying to kill you..."

Sasuke bit his lips and lowered his eyes. He mumbled,

"Am I that weak? Am I really that helpless? Do I look in need for protection to you? Am I only kidding myself when I put that tough up front...? Is it really so obvious?"

Naruto hugged Sasuke forcefully, against his wish and said,

"You're not weak! You're not weak at all! You're really strong! Way stronger than you think! Everyone is so envious of you because of your resilient personality! I know this because I'm one of those people! I watched you since we were kids. You… you were always strong, even though you were getting bullied all the time, you never bent or run. You were always there fighting your battles and standing for yourself. This is why everyone couldn't accept you. It's because you make them look so pathetic. They all knew it and they hated it… so... they kept trying to make you disappear somehow, so you won't remind them of their weaknesses."

"….."

"When you transferred from our school, almost everyone was happy that you were gone. They were trying to convince themselves that you only transferred because you were so arrogant to accept being placed in the same level as the rest of us. But we all knew why you transferred. We were only lying to ourselves and we knew it. You transferred because you got accepted in a special school for the talented and the gifted, for your extraordinary skills and talents. This got us even more envious of you… even though you weren't with us anymore, they kept bringing your name up every now and then just to bad mouth you…"

"Naruto…"

"I didn't really know you, but I never defended you. I was there listening to them, and sometimes going with the flow and joining them… I… I still feel guilty about it… this is why I always wanted to make it up to you. I played a part in that hate and I want to fix it… so… when I see someone hurting you, that pain of guilt and that self loathing drive me out of control… It's… so painful… I really want your forgiveness, Sasuke… I don't deserve it, but I want it… That's why I'll do anything to earn it… but… I'm not like you… I don't see things like you… I only see thing from my side… That's why I need you… you make see things better… You make me think before I act…"

Sasuke patted Naruto back gently and murmured,

"You really need to stop, Naruto… I really can't take it right now..."

"I'm so sorry... I love you so much, and I don't want to see you hurting… That's why I keep doing what I feel is right without thinking about it… I'm selfish, I know… but I can't help it… It's how I am… I don't know how to change this… I completely trust you with this... I think you can change me by guiding me little by little…"

Sasuke drew a faint smile on his lips and murmured,

"Are you trying to break my heart, Naruto? Because I think you are…"

Naruto smiled and murmured,

"Sorry. I'll stop now..."

Sasuke broke free from Naruto's hug, turned to face the far horizon and said in a low tone,

"I feel like I'm being over esteemed here though… I actually could've killed that guy myself…"

"You could? Really? How?!" he blinked.

He lowered his head and his hair bangs hid his eyes. He said,

"I had the chance to cut his throat with a piece of the shattered glass that I managed to pick up… but you appeared before I could do it…"

"You wanted to kill him, Sasuke?"

He raised his head and said,

"Yes. I really wanted to cut his throat."

"... I know you would hate me for asking you this, but… How do feel about it now? Are you mad?"

"…"

"Sorry…"

"I'm thankful to you for preventing me from doing it, Naruto..."

Naruto opened his eyes widely in surprised. What Sasuke said made him happy. He knew the feeling Sasuke experienced. He too was about to kill someone and was stopped by Sasuke. He was glad that he didn't kill that guy, even though he was really mad at him. He was glad not because he let someone who was about to kill Sasuke live, but because Sasuke could completely stop him from falling into the depth of darkness at that moment of madness.

Sasuke frowned his eyebrows and said,

"I just don't want to see you get in troubles because of this. What if you get kicked out of school because of this? What if you went to jail because of this? Did you even think of that?"

"… No, I didn't… The only thing I thought about was you…"

"I don't want to cause you troubles, Naruto. Don't get in troubles for me! Don't go to jail for me! Don't fall into the darkness for me! Don't get hurt for me! Don't suffer for me! Don't die for me! Please! Just… don't do anything like that for me…. I can't take it anymore… It's killing me… It's really… killing me!"

He lowered his eye and bit his lips. Naruto's heart pounded. He grabbed Sasuke damaged face and mumbled to his weary eyes,

"I'm so sorry! I was a fool! I'm at fault! I was selfish! I didn't think! I don't know what to say! Please, forgive me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly away, to escape the pain of Naruto's grip, and mumbled with his eye lowered,

"I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me, Naruto… the fact that my mother, Itachi and Shisui-san, sacrificed their lives for me is killing me… I still quiver and have nightmares when I think about it…"

He raised his eyes and added,

"I don't want you to do the same for me, Naruto… I don't want you to die for me… I won't be able to live with it. It will kill me… I know it will! So please… don't say that you'd die or kill for me… I don't want that… I can't handle that… I really can't…"

Naruto hugged Sasuke with his eyes open widely,

* * *

><p><em>"I've never thought of it that way? I was so selfish! I only cared about myself!<em>

_How arrogant! How cruel! _

_This human… he's suffering because of what I did! My entire logic… I was so wrong…!"_

* * *

><p>He mumbled,<p>

"I hope you'll forgive me. I really feel bad about it."

"It's alright... I hope you don't get in trouble because of it…"

"I shouldn't get in trouble for protecting a friend. That boy was really planning to throw you out of the window. I have eyewitnesses and all!"

"So you think he won't be able to twist the story to his advantage with that smashed face and that bleeding head of his?"

"Well, you apparently didn't take a look at your face, Sasuke. That guy could go to prison for this. You could easily end him with one word."

"….."

"Plus, he started it."

"…" He shifted his pupil to the corner of his eye.

"He did, didn't he? He started it? Right? Sasuke?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to the wall slowly and sat against it, then leaned back on it and shut his eye. That wall was the same wall Naruto once leaned on when he struggled to eat the snack Sasuke made him.<p>

When he saw Sasuke sitting there, trying to relax his beat body, he remembered the struggle and the pain he was feeling that day. He remembered the madness and the suffering he went though alone, away from Sasuke.

He felt amazed by the way fate works in his life. It was as if fate was trying to tell him that this boy was the one you wanted to share your pain with that time, and here he is, sitting exactly where you were sitting, leaning at the same wall you once leaned on, trying to gather his strength just like you once did.

Naruto smile faintly then sat near Sasuke. He was happy that he was there for Sasuke and he wished that Sasuke was there for him that day… He knew for sure that if Sasuke was there, then he wouldn't lose his mind like he did.

* * *

><p><em>"He really is my cage. He could easily calm my rage and alter my impulses. <em>

_I really need him by my side forever. He did all of that without knowing anything about this ghoul in me… _

_What if he knew? How far would he go, then? _

_I really can depend on him in this! He could do it! He could save me again and again and again!"_

* * *

><p>Naruto said,<p>

"But I need to know what happened! I'm involved now… I really need to know why he attacked you. I need to know what I got myself into in case I was questioned."

He smiled,

"Damn you, Naruto. Using twisted lines to make me talk about this. I'll tell you. Not because I bought that crap you just tried to sell me, but because I know you will keep asking about it until you get that story out somehow."

"You know me very well." He smiled.

"Don't laugh. I wasn't complimenting you. I was being mean to you."

"I don't care. I love everything you say."

"This teenage girl in you is so dumb, like, stop brain, just stop."

"lol, maybe, but you're in love with this dumb teenage, so..." he chuckled.

"Oh, god… please, kill me now."

"Come on, tell me."

Sasuke sighed then started talking in faded voice,

"That bastard is called Kankuro. He has a sister called Temari, who came and asked me out once, I don't remember when, and I rejected her. That girl is angry because of that… at least, that's what I think. So she kept trying to get back on me for rejecting her…"

He inhaled deeply then continued,

"She kept bringing topics that I don't like talking about during almost every class. Whenever an instructor spares some of the class time on small talk, this girl would use that to get back on me. Unfortunately for me, I see her daily in two of my classes, so she's always there."

He stopped and inhaled deeply again. Naruto stopped him and asked,

"Are you okay, Sasuke? I mean… You keep pausing to breathe. What's with that?"

"I… have dust in my throat. It feels sore from all the coughing. I don't even want to cough anymore. I won't be surprised if I coughed blood now…"

"How did you get dust in your throat? The weather is clear today!"

"Yeah… That bitch suddenly threw sand on my face. My eyes are burning because of it and I accidently inhaled some throw my mouth… It's really bothering me now."

"That's it! We need to get you some medical attention! You can't sit like this!"

"I don't want to deal with the fuss down there… we'll wait a little longer."

"But you're suffering! You need to, at least, wash your mouth!"

"I'm alright… It can wait."

Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke, pinched his chin and said with sharp eyes,

"Remember the day when I got burned by the coffee and you scolded me for delaying taking care of the burns? I still remember the look you had on your face that day! And I'm giving you the same look right now! And I'm also going to use the same line you used that day!"

"This is different—

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

"We can't leave yet! I'm not sure what they will do to you!"

"What would hiding in here change?"

"At least, we won't have to deal with this right now…"

"Is that why you brought me here? To delay this?"

"…"

"Sasuke…?"

"I just wanted to take a break… I wanted to get away from all of it…"

Naruto smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair gently,

"But you need to take care of your body, Sasuke. You still have open wounds. I can feel them."

"If I could run so fast, I'd leave with you right now. But I really can't… I'm too tired to even speak."

"I'll carry you."

Sasuke chuckled,

"That's not funny."

"Yet, you laughed." He grinned.

"No, really. It won't work."

"It will."

"Okay, stop it. We'll wait. Just a little more."

"Nope. We'll fly!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and carried him on his shoulder while standing up. Sasuke blushed and tried to escape Naruto's hold,

"Put me down! What the hell are you doing! This is embarrassing! Stop it!"

"I'll carry you out of here!"

"No! Put me down! You will not do that!"

"Why?"

"I'll kill you, Naruto! Put me down, dammit!"

"Okay, sorry." He smiled.

Naruto let go of Sasuke who grabbed Naruto's collar immediately in annoyance, but couldn't manage to say anything. He was blushing and shaking nervously. Naruto raised his hands, surrendering,

"Sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better!"

He jerked his neck away and mumbled in annoyance,

"What kind of body do you have there? You even climbed a building as if it was no big deal! What kind of training did you go through?"

"Remember the hill we jumped off together? I used to climb it. So, climbing a building is nothing to me."

"Really? I see… that explains a lot…"

"Yeah. I have a strong body and I know it."

"Stop bragging."

"I get to brag."

"Tsk."

Sasuke sat down exactly where Naruto put him. He then leaned back on his arms and mumbled,

"You had to do that… As if I wasn't already at my limits…"

Naruto sat down immediately behind Sasuke and pulled him down to let his head rest in his lap then said,

"Then at least lay down. You need it."

Sasuke didn't struggle to get up or even shift his body away. He actually shut his eyes and relaxed his tensed body with his head resting in Naruto's lap. Naruto gazed at Sasuke's face in pain. That damaged face was making him feel guilty for not being there earlier. He could see the bruises, the dry blood, the dust and what he though is a piece of the shattered glass.

"I think you have some piece of glass on your shirt. You should take it off."

"The floor is cold, and I don't want to move. Ignore them."

"That's so ignorant. I can't believe you just said that, Sasuke."

"What would a small piece of glass do that's not already done?"

"I'll take care of it. I'll take care of the open wounds too… but promise me that you won't get mad at me for doing so."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because…"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and licked it then said,

"This is how I'm going to clean them."

"You will get dirt and blood in your mouth."

"Don't mind me. Tell me the rest of the story. What did that girl do?"

"You're still on that?"

"Start talking before I get turned on."

"Is that a threat?"

"To you, yes."

"Where were we anyway?"

"Temari always brings stupid topics like herself." He said then sucked Sasuke's fingers and tasted his dry blood.

"Yeah… I don't think I can concentrate with you licking and sucking my hand like that."

"Try too. I don't want to get turned on."

"Then just stop."

"I can't. It's either this or I carry you and we leave."

Sasuke sighed then said,

"…. So anyway… she did her thing today and brought one of her stupid topics. Two students objected almost instantly to her topic, those were your friends, Neji and Shikamaru. It's as if they were already prepared for this."

Naruto smiled then resumed licking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke continued with blushing cheeks,

"Then more students agreed with those two and the topic was closed before it even started…"

"What was it about?" he paused and asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"No, tell me. What was it about?"

"Naruto, please…"

"Fine… what happened next?"

He sucked Sasuke's palm so passionately in response to get under his nerves. Sasuke continued with closed eyes,

"When the class was dismissed, and almost everyone left, she came to my desk and stood near me while glaring angrily at me. I didn't pay attention to her. I knew why she was mad and I couldn't care less."

He gasped then said,

"I got off my chair and walked past her. That's when she said, "_You're not getting away with it._" I didn't even respond to her, so she shouted, "_How dare you say that to me! You piece of shit! You trash!_" I thought I'd keep walking away… then that guy, Kankuro, appeared out of nowhere in front of me."

He gasped again and continued,

"I looked at him and said, "_Move_." He smirked and leaned so close to my face and said, "_How dare you hurt my sister?_" I said, "_I don't know what's her problem. I didn't even look at her._" He said, "_That's the problem. You're mocking her, you arrogant bastard._" I answered, "_So it runs in the family… this need for attention is in your genes._""

Naruto paused and said with raised eyebrows,

"Oh my god! You said that to his face? That must burn so bad!"

"Well, He snapped at me after hearing it, and he tried to punch me in the face, but I ducked, causing him to miss. I kicked his legs and made him fall on his face. And before I was able to walk away, he jumped at me again and was able to wrap his arm around my neck from behind. I hit his stomach with my elbow and he let go, but then his sister appeared out of nowhere and threw sand in my face."

"So that's how it happened!"

"I'm not sure what was it, but I assumed its sand. It could be anything."

"Yeah, I don't think its sand. Why would she carry dust around?"

"Yeah, I thought so too. So anyway, I shut my burning eyes and coughed as I felt the dust in my throat, that's when Kankuro grabbed my neck with his hands and tried to strangle me. He slammed me by the wall then punched my face continuously and at the same side… I started fainting and I couldn't open my eyes…"

Naruto lowered his eyebrows grabbed Sasuke's hand hard with his hands. He hugged that hand then kissed it deeply in pain. He didn't say anything. He only kissed that hand, as he listened to Sasuke talks.

Sasuke continued,

"I think I heard someone asking him to let go… I heard so many voices and so much noise. I don't even know if they were real or not... maybe it just my imagination… I was fainting... my head was spinning... I don't…"

He frowned his eyebrows and asked,

"You called me, right?"

Naruto nodded while still kissing Sasuke's hand,

"I did…"

"Yeah… I thought I heard my phone tone…" he frowned with shut eyes,

"I heard the glass shatter… I don't know how… but I think this boy called Shino, who was in the same class as me, tried to interfere… maybe… I thought I heard his voice… I'm not really sure…"

He remained silence for a moment trying to remember what happened there but couldn't. He shook his head and continued,

"The next thing I remember is, Kankuro holding me by the window and pushing me out while choking me… then…"

"Then…?"

"Then You. You appeared out of nowhere. I was so shocked that I believed that I was dreaming… I heard you, I saw you… I knew it was you… I just… how?"

He gazed at Naruto and mumbled,

"You were like… I don't know, a hero!?"

Naruto smiled and said with lowered eyes,

"I was so mad. I went all out. I was out of control… I thought he was going to throw you outside the window. I had to reach there fast before it's too late…"

"… You saved me… I'm thankful… It's just… " He lowered his eyes and remind quiet.

Naruto murmured,

"Maybe you don't know this but… You're really pure, Sasuke. Those who know you would be glad to die for you. I know you don't want this, but they do. You need to think of it from their side too…"

"I know… I know they wanted it… But… I love them, Naruto. I really love them… I wouldn't want to live without them… That's why this is so painful…"

"Sasuke, hear me out on this, and don't get me wrong. I want to die for you because I really love you, and I will feel happy if I died for the one I love the most. It's like fulfilling a dream for me."

"I won't be happy to be left behind…Naruto… I will feel lonely… I'd wish I dead before it happened…"

Naruto leaned over and said with his eyes fixed at Sasuke's weary eye,

"Then I'll die with you."

Sasuke's eye shinned beautifully as if he heard good news. Naruto smiled. He leaned more and liked the corner of those parted lips and murmured,

"That way, you won't be alone ever. We will always be together."

Sasuke shut his eye and smiled faintly,

"Thank you."

Naruto kissed those damages lips and murmured,

"I wish I got there earlier. I hate seeing you like this."

"It will heal."

"Yeah, but your beautiful face…"

"It will heal."

He smiled,

"Yeah, I know it will."

"I thought… I could keep talking… but I'm losing ...… um…? Huh? What was…? um.. Remind me to tell you about this very important thing… you keep delaying... It's really... important… You need to know this… before…. It's… uh... late… I… must…mmh…" he shut his eye lowly.

"Oh my god, are you falling asleep?"

"Huh?" he mumbled without opening his eye.

"You're falling asleep, aren't you!?"

"ummh..."

"How can you just suddenly fall asleep like this? You're like a baby!"

"mmh…."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"You're like a baby!"

".. yeah…"

"Wow. You're so damn cute right now!"

"... yeah…"

"He's a sleep alright." He chuckled, then whispered into Sasuke's ear,

"You're like a cute kitten but without the ears and the tail."

"mmmh…"

He held his laugh,

"So Fucking CUTE!"

"…"

"I could do this all day!"

"…"

"Enjoy your break. I'll wake you up by the end of the day."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry though, Sasuke… I don't think I can forgive them for doing this to you. <em>

_They were planning to kill you. I can't forgive that, even if you ask me to… _

_It's not like me, which is why I really hope that they would learn their lesson and never bother you again. _

_Because if they did come after you again, then I'm sure I won't stop until I see them dead… _

_I'm sorry, I'm not like you… but then again, I'm sure if our roles were reversed, then you wouldn't hesitate to end their lives for my sake… isn't that right, Sasuke?"_

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>


	37. Chapter 37

**A Deep Cry 37**

* * *

><p>That day, Naruto received a call from Anko, which he didn't answer. He went to messages and sent her a text saying,<p>

"Can't talk right now. Wassup?"

"Is Sasuke-kun with you?"

"Yes."

"Thank god! His location indicator didn't move for a while now so I got worried!"

"He's fine. He's just asleep."

"At the University? That's not like him."

"He's just tired. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"I see. Take care then. Bye."

"Bye. Thx 4 ur hard work, Anko-san."

"I get paid for doing this shit. No need to thank me."

He then received another call from Shikamaru, which he also didn't answer. He sent back asking,

"Wassup?"

"Where are you?"

"Something wrong?"

"We heard you and Sasuke got in a fight! Are you alright?"

"Come 2 the roof. Bring a blanket + some water + bandages + something to clean open wounds + tissues."

"OMG! Are you hurt?"

"Don't let anyone see u coming."

"Um… Neji, Lee and Kiba are already with me…"

"They can come along. Oh & bring my mug! It's on my desk + bring Sasuke's lunch box! It's on his desk, I guess… But don't let anyone see u coming here."

"I'm not your errands boy! Give me a sec."

Shortly later, Naruto placed Sasuke's head gently on the floor and got up to open the door. He watch the four people he called climbing the stairs cautiously. He could still hear the fuss in the hall. Almost every voice his ears could hear was talking about what just happened. He heard his name and Sasuke's name more than once. He sighed to the four people,

"Hurry!"

The four people hurried up and got in to the roof fast. When they reached there, they all stopped and gasped in a shock, as they saw Sasuke right there before their eyes sleeping carelessly on the floor with damages face and trashed clothes.

Naruto brought his finger near his lips and shushed. He took the blanket and spread it on the floor. He then patted Sasuke's cheek gently,

"Sasuke. Wake up. You need to eat something."

Sasuke's eyelashes fluttered slightly. He moaned in pain and frowned his eyebrows without opening his eyes. He murmured in a slightly faded voice,

"Can we leave yet? My back hurts…"

"You were the one who made us stay until now. If it were up to me, I'd just carry you on my back and run away with you."

"My throat is sore… my neck hurt… my head is still spinning… and I'd kill for a bite to eat…"

"Your prayer is answered, Sasuke. Open your eyes, we have company."

"What…?"

Sasuke opened his left eye and picked his upped body up. He leaned on his left side and looked at the door direction, where the four people, who jut got there, were standing. They were all looking at him with sad expressions on their faces.

He sat up and grabbed his shoulder,

"You called them?"

"They called me to make sure that we're okay. So I thought I'd ask for their help."

"Why? Why did you get them involved in this?"

"Why not?"

Sasuke blinked. Shikamaru stepped closer and kneeled near Sasuke,

"He got us involved because we're his friends. That's what friends are for. We're here to bring you this."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru face, then immediately lowered his eye when the sunlight stroke his eye, and looked at the lunch box. He said while taking the box from Shikamaru's hand,

"Thanks. I really need that."

"Glad I could help." Shikamaru said with a half smile.

"We also got you these." Neji said and passed a bag to Naruto. Naruto took it and smiled,

"Thanks! You guys are amazing."

Naruto empty the bag on the floor and said,

"Alright. A small first-aid box and tissues. Now we can take care of your wounds, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He opened his lunch box and got a small water bottle out. He opened it and brought it to his lips, then drained that it in one go. He felt the refreshing, cold water slid in his throat, washing the dirt that's been bothering him away. He exhaled and mumbled,

"This is all I needed. Some water."

Lee smiled,

"We brought you more water, Sasuke-kun."

Lee passed a bottle of water to Sasuke, who took it and murmured,

"Thanks."

Lee smile. He never really hated Sasuke, he was only jealous of him but he never hated him. Ha was actually happy that he could be a friend of his after this.

Sasuke almost drained the other bottle in on go as well. He stopped and exhaled softly,

"I've never felt this thirsty in my whole life."

"You should eat too, Sasuke. You will die of hunger." Naruto said while soaking a tissue with alcohol. He then brought it near Sasuke's face and touched his cheek with it. Sasuke flinched and gasped. Naruto mumbled,

"Don't be a baby about it now. I must clean your wounds before they get more infected."

"Do it gently. Don't just press on it. It hurts, Usuratonkachi!"

"Okay, I will try to be gently, big baby."

Naruto touched Sasuke's face again, and Sasuke flinched ever harder and leaned back. Naruto said in irritation,

"Hey now! Bear with me a little!"

"I'm not doing this on purpose. It's a normal reflex to pain. You have heavy hands. That's not my fault."

"What's wrong with my hands!"

"Your hands are used to climbing rocks and doing heavy lifting. They're not suitable for these kinds of things."

"Hey! That hurts, teme!"

"There! There! Let me try it." Neji said and got closer. He added,

"I have interest in the nervous system. I think I can handle this better."

"Go ahead. Sasuke is being a big baby about it so…"

"You're the one being a big baby about this! I'm being real." Sasuke said.

Neji picked a tissue and dipped it gently in alcohol then wiped Sasuke's cheek carefully. Sasuke did flinch but very slightly. Neji smiled,

"I think I'm doing a better job than you, Naruto."

"Humph." Naruto jerked his neck.

"This is horrible. You're lucky he didn't blind your eye." Neji said.

"I can't see this "luck" you're talking about, but yeah, I'll be able to see in like... two days, maybe." Sasuke said.

"Three days at least. You'll need to cover this too. Then you will need more time for it to go back to normal and for the tears to stop." Neji said.

"How troublesome." He sighed.

"This Kankuro guy went out of line. I heard he literally tried to threw you out of the window?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah… I think he was out of his mind." Sasuke said.

"Shino said that he was the one who threw that chair at the window in a try to hit Kankuro, but that bastard ducked it while still strangling you. He then slammed you by the window frame and tried to throw you out…" Shikamaru said.

"I don't really remember what happened there… I wasn't really aware of my surroundings… all I could think of was that grasp that was hurtling my neck."

Kiba finally spoke,

"Did you even stop and think why do you always get in troubles, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his eye and looked at Kiba. He asked,

"Everyone gets in trouble. I'm not the only one. It's how life is."

"No. You tend to get in deep shit! Like this fight! And the infirmary attack!"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and said,

"Maybe I did something bad in the past to deserve this. Who knows?"

"Tsk." Kiba jerked his neck away.

"I didn't thank you for what you did that day, Kiba… Thanks… I really don't remember it, but I was told that you were there. You too, Lee. Thanks."

Lee smiled and nodded,

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you survived it."

Kiba said nothing for a moment then mumbled in annoyance,

"Why thank us now? It's been months since the attack… why the change of attitude?"

Sasuke answered,

"Because you being here right now means that you actually cared. I wouldn't want to be saved out of pity. I could never accept that. But if you did it because you wanted to, out of humanity or some values you hold in your heart, then I'm grateful to you."

"Pity! That's why you never thanked us!?" Kiba raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't want anyone's pity. I will never accept it. I will hate you for it, for that matter. That's all."

"I see…" Kiba lowered his eyes. He then said,

"Then we have to tell you about something that concerns you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked and asked,

"What is it?"

Naruto jumped in and said,

"I was going to tell you about this a moment ago but you fell asleep."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who lowered his eyes and mumbled,

"I think I know what started the whole fight, Sasuke. The topic you didn't tell me about. I know what it is. My friends told me all about it."

"When? During my sleep?"

"No. I knew about it since yesterday."

"When you said that you had a group work! I knew it. You don't do homework during your breaks. Such an obvious lie that I didn't care much to exposed."

"Sorry about that… so anyway, I do kind of know about what you've been going through since the day of the attack…"

Naruto looked away and added,

"They told me about the rude comments, the annoying topics, the questioning… all of it… I was shocked to hear that even the instructors would sometimes join those kind of arguments, even when you were still there, hearing every word they speak…"

"….."

Naruto continued,

"At first I felt a little angry at you for not telling me about it, but then…"

He looked up and said,

"This is the way you are. You don't speak about what's bothering you. You don't share your pain. You don't search for help. You always deal with everything on your own… It's the Sasuke we all grew up with. The one who shows no weaknesses… at lease not intentionally."

Sasuke shut his eyes and said,

"What would telling you about it change? Besides, it's nothing. Let them waste their time and effort on it. Who cares?"

"This response is what makes me want to get inside of your mind and see what's going on in there with my own eyes."

"Well, sometimes you just don't want to talk about those trivial things… especially, when you have more important things in your mind…"

Naruto put two sharp eyes on and said,

"Sasuke, I know about the webpage they're going to publish soon…"

"What webpage?"

"You didn't hear?" Lee blinked.

"I don't think so."

Shikamaru said,

"Of course you wouldn't know about it. It's against you. They don't want you to try and stop it. They want to surprise you with it."

Neji said,

"It's a webpage about your case, Sasuke. They plan on sharing every "secret" they know… they're even going to publish photos, articles, news, comments… etc.…"

"What a waste of time and effort…" Sasuke sighed.

Shikamaru said,

"I think this page will effect not only you, but also us, the ones who are connected to your case in a way…"

Naruto said,

"We feel bad about it, but we don't know what to do to stop it… What do you think about this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, in a firm tone,

"Ignore it."

"What?" Kiba blinked.

"Ignore it. Don't even think of it."

"Why? We should stop it! It's going to be troublesome!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, maybe the first week or two, but then it will die by itself."

"How can you be so sure?" Neji asked.

"They're trying to lure us to join it. If we give them what they want, then they win and the page lives. If not, then it will fail and die."

"But… what if people react to it?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, they will! They surely well, because people are nosey by nature. They will join and ask and comment and maybe post photos, but they will lose interest slowly and stop at some point."

"You think so…?" Shikamaru pinched his chain.

"If we ignore it, then yes, it will die. If we respond to it, then no, it won't."

"I see. We treat it as if it never exists." Neji said.

"If we fight back, then the page will become known and they will use it against us as they please."

Shikamaru recapped,

"You're saying, ignoring it is better than giving it life by joining it."

Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows,

"I see your point."

Sasuke added,

"Imagine this, some other school opens a similar webpage that our school totally ignores. What do you think will happen to that page?"

"Die by itself!" Lee said.

"Exactly." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled,

"You know I thought about this as a away to deal with that webpage, but… You of all people, should know how everyone will react to such a page… They won't hesitate to discuses it so openly, especially when one of us is in presence."

Sasuke responded,

"That's why it's really important that we don't show any kind of interest in that webpage or even those discussions… Just ignore them."

Kiba mumbled to himself,

"Ignore them…"

Sasuke assured,

"Totally ignore them. Let them waste their time repeating themselves. They will get tired eventually and shut up about it."

Shikamaru nodded,

"I think I'll go with that, too. I watched you ignore this topic almost everyday since the incident … and I watched it reach a dead end and dies so many times. I think this will work."

Neji agreed,

"I think so too."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head then shut one eyes and said,

"I'm glad we shared this with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips drew a faint smile. He murmured,

"Yeah, me too…"

Naruto chuckled then laughed. Sasuke crooked an eyebrow and asked,

"What's so funny, dobe?"

Naruto mumbled,

"Sorry, I just… I think my friends like you now."

Shikamaru half smiled, Neji lowered his eyes and smiled, Kiba looked away, and Lee blushed. Sasuke shut his eyes, smiled and murmured,

"Usuratonkachi."

"Stupid Naruto." Kiba mumbled.

"I'm sorry but that was stupid." Lee mumbled.

"Genuinely stupid." Shikamaru scratched his head shyly.

"The stupidest of all." Neji shut his eyes and nodded.

"Eh..!? Why are you all ganging up on me!?"

When Neji was done bandaging Sasuke's hand that had a deep cut caused by the piece of glass he was holding back then, he nodded,

"You should see a doctor for your eye. It doesn't look good to me."

"I will make sure I do that."

Neji stood up and looked at Shikamaru and said,

"Well, I'm done. We can go now."

Shikamaru nodded and said while walking back inside with Neji,

"We should leave before someone notices our absence."

Lee asked before leaving,

"By the way, why do you have the keys to the roof?"

Naruto smiled shyly and said,

"I… hehe… I borrowed them…"

"He stole them. Don't tell on him yet. We still need those keys." Sasuke said.

"Hey! I said I'd return them!" Naruto said in annoyance.

"I see. It's a good place to hide." Lee said, smiled then left,

"Well, take care now." He said.

Kiba was the last one to leave. He walked in silence until he reached the door. Before he walks inside the building, he mumbled without looking at the two behind him,

"I'm glad I was there that day, Sasuke. I don't regret anything about it. I never did." He said that then left in a hurry and before Sasuke could say anything back.

* * *

><p>Naruto, who was sitting next to Sasuke, grabbed Sasuke's shoulder hard without realizing it, as his mind and emotions were captured by every second of that moment. He was looking at the door that his friends just passed through after dealing with this old issue with the Uchiha kid.<p>

Those people are finally friends with Sasuke. They finally saw the Sasuke Naruto sees. They finally could overcome their hate and become friends with the one they kept rejecting for no good reason. This made Naruto feel happy for his friends and for Sasuke. He loved them all and wished he could fix what's between them since the day he saw the person behind that gloomy face, but he couldn't change anything, since they were convinced that Naruto was only blinded by his naïve self.

He was finally able to fix this when his friends showed that they really care about Sasuke's safety, without even realizing it. This made it possible for Naruto to try again, and put them in one place with Sasuke, then watch Sasuke does his magic. He knew that if they get the chance to sit with this boy, then they would change their wrong ideas about him and end up accepting him as a friend. He was sure that this resilient human, who always fought his own battles without a hint of hesitation, could easily make them admire him.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>


	38. Chapter 38

**A Deep Cry 38**

**Rating: M - 16+ (Yaoi)**

* * *

><p>After they finally got home, Naruto insisted on helping Sasuke wash up. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for arguing so he let Naruto pleases himself. The two washed up their beat bodies together. When Sasuke took his shirt off, Naruto lowered his eyebrows and bent his lips in pain to see the bruises that were all over his pale body. The more he looked at those bruises, the angrier he got.<p>

Sasuke sensed Naruto's eyes gazing at him intently. He dipped his body into the water, leaned his head back, shut his eye, then said,

"I have a pale skin. Even a deep kiss would leave a mark. It's not as bad as it looks. So, don't put that expression on your face."

"Sorry… I was just…"

"You were feeling sorry for me. I can see that, and I really hate it."

"No, Sasuke. I was feeling angry—

"Angry at yourself for not being there earlier to protect me. Yeah, I hate that."

"Why do you always complicate things, Sasuke?"

"I'm not. It is what it is. You suddenly seem to have this need to protect me. I don't know where you get it from… it's as if you were hired to guard me all the time or something…"

* * *

><p><em>"Don't do this Sasuke... don't take this away from me…"<em>

* * *

><p>"It's because I care about you." Naruto said.<p>

"That's not it. This is different. You're always on your toes around me. It's clear that you're restless all the time. You're frightened and I can see that. It's in your eyes. You're always worried… I don't know what you're afraid of though, but it's turning your life into a nightmare."

* * *

><p><em>"Was I so obvious to your eyes all this time!? Am I that bad at keeping secrets?<em>

_How much did you guess already? Did I make a mistake by getting closer to you?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to explain,<p>

"Well… you were kidnapped once before… it's only natural that I feel a little protective over you… I don't want that to happen again to you…."

Sasuke remained silence and didn't move or even open his eye. Naruto got close and asked,

"Are you mad at me, Sasuke?"

"You want to truth?"

"Please."

He said in a deep voice,

"You scare me, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and crooked his eyebrows,

"I scare you? How?"

"…."

Sasuke opened his eye and said,

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Naruto. You need to hear this. It concerns you as well. It's about my father, and my future…"

Naruto's heartbeats raced. He felt uneasy about this. He didn't know what Sasuke had in mind but he didn't like it. That deep look he had on his eye wasn't smiling.

"What is it, Sasuke?" He asked in worry,

A deep look crossed his eye, He remained quiet for a moment in a try to prepare himself for this. In the same deep voice, he said,

"My father… The man who never looked at me my entire life just called me that other day asking for forgiveness…"

Naruto lowered his eyes. He already knew about this. He already ruined this moment for himself. He didn't know how to react to it, so he remained silence and listened.

"My father has never really been a part of my life… Itachi was the one who raised me… I didn't know why my father hated me so much… I didn't know why he kept his distance from me… I remember him living with us when I was still a little child. I'd greet him everyday and try to tell him about things that I thought will empresse him, but he'd always… always leave the room the moment I walk in… he's never spoken to me, not one word. Nothing…"

Sasuke shifted his pupil to the corner of his eye and continued,

"He left us when I was almost four years old and went to live alone. I was still awake when he had that talk about his decision with Itachi. He told him that he would provide for us, but not live with us. Itachi wasn't happy with my father's decision. He rejected it so hard and asked about the reason behind it. My father only gave fake reasons… then Itachi spoke the real reason in that moment of anger… He finally screamed the real reason behind my father's resentment towards me…. I had no clue about it back then… I was too small to guess it…"

Naruto couldn't hold his tear. He felt sorry for the little Sasuke. He wanted to hug him so bad. That little kid who knew nothing about his father's resentment towards him. That child who kept smiling to his father's eyes, wishing for those eyes to acknowledge his existence some day… only to get disappointed again and again…

Sasuke continued with slightly wavering voice,

_"It's because you don't want to see Sasuke's face! It's because you think that he is the reason why mother died! You blame him for mother's death! I know you do!"_ That's what Itachi said that day… and I heard every word of it… and I memorized those words… and… I repeated them to myself again and again and again…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured in pain.

Sasuke cried and continued,

"I was a child. I thought that maybe I did kill my mother. Such an evil child… I killed her without even know it. How did I kill her? When? Why? Am I possessed or something? Maybe I should die before I kill anyone else…"

He inhaled then continued,

"After hearing those words, I… I tried to kill myself more than once… but I was so frightened to do it… I thought that I'd go to hell because I was a bad child who killed his mother…" he contined,

"There was this pool, just a little away from the house… I thought that I'd threw myself in that pool so I won't be able to stop myself from drowning. I also thought that this would be a painless death… so I ran from home and went to that pool at night… I was so scared… and it was dark and quiet… I was shaking in fear… I kept imagining ghosts and hearing voices… so I shut my eyes and my ears and just ran faster to that pool… thinking that this will end once I jump into that pool…"

Naruto hid his eyes with his hand and mumbled,

"I'm so sorry to hear all of this… You don't have to remember it… You don't have to save those memories… you should forget them…"

"They're part of me… this is my childhood… Naruto…"

He continued,

"I stood by that pool and hesitated… Then Itachi's words resonated in my head… and my father's angry eyes crossed my mind… I then shut my eyes and just leaned back and let my body fall in the water… it felt cold, so cold… I remember sinking deep... I got really scared… there was nothing to grab on into… my feet couldn't reach the ground, and my hands couldn't reach the pool borders… I was helpless; I couldn't do anything under the water… so I called! when I felt the water in my nose, I called… I called for Itachi… _"Nii-san!"_… The water got in my nose and mouth… it hurt… but I thought that this will end so soon and I won't feel anything anymore."

He leaned his head slightly to the right and continued,

"The next thing I remember is, I was on the ground with Itachi looking at my face with tears on his red eyes… he hugged me so tight the moment I opened my eyes and mumbled in tears, _"I'm glad you're still alive! I'm glad you're okay! I'm sorry I left you alone! I thought I lost you! Don't ever do this to me again! Promise me that you won't disappear again!" _I don't know how he saved me… or how he knew that I was there… but he did! He came for me… It was that painful look he showed me that day that kept me from trying to end my life again…"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't hold back. He got into the bathtub without thinking, grabbed Sasuke to his chest and hugged him so tight and cried,

"I'm so sorry… I can't… call it what you will… I can't stop hugging you…"

Sasuke didn't mind Naruto. He shifted his pupil to the corner of his eye and continued,

"After that night, I thought that I'd live for my brother's sake. So he won't cry again. I even went to my mother's grave and told her that I'm sorry for killing her… I told her that I want to live so Itachi won't be alone… I even said to her that she has to understand… "_If you love Itachi like I do, then you will understand. You can punish me for killing you when I die. I will accept it… I will be a good boy until then… and I hope you forgive me… mother…"_"

He smiled in his tears and said,

"The same man… the man who never looked at me… The man who made me do all of this... he's begging for forgiveness now… the pain of guilt is killing him… He lost everyone… but he still could have me… his son…."

"I don't get it…?" Naruto mumbled.

"That's why I'm... leaving... Naruto…"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He gasped while still hugging Sasuke,

"Leaving?"

Sasuke shut his eye and nodded. Naruto pulled back, looked at Sasuke's face and asked,

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving the land of fire, I'm leaving Konoha, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. His hands that were grabbing Sasuke's arms trembled. His eyes wavered. His lips parted. His heart pounded. He asked without blinking,

"I don't get it?"

Sasuke lowered his eye and sealed his lips and placed a painful expression on his face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke upper arms harder and asked,

"Why? When? For how long? When are you coming back?"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto's eyes and said,

"My father… is sending me to study abroad. I don't know when I'm leaving exactly, but I should leave before the end of this semester…"

Naruto loosened his grips and asked,

"How long? How long will you be away?"

"I don't know… Four years, maybe more…. It depends… I don't know for sure."

"That's… too long…!"

Sasuke gazed away and said nothing. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face in a shock. He didn't even notice that he's been shaking so hard. His mind was struggling with the idea of not having Sasuke by his side!

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want him to go… I don't want him to leave…<em>

_Why is he leaving? I need him to stay close to me…_

_He's… He's my loved one! He's my cage! He's my reason to live!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke shifted his eye and gazed at Naruto. He lowered his eyebrows, reached out and stroked his cheek gently,<p>

"You will be fine, Naruto."

Naruto snapped. He grabbed Sasuke's arms again, shook him hard, glared at his dark eye and shouted,

"NO, I WON'T! HOW CAN I BE FINE WITH YOU GONE! I NEED YOU!"

Sasuke gasped and tilted his head back instinctively. His eye open widely and his lips parted. His heartbeats raced and he shivered. He then lowered his eye and murmured,

"N… Naruto… I…"

Naruto shook his head in rejection. His tears fell down. He gasped,

"I… I love you… Sasuke. I need you! I can't live without you!"

Sasuke bit his lip and shifted his pupil to the corner of his eye. Naruto bit his lips and mumbled,

"I can't…. Let you…go…" he called,

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled,

"…I… I really have to do this…"

"Maybe I could come with you?"

"No… no I can't... that's selfish! I won't let you!"

"Why?"

"It's… I just know that you won't fit there… and I don't want you to destroy your future for me… I just... I really don't want to do this but… I have to…"

"I can manga! I managed here… I'll be fine as long as I'm with you!"

"No… don't do this... don't threw your life for me! You don't have to go through this! You're fine here…"

"But… Sasuke, I…"

"Please stop… please… don't make this harder than it already is… please, just… just…."

Naruto froze when he saw the troubled look that crossed Sasuke's damaged face. He then embraced Sasuke to his chest with widely open eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"This fragile Sasuke… I love him… I love this broken Sasuke…<em>

_I want to protect him from everything… I want to keep him wrapped in my arms…_

_I want to watch over him all the time…_

_This is my reason to live… I want him in my life… I need him in my life…!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke gasped in his tears and said in a low voice,<p>

"I'm sorry… Naruto… but I need to do this…"

Naruto brushed Sasuke's wet hair and whispered in his ear,

"It's okay. It's okay… I understand… I was being selfish…"

He bit his lips and said,

"My… my father… He wants to be redeemed, Naruto…. I… want to give him this… if this is what he needs to be able to forgive himself… then… I…"

"I understand, Sasuke…. I love you for doing it."

"He's the only family I have left…. I don't want to regret it… and I don't want to see him suffer… He's my father, Naruto… he's my father…"

"I know… and I love you for doing this for him…"

"I…really—

"Shh… just… don't think about it for now. You're doing the right thing."

Sasuke let a cry escape his lips. It sounded like a painful chuckle,

"I… love you… too… Naruto."

"Yeah… I know… I know… You don't need to say it… I already saw it in your eyes." He smiled.

Naruto let few tears fall and made sure Sasuke doesn't see them, as they were for his own pain for having to accept what he couldn't bear. He inhaled and put on a smile then broke the hug. He grinned forcefully and pated Sasuke's shoulder,

"I'll see you in the holidays, right?"

Sasuke nodded with a faint smile on his lips,

"I'll come visit you. I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

Naruto smile then kissed Sasuke's lips tenderly. He then smiled to his eyes and murmured,

"I will let you be alone now so you can relax for a bit."

Naruto was about to get off when Sasuke grabbed his arm with lowered eye. Naruto lowered his eyebrows.

* * *

><p><em>"You shouldn't… You will break me down… I'm barely holding myself together…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Stay with me a little longer… will you…?" Sasuke murmured.<p>

Naruto swallowed his pain and mumbled,

"Sure…"

Naruto retuned to the bathtub. Then moment he sat down, Sasuke threw himself on him and kissed his lips deeply. Sasuke was quavering and was kissing Naruto passionately while holding back his tears. Naruto couldn't ignore the pain in Sasuke's face. He grabbed Sasuke's cheek and pushed him back. Sasuke was gasping and blushing. Naruto looked right into his left eye and said,

"I will always love you. I will always be yours. And I will find away to come see you. I promise."

Sasuke smiled and murmured with a tear sliding against his cheek,

"Thank you."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips deeply and leaned him back gently. He leaned over the pale body and slid a tongue into the gapped mouth. Sasuke hugged Naruto firmly and kissed his lips back deeply. The two engaged into a deep, passionate kiss, full of love and pain and let their thoughts reached each other's hearts,

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry I must leave you… It's against my wish…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I know… and I admire you for stepping on your pain to do this…"<em>

* * *

><p>That night, they kissed each other's wounds, signed to each other's pains, and danced to each other's feelings. They wrote a piece of a dreamy melody to play when the right moment comes, The moment when they break down and fall on their knees in despair, letting their long held deep cry out of its glassy cage. they knew that in that moment their hearts will shatter and their souls will bleed, and only one thing will keep them strong. In that moment, only this melody of love will shine brightly and lit the darkness, turning the pain of loss into a sweet memory of love, with a glance of hope.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will always be there waiting for you."<p>

"I will always be there thinking of you."

"I will always be there dreaming of you."

"I will never forget about you, my one and only love."

* * *

><p>What Naruto couldn't speak with his mouth, he send with his body,<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't leave me in this hell alone… Sasuke…<em>

_Why Can't I just say this to you? _

_Why did it have to go that way? _

_Why do you have to leave…? _

_I need you. Why can't I be selfish and have you for me? I really need you, Sasuke..."_

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued<em>


	39. Chapter 39

**A Deep Cry 39 - 40**

**Rating: +16 (Yaoi)**

* * *

><p>The next day, and before Sasuke wakes up, Naruto got up and called his friends to get some updates about the fight.<p>

"Yo, Lee! How is everything down there?"

"Iruka sensei asked about you. He seemed mad…"

"Oh! I totally forgot about him!"

"I told him that you only joined the fight when things got out of hands."

"Nice going, Lee!"

"I told him that Kankuro was actually trying to kill Sasuke! He was shocked to hear that, so he went to check if that's true."

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"Neji told me that Iruka sensei along with two supervisors came to their class and asked about the details of what happened. They were told that Kankuro was the one who started the fight, for some conflict that nobody was sure what it was, and that Sasuke was dragged into the fight against his wish. Shino said that Kankuro was trying to actually kill Sasuke and that he tried to threw him out the window."

"Oh, that's right! Shino was there! I should thank him later!"

"Then your name came up. _"Naruto was the one who beat Kankuro"._ Iruka sensei asked, "why beat him instead of calling us?" Shikamaru said that there was no time to call anyone. Sasuke's head was actually hanging outside the window when you showed up. So they got the picture and couldn't blame you for interfering."

"Yes! I won't get punished!" Naruto smiled widely.

"They think that you have the right to defend a friend, or save someone from danger, but they also think that you handled it wrong…" Lee sighed.

"How so? What was I supposed to do? Slap his hand and go, "Nope, that's not how we treat people"?"

"Well… Kankuro's face is totally smashed and they know you did that so they think you went out of line…"

"He was trying to kill Sasuke for god's sakes! He's like a criminal! How do they deal with someone like that?"

Lee swallowed then said, "They think that you were trying to kill Kankuro as well…"

Naruto hesitate then said,

"Well… he's dangerous! Someone has to stop him, right?"

"I don't blame you. I saw how bad Sasuke's face looked! I'd totally kill the one who does such a thing to one of my friends!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"They think that you need to control your anger. I think they plan to give you a warning… and maybe few suspension days."

"That's not fair!" Naruto complained.

"I don't know why adults think that way… so anyway, Kankuro is going to some correctional facility for god knows how long." Lee grinned.

"Serves him right!"

"So you're luck to get away with just a warning."

"Well, I was only defending my friend."

"Yeah. As for Sasuke, they just want to have a talk with him. I guess they want to know what started this. And by the way, Temari is shaking in fear! No body mentioned her name, but we know she played a part in this. Sasuke could totally crush her now."

"Maybe that will shut her up!" he laughed.

"Yeah. So anyway, you guys are coming or what?"

"I don't think so. Sasuke seems tired, and I don't want to leave him alone."

"I get it. I'll try to notify Iruka sensei about this so he'll excuse your absence."

"Yeah, thanks, Lee! I owe you one."

"I get your back, bro. Stay out of troubles."

"I will."

* * *

><p>That day Sasuke slept like a baby after Naruto helped him bandage his left hand that was cut because of the piece of glass he was holding during his struggle to free himself, and cover his right eye that got hurt in that fight. Sasuke couldn't get off of bed or even open his eye. He was too tired to even shift in his bed. Naruto thought he'd let Sasuke rest until he gets up on his own. He made sure his phone is set on silent mode, and his room curtains stays shut, and he himself stays quiet all the time.<p>

Naruto kept checking on Sasuke every now and then. He wanted to take him to the doctor to get his eye checked but Sasuke didn't seem like he wanted to even wake up, let along leave the house. When Sasuke finally opened his eye by sunset, he was surprised that he managed to sleep all day.

"I slept all day?" he asked in a surprise.

"Yeah. Can't blame you. You were already beat, yet you kept us up all night. I was the one doing most of the work though, but still…" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up!" he blushed.

"I love it when you blush, Sasuke."

"I hate it when you talk like a pervert."

"Sorry. I'm only teasing you. How do you feel? Are you hurting? Do you need to see a doctor for that eye?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't hurt or burn anymore."

"What about your back and neck?"

"I'm all right. Stop worrying."

"I will fix you something to eat the. You must be starving."

"You don't have to. I can do it myself."

"When you're done washing up, come join me in the kitchen, deal?"

"Okay, whatever you say."

When Sasuke got down, he walked into the kitchen and smiled as he watched Naruto struggle to cook a perfect meal for him. He said with a smirk on his lips,

"Want some help with that?"

"God! This is harder than I thought! This lady in that cooking show was apparently cheating! She perfected this so easily and in front of a crowd! How is that possible!?"

"She's a well-trained chef, isn't she?" Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, still! This it's hard and could go wrong easily! Yet, this lady risked it and made this on a live show as if it was no big deal!"

He couldn't stop laughing. He got closer and asked,

"What are you making anyway?"

"Apparently, not pizza dough!"

"You're making pizza from scratch? That's hardcore."

"Really?"

"I mean, the topping is easy to make, it's the dough that's difficult to deal with for a novice like you."

"Ever made pizza from scratch, chef Sasuke?"

"Yeah, more than once."

Naruto pulled his sticky fingers up high with small portions of the sticky dough still attached to his figure tips and said,

"Would you love to fix this mess for me instead of laughing at me?"

Sasuke couldn't hold his chuckle. He got closer and took over,

"Sure. Watch and learn."

"Are you already bragging, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to get on me for bragging about my swimming skills?"

"Yes."

"You're so obvious."

"No, I'm not."

"You're now."

"Maybe."

Sasuke fixed Naruto's dough with a little help from Naruto since he couldn't use both hands freely. He then covered it with a plastic wrap so neatly. Naruto was watching those graceful moves he loves so much with smiling eyes,

* * *

><p><em>"The way he grabbed the oil jar and dripped some of it on the dough, <em>

_The way he slightly shook the salt shaker and add those two pinches, _

_The way his small hand kneaded and shaped the soft dough, _

_The way his fingertips sealed the plastic wrap around the bowl, _

_And the way he gently covered the bowl with the warm towel."_

* * *

><p>"This really amazing! It's like watching a skilled chef! I didn't know you were that good, Sasuke! And you're barely using your left hand."<p>

"I learned this the hard way. My first try was no better than yours."

"I could watch you cook all day."

"And I could watch you swim all day."

"Wow…!"

"And now we sound like old married couples." Sasuke smiled.

"I can't believe you just said that, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, me too." he chuckled.

"God, this Sasuke! Why can't I see him in the mornings? He only appears during the night."

Sasuke smiled while turning to wash his hands then said,

"I want to create so many good memories with you, Naruto." He looked at Naruto's eyes and added,

"I want to take those memories with me. I don't want to miss a chance to create those happy moments."

Naruto's eyes glittered beautifully. That gentle aura that surrounded Sasuke when he spoke those words was so pure, so bright, so innocent, and so beautiful.

"Like the moon." He murmured without realizing.

"Huh?" His innocent eye blinked, asking for a clarification.

Naruto grabbed those cheek of his then said while looking right into that deep, dark eye,

"We'll make every second count! We'll live the best moments in our lives! I will do my best to give you everything I can to make those days memorable. We'll talk, smile, laugh, cry, sing, swim, fly and make love to each other. We'll live dreamy moments and we'll create beautiful memories together."

Sasuke smiled then grabbed Naruto's waist with his right hand, and placed his left hand gently on Naruto's right shoulder then said,

"Dance, Naruto. Dance with me!"

"Dance! I'm not a good dancer." He chuckled while letting his body go with the flow.

"I'll lead. I'll teach you."

"I didn't know you were a dancer!"

They moved in circles out of the kitchen and to the living room. Sasuke leading and Naruto following. They deliberately got closer to the stereo and turned it on while still trying to dance. A soft music that reached their ears and touched their souls played in the background as they danced together.

"Stop stepping on my feet, dobe!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this style of dancing."

"What style of dances is perfect for you?"

"The free style!"

"Nope, not going to do that here. I won't let you."

"Why?"

"I will only allow you to dance in that style in a pool."

"I really love every word those lips speak." Naruto smiled.

They smiled, kissed, danced and made love to tattoo those beautiful memories in their minds, on their bodies and in their hearts. The calm music, the sweaty bodies, the warm hands, the gentle touches, the soft moans and the passionate thrusts. Those were the precious memories they wanted to hold and repeat in their hearts again and again and again. Those were the luggage Sasuke wanted to carry with him in his long trip, and the mementoes Naruto wanted to hold on into during that trip.

* * *

><p><em>"Something to remember, something to ease the pain, something to brighten the darkness, something to smile about, and something to keep me going."<em>

* * *

><p>A week passed after Sasuke told Naruto about his trip. Sasuke gave himself a vacation to recover away from the University. Naruto notice that Sasuke actually lost interest in Konoha University, for he already found something else that captured his hunger for more. He spent his time searching the Internet for more detail about his next trip. He kept talking about the places he wanted to go and comparing them.<p>

During that week, Sasuke stayed at home during school hours, waiting for Naruto to get home. After Naruto gets home, the fun would start for the two of them. It was Sasuke's suggestion, which Naruto agreed to without hesitation.

"I'll take you to every beautiful place I know of, Sasuke."

"I could go to that green hill by the sea everyday and never get tired of it."

"Yeah. That place is magical."

Sasuke gaze at Naruto with smiling eyes and said,

"How about this. Remember our first day out?"

Naruto gasped din excitement,

"Every detail of that date is imprinted in my mind!"

"So how about we do it again? You were shy that time and you barely talked about yourself. I think we should redo this now that you never shut about."

"Heh! Sound good! I'm in. But it's not going to end the same, that's for sure."

"Then let it starts the same. Wait at the same spot so I could pick you like I did before."

"Oh! This is cute! I feel like I'm dreaming. Is this really you, Sasuke?"

"Cut it out. So, wait for me tomorrow morning at the same place. I'll come pick you at the same time."

"Okay. I'm excited about this."

"Yeah. Me too."

He waited by Konoha Inc. just like he did before. He knew when Sasuke was going to show up. He watched the clock and counted down then said,

"3, 2, 1, and there he is."

Sasuke showed up driving a motorbike like that day. Naruto smiled,

"Oh god! I didn't think you'd actually redo this part!"

"Why not?"

"I didn't know you still had that motorcycle anyway?"

"I keep it in the garage. I don't use it but it's there."

"I can't believe you actually brought this to our first date!"

"Well, I didn't want you to think of me as this rich guy who would only drive fancy cars."

"Yeah. I was so surprised to see you driving a motorcycle. Made me feel that you're not that spoiled."

"Get on. I'm starving." Sasuke urged.

"Let me drive this time!"

"You want to drive this thing?"

"Yeah! I really wanted to ask this of you that time but I was too shy back then."

"Fine by me."

Naruto immediately squeezed himself, pushing Sasuke to the back. Sasuke asked before Naruto started the motorcycle,

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Yep!"

"Are you licensed?"

He answered while driving the motorcycle, "Who cares!?"

"What!?" he blinked and grabbed on into Naruto, who already drove the motorcycle and was going fast.

Sasuke shouted,

"You can't risk it! Stop and let me drive instead!"

"This is fun! I'm flying!"

"Are you even listening?! You're going to get in troubles for driving without a license!"

"I won't break any roles. We'll be fine."

"How about you slow down a little?! You're going too fast for a learner!"

"We'll take locale streets for a shortcut!"

"What?! No! That too risky!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate, Sasuke!"

"You need to stop now! You're going insanely fast!"

"I can't stop now!"

"Oh god! You're going to get us killed!"

The crazy ride ended when they reached the restaurant by the sidewalk. Naruto stopped and glanced at Sasuke,

"Wow, you're so pale!"

"You bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack! That was an awful ride!"

"We're safe now so you can calm down."

"You are not driving again, ever!"

Naruto raised his hands, surrendering to Sasuke,

"Understood! Won't happen again."

"My heart still pounding."

* * *

><p><em>"I can hear it. I was listening to it all the time. It felt so alive and it made me feel so alive"<em>

* * *

><p>They had the same breakfast, fluffy pancakes topped with whipped cream, sweet syrup and strawberries, with coffee. The same table, the same view, the same people but not the same feelings.<p>

"This's when you talked about your career, Naruto. I remember this line for it really bothered me, _"I'm just a delivery boy. I have to special skills or talents"_."

"Yeah, I remember the sharp look you had on your eyes. You said, _"Have you even tried? I don't think you did."_ I felt annoyed at first then I started to understand you better. You told me that I was a loser for not trying and that if I tried I'll find something better. I was both devastated and motivated. Then I realized that this was the real you talking to me. You weren't trying to crush me; you were trying to encourage me. This is why people always get you wrong, Sasuke. You don't seem to pay much attention to their feelings but in reality you do care about them."

"You make me sound like a nice person. I'm not nice."

"You are nice in your own way."

"See! This is why your friends called you blind back then."

"They're the blind ones. What happened on the university roof proves it."

"…"

Naruto lowered his eyes and said, "None of them told me to try harder! You were the only one who expected more of me. I loved that. It made me who I am today."

"Why are you already going so sentimental? It's still early for that."

"Dammit, Sasuke! Why do you love to ruin these moments for me?"

Sasuke huffed and chuckled then got up,

"Next stop, the flowers garden."

"Can I—

"Nope. You'll set in the back like a good boy. I'm not letting you kill us."

"But your right eye is still—

"My right eye is fine. This bruise will disappear soon."

"Really? Is it really okay?"

"Yes. I'd never risk driving a motorcycle with damaged eye. I'm not like you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad it's getting better."

The next stop was the flower garden. When they reached there, and sat in the same stop they sat on that day, Naruto did the same thing he did that time. He took his mobile out and took pictures of Sasuke without telling him, but this time Naruto grinned.

"What's so funny, Naruto?"

"I just took a picture of you and you look so peaceful in it. I'm going to use it as wallpaper."

"I didn't hear the shutter? When did you take it?"

"I actually have two pictures of you now in the same place but not the same time. Look."

Sasuke gaped his mouth when he saw the old picture Naruto took years ago,

"I didn't know you took a picture of me that day!"

"Yeah, I made sure you don't notice me taking it."

"So this teenage girl in you was always there, huh?"

"Yeah and she kept kissing and licking your photo all this time."

"Hey! Stop being creepy!"

"I'm kidding." He put a calm smile on and said,

"I did use that as wallpaper for a while though. I always knew that my heart desired you. I was really amazed by your personality."

Sasuke leaned and said,

"You're blushing and people are looking. Maybe we should kiss so they'll enjoy the show more."

"Huh!?"

Sasuke pulled back and said,

"I'm just kidding! But you should see your face. Priceless!"

"Hey! You're doing it again! Stop ruining moments for me! This isn't cute at all!"

"It's alright, I'm not cute."

"Dammit, Sasuke. I almost dropped a tear there."

Their next stop was the mall, then the arcades, then the grills restaurant, then the cinema, then the coffee shop, where Naruto knew for sure that he was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He sat there and reminisced about it quietly, while watching Sasuke sip the same coffee he was sipping that time.

* * *

><p>That day, and after their tour ended, and while Sasuke was busy checking the menu, the waitress who was taking the order was checking Sasuke out and seemed please with his looks. She then eyed Naruto from head to toe with displeased eyes and bent her lips. She made sure Naruto notices how little she thought of him when Sasuke wasn't looking, and Naruto didn't fail to see that look, which he knew very well since he was a child.<p>

That belittling look, that ignorant look, that arrogant look. He hated it is so much and could easily see it in people's eyes. That look made him feels uncomfortable. Sasuke, not knowing what was going on between the two people, ordered coffee and dessert nicely then thanked the waitress, who walked away like a real model. He shifted his eyes to Naruto's and smiled,

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sasuke said.

"Ah… There's just nothing to talk about."

"So you're normally more chatty than this?"

"I'm not that quiet, that's for sure."

"I see."

When the waitress brought the order, she placed the two elegant coffee cups gently in front of each one of them. Naruto noticed that the waitress unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and fixed her glossy lipstick. She gazed at Sasuke with a half smile on her lips, held the dessert plate high so Sasuke would raise his eyes and look at her, and said in a soft voice,

"Where should I put this, sir?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto instead and said,

"It's for him."

The annoyed waitress leaned more than she should and placed the dessert in front of Naruto and said with bent lips,

"Enjoy your dessert."

She then joined her hands and asked while gazing at Sasuke,

"Anything else, sir?"

Sasuke finally glanced at her and said,

"No thanks. That would be it."

Naruto noticed that moment. Sasuke's uninterested eyes shifting to meet the girl's eyes casually then shifting away from her and fix on the coffee cup on table. He noticed the annoyed look on the waitress face and almost let a chuckle out, for he really wanted to get back on her for giving him that look he hates so much. Sasuke totally killed the waitress's hopes without even realizing it when he shifted his eyes to Naruto's eyes and said,

"I hope you like sweets. There's a reason why I ordered this specific dessert. It's because I didn't want to risk ordering something too sweet or too bitter for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine with sweets. Not that I know what this dessert tastes like."

"I think this dessert is well-balanced. Not too sweet, not to bitter, not too crunchy and not too smooth. It's actually sounds fun to eat."

Naruto looked at his dessert with his mouth still gapped in excitement,

"This amazingly prepared dessert! What is it called?"

"Brownies. Brownies and Ice cream."

"Looks yummy! I can't wait to try it."

"Go ahead and try it." he smiled.

Naruto glance at Sasuke then pinched the cake with his fork, took a small piece and ate it,

"Tastes amazing!"

"Glad you like it, but you're not eating it the right way. I mean, you could eat it anyway you like, but there's a reason why it's served that way. You should mix those together in one bite."

"Oh?! I didn't know. I was going to eat each separately. I'll try it!"

Naruto dipped the next piece or brownies in the ice cream and tasted it,

"This is so good!"

"There is more to it though."

"More?"

"That small saucer on the side is filled with chocolate syrup. You're supposed to drizzle thin lines of that on the cake or the ice cream or both."

"Like this?"

Naruto drizzled the syrup over the ice cream. He was too nervous that he accidently poured more than he should over the ice cream ball and got it all covered with chocolate.

"Oops! That's too much." Sasuke said.

Annoying mocking chuckles resonated from the side of the bar, where two waitresses where standing. Naruto know that they were mocking him. He answered Sasuke in annoyance,

"I'm going to eat it anyway."

"I could order another ball of ice cream for you if you want."

"No! This is fine."

"But it's going to taste too sweet now."

"That's how I like it!"

Sasuke blinked then said, "Okay. Enjoy."

"In fact, that's not even close to enough!" Naruto said in frustration then poured the rest of the syrup all over the plate, crushed the cake violently to small pieces, and mixed the whole thing with the ice cream by moving his fork in circles.

When the head the same chuckles again he picked dripping piece of cake and passed it to Sasuke,

"Don't you want some?"

Sasuke in his shock said, "No, thanks."

"It tastes awesome! You should try some."

"I... I don't really like sweets."

"Ever tried it before?" he almost shouted.

"No…!"

"Then have a bite! You'll love it!" he stood up and moved his hand closer to Sasuke's face. The cake dripped over Sasuke's shirt as he stared in a shock at Naruto's angry eyes. He asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

Naruto threw the bite along with the fork in the plate, ending up making a mess on the table and his cloths. The waitress teased from distance,

"Do you need some napkins, sir?"

Naruto clenched his teeth and gazed at the plate with somewhat hurt eyes. Sasuke noticed that look and was surprised. He couldn't understand it. Before he could ask about it, Naruto murmured,

"I thought you were different…"

"Sorry?"

Naruto said in frustration,

"This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise,

"What do you mean? What's bothering you?"

Naruto made two fists, bit his lips, and glared angrily at the dessert. He hit the plate off the table and rushed out without saying anything. Sasuke gasped in a shock then called,

"Hey! Wait!"

He returned to put some money on the table then rushed after Naruto fast. Naruto ran outside the coffee shop in anger. Sasuke called while running after Naruto,

"Wait! Naruto!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's calls and kept running. Sasuke followed Naruto until he stopped and said in annoyance without turning,

"Stop following me, will you!"

Sasuke huffed,

"Why are you running away? What happened? Why are you mad?"

"You…! You happened!"

"I don't get it…? What do you mean?"

"Why did you take me out when you… you…"

Sasuke got closer and asked,

"What? Say it? When I'm… what?"

"You think you're better than me!"

"Huh? Where did you get that from?"

"You're just the same as them! I thought you were different!"

"You're not making any sense, you know that?"

"I hate people like you! You see us as insects! You have no respect for us! You think you're better than us! You arrogant self-centered brat! I was wrong about you! I made a mistake!"

"Hey! Waaw! Easy there! Why are you so mad? I don't even know what triggered you!"

"Don't follow me! I don't want to know you. I don't want to be near you! I was wrong. I hate this!"

Sasuke sighed and said,

"I don't know what's your problem but I'm not who you think I am. And I don't know where do you got the wrong idea from but if you believe it then tell it to my eyes instead of avoiding them. If I'm really like that then you should be able to say it to my face." He added in firm tone,

"I'd really like to hear you say it to my face."

Naruto turned, raised his blue eyes and looked right into Sasuke's deep, dark eyes. He tried to bring himself into saying those words again to those eyes but he couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>"Deep, sad, lonely, lost, painful… Those eyes aren't good liars! That tough front you have on your face. <em>

_You're not fooling me with eyes like those…! Could it be that this rich boy is actually… sad and lonely…?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself asking in a deep voice,<p>

"Why are you sad?"

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked.

"Those eyes…. I see real pain in them! Who are you angry at?"

Sasuke widened his eyes, jerked his head away and lowered his eyes with parted lips,

"…."

* * *

><p><em>"He's hiding it! Why is he hiding it! That troubled look on your face! You…! <em>

_I was wrong! That's not how an arrogant brat would act! You're… lonely… just like me…!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke shook his head, kept his eyes lowered and said,<p>

"I need to go… I didn't know you didn't want to be around me… um… excuse me…"

He turned and started walking away in wide steps. His walk told Naruto that this boy wanted to escape his eyes as fast as he could. It was as if Naruto discovered a secret that the mysterious Uchiha didn't want anyone to know about.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you run away? I thought you were following me? Should I follow you?"<em>

* * *

><p>He let his legs rush after the troubled boy while his lips called,<p>

"Wait! Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked. This was the first time Naruto called his name during that day. He stopped and partially tilted his head,

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I ran away… I was wrong."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just confused. I don't see why you did it."

"I misjudged you. That's why."

Sasuke lowed his head and said nothing. He wasn't sure what Naruto meant but he didn't ask. He nodded,

"I… I need to go home. It's getting late. Do you need a ride?"

"No. My place is near. I'll walk."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto added,

"Thank for the date. I had good times. Sorry for ruining it in the end…"

"It's alright… Don't let it bothers you…" he muttered.

Naruto sealed his lips, made a fist and walked closer. He stood in front of Sasuke and stretched his hand for a handshake,

"It was nice knowing you, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's face then immediately lowered his eyes. He only hit Naruto's hand instead of shaking it and muttered while walking past him, "You too, Naruto."

To Naruto, Sasuke's hand felt warm. He wasn't sure if that was because of the unsettled feelings and the running, or was it the warmth of his caring heart, but he loved it and wished that moment lasted longer.

That day, Naruto's blue eyes watched the Uchiha boy drive his motorcycle away like a normal teenaged kid. No fancy cars, no fancy clothes, and no arrogant acts. That boy was actually trying to look normal; yet, he had this glow around him the made people feel inferior to him.

Sitting in the same coffee shop, on the same table, having the same dessert, looking at the same dark eyes, Naruto finally realized that the sense of pride Sasuke always had around him didn't come from being rich, famous or good looking, but it came from the way he kept living his life like an ordinary person, even though he could've lived his life like the rich brat he was expected to be.

* * *

><p><em>"Both Sasuke and Itachi chose to live like ordinary people. <em>

_They both kept doing things the hard way. _

_They both preferred walking instead of taking a fancy ride, cooking instead of going to a fancy restaurant, watching the stars from the house roof instead of going to a fancy place. _

_They act and talk normal; they don't treat people with that feel of superiority everyone kept accusing them of…_

_ True, Itachi had to put a little fancy front for the business but Sasuke doesn't even seem to care about that. _

_He's still keeping his simple lifestyle. This is what I fell in love with that day. _

_This beautiful human that cared about someone like me…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke disturbed Naruto's trail of thought and asked,<p>

"That day, then you suddenly ran away, I stopped and wondered, "Why?". I still don't know why you ran away like that. I repeated that day in my mind like million times, yet I couldn't see it. I only saw it after hearing you talk about yourself… You actually thought that I only brought you here to humiliate you?"

Naruto blushed and scratched his head,

"I wasn't going to tell you that reason ever! Why did you have to find out?"

"I'm not going to make fun of that reason. I think it's okay to be mad about something like that. I would feel angry if I were in your shoes."

Naruto smiled, "I was a little bit sensitive back than… and I didn't know you very well..."

"I think it's normal to be mad. I don't think that you were sensitive." Sasuke said.

"You make it sound as if I did the right thing…"

"Well, maybe making a scene and running away wasn't the best way to go about it, but telling it to people eyes! Yeah, that's what I'd do if I were in similar place."

Naruto laughed and said, "Oh, I can totally see you doing so. You're always direct and you don't give a damn about what people might think of it."

"Well, if someone is being an ass then that someone should know that he/she is being an ass."

"I really like that about you, but I sure as hell don't want to be attacked by you."

* * *

><p><em>"You really do your best not to sound like rich people doesn, don't you? This makes me love you even more, Sasuke.<em>

_Sometimes__ I stop and wonder, "Is this even real? Am I dreaming? Are you really there by my side?_

_If this was a dream, then I don't want to ever wake up... let me sleep forever, let it lasts forever."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke smiled then sipped his coffee slowly while reminiscing about the moment he learned why this boy captured his attention. It was only few days after Naruto joined Akatsuki Inc. Naruto didn't know anyone in that place so he was acting friend only with Sasuke. And when Sasuke wasn't there, Naruto would always feel vulnerable. He'd act tough to hide the feel of self-doubting that grew inside him, especially after learning more about Sasuke's highly esteemed place in that company.<p>

Sasuke was everything that he wasn't, quite the opposite of him. Rich, famous, talented, skilled, brilliant, resilient, neat and proud, whereas he was poor, invisible, hopeless, clumsy, stupid, weak, messy and insecure. In that place, away from his friends, he always felt uncomfortable and in need of protection. The judging eyes he hates so much were everywhere, but when he's with Sasuke's team, those eyes would be invisible to his blue eyes and he'd feel at ease.

That team welcomed Naruto and treated him like a younger brother. They knew him from the coffee incident and knew that he started developing feelings for Sasuke since then. They weren't that surprised to hear the news about him wanting to join the same company as Sasuke since he showed the teenaged girl in him to their sharp eyes without realizing it in the same encounter. For Naruto, when taka was around, he'd feel like home, but when taka goes on field trips, he'd feel lonely and would think about his old job. This feeling slowly vanished when he got better at what he does. And he was grateful to Sasuke the most, as he was the one who spent days training him until he shaped him to fit his position.

_"Naruto was always under Sasuke's wing"_, is what everyone at Akatsuki Inc. thought. They started acknowledging Naruto because they knew how committed Sasuke to his work is. They knew that Sasuke wouldn't accept a lost cause in his carefully formed team. They also knew that if Sasuke was acting out of character for a friend's sakes, then Itachi wouldn't allow it, for he was know as a strict manager who, when it comes to work, won't do any kinds of favors, not even to his little brother.

Sasuke reminisced about the first time Naruto talked about his past. They were staying late at the archives room so Sasuke could teach Naruto how to search for archived documents. Sasuke was tired that day, yet he stayed late for Naruto's sake and Naruto knew it, which is why he stopped Sasuke in the middle and said,

"You don't have to do this tonight. It can wait."

"You need to learn this soon, dobe."

"Dobe?"

"Well, you are the dobe in my team, aren't you?"

"That's so mean!"

"That's not mean. That's a fact." He half smiled.

"Are you trying to crush me, Sasuke?"

"I'm trying to motivate you."

"By crushing me!? That's awful."

Sasuke changed his tone of voice and said, "I can act formal around you if you want…"

"Huh? Oh! This is the teasing you guys always do! I love it when you do this!"

"Do you hear yourself? You love watching us fight?"

"It may sound like you're fighting but in reality you're bonding. I love it."

"You're so deep." Sasuke smiled.

"Maybe." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke yawned then said,

"I'm trying to continue with this but I don't even remember where we stopped."

"You need to give yourself a break. You're killing yourself."

"I want you to learn this fast, because if you don't then Itachi will kick you out."

"The boss is so strict, huh?"

"This company is in the lead for a reason, and that reason is Itachi."

"I see. How does it feel, Sasuke? Being not only the big boss's son, but also the boss's little brother. How does it feel?"

"Annoying." He said with straight face.

Naruto blinked in surprise,

"Huh!? Oh, is it because people think that you get special treatment because of that?"

"No. It's because I do get special treatment because of that."

"You do? Really? And you said it so openly! I'm surprised."

"You're only surprised because you didn't get what I meant, Naruto."

"I'm not following anymore…"

"I'm the strict, workaholic, executive manager's little brother, what do you think he'd have in mind for my future?"

Naruto blinked in realization,

"Oh! Now I get it! Instead of going easy on you, they're actually making things difficult for you!"

"Exactly. This isn't a game. I can't cheat to reach the next level. I have to work hard to get there. And Itachi, being himself, will make sure I work extra hard to get there." he added in a deep tone, "He's preparing me."

"Wow! One day you will become the manager of this amazing company! You already have your future decided for you!"

"Yeah…"

"This is amazing."

"It's not that amazing…"

"Are you kidding me!? It's awesome! And I'm a friend of the king who's going to rule this empire one day! Wow!"

Sasuke sat down on the dusty floor and said,

"You sound like a teenaged girl, Naruto."

"I'm really excited about this! I'm picturing you acting all strict and putting that serious look you always have on your face. I wonder what position I'd be doing though?"

"A dobe."

"Hey! I'm being serious here! I want to be in that picture!"

"So be the dobe!"

"Will you stop making fun of me?"

"Sorry." Sasuke smiled then lowered his eyes. Naruto gazed for a moment at Sasuke's profile then got closer, sat next to him and said,

"The more I learn about you, the more I admire you, Sasuke."

Sasuke said with a faint pink hue on his cheeks,

"You need to stop saying whatever thought pops in your mind out loud, Naruto."

"I like this side of you."

"I don't have sides. Again, you need to stop saying whatever thought pops in your mind out loud."

"I never thought someone like you would even look at me…" Naruto said in a deep voice. He lowered his eyes and continued,

"An orphan who had nothing and no one… yeah... this is like a dream…"

"No, it's not." Sasuke murmured.

"It really is! The only person I had in my life was Iruka sensei. He was my teacher and my guardian. He used to volunteer to work at the church. He taught me how to read and write, how to take care of myself and how to behave in public, but I wasn't as obedient as he wished. I used to do pranks all the time, l even managed to trap him once and cause his nose to bleed…"

He lowered his sad eyes and added,

"After that incident, he stopped showing up to the church… I missed him. He was like a father to me… I started feeling guilty about all the pranks I used against him! I thought that maybe he left because I was a bad child…"

Sasuke tilted his head to the other side, hiding it from Naruto's eyes, and said nothing. Naruto continued,

"Just when I thought that I lost the only bond I had, he reappeared by the main gate. I was so shocked that I ran to him with a big smile on my face! I even cried! _"Iruka sensei!"_ He smiled and messed my hair up then said, _"I missed you so much, Naruto! How are you doing?_" I was happy to hear him ask about me again. I really thought I lost him. Having him in my life again was like a dream coming true to me."

"Glad he came back for you…" Sasuke murmured in a deep voice.

Naruto smiled,

"Yeah. I was really glad to see him. He then told me that he was there to take me out of the church! That he'd take me with him and would provide for me until I get older and take care of my own. I was saved by this man."

Sasuke was keeping his head lowered and slightly tilted to the other side. What Naruto didn't know at the time is that his story was breaking Sasuke's heart and moving his eyes to tears. Not knowing a slightest thing about the other boy's suffering, Naruto continued,

"I wonder if being with Iruka sensei is like being with a real father. Father's teach their son's all sorts of things, right? Like reading, writing, riding the bike, playing football, swimming, all of it! Even though he wasn't a good cook, he thought me to cook few things like eggs, rice and ramen… being with him made me feel stronger."

Hearing that, Sasuke couldn't stop his tears, which is why he bent his knees and lowered his head to hide his face behind his wrapped arms. Naruto noticed it and said,

"Don't cry for me, Sasuke…"

"I'm not…"

_"Liar…"_

"Iruka sensei helped me stand on my feet, while you helped me keep standing on my feet, Sasuke."

Sasuke murmured in a crying voice,

"Stop saying whatever thought pops in your mind out loud… Usuratonkachi."

"I'm so glad I met you, Uchiha Sasuke." he grinned and let a tear slide against his cheek.

Naruto knew that Sasuke smiled in his tears. What he didn't know is that those tears weren't for him, they were for the little kid that didn't have a father by his side even though his real father was still alive. The irony of their fates put him in pain, for he who had a real father figure in his life, has never felt his father warmth, while this orphan, who didn't even know what having a father is like, felt the father warmth during his childhood.

The look on Sasuke's eyes at that coffee shop changed to a deep stare. Naruto noticed that look and murmured,

"So it's your turn now, Sasuke."

Sasuke bent his lips and couldn't fake a smile. He lowered his eyes and slight shook his head. Seeing that broken look on Sasuke's face, Naruto lowered his eyes, got off his chair and rushed to hug that broken boy. He didn't ask or comment. He only hugged the slightly shaking boy to his chest without paying any attention to the nosy eyes that were staring intently at them or the whispers that his ghoul's ears captured.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what got into me." Sasuke murmured while breaking free from the hug.

"Let's go somewhere else, Sasuke. Let's go be alone."

Sasuke smiled, "This is the part where you run away, Naruto."

Naruto smile. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him behind while saying,

"Except this time we're running together!"

"Wait! I have to pay first!"

"I already did!"

Sasuke glanced at the table and noticed the money in there. Naruto was actually planning to run with him before he even mentioned the running part.

They ran across the coffee without caring about the judging eyes and continued without stopping. The same feeling that Sasuke felt that day when they ran to that hill overwhelmed Sasuke's heart and erased the pain he was feeling just a moment ago. They smiled, laughed and flied like free birds until they reached a private pool. Naruto didn't even stop to talk with the man by the gate; he only waved to him then rushed inside with Sasuke.

Sasuke asked in surprise, "Did you reserve this place?"

"Yes! That was all pre-planned."

"When? When did you do that?"

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke. I know how to fix and bad ending."

"I can't believe this!"

What Naruto reserved, was the pool he used to train in with his pairs. It was a private pool that had nothing special about it except it's deep, large pool. Sasuke stood there with surprised eyes and gaped his smiling mouth, not believing his eyes. That's when Naruto suddenly jumped into the water after carelessly throwing his clothes away.

The water splashed and rained Sasuke's face. Naruto started swimming as if he was in a real race. Sasuke smiled and said,

"You're bragging, aren't you?"

"Totally!" he shouted from distance.

"I can't blame you though. You're really good at this."

"I know! I'm awesome and I know it!"

That day, Naruto swum in different styles and taught Sasuke a little about each style. Sasuke was watching with smiling eyes and excited heart. Listening to Naruto's explaining reminded him of those precious nights he spent with his only brother, staring at the sky. Itachi would talk endlessly about the plants, the stars, the moons and the comes while he'd sit there and listen quietly with only one interest in his mind, "the moon", to see the bright and excited look on Itachi's eyes that he'd put on his face when he talks about the moon. This was no different, Naruto went on and on about swimming styles but Sasuke's mind was only interested in one thing, "the sun", to see the bright, free and happy look on Naruto's eyes that he'd put on his face when he dances in the water.

Naruto got out of the water while saying,

"Saving the best for last. Next style I'm showing you is the free style. I'll have to come running then make a free jump for that."

"Whatever you say, champ. You're the master here. I'm just watching."

Naruto did came running but before he reached the pool he shifted to Sasuke's direction and pushed him along into the pool with him while shouting,

"You're not "just watching" anymore!"

"Whoaaa!"

Their bodies sank deep in the water together. Naruto never let go of Sasuke's hand. Not after learning about his try to end his life by drowning. He now knows the reason why Sasuke never tried to learn swimming. It always held bad memories for him. He now knows that he altered those memories without realizing it. Sasuke only showed interests in swimming after he jumped into the water with Naruto. He never showed any interest in swimming before.

* * *

><p><em>"Teach me!" he said, "Teach me!" I made him say, "Teach me!"<em>

* * *

><p>When they popped their heads out the waters, Naruto said,<p>

"May I have this last dance with you, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sure, just don't ever let go. I'd drown if you let go."

"I love it when you completely depend on me, Sasu."

"I'm at a disadvantage here. I have no other choice but to hang on into you."

"Yeah. I kinda love that. I also love the way you just said it."

"Okay, you sound weird but I'm going to act normal."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's closer and kissed his lips deeply with one thought resonating in his mind,

* * *

><p><em>"I'll never ever let go. How could I ever let go? I can never let go… even if you chose to leave; I'd still chose to follow you…<em>

_I can never accept not having you I my life… I'm sorry but I can't obey your wish…_

_I may sound selfish but that's because you don't know the truth…_

_For if you knew that you were my only hope in this life, you would've never chose to leave my side, would you, Sasuke?"_

* * *

><p>They danced through the night the dance of deep, passionate love, the dance that connected their minds, hearts, bodies and souls. The danced that put them in a perfect picture like the two joined loving hands, holding on into each other, squeezing each others fingers softly, grabbing into each others hands, feeling each other's warmth, sensing each other's hearts, and touching each others souls.<p>

A perfect dance of true love that overwhelmed their loving hearts, satisfied their passionate desires, pleasured their craving bodies, and thrilled their yearning souls. That night, they wrote a new page in their book of dreamy memories and printed a copy of that page in their heart.

For some reason, that dance was different as it really felt like a last dance. Little they knew, this was really their last happy dance before the storm.

* * *

><p><em>End of A Deep Cry - Part 1.<em>

_To Be Continued in Part 2._


End file.
